UN AMOR, UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL
by JillValentineSS
Summary: Eran amigos desde su niñez, pero como todo en la vida cambía, se olvidá, o en el peor caso se va para nunca volver.
1. UN AMOR, UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL

**_Capítulo 1._**

La urbanización era bonita y tranquila. Las viviendas eran unifamiliares, la mayoría construidas en madera que posteriormente habían sido pintadas en algún color llamativo, amarillo, azul, verde. Todas con un precioso porche donde tenían una pequeña mesa con unas sillas que usaban para pasar las tardes de verano al aire libre, como era el caso de los padres de Terry; o bien tenían algún banco de madera finamente pulida, con mesa de cristal redondamente cortado como era en casa de Albert, o balancín, como era el caso de la vivienda de Candy.

La mayoría de los jardines delanteros estaban bien cuidados, aunque alguno qué otro necesitaba un buen corte de césped o quitar las malas hierbas.

Terry pedaleó más fuerte y subió la bicicleta a la acera. Se giró y observó A Albert él cual subía los escalones de su porche.

—Hasta mañana, Albert —pronunció mientras subía también los escalones del porche para entrar en su casa.

Terry se dirigió a su habitación el cual era acogedor. Tenía la cama situada al lado de la ventana, desde donde podía divisar la casa vecina en la que vivía Albert y ambas ventanas podían notar la casa de Candy. En su habitación tenía unas cuantas estanterías distribuidas donde había colocado maquetas de aviones que él su padre había construido. Al final de la habitación había un enorme armario de madera donde guardaba su ropa tanto de invierno como de verano. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama mientras observaba el vaso de agua que había colocado su madre sobre la mesita de noche. Dio un sorbo y apartó la sábana azulada para meterse en la cama justo cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre subir por las escaleras.

Su padre abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando su cabello canoso y sus ojos azulados bajo aquellas cejas pobladas.

—Ya te has acostado —comentó Richard entrando en la habitación.

—Sí —pronunció Terry incorporándose para observar mejor a su padre.

Richad fue hasta él y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Acarició su cabello castaño y le sonrió.

—Ya te quedan pocos días de colegio.

—Dos semanas y después vacaciones —contestó alegre—. ¿Iremos a algún sitio?

Richard comenzó a reír.

—No creo, campeon. Me toca trabajar. —Al ver la cara de disgusto de su hijo usó un tono más alegre—. Pero podrás disfrutar de muchas horas libres y podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos. Terry acabó afirmando con una sonrisa. Richard se arrimó a él y le besó la frente antes de levantarse.

—Que descanses. Buenas noches —pronunció su padre mientras iba hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noche, papá —comentó Terry incorporándose de nuevo en su cama y observando cómo su padre cerraba la puerta con cuidado. Se quedó quieto en la cama. Cuando escuchó cómo la puerta del comedor se cerraba se incorporó colocándose de cuclillas y se apoyó contra el alfeizar de la ventana. Observó la casa de alado. La habitación de Albert estaba totalmente a oscuras. Estiró el brazo hasta su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón cogiendo la linterna que le había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños. Abrió la ventana y apuntó hacia la habitación de Albert. Comenzó a emitir suaves destellos intermitentes hacia aquel cristal hasta que una lacia y rubia melena se asomó. Albert sonrió cuando descubrió de dónde provenía aquella luz. Abrió la ventana con una mueca en su rostro ya que la luz de la linterna le molestaba directamente a su visión.

—Para, Terry. Me vas a dejar ciego—protestó apartando la mirada.

Terry apagó finalmente la linterna y la colocó sobre su mesita, se apoyó contra la ventana y sonrió abiertamente.

Contemplaron durante unos minutos las Estrellas y la Luna pensando en lo mismo, ambos querían ser pilotos militares.

—Voy a dormir. Mañana te paso a buscar para ir por Candy antes de ir al cole --comentó Terry.

—Vale. Hasta mañana. — Albert se despidió mientras cerraba su ventana y desaparecía tras ella.

Terry se quedó unos minutos más y finalmente cerró también su ventana. Guardó la linterna en el cajón de su mesita y se recostó sobre el colchón imaginando que algún día volaría entre las estrellas.

Terry, y Albert habían llegado pasado unos minutos tarde al cole. Habían ido a buscar a Candy pero ella ya se había marchado, así que sólo los dos llegaron tarde, y los profesores habían optado por el mismo castigo para ambos. Los habían echado de clase y colocado en el pasillo de cara a la pared.

—Esto es culpa tuya —Terry le susurró para que no les escuchase el profesor, aunque tenía la puerta de la clase cerrada—. Si corrieses más rápido hubiésemos llegado a tiempo.

—Tú también te has dormido —se quejó Albert mirándolo de reojo—. No es culpa mía. Albert le miró enfadado y volvió a adoptar la misma postura, mirando fijamente la pared y sin dirigirle la palabra. Terry lomiró de reojo, enfurecido.

—La semana que viene tengo el examen final de matemáticas y suspenderé por tu culpa —comentó dando un paso hacia Alber para que le escuchase.

—No es mi culpa que no sepas la materia —protestó Albert de cara a la pared.

Terry le miró con gesto furioso unos segundos y optó por no decir nada. Volvió a la misma posición y observó aquella pared blanca. En parte Albert tenía razón, si suspendía no sería culpa de Albert, aunque se sentía mucho mejor pensando que sería así. Permaneció unos minutos observando la pared moviendo su pie en forma circular.

Ambos permanecieron un par de minutos más mirando la pared hasta que escucharon cómo la puerta de una de las clases se abría. Ambos miraron hacia atrás.

—Terry GrandChester, ¿has aprendido la lección? Terry contempló al profesor fijamente, con su camisa azul manchada de tiza y aquel semblante serio.

—Sí, profesor —contestó con tono arrepentido.

—Está bien. Entra —dijo abriendo más la puerta. Terry se giró hacia Albert mientras avanzaba hacia la clase, le hizo un gesto disimuladamente con su mano. Entró dentro del aula y fue hacia su asiento extrayendo la libreta y un bolígrafo de su mochila. Se sentó y saludó a sus compañeros de clase como si fuese un héroe. Permaneció durante varios minutos más distraído observando cómo fuera del aula Albert se removía inquieto girándose de vez en cuando hacia su aula esperando a que la profesora le perdonase. No fue hasta quince minutos después que su mejor amigo pudo entrar a su asignatura.

El día pasaba rápido, sobre todo el tiempo de recreo cuando jugaba con sus amigos en el pequeño patio. A la que el profesor daba por finalizada la última clase, todos cerraban rápidamente su maletín y salían corriendo del aula hacia el exterior del colegio. En esos días de calor lo que más apetecía era salir a jugar, pero aquello era algo que no podía hacer hasta que acabase los deberes pendientes y estudiase unas cuantas lecciones para los exámenes de la semana siguiente.

Albert bajó los escalones del colegio con sus amigos de clase y se detuvieron junto al resto del grupo.

—Después nos vemos en el parque —comentó John un compañero de clase al resto antes de salir corriendo hacia donde su madre le esperaba con la merienda.

Alber miró de un lado a otro hasta que encontró a Terry salir del colegio junto a dos niñas, una era su amiga Elisa.

Las dos niñas rieron algo tímidas, pero le sorprendió ver que Elisa le daba a su amigo una flor junto a un beso en la mejilla y había salido corriendo. No entendía nada de todo aquello. ¿Para qué salía corriendo? Terry se había helado sin pestañear siquiera.

—Albert —dijo Candy situándose a su lado. Albert giró su rostro y la observó durante unos segundos, se había quedado tan ensimismado observando a Elisa correr que no había sido consciente de que Candy se situaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué corre ? —preguntó Candy, Albert se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia Terry para tomar rumbo a sus casas.

\--Quizás es una cabezota. —Respondió Candy.

Albert se río. Saludó con la mano a su amigo Walter—. Después nos vemos —dijo elevando un poco más la voz.

—¿Vas a ir luego a jugar al parque? —preguntó Candy entusiasmada.

—Sí, pero primero tengo que hacer los deberes y estudiar un poco. —Candy puso cara de disgusto mientras agarraba más fuerte la maleta que llevaba a su espalda.

—Terry puede ir contigo.

—Venga, ¡una carrera! —gritó Candy—. A ver quién llega antes a aquel árbol.

—Candy, espera, ¡eso es trampa! —gritó Terry divertido mientras se subía de forma acelerada a la bicicleta. Terry miró hacia arriba y comprobó que Candy se encontraba en la rama superior.

—Tendrías que subir, es divertido. Candy se puso en pie y avanzó por la rama, sujetándose a la superior para no perder el equilibrio.

—Pareces una mona pecosa—rio Terry mientras la observaba. Candy rio desde aquella rama y posteriormente se agarró al tronco principal y se agachó lentamente sentándose sobre ella. Dejó sus pies suspendidos y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres subir?

—No, estoy bien aquí — Terry se apoyó contra el tronco y suspiró. Candy lo observó desde aquella rama superior. Su cabello castaño le llegaba por los hombros, su espalda estaba totalmente recta contra el tronco sobre la hierba. Dio un salto y cayó sobre el suelo el metro y medio que le separaba, dio unos pasos y se sentó a su lado apoyándose contra el tronco. Candy se giró hacia él con su característica sonrisa y lo contempló.

—Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos —comentó divertida. Terry le sonrió y la contempló fijamente.

Durante unos segundos sintió cierta timidez al recordar lo que había ocurrido con la flor. Desvió la mirada hacia el final del parque, donde pudo divisar cómo uno de sus amigos se escondía tras un árbol.

Candy comentó con voz animada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?

—Mi padre me dijo que tiene que trabajar, así que no haré nada.

—Yo me marcho dentro de dos semanas con mis primos. Sabía de sobra que Candy tenía primos, pues si recordaba, pero todos fuera de ese Estado, de Chicago.

—Qué bien —sonrió Terry.

—Estaremos un par de semanas allí. Mi padre dice que eso le irá bien porque está muy estresado. Sabía que el padre de Candy, Nicolas, trabaja en temas bancarios. Lo había visto llegar innumerables veces a su vivienda, con su impecable traje a altas horas de la noche. Así que suponía que lo de que estaba estresado era cierto.

Su padre, dirigía el departamento de logística de una empresa humanitaria.

—Cuando tengas el globo podrías venir a vernos.

Terry la miró de reojo.

—Se llama dirigible. —Luego suspiró y la observó—. Y aún falta mucho para que lo tenga, además supongo que serán caros, tendré que trabajar mucho para comprármelo.

—Ah. Bueno, pues cuando lo tengas. —Candy se encogió de hombros y se apoyó de nuevo en el árbol—. Yo seré modista. Terry arrugó su frente y la miró algo confundido.

—¿Para qué?

—Para hacer vestidos —pronunció sonriente.Terry resopló.

—Eso es un rollo.

Candy colocó la espalda recta como si aquello le hubiese ofendido.

—No, no es un rollo. Es bonito. Haré vestidos para gente rica. —Luego rio—. Mi madre dice que se gana mucho dinero. Candy lo miró sonriente de nuevo—. Si quieres ya te prestaré dinero para que te compres tu dirigible.

Terry le miró de forma acusadora.

—No me hará falta. Tendré más dinero que tú —respondió orgulloso. Pero lejos de eso Candy le sonrió.

—Pues muy bien —respondió Candy encogiéndose de hombros. Terry colocó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, apoyándose en el tronco mientras jugaba con sus pies. A lo lejos escucharon cómo alguien gritaba hacia ellos. Terry afinó su vista en el horizonte mientras veía cómo Anthony y Walter corrían en su dirección. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban y se detuvieron delante recuperando el aliento.

—Hola, Terry —dijo Walter alegre mientras movía la mano hacia Candy, la cual le devolvió el gesto moviendo su mano a modo de saludo—. ¿Vais a jugar?

Terry se giró hacia Candy y la observó, Candy no dejaba de mirar de forma fija a Anthony.

—¿Ella podrá jugar? Terry fue el que intervino.

—Ella no —comentó. Anthony, inquieto ante la mirada persuasiva de Candy.

Terry miró a su amigo Walter y a Anthony que puso cara de desagrado.

—Nos quedamos aquí. Dentro de poco iremos a casa --dijo Terry que le puso cara de felicidad hacia Candy,

—Pues quédate con una niña. Peor para ti. Es una aburrida.—Anthony automáticamente se alejó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Tú y Elisa se casarán?

Terry se giró hacia Candy como si no comprendiese aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Te ha regalado flores y dice que le gustas —le confesó.

Terry alzó una ceja hacia ella en actitud horrorizado.

—Yo también te he regalado flores.

\--No pienso casarme contigo —respondió Candy divertida.

Terry se giró hacia ella algo indignado, como si se hubiera ofendido con aquella respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Eres mi amigo. Y los amigos no se casan. Son solo amigos.

—Eso es una tontería —se quejó Terry—. Yo al menos no te dejaré tirada si quieres jugar a algo.

Candy se quedó pensativa, como si aquella respuesta le hubiese convencido un poco.

—Ya, bueno, vale —comentó—. Pero no jugaremos con Anthony —reaccionó rápidamente—. No me cae bien. Terry le sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el final del parque.

—A mí tampoco.

Entre risas llegaron al hogar de Candy. Terry se apoyó en el porche mientras observaba cómo Candy hacía lo mismo en su porche, justo efrente de la casa de él y de la casa de Albert. Nicolas, el padre de Candy, asomó su cabeza tras la puerta. Vestía elegantemente, como siempre, con su traje negro, su camisa blanca o azul y su corbata.

—Hola, cariño.

—¡Papá! —gritó Candy subiendo los escalones de su porche y abrazándose a él.

—Hola, tesoro. —Luego miró sonriente hacia el compañero de juegos de su hija, el cual los observaba desde su portal—. Hola Terry ¿qué tal estás?

—Bien, señor —respondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su vivienda.

—¿Está tu padre en casa?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, dile que ahora me pasaré. Tengo que darle unos documentos —comentó mientras cogía a su pequeña en brazos.

Terry afirmó mientras entraba por la puerta. De nuevo, el olor a pescado que llegaba desde la cocina le hizo ser consciente del apetito que tenía. Atravesó el pequeño recibidor y entró en el comedor, donde su padre permanecía sentado sobre su sofá a la luz de la lámpara de lectura.

—Ya estoy aquí —respondió mientras corría hacia la cocina—. El padre de Candy ha dicho que ahora vendrá, que te tiene que dar unos papeles. Richard alzó la mirada un momento hacia su hijo y depositó la novela en la mesita que tenía justo delante.

—Mami, tengo hambre —dijo colocándose en el marco de la puerta. Su madre se giró y sonrió hacia él.

—Faltan unos minutos. Aprovecha para bañarte —comentó mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia el mármol y seguía en sus quehaceres.

—¿Ahora? ¿Otra vez? —volvió a quejarse.

—Sí, vamos —respondió esta vez sin darse la vuelta.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta le hizo girarse. Se colocó al lado de su padre, el cual ya se dirigía hacia ella.

—Buenas, Nicolas —pronunció sonriente mientras le estrechaba la mano. Candy se encontraba a su lado, con su peculiar sonrisa.

—Buenas, te he traído los documentos que me pediste. Te he abierto otra cuenta con el nombre del nuevo proyecto. Richard agarró los documentos y los observó uno a uno.

—Perfecto —respondió agradecido una vez los examinó. Candy se adelantó unos pasos hacia Terry.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me toca ir a bañarme —pronunció entristecido. Richard abrió un poco más la puerta.

—¿Queréis pasar a tomar algo? Nicolas negó con su rostro mientras agarraba a su hija de la mano.

—No, gracias. Sophia tiene preparada la cena ya. —Richard aceptó—. Han salido unas nuevas acciones a bolsa. Si quieres un día con más calma te lo explico.

—Claro, sería perfecto —comentó colocando la mano sobre la cabeza Terry. Nicolas desvió la mirada hacia su hija y sonrió.

—Venga, Candy, dales las buenas noches. Vamos a cenar. Candy sonrió hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches —comentó mientras se alejaban, bajando el porche.

—Buenas noches —respondió Richatd mientras cerraba la puerta. Terry observó los documentos que llevaba su padre en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso, papá? Richard los observó unos segundos y luego golpeó suavemente con ellos la cabeza de su hijo de forma tierna.

—Eres un chafardero —rio mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor de nuevo—. Nicolas me ha abierto una nueva cuenta corriente donde ingresar los beneficios de la nueva construcción que vamos a hacer.

—Ah —respondió curioso.

—Quizás tengamos un nuevo economista en la familia —rio la madre de Albert pasando su mano a modo de caricia sobre el cabello rubio de su hijo. Albert puso cara de disgusto.

—Esto es un rollo. No me gusta nada. William desvió la mirada hacia él.

—Pues es el futuro. Un buen economista puede llevar desde las cuentas de un taller hasta la economía de un país.

—No me gusta —insistió mientras cogía otros papeles. Su madre chasqueó la lengua y se apartó de ellos volviendo a la cocina.

—Igualmente, nunca va de más tener conocimientos —se apresuró a decir su padre. Escuchó el suspiro de su hijo mientras seguía concentrado en el trabajo. Albert permaneció varios minutos atento en su trabajo hasta que escuchó un largo suspiró de su madre desde la cocina.

—Ya están otra vez —escuchó su murmullo. Albert desvió su mirada hacia su madre, la cual observaba a través de la ventana la vivienda vecina de enfentre.

—¿Qué pasa? Abie se giró y miró a su hijo algo cohibida.

—No pasa nada, tesoro. Albert miró dudoso a su madre y se levantó de la silla mientras William se giraba para observar dirección a la cocina. Fue hacia ella y se colocó a su lado ante la atenta mirada de su madre. Desde allí se podía observar la vivienda de Candy. Su casa tenía la misma distribución, así que su cocina daba al comedor de los vecinos. Se puso de puntillas para observar mejor por encima del mármol y atinó a observar cómo la luz del comedor estaba encendida.

Desde allí podían verse algunos muebles, un pequeño sofá y una estantería al otro lado del salón.

Albert subió a su habitación en busca de Terry. mientras esperó inquieto a ver qué es lo que ocurría, qué era lo que había querido decir su madre con aquello de «Ya están otra vez» Entoncés Terry llegó, y los dos contemplaban la ventana de la casa de Candy en absoluto silencio.

Entoncés apareció Sophia, la madre de Candy, pasó agitada frente a la ventana, moviendo sus brazos compulsivamente y gritando, aunque no acababan de comprender lo que decía.

Nicolas se puso al lado de su mujer, mientras le señalaba con el dedo en actitud desafiante y gritaba.

—¿Se están peleando? —preguntó Terry ensimismado con aquella imagen.

—Eso parece —comentó Albert sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Observó cómo Sophia se llevaba la mano a su rostro, como si tapase sus lágrimas

Terry escuchó los pasos de su padre tras de él.

—¿Por qué se pelean?

—A veces las personas mayores discuten —comentó Richard tras él, observando también a Albert unos segundos luego miró por la ventana. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le animó a distanciarse de allí—. No está bien observar esto —pronunció mientras lo dirigía hacia la sala. Terry se sentó en la silla con movimientos algo tensos mientras iba desviando la mirada hacia otra ventana en la cocina.

Albert se alejó de la ventana y fue con su padre y miró el montón de facturas que tenía que ordenar. William le colocó el montón de facturas. Albert puso la mano sobre las facturas mientras un suspiro salía de lo más profundo de su ser, con la mirada perdida. William lo observó un segundo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos, sigue con las facturas —le comentó William con cierta ternura en la voz. Albert tragó saliva y cogió la primera factura con movimientos lentos y pensativos. La observó un segundo y desvió la mirada hacia su padre.

—Los padres de un amigo de clase se van a divorciar —susurró Albert, pero aquello hizo que William desviara de nuevo la mirada hacia él—. ¿Crees que los padres de Candy también lo harán? William lo estudió unos segundos, pero posteriormente desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia sus documentos de forma pensativa.

—No lo sé —pronunció William, luego volvió a observarlo—. Las personas mayores discuten.

—Ya, ¿pero por qué? —volvió a insistir Albert

William chasqueó la lengua y cogió unas facturas.

—Bueno, ya sabes que no estamos pasando muy buena época —le explicó con toda la calma, sin observarle—. Muchas familias han perdido sus viviendas, los ahorros de toda una vida… —Suspiró unos segundos y luego miró de nuevo a su hijo—. Hay gente que no sabe llevar esa presión. Son situaciones muy complicadas, Sobre todo si una familia depende de ti.

—¿Eso es lo que le pasa a los padres de Candy? —preguntó Albert inquieto. Luego reflexionó unos segundos—. El padre de Candy últimamente está mucho en su casa. William suspiró mientras agarraba otros documentos e iba desviando la mirada de su hijo hacia todas aquellas facturas.

—Ya sabes que Nicolas trabajaba en un banco —explicó—, con toda esta crisis muchos han cerrado y…

—¿El banco del padre de Candy ha cerrado? —interrumpió intrigado. William observó unos segundos más a su hijo y luego volvió a desviar la mirada hacia los documentos.

—Me temo que sí, hijo.

Terry apartó la mirada de su padre. Richard le había explicado a Terry lo mismo que William a Albert.

Terry contempló la comida frente a él.

—¿Y por que no tienen dinero? Su padre le sonrió de forma tímida.

—Eso no lo sé. Terry volvió a quedarse pensativo unos segundos hasta que miró con intensidad a su padre.

—Yo podría darle lo que he ahorrado. Tengo siete dólares —pronunció.

Richard sonrió hacia su hijo y pasó la mano por su cabello a forma de caricia.

—No te preocupes —comentó aguantando su mano sobre su cabello—. Ya verás como las cosas se solucionan

Terry volvió su mirada hacia la cocina, donde su madre Ellynor seguía recogiendo y de vez en cuando se acercaba a la ventana para observar. Parecía que aún debían seguir discutiendo porque su madre se quedaba de vez en cuando paralizada frente a la ventana. Terry observó a su padre unos segundos.

—¿Puedo irme a dormir? —preguntó Terry en un susurro. Richard vio el reloj de su muñeca, marcaba las diez y diez de la noche.

—¿Estás cansado? — Terry afirmó tímidamente.

Richard sonrió a su hijo—. Vamos, ve a descansar —susurró mientras lo veía levantarse de la silla. Terry subió las escaleras hacia la planta superior lentamente. Sabía que las familias no estaban pasando un buen momento. Aunque era un niño sabía lo que ocurría, había visto cómo los vecinos de la casa de enfrente junto a la de Candy habían tenido que poner su vivienda a la venta. Últimamente había demasiadas casas en venta. Llegó hasta la planta superior y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos y sintiendo cierto temor.

¿Y si Candy tenía que marcharse? ¿Y si tenían que vender también su casa? Sintió tristeza. Ella era su amiga. Entró a su dormitorio y fue directamente hacia la mesita de noche donde tenía guardada su linterna. Se giró con inquietud y fue hacia la ventana abriéndola y enfocando directamente a la habitación de su amigo. Recorrió la ventana con aquel rayo de luz durante varios minutos, hasta que Albert apareció.

Los pensamientos fluían en sus mentes atormentándolos, pensando en aquello que sus padres les había explicado, en cómo todo aquello estaba afectando a las personas que conocían y querían. En cómo todo aquello podía afectar a su amiga, a Candy. No fue hasta altas horas de la noche que Ambos lograron dormirse.

Terry alzó sus brazos en actitud de victoria y corrió hacia el resto de sus amigos para festejar el gol que acababan de conseguir, tal y como había hecho el equipo contrario hacía unos minutos. Pero antes de que pudiesen poner el balón en marcha de nuevo, los profesores ya estaban comunicando que el tiempo de recreo había finalizado y tocaba volver a clase. Todos protestaron descontentos con aquella noticia y abandonaron el pequeño campo de futbol a paso lento.

Miró hacia el lado, donde un grupo de niñas permanecían sentadas en un banco observando cómo jugaban y hablando de sus asuntos, pero le sorprendió ver que Candy no se encontraba con ellas. Aquella mañana, cuando había pasado por su casa a buscarla para ir juntos al colegio, su madre le había dicho que la llevaría más tarde. Caminó junto a sus amigos hacia la puerta hasta que le llamó la atención aquella coletas de melena rubia y rizada que avanzaba unos pasos por delante de él, introduciéndose ya en el colegio.

Terry incrementó su paso empujando un poco a algunos compañeros suyos, los cuales se quejaban ante su intrusión. —Candy, Candy —le llamó para que le esperase. Ella se giró un segundo para ver que era Terry el que le llamaba y se separó un poco de la fila hacia un lateral.

Terry la observó. Llevaba un vestido largo de lana color azul marino y un abrigo largo, pero su mirada parecía triste. Avanzó hasta ella y se detuvo a su lado. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. Ella se encogió de hombros y después miró hacia sus compañeros que se dirigían hacia clase.

—¿Por qué no has venido esta mañana? Te he pasado a buscar por tu casa —volvió a preguntar con cierto temor.

Candy se giró finalmente hacia él y lo contempló con una mirada perdida, luego se mordió el labio en actitud indecisa. Aquello no le gustó a Terry, el cual se acercó y le agarró del brazo distanciándola un poco más.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? Candy se soltó del brazo algo molesta con aquel gesto y lo miró enfadada.

—Déjame en paz. Tengo que ir a clase —gritó como si estuviese enfadada. Sin decir nada más se giró y se dirigió hacia su aula, un curso inferior al de Terry.

—Candy —le insistió a modo de susurro bastante sorprendido por aquella reacción. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando entró. Terry se quedó observando aquella puerta por la que había entrado al aula durante unos segundos, aún sorprendido por aquella reacción. Jamás la había visto ni le había hablado de aquella forma. Candy era todo sonrisas. Pero aquel día, había descubierto que no podía ser así eternamente.

Terry alzó la mirada de su libro de historia y contempló la ventana desde la que se veía la casa de Candy . No había podido quitarse de la cabeza durante los últimos tres días aquellas palabras. Nunca se habían peleado, pero ahora hacía tres días que no la veía prácticamente. Su madre la había llevado al colegio y se había encargado de recogerla su padre. Ya no era él quien caminaba junto a ella por las mañanas, el que corría y reía con ella al salir de clase rumbo a sus viviendas.

Albert llegaba a su casa y el sonido de la radio de su padre fue lo primero que escuchó.

_«Bautizado ya como el jueves negro, lunes negro y martes negro por los economistas a aquellos fatídicos días hace ya prácticamente un mes, desde la expansión del pánico… —La voz del locutor de radio era grave y varonil—. Desde la más devastadora caída del mercado de valores en toda la historia de nuestro país, a día de hoy, más de cien mil personas han perdido ya su puesto de trabajo…»_

Caminó hacia su silla sentándose sobre ella y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

El cielo estaba totalmente nublado, y a pesar de ser poco más de las seis de la tarde ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Parecía que aquel día se había apoderado de su estado de ánimo. Escuchó a su madre.

—Hola, cariño —le susurró mientras llegaba a él lentamente.

—Hola —comentó con desgana volviendo la mirada a los papeles en la mesa. Abie entró con su tierna sonrisa y dio los respectivos pasos hasta colocarse al lado de su hijo.

—Te he preparado un vaso de leche caliente —comentó dejándoselo sobre la mesa. Un fuerte golpe le hizo elevar la mirada hacia su madre.

Terry vio por su ventana al padre de Candy había cerrado la puerta con un portazo y se había detenido en el porche observando las nubes. Terry se acerco más a la ventana para observar mejor.

Albert se incorporó en su silla y corrió a su habitación. No le extraño ver a Terry contemplando la ventana, igual que él sorprendido. Los dos se quedaron viendo hacia la casa de Candy.

Nicolas había depositado una maleta a su lado, la cual parecía que pesaba bastante. Permaneció durante varios minutos en el porche hasta que un vehículo se aproximó y se detuvo frente a él. Nicolas bajó el porche despacio, cargando aquella enorme maleta, y la colocó en el maletero. Se detuvo durante unos segundos y giró su rostro para observar su vivienda. Permaneció así casi un minuto hasta que se introdujo en el vehículo y este arrancó. Observaron cómo el padre de Candy se alejaba en aquel vehículo hasta que giró una esquina y lo perdieron de vista. Aquello los dejó pensativos y sin palabras durante un rato,

Terry volvió su mirada hacia el libro. Le llevó más de una hora acabar de aprenderse la lección. Cuando la repitió de memoria varias veces, cerró el libro y se levantó de la silla. Observó cómo unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal de su ventana. No llovía prácticamente, pero a bien seguro que volvería a descargar una buena tormenta en pocos minutos. Acabó de ordenar su dormitorio y salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

\--He visto al padre de Candy. —Ellynor elevó la mirada un segundo hacia él y la descendió para observar el horno—. Creo que se ha ido.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí. Se ha subido a un coche. Llevaba una maleta. Ellynor lo miró y puso cara de disgusto.

—Vaya. Terry se lavó las manos en el fregadero y observó cómo su madre se quedaba paralizada observando por la ventana de la cocina. Luego hizo un gesto como si afinase la vista. Aquello intrigó a Terry el cual se colocó a su lado y observó por la ventana. En la oscuridad pudo intuir la silueta de Candy en el porche, sentada en el balancín. La observó prácticamente un minuto hasta que se separó de su madre y fue directamente hacia la puerta de su casa, sin decir nada a sus padres, simplemente pensando. Cogió el abrigo que había colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta y salió al exterior mientras se lo ponía. Hacía bastante frío. Bajó los escalones de su porche y corrió hacia la vivienda de Candy tapándose el cabello con las manos para no mojarse. Observó cómo Candy levantaba su rostro al notar su presencia. Estaba totalmente a oscuras. Ella permanecía sentada en aquel balancín, con las piernas subidas a el y abrazadas por sus brazos. Se había colocado una manta color claro por encima. Terry se acercó y se quedó estático delante de ella.

—Mi padre se ha ido —Candy lloriqueó. Luego miró hacia Terry, el cual pareció sorprenderse al ver que se secaba una lágrima—. Se van a divorciar.

—Vaya —respondió con tristeza. Candy colocó sus manos ante sus ojos y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

—Y, mi madre le ha gritado. Le ha dicho que no quiere volver a verlo en la vida —siguió llorando. Terry la observó con tristeza, la había visto llorar pocas veces, pero nunca como aquella. Notó cómo algo dentro de él se encogía, sintió el dolor que tenía que estar sintiendo ella. Finalmente se arrimó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros intentando abrazarla. Candy se apoyó en él mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pero se quedó paralizada cuando notó que su amigo le pasaba la mano por su cabello acariciándola, intentando darle consuelo. Tragó saliva y pasó de nuevo su mano por sus ojos secándose la lágrima que recorría su mejilla, notando que había dejado un poco empapado el abrigo de Terry donde estaba apoyada.

—¿Y si no vuelvo a verlo? —preguntó casi atragantándose.

—Claro que lo verás. Es tu padre —respondió convencido. Siguió acariciando el cabello rizado de Candy apoyado sobre su hombro. Realmente estaba desconsolada. No era para menos.

—Terry —susurró Candy con cierta timidez—, perdona por haberte gritado el otro día.

—No pasa nada —pronunció con ternura.

Terry y Albert habían escuchado diversas conversaciones de sus padres de lo que había ocurrido y lo mal que lo estaban pasando Candy y Sofia. Que su padre hubiera rehecho su vida con otra mujer no estaba bien. Al menos, es lo que había deducido de la conversación que habían escuchado a sus padres. Pero lo que les había indignado y puestos furiosos es que Nicolas ell padre de Candy no les enviase prácticamente dinero, que se hubiese desentendido de ellas. Jamás hubiese pensado eso del padre de Candy. Por lo poco que lo conocían habían pensado que era una buena persona.

Ahora al menos, sus padres tanto de Albert y de Terry cada pocas semanas les llevaban una caja con alimentos y con eso podían pasar mejor el mes. Se habían alegrado en exceso la primera vez que fueron a comprar y posteriormente habían hecho una caja para sus vecinas. Albert y Terry se alegraba de que sus padres les estuviesen ayudando. Así pasó por varios años.

Terry se miró de nuevo en el espejo y acabó de arreglarse aquellos mechones de cabello castaño oscuro que caían sobre sus ojos color azul turquesa. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las siete y media de una calurosa mañana de junio de mil novecientos treinta y seis. Se echó una última ojeada y salió del aseo mientras bajaba los escalones hacia la planta baja.

Su padre se encontraba escuchando la radio al lado de su madre, desayunando como cada día un café con leche y tostadas.

—Buenos días —pronunció Terry sentándose al lado y dejando la mochila en el suelo. Su madre le sonrió y le pasó un plato donde había tostadas calientes.

—Gracias —contestó mientras agarraba una y la depositaba en el plato. Miró hacia el lado y observó que la carta que había dejado ayer sobre la mesa aún seguía allí—. ¿No habéis enviado mi carta? Richard le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano mientras le daba más sonido a la radio. Terry escuchó, pues parecía que sus padres estaban interesados en lo que el locutor narraba.

_«__Hitler, el cual subió al poder en enero de este año como canciller de Alemania, se encuentra entusiasmado con la idea de mostrar a todo el mundo lo que él denomina como El tercer Reich»_

—Mamá —hablo Albert—. ¿El traje de chaqueta está limpio?

—Cariño, lo llevé hace un par de días a la lavandería. Mañana lo tendrás.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó algo acelerado—. Que el viernes es el baile de graduación. Su madre le miró, le sonrió y le colocó correctamente la camisa con cierto orgullo en su mirada Azul cielo.

—Puedes estar tranquilo —respondió sonriente—. Vamos, márchate o llegarás tarde. Besó su mejilla y se agachó para coger su mochila y echársela a la espalda, para enseguida salir de su casa.

Terry observó a su padre aún atento escuchando la radio y agarró la carta que había preparado ayer.

—Me pasaré por correos ahora —comentó dándoles la espalda. Pero a su madre no le gustó demasiado aquello porque corrió hacia él y lo agarró por los hombros con cierta actitud temerosa.

—¿Estás seguro, cariño? —preguntó inquieta—. ¿De verdad es eso lo qué quieres? Terry miró fijamente a los ojos de su madre iguales a los de él, cuales se encontraban ya un palmo por debajo de su rostro.

—Sí, mamá. Es lo que quiero —respondió en un susurro convencido. Ellynor hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero al fin y al cabo era una decisión que debía tomar su hijo, su futuro.

—Cariño, son tiempos difíciles y ya sabes lo que está ocurriendo en Alemania —suspiró e hizo un gesto de dolor—. No soportaría que tuvieses que marcharte.

—Mamá, mamá —comentó intentando calmarla—. Tranquila. No pasará nada. Su madre siguió observándolo unos segundos hasta que finalmente aceptó con su rostro no muy convencida con aquellas palabras.

**_Continuará..._**

_Buenas Noches queridos lectores.__ Estoy empezando esta nueva historia, por lo que tardare en subir el siguiente capítulo, depende de como trabaje mi mente. _

_Quizás he idolatrado la guerra, pero he leído muchas novelas donde han surgido amores felices, y amores perdidos en tiempos de la primera y segunda Guerra, que mi mente solo puede imaginar otra historia de amor en esos tiempos._

_Vale, empezaré a leer otros libros, pero mientras espero que les guste esta historia de Candy, Terry y Albert. Tengo una idea de como la continuaré, sin embargo no estoy muy segura, por lo que pido me tengan paciencia en mi ortografía, aunque la tecnología me ayuda, todavía me faya. _

_Sobre la historia les puedo decir que es Terrific. También he estado trabajando en mis primeras historias, tal vez notaran algunos cambios pero no las he terminado, de igual manera les aviso cuándo las tenga arregladas y quizás puedan volver a leerlas. _

_Gracias y buenas noches._

_(JillValentine, x)_


	2. UN AMOR, UNA AMISTAD Y (06-28 16:32:16)

**_Capítulo 2._**

Terry comenzó a caminar despacio por la acera rumbo al instituto, donde en menos de una semana Albert se graduaría, a él le faltaba todavía un período y a Candy dos. Pero tenía la esperanza de que en cuanto se graduará le aceptarán en la academia militar. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Lo que no había cambiado era el sueño que había compartido con su amigo.

Albert había sido aceptado en el militar y concluido el examen y sólo esperaba el día para marcharse. Durante los últimos meses había estado practicando en una avioneta. El amigo de su padre que le enseñaba a pilotear, era muy bueno. Albert había invitado a Terry un par de veces y le ayudaba a estudiar para el examen por las noches.

—Terry, Terry —Escuchó la suave voz tras él.

Se detuvo y observó hacia atrás cómo Candy se acercaba aumentando el paso, con su sonrisa y sus enormes ojos verdes. Llevaba el cabello en dos coletas, con su melena rubia por encima del hombro. Vestía de blanco y llevaba su carpeta color verde agarrada con el brazo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su mochila en la espalda. Se colocó al lado suyo y le miró sonriente.

—Buenos días. Terry miró hacia los lados y después la observó interrogante.

—¿Hoy no viene Anthony a buscarte? —pronunció desviando la mirada de ella y comenzando a caminar rumbo al instituto.

De todos los chicos que Candy conocía, tenía que haber elegido a Anthony como novio. Era lo que menos le gustaba. Ese chico era presumido, y lo que más le molestaba es que había hecho menos a Candy de pequeña y eso era algo que él no podía perdonarle, pero por lo visto ella lo había hecho.

—Hoy no puede —comenzó a explicarle mientras se colocaba a su lado y comenzaba a caminar—. Tenía que ir al médico a no sé qué.

—Ah —contestó colocando las manos en sus bolsillos. Miró a ambos lados y cruzó la calle cuando observó que no había peligro.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó ella al ver que se desviaba de la ruta. Terry se dirigió al edificio de correos que había en la otra acera y tiró la carta por una rendija. Corrió de nuevo para cruzar la calle y se colocó al lado de ella.

—¿Qué has enviado? Terry volvió su rostro hacia ella con su peculiar sonrisa de lado.

—Una carta.

Candy comenzó a reír.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo mientras le golpeaba suavemente el hombro. Estrechó más fuerte su carpeta contra su pecho y miró hacia delante—. Pero ¿para qué?

Terry la observó. Le gustaba caminar con ella. Lástima que los últimos meses ella parecía disfrutar más de la compañía de Anthony que de la de él. Echaba de menos esas caminatas a primera hora de la mañana y de la tarde con ella.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó . Candy volvió su rostro, intentado parecer seria, aunque su mirada delataba que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Bueno, Terrence GrandChester ¿me lo vas a decir? —preguntó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Él se encogió de hombros e inspiró tranquilamente mientras volvía su mirada hacia delante.

—Es una solicitud de ingreso a la academia militar. Ella abrió excesivamente los ojos mientras lo comentaba.

—¿De verdad tú también vas a hacerlo? —preguntó realmente seria. Terry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Creí que habías olvidado eso.

— N, no lo he olvidado, es lo que siempre he soñado. Pilotar un avión.

—Pero, Terry —dijo ella elevando un poco más su tono—, ¿es que no has escuchado lo que ha ocurrido en Alemania? Ese tal canciller que ha subido al gobierno…

—Hitler.

—Sí, ese. Parece que quiere comenzar a invadir países. Puede que comience otra guerra. —Luego miró con fuerza a su compañero—. ¿Y si Estados Unidos decide intervenir? Terry movió su mano quitándole importancia.

—Candy, aún tienen que aceptar mi solicitud, aprobar los exámenes teóricos y superar las pruebas físicas.

—Ya, pero tú eres un empollón.

—¿Un empollón? —preguntó esta vez riendo.

—Sí, el típico sabelotodo. Y físicamente eres bueno. Aceptarán tu solicitud cómo lo han hecho con Albert, aún no puedo creer que él también siga con eso —comento con una tristeza en la voz, pues había perdido Albert primero y ahora perdía a su mejor amigo de infancia.

— Pues yo espero que pase rápido el tiempo para estar con Albert. Aunque aún tengo que superar los exámenes. No son fáciles. —Le señaló con el dedo. Candy le hizo un gesto como si no tuviese importancia lo que acababa de decir.

—Sí, claro. —Se encogió de hombros mientras volvía la mirada hacia el frente, esta vez pensativa. Se apartó unos mechones de cabello de los ojos y observó hacia el final de la calle donde estaba su instituto—. ¿Cuándo te dirán algo?

—Supongo que en un par de semanas sabré si aceptan mi solicitud. Ella no pareció de acuerdo con ello, pero se resignó y suspiró.

—Ya. —Permaneció pensativa prácticamente un minuto hasta que llegaron a la puerta del instituto, donde algunos alumnos esperaban—. ¿Tanto te interesa pilotar un avión? —pronunció dolida, como si en realidad sufriese porque hubiese elegido hacer una carrera militar. Terry la observó. Realmente sus ojos transmitían sufrimiento en aquel momento. Durante unos segundos se recreó en aquellos ojos Verdes, en aquellas mejillas rosadas, en aquel mechón de cabello rizado y rubio que volaba sobre sus ojos. Intentó reaccionar y la contempló mientras notaba que su corazón latía un tanto más fuerte por su proximidad.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros mientras le susurraba—, te prometí que te llevaría de viaje ¿recuerdas? —Acabó riendo un tanto nervioso por lo que acababa de decirle. Observó que Candy lo miraba con algo de melancolía por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Y el tiempo camino bastante rápido.

Álbert estaba ya haciendo su carrera militar. y Terry se graduaría en menos de una semana. Las cosas con Candy eran muy diferentes Aunque seguían siendo amigos, era muy pocas veces las que se miraban y mucho más cortas las pláticas.

Aunque aún tenía la esperanza de ella que aceptará ser su pareja de baile en su graduación.

Justo en ese momento la vio.

Candy se hallaba con sus amigas, poco a poco se fue acercando, llevaba vestido blanco sencillo sin mangas, se miraba muy bonita ese día

Candy notó que Terry se colocaba a su lado, y lo miró de reojo algo tímida.

—Hola Candy, Te miras muy guapa hoy.

— Gracias, Terry, ahora debo ir a clase —pronunció intimidada por aquellas últimas palabras que él había dicho.

—Espera —comentó. Terry apresuradamente colocándose a su lado, y subiendo las escaleras hacia el instituto—. ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? —preguntó cohibido, pero sin un ápice de temblor en su voz. Entraron por la puerta y Candy se detuvo en la primera clase, donde ya esperaba la profesora de historia junto a la pizarra. Candy se mordió el labio.

—Hace un par de días me pidió Anthony que le acompañase. Lo siento —pronunció con dolor en su voz. Terry intentó sonreírle lo más creíble posible.

—No pasa nada —respondió.

—Si no tienes pareja puedes venir con nosotros, te divertirás —dijo de forma amable mientras veía cómo Terry daba unos pasos hacia detrás alejándose de ella.

—No, no, sí que tengo pareja —contestó rápidamente—, pero no quería que te quedases sin ir al baile.

—Ah —respondió no muy convencida. Terry se giró mientras se despedía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Nos vemos luego —contestó con una sonrisa, aunque nada más girar su rostro arrugó su frente y resopló. Caminó hacia la siguiente aula y entró observando que el profesor aún se encontraba fuera charlando con un maestro. Fue directamente hacia pupitre, dejó la mochila sobre la silla y observó de reojo que Susan, su compañera de clase que se sentaba justo detrás de él le saludaba con una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Hola, Terry —comentó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado.

—Hola —respondió amable mientras se sentaba y bufaba. Aquella última conversación con Candy le había puesto de los nervios. No solo era la novia de Anthony, el chico que más odiaba de su clase, sino que además no podía llevarla al baile. Ella había sido y era su amiga. Había soñado durante todo el curso con poder llevarla al baile de su graduación, pero había esperado demasiado para pedírselo, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Inspiró e intentó calmar los nervios que había pasado aquellos últimos minutos. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho a Candy. Rememoró aquellas palabras en su mente.

Candy le había sonreído algo tímida.

«—Si no tienes pareja puedes venir con nosotros, te divertirás. —No, no, sí que tengo pareja. —Había dicho rápidamente—. Pero no quería que te quedases sin ir al baile.»

En un gesto incontrolado alzó su ceja y puso su espalda recta. Se giró lentamente hacia Susan, aquella compañera de clase dicharachera y agradable, aunque físicamente no de su gusto, y la miró con la ceja alzada.

—Oye Susan, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

Albert miró a su amigo mientras caminaban distraído, seguramente tras una entretenida jornada de clase. Los días ahora eran bastante estresados pare él. Albert había extendido un año en la academia militar excusándose con un asunto familiar urgente. Pero la verdadera razón por la que Albert había tomado aquella decisión era por Terry, para ayudarlo con las pruebas de la academia militar, Y marcharse juntos. Pero en parte su madre tenía razón. ¿Qué ocurriría si no aceptaban su solicitud? Algo dentro de él le decía que la aceptarían, y que en menos de un mes. Terry estaría haciendo los exámenes para su ingreso a la academia, por eso Albert había dedicado muchas noches a facilitarle los exámenes de acceso. Se quedó observando y escuchando Terry todavía no le había mirado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Se lo has pedido a alguien? Terry miró de reojo a su compañero Walter, sin apartar su rostro de la acera.

—Sí.

—¿A Candy? —Terry lo miró disgustado.

—No. A Susan.

Albert se quedo pensativo y sorprendido, mientras Walter miraba con el ceño fruncido a Terry. Albert sabía que a Terry siempre le había gustado Candy, Aunque nunca lo comentaron entre ambos, de hecho pensó llegarían a algo más, ahora escuchar a su amigo y a Walter se preguntaba de que se había perdido. Miró que sus amigos giraban la esquina para coger la calle que llevaba hasta su casa, posteriormente Walter seguiría caminando un par de manzanas más de donde vivía Terry. Encendió el auto que le había dado su padre y les siguió.

—¿A Susan? —preguntó Walter elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó realmente sorprendido. Aunque aquella pregunta no pareció hacerle mucha gracia ya que arrugó su frente.

—Candy tiene novio. ¿Recuerdas? —respondió molesto.

—Ya, pero...

—Da igual, no quiero hablar del tema —le cortó algo acelerado—. Iré con Susan y me divertiré.

Walter tuvo que saber por el tono que empleaba su amigo que aquel tema le molestaba bastante. Lo observó varios segundos y finalmente se encogió de hombros. Caminaron el resto de la calle en silencio hasta que Terry comenzó a introducirse en su jardín.

—Nos vemos luego —comentó mientras observaba a su amigo aún con gesto preocupado hacia él. Terrye quedó estático unos segundos antes de entrar a su hogar, pensativo con lo que había ocurrido, reflexionando sobre el contraste de la felicidad de su amigo y su melancolía. Walter parecía que iba a conseguir la chica que le gustaba. Él ni siquiera podría disfrutar el baile de su graduación.

Terry iba justo a entrar a su vivienda, cuando escuchó una risa tras él. Se giró para observar que quién caminaba hacia él, era Albert, y su humor cambio. Bueno hasta que ambos vieron a Candy, pero acompañada de Anthony parecía que iban hacia su vivienda. Bastaba verle en compañía de ese chico para que se le revolviese el estómago. Ella, sin embargo, parecía estar feliz, sonreía sin parar, algo que era muy común en ella; pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que era muy diferente a cuando le miraba a él, un cierto brillo.

—¡Albert...!—gritó Candy entusiasmada al verlo, y sin importarle su novio corrio para abrazar a su amigo de infancia. Albert se dió cuenta en como había cambiado su amiga en los últimos meses, sin duda para bien.

—Hola Candy estas diferente.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Diría que bueno. Terry se sentía incomodo con todo aquello, pero no por que Albert estuviera de conquistador. Si no por que Candy lo estaba ignorando. Molesto entraba en su vivienda sin decir nada más, ¿para qué iba a hablar con ellos? Albert vio que Candy se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por la que Terry hubo desaparecido con expresión melancólica.

Candy volvió la mirada hacia él

—¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó al ver que Terry ni siquiera le había saludado de palabra. Albert solo encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Candy... La llamó Anthony, molestó por la actitud de su novia. Para nada que le gustó el abrazo con Albert.

—Nos vemos luego.

—Espero verte otro día Candy —comentó Albert Y entró a la vivienda de Terry.

Candy se despidió de Anthony, y entro en su casa molesta con Terry, al entrar observó el desorden. Innumerables cajas se amontonaban en el pasillo y parte del comedor, suspiró y comenzó a avanzar entre ellas intentando no tropezar. Pudo leer cómo en algunas de aquellas cajas su madre había escrito: cocina, baños, comedor, frágil. Su rostro se entristeció mientras observaba que su madre seguía empaquetando cosas en la cocina.

—Has avanzado mucho hoy —Candy a su Madre en susurró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Y los días pasaron rápido.

Terry le sonrió. divertido a Albert mientras descendía del vehículo que le había prestado su padre , un Renault Gran Sport que había comprado hacía poco más de tres meses, de un color crema. Observó a su amigo mientras se dirigían hacia el instituto y le sonrió. Albert sabía que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero queria ver a viejas amistades.

Terry Creía que realmente no hubiese hecho falta coger el coche, pues vivían cerca del instituto, pero nunca se sabía cómo iba a acabar la noche. Aún a si se alegraba de que Albert estuviera allí.

El baile se podía postergar hasta muy tarde y luego quizás decidiesen salir todos a divertirse. Se abrochó el primer botón de su traje azul marino y saludó a uno de los profesores que esperaba a la puerta. El instituto había sido decorado mínimamente. Unos cuantos globos, filigranas y algunas luces de colores. Este año acabaría el instituto y con suerte sería admitido en la academia militar, tal y como había soñado desde pequeño. Seguía esperando la carta de admisión para realizar los exámenes, pero igualmente ya había comenzado a estudiar. No quería perder tiempo, conocía muchos muchachos que habían tardado años en entrar en la academia, en superar sus exámenes. La parte teórica no le preocupaba excesivamente, siempre había sido buen estudiante, pero la parte física… Sin duda aquello debía mejorarlo, así que se había comprometido a que a partir de la semana siguiente saldría a entrenar cada día. Debía coger fondo si quería ir bien preparado, y sabía que la academia exigía un alto nivel.

Terry imitó a su amigo, la verdad es que se encontraba bastante nervioso, y no sabía realmente por qué. Candy ya le había dado una negativa, sabía que no iría con ella, pero el verla con Anthony bailar… Se le iba a hacer duro. Era un sentimiento que no había experimentado hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había sido consciente de él hasta que la vio entrar por la puerta agarrada de la mano de Anthony. Se quedó estático mirándola, ella parecía flotar. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta y llevaba un precioso vestido turquesa de tirantes, a conjunto con sus preciosos ojos. Sin poder evitarlo notó cómo el corazón se le disparaba y se vio obligado a apartar la mirada de ella. Sentía cierta opresión en el pecho.

Albert tuvo que darse cuenta del gesto de disgusto de su amigo porque se acercó ligeramente más a él.

—Es un gilipollas —le susurró. Terry desvió la mirada hacia él e inclinó una ceja—. No creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta. Como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, Terry puso los ojos en blanco. Saber que él no sería su acompañante en el baile le entristecía, contra eso podría haber luchado, pero verla cogida de la mano de… ¿Cómo lo había definido su amigo? ¿Gilipollas? Podría decir unos cuantos apelativos más que le irían al pelo. Aquello lo medio enloquecía. Podría haber sido cualquier otro, pero no, el destino había sido demasiado cruel y había escogido al peor de todos. Se obligó a volverse y un largo suspiró salió de lo más hondo de su ser cuando el resto de los compañeros entraron en el gimnasio acompañados del director del instituto, el cual se dirigió a la tarima para comenzar su discurso. Igualmente, aunque intentaba mantener la mirada fija en el director, sus ojos trazaban la suficiente trayectoria para acabar siempre sobre la espalda de Candy.

Pudo observar cómo ella miraba de un lado a otro abochornada mientras Anthony comenzaba a bailar a su alrededor con movimientos un tanto lascivos, agarrándola de la cintura, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y acariciándola. Terry notó cómo el vaso de plástico se arrugaba en su mano producto de la rabia. Observó que Candy volvía a empujarlo y se distanciaba de él para ir directa hacia la puerta, pero Anthony de nuevo le cortó el paso agarrándola. Terry no lo soportó más, tiró el vaso de plástico al suelo y caminó hacia allí a paso apresurado olvidando a Susan, y esquivando a unos cuantos compañeros suyos que bailaban ajenos a lo que ocurría en medio de la pista.

Justo iba a llegar hasta ellos cuando Candy estampó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Anthony.

Terry se detuvo en seco, a pocos pasos de ella, contemplando con una ceja alzada la escena. Anthony se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró algo furioso a Candy, la cual mantenía una mirada llena de odio hacia él, aunque durante unos segundos la mirada voló hacia Terry. Candy lo miró sorprendida por verlo allí. Durante unos segundos su mirada se perdió entre sus compañeros, los cuales seguían bailando, la mayoría de ellos ajenos a lo que había ocurrido hasta que finalmente se giró y salió corriendo por la puerta con actitud más enfadada que dolida. Anthony aún intentó dar un paso hacia ella estirando el brazo en la dirección por la que Candy había desaparecido, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio. Ahora lo entendia estaba hebrio.Terry puso los ojos en blanco y pasó por su lado observando su gesto extremado.

—Oh, por favor —pronunció él—, no seas tan dramático —comentó mientras pasaba por su lado, aunque al momento se giró, se cruzó de brazos y le medio sonrió—. Un baile muy divertido ¿verdad? —Ladeó su rostro con una sonrisa y se giró de nuevo para ir tras Candy. Salió rápidamente al pasillo y miró de un lado a otro. Había algunos amigos suyos, compañeros de clase, sentados en las escaleras que subían a la segunda planta, pero ni rastro de ella. Se acercó a ellos y preguntó.

—¿Habéis visto a Candy? Uno de los muchachos elevó su rostro hacia él.

—Acaba de salir fuera. —Señaló hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Terry se giró y caminó rápidamente pasando de nuevo por delante de la puerta de entrada al gimnasio.

Salió del instituto observando de un lado a otro. Un poco más abajo identificó el coche de Albert, pero aquello no fue lo que le llamó la atención. En un banco cercano reconoció la pequeña y delgada figura de ella. Permanecía sentada con la espalda recta, aunque no podía divisarla bien desde allí comprobó que se pasaba una mano por la mejilla. Aquello le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón. Caminó esta vez más lentamente hacia donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Candy lo observaba de reojo, sin atreverse a mirarle, como si quisiera esconder sus lágrimas.

—Has vuelto a encontrarme —le susurró de forma tierna, intentando contener en cierto modo el llanto. Terry no respondió a ese comentario, simplemente se limitó a observar su perfil, a distinguir cómo su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

—Te he visto ahí al lado —susurró sin mirarle—. ¿Qué hacías ahí? —preguntó volviendo su rostro hacia él. Terry la observó detenidamente, sus rizos de cabello se movían suavemente hacia los lados por la fina corriente de aire. Titubeó un poco antes de responder mientras la observaba colocarse un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Vi lo que te estaba haciendo —acabó diciendo en un tono de voz suave. Ella lo miró y sonrió de aquella forma tan tierna.

—¿Habías venido a salvarme? —rio esta vez mientras lo observaba asombrada. Terry se encogió de hombros y rio también.

—Aunque veo que no te hace falta. Te defiendes muy bien solita. Tienes una buena derecha —siguió al ver que ella volvía a reír.

Rieron juntos unos segundos hasta que finalmente consiguieron moderarse y un largo suspiro salió de ella.

—Gracias —le susurró agarrándole la mano. Lo observó a los ojos y sonrió—. Eres un buen amigo.

Terry apretó más fuerte la mano de ella embelesado por la suavidad de aquella piel, aunque aquella última frase que había pronunciado no le había gustado ¿Un buen amigo? Él no quería eso, quería más. Permanecieron agarrados de la mano hasta que ella comenzó a soltarse suavemente, con movimientos algo tímidos. Terry la observó sin apartar un milímetro la mirada de ella y luego miró más atrás, hacia el instituto de donde provenía la música.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Casi prefiero volver a casa —comentó alisándose la falda de su vestido—. No me apetece mucho volver ahí dentro. Me ha estropeado el baile.

Terry siguió observando cómo paseaba sus manos sobre su vestido, igual que lo hacía ya desde pequeña. Le cogió instintivamente de la mano y se levantó.

—Vamos, aún se puede arreglar —dijo con una sonrisa, y automáticamente comenzó a tirar de ella. Candy rio.

—¿Pero a dónde vamos? Terry, Terry —decía divertida mientras tiraba de ella hacia el instituto. Subieron las escaleras, atravesaron el pasillo a gran velocidad y se plantaron frente a la puerta de entrada al gimnasio.

Automáticamente detectó cómo Candy buscaba nerviosa a Anthony con la mirada.

—Creo que el director lo ha echado —le explicó.

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros como si no le importase. Aquella reacción despertó los latidos de su corazón. La observó cogida de su mano y sin decir nada más la condujo al centro de la pista.

Ella caminaba un poco nerviosa tras él, conducida por su mano que la sujetaba suavemente. Terry llegó hasta el centro de la pista y se giró hacia Candy. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada sus ojos Verdes, su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus mejillas algo coloradas, sus bonitas pecas, labios gruesos y a su parecer extremadamente suaves, pero cuando volvió la mirada a sus ojos detectó un matiz de duda, como si no comprendiese realmente por qué él la observaba de aquel modo.

Tragó saliva justo en el momento en que la música se suavizó y una bonita balada comenzaba a sonar. Pudo ver de reojo cómo muchas parejas se unían en una danza lenta y suave.

—Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito —susurró ella. Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió esta vez tímidamente.

—Y siempre lo estaré —le dijo con otra sonrisa. Ella ensanchó más su sonrisa y esta vez se abrazó a él totalmente, con sus dos manos rodeando su cuello. La abrazó y siguió dando vueltas suavemente con ella hasta que el ritmo de la música cambió a uno más movido. Ambos se separaron y se miraron sonrientes, al momento comenzaron a moverse de una forma rítmica gesticulando exageradamente y riéndose de los gestos que hacía el otro.

—Así parecen simpáticos y todo —Dijo Albert sin apartar la mirada de Terry, el cual se había abrazado a Candy y juntos bailaban. —Y hasta cariñosos —apuntó con una sonrisa. Los tres estallaron en una carcajada mientras bebían su vaso de limonada y disfrutaban la sensación de la velada. Puede que no fuese realmente lo que había soñado, pero desde luego era lo mejor.

Durante esa semana Albert regresó a la academia.

Terry y Candy se vieron bastantes veces. Salían todos juntos a tomar una copa o un helado y luego volvíamos a casa. Durante las siguientes semanas, Terry ansiaba el momento de encontrase con ella, de volver a casa los dos pero esta vez solos, de charlar y bromear, de poder sentirla cerca.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba. Poco después Terry recibío una carta de la academia. Debía presentarme en cuestión de diez días para comenzar el nuevo curso e iniciar su instrucción.

Ellynor le preparó una buena maleta a consciencia, no dejaba de comprarle pantalones, camisas…, el resto de días que quedaban hasta marcharse pasaron volando.

Terry se abrazó a sus padres. Notaba que su padre se mantenía más entero, pero su madre estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Volvió a rodearle con sus brazos y le besó la mejilla una y otra vez.

—Mamá, tranquila. En tres semanas nos vemos —le dijo intentando calmarla. Ellynor se pasó el pañuelo por la nariz y volvió a secarse una lágrima. Su madre colocó sus manos en su pecho y suspiró.

—Te has hecho tan mayor —pronunció con devoción. Aquello arrancó una sonrisa tierna de los labios de Terry.

—Tengo solo dieciocho años —dijo divertido—. Aún me queda mucho por crecer. —Intentó contagiar a su voz algo de alegría intentando que su madre sonriese, pero lo único que consiguió fue que aceptase mientras se limpiaba la otra mejilla.

Suspiró y volvió a abrazarla contra su pecho—. Va, mamá, en tres semanas venís a visitarme a la base.

—Ya lo sé, hijo, pero es tan difícil —susurró entre gemidos contra su pecho. Terry besó el cabello rubio de su madre y se distanció para observarla levemente, aún manteniéndola cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con algo de preocupación. Jamás había visto a su madre tan afectada.

—Sí, sí, cariño. Terry aceptó no muy seguro y miró hacia su padre, el cual se mantenía a su lado observando a Ellynor.

Terry colocó una mano en el hombro de su padre y se agachó para recoger la maleta. Después de que su madre le comprase infinidad de ropa, él había metido justo lo necesario, pues ya había sido informado de que le darían las ropas necesarias para su instrucción, así que realmente lo que llevaba era mucha ropa interior, unos cuantos pantalones, camisetas… Lo suficiente para subsistir hasta que tuviera unas horas libres y pudiese ir a comprar él mismo algo de ropa si fuese necesario. No quería cargar con todo el armario tal y como había pretendido su madre. Salió al porche y depositó la maleta al lado de la mesa, se giró para observarlos, pues ellos aún se mantenían dentro de la vivienda.

—Voy a despedirme de Candy. Sus padres aceptaron y Terry bajó los escalones del portal. Fue hasta la vivienda de enfrente y llamó repetidas veces a la puerta.

Candy apareció con una leve sonrisa, aunque aquella sonrisa llevaba una pena impregnada.

—¿Ya te marchas?

—Sí. —Luego volvió su rostro hacia la calle—. En breve pasará el autobús, tengo que cogerlo. Miró hacia el final de la calle, por donde debía aparecer el autobús, y luego volvió su mirada hacia él.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos —acabó diciendo ella.

—Son cinco años de nada. —Le sonrió intentando quitarle importancia—. Igualmente iré viniendo de vez en cuando. Ella aceptó mientras se mordía el labio.

—¿Me escribirás? —pronunció en un susurro tan suave que a Terry le costó escucharlo.

—Claro, a la que llegue a la base te escribiré, así tendrás mi dirección. Espero que contestes.

—Claro que contestaré. —Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

Terry aceptó y dejó volar de nuevo su mirada hacia el final de la calle, algo nervioso. Al menos parecía que el autobús le estaba dando el tiempo necesario para poder hablar con ella. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Tanto que confesarle.

—Candy —susurró—. Yo quería… quería decirte que….

Algo la distrajo y miró hacia el lateral.

—¿Ese es tu autobús?

Terry miró algo angustiado. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se marcharía sin decirle lo que sentía, sin decirle que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde su niñez, que anhelaba poder besarla y abrazarla. Volvió su rostro hacia ella y observó sus ojos llorosos. Automáticamente, y sin previo aviso, se abrazó a él colocando su rostro en su pecho y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

—Ten mucho cuidado —gimió. Terry no pudo menos que responder a aquel abrazo y sin poder evitarlo absorbió el olor de sus rizos.

—Claro que lo tendré. No voy a la guerra —dijo acariciándole el cabello tiernamente—. Piensa que me voy a un campamento de vacaciones.

Aquella idea no le gustó mucho, lo que hizo que se separase de su pecho y lo contemplase fijamente.

—No es lo mismo —dijo con horror.

—Solo voy a entrenar, correr…

La voz de su padre le interrumpió. Había cogido su maleta y se había colocado en la estación de autobús elevando la mano para que éste se detuviese. Suspiró y la miró fijamente, sin poder evitarlo alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla.

—No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta. Pero ella no respondió, simplemente hizo un puchero con sus labios.

Finalmente aceptó y lo observó.

—Te escribiré cada semana —acabó susurrando.

—¡Terry! —La voz de su padre llegó a lo lejos. Estaba conversando con el conductor.

—Tengo que irme. —No esperó más y se acercó a ella abrazándola de nuevo, besó su frente y con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir se separó de ella mientras notaba que algo se quebraba dentro de él.

Ni siquiera quiso echar la vista atrás, aunque sabía que ella estaba allí observándolo, sin apartar la mirada de aquella espalda que cada vez se alejaba más y más de ella. Sabía que si echaba una mirada hacia atrás volvería a su lado, y eso, realmente… No era justo.

Continuará...


	3. UN AMOR, UNA AMISTAD Y  (07-01 08:36:08)

**_CAPÍTULO 3._**

El ir y venir de las cartas entre Candy y Terry en el primer año había sido continuo. En las primeras cartas Terry había pensado en confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Que amaba su sonrisa, sus ojos su forma de ser. Pero de nuevo se había frenado. Él se debía en esos momentos al ejército, sabía que en cinco años acabaría su instrucción y podría volver. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si le ordenaban irse al frente, o en las trincheras?

También estaba esa otra cuestión Que si le confesase sus sentimientos y ella le correspondiese. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Arrastrarla de una base militar a otra?

Los meses pasaban. En sus cartas Candy le explicaba sobre sus amigos del colegio, qué Walter trabajaba en la oficina de Correos. Qué Elisa trabajaba en una tienda de ropa de última moda… Pero no hacía nunca referencia a su vida personal, y eso le había preocupado a Terry.

Tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo pasó las yemas de sus dedos por uno de los sobres. Estaba claro que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Tal y como le había dicho infinidad de veces, era su mejor amigo, y por mucho que se esforzase ella siempre lo vería así.

El primer año había sido duro para Terry y Albert más de lo que esperaban. Pocas horas de sueño, noches de guardia lloviendo y calado de frío hasta los huesos, duras horas de entrenamiento con armas y defensa, y muchas horas de estudio.

Lo primero que habían aprendido había sido: paracaidismo, asalto aéreo y batalla nocturna, camuflaje en diferentes entornos, aunque se practicaba más en el bosque.

_El __cuatro de febrero de mil novecientos treinta ocho Hitler asumía el mando del ejército Alemán. Los alemanes, sin duda, estaban comenzando a ser la nueva potencia Europea tras la recuperación económica y las heridas abiertas en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Hitler no se detendría hasta acabar con los países limítrofes y saciar aquella sed de venganza tras la derrota de la primera guerra mundial. Hitler había logrado forjar una alianza poderosa que le ayudaría a avanzar en sus proyectos de conquistar del mundo. Bajo el nombre del Eje, Italia, Alemania y Japón forjaron una alianza y nada parecía poder detenerlos. Las fábricas alemanas producían armas sin parar logrando crear nuevamente un ejército, según decían, el más letal de toda la historia. Aquello era horrible, pero en parte, ocurría en Europa y aún no afectaba a Estados Unidos._

Las primeras visitas de los padres de Terry y Albert, fueron un par de veces al año y se quedaban durante una semana en un hotel cerca de la base militar. Pero después de un tiempo William y Abie se habían instalado en Nueva York para estar cercas de la Academia. Para Richard y Ellynor las visitas a su hijo las convertían en sus pequeñas vacaciones al año, lo poco que el trabajo de Richard les podían permitirse.

_La __noche del veintitrés de agosto de mil novecientos treinta y nueve, Hitler y Stalin, a pesar de sus divergencias ideológicas, se reunieron en Moscú llegando a una alianza entre Alemania y la Unión Soviética de no agresión entre ellos. Pero la alarma ya se había disparado, por mucho que Europa sonase muy lejana todos sabían que esa alianza marcaría el comienzo del fin. Aquello, obviamente, permitiría al Fuhrer atacar los países colindantes sin temor a que la Unión Soviética interviniese, de esta forma, con un simple pacto, lo que le daba a Hitler detener el camino perfectamente despejado._

La amistad entre Terry y Albert se había fortalecido mucho más, y ahora no se les antojaba demasiado lejano prácticamente cinco años de formación, Ambos empezaban a notar los cambios físicos. Albert tras duras horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio y Ahora Terry, logrado adquirir musculatura y soportar de grandes enfrentamientos bajo muchas horas de practicando. Se regocijaban recordando cuando en las primeras horas de entrenamiento se les cortase la respiración con solo correr. Poco a poco fueron cambiando eso. Tampoco no todo era duro entrenamiento. Como cualquier joven a su edad deseoso de conocer los placeres de la vida, también había momentos de diversión. Cuándo les daban el permiso y sabiendo de las privaciones qué hay en la academia, donde sólo hay hombres, no era sorprendente que salieran en busca de chicas. Para dos jóvenes atractivos y simpáticos una chica no era el caso, allá donde Terry y Albert llegaban arrasaban con chicas más que dispuestas para complacerles. Chicas que sabían que la palabra; Relación, no era lo que debían de esperar de ellos. Eran conscientes, de que tipos como los militares, querían solo uma noche con ellas, pero eso no evitaba que los sentimientos nacieran. Muy pocos en realidad llegaban a formar algo más sólido que una noche en una cama de hotel.

_El __uno de septiembre de mil novecientos treinta y nueve, Alemania invadía Polonia, y a partir de ahí había sido imparable. Posteriormente, los nazis invadieron Francia y los Países bajos. Y desde Francia, numerosas bases le permitían atacar a Gran Bretaña._

Terry había aprendido a defenderse y mantenerse alerta mucho mejor que Albert, eso comparando que Albert era bastante bueno. Pero sobre todo habían aprendido lo que ambos habían anhelado en su niñez. Volar.

Era la primera vez que Albert y Terry entrenaban en el aire, y donde Terry empezó hacer de las suyas. Esa noche par festejar el momento los superiores les dieron la noche libre. Felices los militares de la academia fueron a un bar cercas de la base.. Allí Terry conoció a Zusi Sanders, y Albert conoció a Camila Western. Dos estudiantes de enfermeria newyorkinas.

_El __dos de mayo de mil novecientos cuarenta, los tanques entraron en Francia y más de doscientos aviones bombardearon su capital, París. Poco después de la gran derrota de Francia, Hitler había dado su aprobación a la invasión de Gran Bretaña. El mes pasado, en junio, Roosevelt y Churchill habían puesto en sobre aviso a Stalin sobre que Hitler planificaba asaltar Rusia, así que para cuando el ataque había comenzado el gobierno de Estados Unidos se había unido a los Británicos para subministrar ayuda a la URSS._

_Estados Unidos había intentado quedar al margen, una vez más había tenido que inmiscuirse. No podían permitir que Hitler, con sus tropas, se hiciese con el control del resto del mundo. Entendían que había sido algo duro, pero todos aplaudieron la decisión del Presidente de subministrar la ayuda necesaria a la URSS para combatir contra Hitler y sus aliados, aunque con ello fuesen enviados a la guerra para luchar contra las tropas nazis._

_Fue el veintidós de junio, cuando según la información que les había llegado, más de tres millones de soldados alemanes atacaron la URSS en un frente de dos mil ochocientos kilómetros_

Terry hizo rodar la palanca y la avioneta giró hacia la derecha, Un Albert no muy seguro giró a la izquierda. Mientras un grupo de militares les miraban expectantes desde el campus a 36,000 pies de altura. El fuerte rugido de un grito de júbilo invadía el aire por Terry. Los apuestos jóvenes eran respetados por sus compañeros y conocidos como el par de Hearts invincibles, Ser libres, a surcar los cielos como unos Halcones al acecho..

Terry giró su cuello hacia la avioneta que se encontraba a un lado y sonrió.

—Eres un loco —le gritó Albert por el radio transmisor realmente enfadado—. Vuelve hacer algo así y te juro que te entierro vivo.

Terry rio con energía, mientras volvía la vista al frente enderezándose y atravesando una pequeña nube. Estar allí arriba era la mayor libertad que había sentido nunca. Jamás había imaginado una sensación igual, nada era comparable a aquello. El viento chocaba contra su rostro, y protegido por unas gafas en sus ojos. No sentía miedo. Muchos compañeros habían abandonado su sueño a volar. Basto una vez en la avioneta para salir de la academia militar. Él no. Había sido su ilusión desde pequeño y no se había equivocado. Además, debía estar agradecido de que Albert lo hubiese llevado varias veces a volar con un conocido suyo antes de llegar a la academia.

—Empieza a bajar el tren de aterrizaje —gritó Albert al ver a través del radio trasmisor desde su avioneta. Terry accionó el botón y notó cómo la avioneta crujía ante la apertura del tren de aterrizaje pero sin disminuir su velocidad—. Terry reduce la velocidad. —Volvió a escuchar a Albert. —Si tocas tierra a esa velocidad te saldrás de la pista de aterrizaje.

—No pasa nada Albert —gritó Terry emocionado

—¡Que reduzcas! ¡joder!—Exclamo Albert con impaciencia desde su propia avioneta—. ¡Reduce! —acabó gritando como un verdadero histérico. Terry estaba de lo más divertido. sabía lo que hacia y hasta donde llevar su diversión.

Levantó lentamente la palanca elevando las alas del avión para que este ralentizase su descenso. Después detuvo el motor haciendo que la hélice delantera fuese ralentizando su velocidad hasta que se detuvo. Nada más detenerse se puso en pie y saltó a tierra sin problema ninguno.

Los dos instructores que habían estado calificando Albert y a Terry volvieron su mirada hacia ellos encuanto ambos mantenían la pose tan erguida y que habían practicado durante los últimos cinco años.

—Buen aterrizaje, GrandChester —comentó uno de los instructores, Lo saludó colocando una mano en su frente y se distanció de ellos a paso presto hacia el siguiente hangar.

La base militar de Nueva York contaba con un poblado, un campo para tiro de artillería, pistas de esquí, piscina, incluso un bosque donde hacían entrenamientos y diseñaban tácticas de combate.

—Estás loco Terry.

—Vamos Albert, admite que siempre ha sido divertido. Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Cinco años. Creo que jamás pueda acostumbrarme a tus diversiones de 65,000 mil pies de altura.

Terry rio abiertamente.

Llegaron hasta el comedor de la academia donde muchos de sus compañeros militares escuchaban con bastante interés la radio sentados a la mesa. Todos serios, O pensativos con rostros incluso pálidos.

—Esto se está complicando —dijo uno de ellos.

— Seremos enviados a Europa —comentó otro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Terry llegando hasta ellos. Inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia aquella radio.

**_Este día veintiséis de julio de mil novecientos cuarenta y uno, nuestro presidente de Estados Unidos, Roosevelt, declaró la provisión explícita de la venta de petróleo a Japón._**

Hasta ellos se habían filtrado noticias sobre las atrocidades de Hitler, las matanzas, abusos, carnicerías y torturas a las que sometía a los vencidos. No, aquello no podía permitirse.En los últimos años, y ante la amenaza Nazi, Ellynor le había insistido a Terry con que abandonase el ejército, pero este se había negado. Tenían que hacerle frente fuese como fuese, como él se había dicho: había algo más importante que su vida y la de los soldados, el bien común de todo el mundo, y sabía que con Hitler y sus aliados al frente el mundo se convertiría en una pesadilla.

Terry se pasó la mano por la nuca en actitud nervioso y se giró para salir del comedor.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Albert sorprendido porque se marchase.

—Voy al dormitorio, necesito una ducha. Luego nos vemos —comentó sin dejar de dar un paso. Caminó por la base y subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, donde tenía el dormitorio que compartía con Albert y Charlie otrocompañero más. Extrajo una pequeña caja de cartón. Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró sobre la cama apoyándose en la pared y bajando un poco el cuello para no golpearse con la litera superior donde dormía Charlie.

Observó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió. Debía de haber más de cincuenta cartas. Suspiró y agarró la última carta que recibió hacía seis meses. Una simple postal deseándoles a Albert y a él felices fiestas de fin de año.

_Hola Terry. Espero que Albert y tú pasen unas inolvidables fiestas de fin de año. Mis mejores deseos. _

_Candy._

Las escuetas palabras escritas por Candy le habían hecho pensar que había encontrado a alguien más, alguien con quien compartir el tiempo que había sido en escribirle a él.

Él había tenido o tenía algo así como una relación con Zusi, por lo tanto no le sorprendería qué Candy hubiese tenido también una relación con alguien. Después de todo ellos seguían siendo solo amigos. Ahora más lejanos que antes. Suspiró y guardó de nuevo la carta en el interior de la caja.

Terry chocó su jarra de cerveza con sus amigos Albert y Charlie mientras se apoyaba en la barra de forma relajada.

—¿Recuerdas la noche de tu graduación? Comentó Albert chasqueando la lengua

—Sí, Como olvidarlo —rio Terry inmerso en sus recuerdos. Albert volvió a chasquear la lengua al recordar lo que había ocurrido. De pronto. Una risa ahogada sonó en su garganta. Recordaba que había echado prácticamente toda la botella de alcohol en el ponche. Terry no entendía que era lo que causaba Tanta risa para que Albert estuviera así.

—Sobre todo Anthony. Hay… Hay algo que debo confesarte —comentó medio riendo—. Le puse una botella alcohol en el ponche. —Terry lo miró sorprendido olvidando la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Qué hiciste, qué? —Le interrogó con alavanza— Albert volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—Si fui yo —se apresuró a decir—. Le advertí a unos cuantos que no tomasen ponche, no te dije nada por que tomaste limonada, pero cuando llegó Anthony me callé —explicó divertido.--Yo emborache a Anthony

\--¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\--¿Porque sé que desde que éramos unos chiquillos estabas enamorado de ella y aún lo estás ¿O me equivoco?

Lo que fuera que iba a decir Terry fue interrumpido.

—¡Por estos cinco años que hemos pasado juntos! —Gritó Charlie elevando su jarra de cerveza y con la otra mano sujetando a su novia por la cintura. Angie pasaba su mano sobre su pecho, embelesada al verlo vestido con su uniforme militar. Charlie la observó y sonrió al ver sus gestos—. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó de forma jocosa.

—Me encanta —rio Anne.

—Mmmmmm… —Charlie le agarró de la mano y se giró con cierta urgencia hacia Terry y Albert—. Ahora vuelvo.

—Depositó la jarra de cerveza en la barra—. No me toquéis la cerveza. Ambos sonrieron al comprender lo que ocurría.

—Tranquilo, seguro que en un par de minutos no se te enfría —rio Albert.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso —dijo tirando de Angie y alejándose de ellos, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Terry cogió su jarra de cerveza y se giró hacia Albert, el cual seguía observando divertido a Charlie tirar de una Angie que no dejaba de reír.

—Es un chaval con suerte. —Albert escuchó que susurraba. Terry lo observó y afirmó.

—Sí, es buena chica. Se apoyó contra la barra y acabó de un sorbo su cerveza. Elevó la mano hacia el camarero y le pidió otra.

—¿Quieres otra? —preguntó hacia Terry. Este afirmó. Volvió a mirar al camarero y elevó su mano señalando el número dos con sus dedos. El bar estaba totalmente atestado, pero era el bar más cercano a la base militar y todos los soldados iban allí cuando tenían un rato libre. Las chicas, acudían con los militares,

\--¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? --Comento Terry

\--Lo mismo que tú, esperar a que me den una base, solicité la de Nueva York. Pues ya ves que mis padres viven a unos minutos de La Academia. Imagino que te habrás solicitado la de Chicago --Terry afirmó con la cabeza

\--Espero que nos veamos pronto amigo. --Dijo sincero.

\--Siempre y cuando no sea en la guerra. Comento Albert.

Tuvieron un momento en silencio asimilando lo que estaba por venir.

—Deberías rendirte con un homenaje esta noche —pronunció su amigo ya sin observarle. Terry giró su rostro hacia él e inclinó una ceja. Albert señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el final del bar. Zusi permanecía en una esquina, mirándolo fijamente. Lo cierto es que era bonita. Tenía unos ojos color miel y una cabellera dorada larga que ahora llevaba recogida en una trenza. Llevaba un vestido color crema bastante holgado, con un cinturón ancho en medio que resaltaba su pequeña cintura. Elevó una mano hacia Terry y le saludó. Al momento Terry recibió un golpe en la espalda.

—Vamos, herrmano —le animó—. Que te quede un bonito recuerdo. Terry resopló con una sonrisa.

Al momento la imagen de Candy cruzó su mente. Había intentando iniciar una relación con Zusi, pero Candy siempre persistía en su memoria. Aquel sentimiento tuvo que verse reflejado en sus ojos porque Albert lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás pensando en Candy? Terry guardo silencio.

—Vamos, llevamos cinco años sin verla. Tal vez ya tenga esposo —Eso podía ser cierto. Él no sabía nada de ella desde hacía tiempo, pero el hecho de tener la oportunidad de volver a verla en breve le abría nuevas esperanzas. Aunque debía confesar que la idea de que se hubiese casado o que tuviese hijos era una de las cosas que le rondaba por la mente.

Caminó sin prisas recorriendo todo el bar hasta ella. Zusi lo contemplaba también fijamente, un palmo por debajo de él. No tuvieron que decirse nada. Terry agarró su mano y la condujo fuera, el clima era más suave, el calor humano sin duda había caldeado el ambiente en su interior. Zusi no pronunció nada mientras caminaban por la calle, en la oscuridad interrumpida por unas pocas farolas en la lejanía. La llevó hasta la parte trasera del bar y directamente la apoyó contra la pared rodeándola con sus brazos, como si así pudiese evitar que escapase. Pero Zusi no parecía tener esa idea en mente. Sus ojos brillaban por la promesa de lo que Terry le ofrecía en esos momentos. Pasó sus manos por su pecho, sobre su camisa marrón militar con suaves caricias, hasta que llegó a su rostro. Terry la besó estrechándola contra la pared; ella no se resistía, parecía consciente de que aquella era su última noche y que allí acababa su oportunidad para estar con él. No se hizo esperar. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa y pasó sus manos por su pecho desnudo. Terry la agarró y la aupó haciéndole que rodease con sus piernas su cintura. No esperó ni actuó de forma relajada. En ese momento necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba desahogarse. Se abrazó a él, escuchando los gruñidos y su respiración rápida, dejándose arrastrar a aquel mundo donde solo él podía llevarla. Aunque ella sabía y parecía tener claro las intenciones de Terry no pasaban más allá de lo carnal. Pero Terry le tenía cariño, sí, eso lo sabía, pero nada más.

Albert no se quedó atrás y tambien aprovecho aquella noche con Camila, la amiga de Zusi, ambas jóvenes enfermeras recientemente diplomadas.

—Que tengas buen viaje Terry. Espero verte pronto. Se acercó y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla. Dio un paso atrás para observarlo y medio sonrió.

—¿Me escribirás o me llamarás? —preguntó en un tono realmente tímido. Terry le sonrió y volvió a abrazarse a ella.

—Claro. Zusi no dijo nada, pero se limitó a aceptar con su rostro y dedicarle una sonrisa tierna. Se alejó con un paso compungido, como si realmente le costase alejarse. Terry la vio subir en otro autobús y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano.

_Llas primeras tropas japonesas habían llegado ya a Saigón, lo cual era aterrador. Sabían de sobras que Japón era uno de los mayores aliados Nazis y el que se movilizasen de aquella forma era demasiado sospechoso. Por otro lado, tras varias semanas de calma, la Luftwaffe, la fuerza Alemana aérea, había bombardeado Londres de manera prácticamente continua durante todo el día. Los nazis se extendían cada vez más sin poder evitarlo._

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la siguiente esquina era su calle. Se puso en pie de inmediato y cogió el morral, bajo del bus y colocándoselo en el hombro. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, y eso que hacía poco tiempo que había visto a sus padres. Dejó caer la mochila sobre el césped de su jardín para acoger a su madre entre sus brazos. Ellynor se estrechó a él mientras su padre se acercaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Notó a su madre de nuevo emocionada, aunque esta vez era de alegría. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente.

—Cariño, al fin de vuelta —susurraba su madre conteniendo sus lágrimas.

—Sí, ves, ¿a que tampoco ha sido para tanto? —pronunció divertido. Su padre llegó hasta ellos y Terry se distanció de su madre para abrazarse a su padre.

—Cada vez estás más fuerte —comentó su padre mientras le daba unos suaves golpes en la espalda. —Más tarde te enseñaremos el piso que pediste —pronunció su padre—. Está muy cerca de aquí.

Terry ahora era independiente económicamente adí que alquilaría un piso. Terry giró su mirada hacia la vivienda de enfrente, la de Albert estaba vacia, los padres de su amigo ahora vivian en Nueva York. Miró a su madre un segundo y le sonrió.

—¿Y Candy?

—Está trabajando. Termina su jornada hasta muy tarde.

Después de comer en la casa de sus padres, ellos mismos lo llevaron a conocer su nuevo apartamento de soltero

El piso que había pedido era muy acogedor. Era claramente un piso de soltero, con una única habitación, un aseo, un comedor y una cocina. Al menos estaba bien decorado. Su madre se había encargado de convertirlo en un lugar confortable. Habían pintado las paredes de un gris, blanco, y habían puesto bombillas potentes. Los muebles; eran de estilo victorianos, para su gusto eran perfectos, en definitiva el inmueble reunía todas las cualidades que él podía pedir.

—Es perfecto

Richard se llevó las manos al bolsillo y le tendió las llaves de su piso.

—Aquí las tienes. Todo tuyo. —Terry las cogió y las guardó en su bolsillo. Iba a coger unos pantalones cuando su padre colocó una mano en su espalda—. Acompáñame, Terry.

Él lo miró con una ceja enarcada y luego observó que su madre daba unas palmadas de alegría, como si estuviese emocionada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Vamos, hijo, ven —pronunció con una gran sonrisa. Siguió a su padre por el piso y salió al exterior, bajaron por las escaleras, pues se trataba de un piso ubicado en una primera planta, y se giró para observar que su madre le seguía realmente emocionada. Ahí estaba ocurriendo algo. Salieron al exterior y su padre se detuvo. Terry se colocó a su lado mirando de un lado a otro sin comprender hasta que su padre señaló hacia delante.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó señalando un vehículo aparcado justo frente al portal de su nuevo piso. Se trataba de un Pontiac streamliner color negro. Terry lo miró con gesto sospechoso.

—No me habrás comprado un coche ¿verdad? —preguntó realmente sorprendido. Su madre saltó enseguida.

—Queríamos comprártelo —dijo realmente encantada—. Hemos ahorrado un poco y pensamos que sería una buena inversión y que necesitarías uno para moverte. Sobre todo si te destinan finalmente aquí.Terry se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír, realmente boquiabierto.

—Vaya, no… no sé qué decir. —Estaba totalmente sorprendido y aturdido. —Gracias...

Tras comprar y llenar la nevera levemente, disfrutó de aquella gran bañera. En la academia lo único que tenían eran duchas y obviamente jamás se gozaba de una intimidad absoluta, pues eran muchos. Aquello era un lujo. Decidió rendirse durante un buen rato a esa relajación, Se vistió con unos pantalones marrón chocolate y una polo negra de manga corta.

El motor rugía perfectamente y después de pilotar una avioneta le era realmente fácil circular. Durante su instrucción no había aprendido únicamente a pilotar aviones, también camiones incluso tanques, aunque estos últimos solo un par de veces. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y dejó que el aire rozase su piel mientras avanzaba por las calles. Deseaba realmente quedarse allí, que lo destinasen a una base cercana para poder estar cerca de sus padres. Los había echado de menos. Aparcó el vehículo justo en la puerta de su vivienda. Agarró el volante notando el tacto del cuero bajo su piel y sonrió de nuevo. Menudo regalo. Mañana mismo iría a ver a Walter y John, seguro que les daría una gran sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando observó, a través del retrovisor, cómo una chica caminaba por la calle dirección a su vehículo. Una chica que reconoció al momento. Llevaba una falda amarilla y una blusa blanca. De su hombro colgaba un pequeño bolso. Se debatió durante unos segundos, observándola a través del retrovisor. Llevaba el cabello suelto y los rizos volaban de un lado a otro por la suave brisa. Terry, había hecho volar aviones, había tenido entre sus manos armas capaces de acabar con la vida de una persona, y sin embargo, la simple presencia de Candy le hacía latir el corazón más rápido que en las anteriores ocasiones. Comprobó cómo ella ni siquiera reparaba en el vehículo estacionado a pocos metros, simplemente giraba a su derecha dirección a su vivienda mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso. Inspiró y no lo dudó más. Salió del vehículo rápidamente cerrando la puerta con un portazo y lo rodeó. Metió las manos en el bolsillo y se quedó estático en la acera.

Continuará...

Feliz día.

(JillValentine. x)


	4. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 4

**_CAPÍTULO 4._**

_Todo estaba en un alboroto la noche del 21 de junio._

_La mañana del 22 de junio de 1941. __La Indochina francesa iba a ser ocupada, bajo el pretexto de establecer las pases para librar la campaña contra China, y también para interceptar la carretera através de Birmania, construida con la llamada _"_ayuda voluntaria" de Estados Unidos, que era la alimentación de suministros a los Nacionalistas Pero el movimiento también fue una cobertura para establecer bases para el eventual ataque a Malaya, Singapur, y de allí en adelante a las Indias Orientales Holandesas ricas en petróleo._

—Hola —pronunció Terry apretándose el estómago y sintiendo una alegría, que pudo controlar para no parecer un desquiciado y querer envolverla en sus brazos, y besar sus labios rosados. No, primero tenía que ver una señal que le dijera que podía hablar y decirle de sus sentimientos, o detenerlo de una vez y por todas.

Candy se giró con un movimiento lento, mientras una de sus manos seguía dentro de su bolso intentando Buscar las llaves de la puerta de su vivienda. De pronto todo se detuvo. Al momento se quedó totalmente paralizada. Dio un paso dubitativo hacia él, como si lo que estuviese viendo fuera una aparición, como algo diferente, extraño y no su amigo de infancia.

Pero era su mejor amigo. Era de verdad su mejor amigo Terry, a quien hubo extrañado en esos últimos cinco años. Al momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Vaya, era mucho más hermosa de lo que Terry recordaba. Aquella sonrisa fue Directo al corazón recordándole de quién era la dueña que él amaba.

Candy pudo ver los cambios que había tenido Terry en su cuerpo. Y es que habían sido en exceso. Se permitió un segundo en deleitó observando, casi disimuladamente, casi.

Donde había quedado aquel crío flacucho, para convertirse en el hombre extremadamente apuesto que había ganado tanto en altura como en musculatura. sintió un escalofrío para nada desagradable, algo que no había sentido nunca junto a Terry. Observó cómo él la miraba de arriba abajo y sus mejillas se tiñeron del rojo.

—Hola, —volvió a decir Terry, y poco a poco en sus labios se formaba una gran sonrisa.

Todo lo contrario a Terry, Candy pareció estallar en una explosión de una imensa felicidad. Felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de tener.

—¡OH, por DIOS! ¡Terry! —Candy se lanzó hacia él directamente con los brazos abiertos—. ¡Qué alegría! —decía sin separarse.

Terry la acogió gustoso en sus brazos.

Las últimas semanas antes de volver había dudado de que ella se alegrase de volver a verlo, pues la comunicación entre ellos había decaído. Pero la realidad y el momento era mejor de lo que había soñado. Y ahí estaba, cinco años después Candy entre sus brazos. La única mujer que no pudo sacar de su mente, y de verdad que lo intento, por él, y por no sentirse correspondido de la misma manera. Por ella, arrastrarla de un lugar a otro. No, nada de eso estaba ahora.

Cuando por fin hubo pasado la Euforia del momento, Candy se apartó de sus cálidos brazos y lo miró fijamente sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó con su sonrisa y su felicidad

— A mediodía.

—Te miras muy bien. —Le miró el cuerpo bien trabajado seguramente con mucho entrenamiento—. Vaya, estás… estás cambiado —acabó diciendo y sonrojándose de inmediato.

Terry quería comérsela a besos. Había mirado sus sonrojós, había sido testigo cuando se intimidaba, pero ahora y con él... le gustó mucho.

—Tú siempre ha sido guapa, igual que tus pecas tan bonitas—dijo con coquetería y su peculiar sonrisa—. Estás muy hermosa, de verdad que si. —Ella sonrió espectacular—. Más que antes si puede ser —comentó rápidamente colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se sonrojó, pero miró unos segundos hacia su vivienda un poco nerviosa y con la mirada perdida, pero se compuso de inmediato. Finalmente volvió a mirarlo, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

—Si hubiese sabido…

—Poca gente lo sabía —le interrumpió—. Únicamente mis padres sabían de mi llegada.. Candy lo miró seria.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho. — Candy se lamento de haber dicho aquello—. Siento no haberte escrito mucho estos últimos años —susurró—. He andado…

—No te preocupes —intentó calmarla—. Yo tampoco lo hice —se apresuró a tranquilizarla, pues parecía nerviosa—. Mi madre Me dijo qué estás trabajando — no era momento para hablar de aquello, por eso prefirió cambiar el tema.

—Trabajo en el hospital —comentó orgullosa y luego con aquel tono alegre y vivas—. Soy enfermera.

—Enfermera —comentó—. Vaya. pues déjeme decirle señorita enfermera que me encuentro muy mal. Ella rio ante aquel comentario.

— Primero debe de ir de usted con su doctor —comentó sonriente...

_El Citro-n, era un contraste tan curioso que el gendarme dirige el tráfico, en la intersección fuera de la puerta del aeropuerto, obviamente francés. Una bandera japonesa fue montada en el guardabarros delantero marcando la como el vehículo diplomático. Hacia el centro de la ciudad, media docena de bombarderos entrando. Uno de ellos rastreando humo de un motor emplumado. Dos Zeroes se tejían de un lado a otro por encima de avión dañado, que fue derribado con habilidad obvia por parte del piloto. En el otro lado del asfalto._

—Han pasado cinco años —comento,

—Parece que sí —apuntó Terry .

—Quizás pudiésemos ir a tomar algo

La puerta de la vivienda de Candy se abrió y un hombre salió de aspecto deplorable . Debía de tener cerca de cuarenta años.

—¡Vamos! Candy —Gritó un hombre—. Te estoy esperando.

Candy suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar y en un determinado momento se giró mientras seguía andando hacia su vivienda..

—Supongo que nos iremos viendo por aquí —comentó risueña.

—Claro —respondió animadamente, aunque la presencia de aquel hombre lo había dejado totalmente consternado.

—Quizás más tarde podemos salir y así nos podríamos al día.

Candy lo miró sonriente, pero negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hoy no puedo —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Mañana me toca hacer turno de mañana y tengo que madrugar.

—Ah, entiendo —comentó ya subiendo las escaleras del porche de sus padres.

—Si está bien contigo, podría ser mañana al medio día la tengo libre. Podríamos...

Terry noto como el corazón le latía desenfrenado se detuvo antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Eso sería fantástico. ¿Quieres que te recoja en algún lugar? —Se apresuro a decir.

—¿Recuerdas dónde está el hospital ? —preguntó abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, y no es que me haya ido toda la vida.

—Qué gracioso, muy gracioso —comento Candy. Terry soltó una carcajada recordando aquel tipo de puyas con ella.— Pero bueno mi turno concluye a las doce. Si quieres podemos quedar ahí.

— Perfecto. —comentó sonriente.

Terry la observó, Candy parecía que iba a decir algo cuando la voz del sujeto la interrumpió de nuevo.

—¡Candice!

—Nos vemos mañana — se apresuró a decir y haciendo un gesto de su mano mientras entraba en su vivienda y cerrando tras ella la puerta.

_La corta guerra no declarada entre Vichy, Francia y Tailandia se ve perdido en segundo plano. En un momento en la que la guerra arreciaba en Europa y China. Una disputa fronteriza se había desarrollado en un rincón remoto del sudoeste asiático, y estalló en un breve pero amargo conflicto de varias semanas de duración, Los sioses a la gran medida tropezarón con los franceses. Fue impresionante una nación Oriental qué mayoría de los occidentales descartó como pintorescas en una cierta calidad de libro de cuentos asumiendo a los franceses y empujándolos de nuevo a una humillante ruta._

—Apenas si hemos visto a Candy estos últimos meses. Anda muy liada la pobre. Entre el trabajo, su pariente… ¿Sabes que es enfermera? —preguntó Ellynor sonriente.

—Sí, me lo ha dicho.

— Te ha dicho que su madre murió.

Terry abrió los ojos tan grandes de la impresión

— No. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — la noticia le cayó como agua helada en la piel. Ellynor se encogió de hombros con la mirada algo tímida. —¿ Cuando?

—Fue hace más de dos años —suspiró—. Tuvo un accidente de coche, tú estabas estudiando, y sabíamos que una noticia así te conmocionaría.

—Pero esa noticia era importante. Podría haber pedido unos días para venir y estar con ella — Terry lamentó no haber estado con Candy y ser su apoyo .

—Lo sé. Pero Candy dijo que no quería que te lo dijésemos, de hecho a nadie. Terry la miró sorprendido.

—¿Candy te dijo que no me lo dijeses?

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras observaba cómo su madre suspiraba en actitud pensativa hasta que tomó una determinación.

—Su madre había bebido —susurró. Terry se quedó sorprendido, nisiquiera ningún músculo de su cara se movió por unos segundos.

—Ah, vaya.

Era lo último que hubiera esperado oír.

—Candy no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Ya de por sí la muerte de su madre era devastadora, como para todavía estar teniendo que decir detalladamente la causa en la que hubo de morir Sofía.

—¿Pero qué pasó?

—Sofía se marchó a Hollywood a trabajar poco después de que te marchases tú a la academia. Tuvo el accidente unos meses despues. Candy prefirió no explicar las causas de la muerte. —Ellynor hizo un resumen a su hijo. —La verdad es que Candy es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

—Ha tenido una infancia dura con lo del divorcio de sus padres —contribuyó su padre a la conversación. Terry y sus padres estaban cenando, Richard le dedicó una mirada Ellynor dándole la razón con esa frase.

Terry se pasó la mano por la frente sorprendido porque sus padres le hubiesen ocultado aquella información.

—Pero qué tiene que ver ese pariente en todo esto —preguntó con inquietud.

—Cuando Sofía murió, los pagos de la vivienda estaban atrasados. Hará dos años que su Pariente se instaló con Candy y él sr hizo cargo de pagar la hipoteca mientras Candy acababa la carrera.

—¿Y su padre?

Richar y Ellynor se encogieron de hombros.

—No ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí.

A Terry todo aquello y noticias lo estaban dejando totalmente consternado. Aquellos años habían sido muy duros para Candy, demasiado, y él no había estado allí para consolarla, para darle un hombro sobre el que llorar.

—Voy a ver a Candy mañana. La he invitado.

—Eso está bien —apuntó Richard.

—Quizás a ti te cuente más que a nosotros. —Su madre volvió a encogerse de hombros y puso cara de pesar—. Desde el accidente Candy se ha encerrado mucho en sí misma. Terry contempló unos segundos más a su madre y finalmente cogió el tenedor.

Realmente, no sabía si tenía pareja, al menos casada no estaba, ya que vivía en su vivienda y no tenía anillo. Todo parecía indicarle que no tenía compromiso alguno. No había querido preguntar a sus padres, sabía que su madre con aquella pregunta despertaría sus ansias por que tuviese novia, y primero necesitaba hablar de sus sentimientos a Candy.

Tenía un sensación extraña en el estómago. Verla de nuevo era una mezcla inquietante, por un lado estaba feliz, por otro, lamentaba haberse perdido tantas situaciones y momentos difíciles.

_Los años de debate dentro del ejército entre sus jóvenes oficiales agresivos y conservadores mayores entre el ejército y la Marina en cuanto al posible y direcciones a tomar entre el ejército y el gobierno, entre los conservadores como el mismo y los hotbloods, como el ministro de relaciones exteriores. Matsuoka, tan enamorado Hitler había llegado por fin a este momento, El Primer Ministro, príncipe. Fumimaro Konoye se sintió Atrapado como ciertamente estaba._

_Sabía que no había lugar para maniobrar ese día. Había sido él que por fin forzó la crisis y la decisión de tener lugar ese día. Hace varios meses había cruzado Rusia, para visitar Berlín allí para reunirse con Hitler y Ribbentrop, y allí había sido hipnotizados por el poder y la gloria del Rey triunfante en todos los campos de batall. A su regreso irónicamente también había sido recibido por Stanli, incluso públicamente abrazado por el astuto dictador al salir y abordar su __tren en Moscú, Stanli había venido personalmente a despedirlo y lo arrasó en un abrazo de oso, mientras que decenas de fotógrafos gritaron el momento del diminuto ministro de relaciones exteriores japones, envuelto en los abrazos amistoso del dictador. Masuoka era lo opuesto a todo lo que como yo sentía que era admirado descarado crudo un farsante dado a los extremos ,y sobre todo un magnífico lador sin ninguna finura y pensado para los ideales Superiores de Japón con la persa de semanas de su amistad. Stanlin-San y Hitler San",_

Terry se dirigió al hospital situado a unos diez minutos en auto de su nuevo hogar. Detuvo el vehículo delante del gran edificio, y justo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Había pensado que hacer para agradarle el día a Candy. También llevarla algún restaurante, ¿pero a qué restaurante llevarla? Sabía la zona a la que dirigirse y allí encontrarían algo. Notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Terry no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso. No era la primera vez que convivía con ella, Habían pasado muchos momentos juntos. Esos pensamientos la rondaban en la cabeza hasta que observó un grupo de chicas bajar las escaleras principales sonrientes. Eran cuatro, todas ellas riendo por algún comentario que habría hecho alguna de ellas. Bajaban las escaleras sin mirar hacia delante, pero le pareció que comentaban algo sobre algún paciente y al momento se echaban a reír. Terry la reconoció al momento lo que la diferenciaba al instante, era la melena rubia y rizada iba en el centro del grupo, charlando animadamente con una chica también rubia unos centímetros más alta que ella. Pero ninguna con la belleza de Candy, a su parecer, destacaba sobre todas ellas. Desde aquella distancia podía intuir sus ojos verdes y brillanyes, su cabello tan rubio y brillando bajo el sol.

Bajó del coche y lo rodeó deteniéndose en posición relajada junto a la puerta del pasajero, con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto despreocupado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas coincidieron. Y sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando ella lo observó con una mirada penetrante y, ¿diferente?. Se se dio cuenta que las miradas de las otras chicas se dirigieron hacia él.

Candy le dio un vuelco en el corazón de verlo ahí y tan guapo, al momento corrió y se abrazó a él.

Terry correspondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella lo abrazaba, era como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo con el suyo. A Terry no le pasó desapercibido que las otras tres compañeras de trabajo de Candy, lo observaban a pocos pasos de ellos, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Chicas, él es Terry —presentó Candy—. Es mi vecino y mi amigo de infancia. —Comento—. Hacía cinco años que no lo veía.

—Vaya, que hombre —comento en un susurro una de las chicas, Terry hizo oídos sordos. Candy dandose cuenta de como las chicas le miraban con sonrisas coquetas, y pestañeando para nada discretas.

Se apresuró yse despidió de sus amigas, Terry lo hizo con un gesto de mano, para enseguida abrir la puerta del pasajero aun lado del conductor, y para permitirle ser un caballero Tomó la pequeña mano de Candy ayudándola a introducirse en el vehículo y quedar cómodamente sentada en el asiento.

_Cada kilogramo extra será despojado del avión, el blindaje, la munición para el artillero trasero será mínimo —ya hemos hecho algunas pruebas con cargas ficticias—Y si nuestros portaaviones se mueven a una velocidad de flanco en un viento de 15 nudos o superior, el avión. Debería ser capaz de obtener aerotransportador. Después de treinta minutos de crucero con el consumo normal de combustible, el peso debe equilibrarse. Requeriría una habilidad excepcional de nuestros pilotos y deben ser entrenados para despegues con sobrepeso. "Fuchida" asintió. Fue una orden difícil, pero se podría hacer._

_"Tendremos setenta de ellos listos para cuando comience la operación. Casi todos serán llevados por la primera ola de ataque. Quiero que entrenes y organices las fuerza de bombardeos horizontales de tus mejores pilotos, y su tripulación. Estas son las únicas armas de este tipo que tendremos. Deben utilizarse para lograr al máximo efecto. Si puedes darme 50 por ciento de golpes, eso significa que treinta golpearan los seis a ocho acorazados en Puerto, de dos a tres por cada objetivo. Eso combinado con los torpedos completará la tarea". —-respondió. Fuchida—."Atravesara a través de la cubierta sin armadura."_

_"Y lo más probable es que vaya a limpio a través de la cubierta, pero luego detonar debajo del barco en el piso del puerto, la explosión rompiendo de la parte posterior del portaaviones" " Pero no en el mar" " No, no en el mar. Así que oremos paraque sus tres portaaviones estén en Puerto, porque si es así, una de estas bombas destrozar a cada una de ellas" ¿Cuándo? Fuchida preguntó corriendo su mano a lo largo del flanco del proyectil de artillería de una tonelada._

_Genda sonrío. "Cuando se nos ordené, pero creo que será pronto, muy pronto". Fuchida volvió a correr su mano a lo largo del proyectil de artillería que ahora era una bomba, y luego miro hacia atrás en el modelo de Pearl Harbor. Sabía que no era su lugar decir nada pero el tema había estado hirviendo dentro de él, durante semanas, desde que se había enterado de la gloria de plan de Genda, la combinación de las unidades portadoras más pequeñas de dos a cada "flota" en flota combinada de seis portaaviones para terminar su misión. Fue un tema crucial que lo había mantenido despierto por las noches pensando pero, ¿atreverse a hablarlo? Había trabajado juntos durante tanto tiempo que Genda recogió la señales, la apariencia de vacilación. La forma en que las cejas de Fuchida surcaban la cabeza baja ligeramente. Habían sido amigos durante más de una década y media y Unidos como estaban en el aire, donde uno podía detectar fácilmente al otro por la forma en que manejaban su avión, y en las reuniones del personal en el suelo. Las señales estaban claras. fuera de ella --dijo Genda --que venda--puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro._

_Fuchida vacilo. "Es inapropiado para mí criarlo" Genda hizo un gesto al modelo de Pearl Harbor. "Si de alguna manera puede influir en las posibilidades de nuestro éxito allí, es su deber decírmelo" Fuchida Suspiro y bajo la cabeza._

_"Vamos, mi viejo amigo."_

_Sabía que era melodramático, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Dejando el lado de su amigo fue a la puerta y empujó en la manija. La puerta todavía estaba cerrada. Genda se rió. "Esto debe ser serio" "Lo es. Y tengo tu Promesa de que es sólo entre nosotros. Lo que te voy a decir podría sacarme de esta misión si se repite"_

_Genda vaciló, sus rasgos ahora serán serio también "fuera con él" y era más un pedido ahora que una solicitud amistosa._

_Fuchida camino de nuevo a la mesa con las manos apoyadas en el borde del modelo. "No tengo confianza en nuestro comandante" "¿Que?" Había una verdadera nota de choque en su voz y luego miro directamente hacia él_

_"Fuera con él y esta vez se rompió como una orden fuchida asintió y suspiró._

_"No creo que sea el hombre adecuado para dirigir esta huelga "_

_"Ambos hemos servido con él. En una capacidad u otra", --dijo fuchida, ahora por fin encontrado la fuerza en su voz. "En el colegio de guerra ambos nos encontramos en posición a él, a veces. Nunca ha abrazado a los portaaviones y el ataque aéreo como el medio para lograr la victoria final; en cambio siempre nos ha visto como el auxiliar en un ataque secundario, el costo y la incursión hasta que sus queridas naves de superficie se cierran por golpe y normal. Su especialidad son los ataques de torpedos, cruceros, y en menor medida submarinos. Por lo tanto me sorprendió cuando supe que sería el comandante operativo de la fuerza de ataque destinada a este objetivo". Mientras hablaba señaló el modelo de Pearl Harbor. "Me temo, señor, que en la última instancia, en su corazón el almirante Nagumo verá nuestro ataque no como el golpe mortal en el primer día de guerra, sino que lo verá como una incursión estropola para desequilibrar a nuestro oponente durante cuatro o seis meses, antes de la batalla con la que sueña, el gran encuentro con aves de superficie que finalmente decidirán esta guerra con Estados Unidos. "No señor", y se sintió envalentonado. Pearl Harbor debe terminar la guerra, no iniciarla. El almirante Nagumo dudará sí las cosas se vuelven en nuestra contra, o Sí cuando llegamos a flota no está allí, sino hacia el mar. Va a dar marcha atrás en lugar de presionar, o hacer, pero una medida a medias. —Se sentía como si hubiera dicho demasiado y se quedó en silencio. " Si desea relevarme, señor aceptaré ese destino sin quejarme pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi deber con mi país y mi Emperador me obligó a expresar mis preocupaciones. Fuchida se quedó callado mirando directamente a su amigo, su superior, esperando su destino ahora que había hablado. Hubo un largo momento de silencio. _

_—Estás despedido dijo en voz baja con su voz apenas en susurro. Fuchida, sintiéndose enfermo por dentro sabiendo que había cruzado una línea que nunca debería haber intentado. Llegó a la atención y saludo, algo que no había hecho con su amigo en privado durante años._

_Genda le devolvió el saludo y se acercó abrió la puerta y le pidió que se fuera, y luego sólo el comandante tienda volvió a la mesa encendiendo un cigarrillo americano y miró fijamente el modelo perdido en el pensamiento_.

—Terry...—Candy suspiró—. Sé que te lo dije ayer, pero de verdad… Siento no haberte escrito estos últimos años…

— Candy...—pronunció con tiento—, no pasa nada, de verdad, no te preocupes. —Ella aceptó con timidez—. Comprendo que has estado muy ocupada, entre los estudios y el trabajo…

—No, pero siempre podría haber sacado un poco de tiempo para…

—No le des más vueltas —le interrumpió, suspiró y observó cómo ella colocaba su mano sobre la mesa de forma delicada—. Aunque me sorprendió bastante la noticia de tu madre —pronunció con delicadeza—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Ella miró hacia los lados algo nerviosa y se mordió el labio. Terry se corrigió de inmediato—. Olvídalo. No te preocupes, de verdad.

—No, escucha —pronunció sin mirarle—. Lo de mi madre fue muy duro para mí —comentó en un susurro—. Ella… murió de repente. No sabía a quién acudir, ni qué hacer y…. Estuve tentada de decírtelo, de escribirte, pero… y no quería parecer…

—No hubiera pensado nada malo sobre ti. Al contrario. Ella lo miró con algo de tristeza, incluso Terry lo detectó.

Candy se recompuso más o menos rápidamente.

—Poco después de que te marchases, mi madre se fue.

Terry había cogido su mano y con movimientos circulares dejando iba dejando suaves caricias, haciendo que el cuerpo de Candy sintieron una corriente en todo su cuerpo.A penas pudo controlarse para continuar diciendo—. Encontró trabajo. Me pasaba dinero para pagar la hipoteca y los gastos mientras yo estuviese estudiando. Así que cuando murió me quedé sin nada. Yo… —Terry ahora estaba acariciando su mejilla—. Yo estaba estudiando el último curso de la carrera y no tenía prácticamente recursos, solo los pocos ahorros que había logrado hacer de lo que me mandaba mi madre, así que… —Suspiró y miró al frente intentando crear una sonrisa—. Por suerte mi tío vino a vivir conmigo, asume los gastos de la hipoteca. —En ese momento Terry colocó su mano sobre la mesa y la desplazó hasta la de ella, haciendo la que se levantará colocándola encima de la mesa para poder abrazarlay con suaves movimientos seguir acariciándola . Candy lo miró nerviosa y tras unos segundos se apartó con temblor. Miró hacia Terry con una sonrisa y las mejillas algo acaloradas. Terry la observaba intrigado. No había podido evitar intentar acariciarla cuando la había visto tan afectada. Candy suspiró intentando contenerse de nuevo—. Es duro —acabó reconociendo sin mirarle—. Mamá escribía muchas cartas intentaba llamarme a menudo. A día de hoy, aún a veces cuando me ocurre algo pienso: tengo que explicárselo a mi madre por carta. —Candy se quedó callada unos segundos, pensativa—. Luego me doy cuenta que eso es imposible, que ya no está y que nunca volverá. —En ese momento se le empañaron los ojos.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela ¿verdad? Candy sonrió.

—Ya lo sé —dijo en un susurro—. Pero ahora todo va mejor. —Intentó recomponer su voz—. He acabado los estudios y tengo un trabajo que me permite algo de independencia económica. Terry volvió a sonreír.

—Eso está bien. —Ladeó su rostro hacia ella—.Y nada menos que de enfermera.

—Abrió los ojos con fascinación.

Candy se sintió orgullosa.

—Sí, bueno —comentó con timidez—, también he hecho grandes amigas en el hospital, así que me he mantenido algo entretenida.

Terry quería volver a abrazarla, pero ante su renuencia se contuvo.

_Junio 1941_

_El recién seleccionado Primer Ministro de Japón en general Hideki Tojo, con la cabeza baja se acercó a las escaleras del santuario de Ise. Las multitudes que lo esperaban fuera de la puerta habían roto en estruendosos aplausos a su llegada. El guardia de los que luchaban por mantenerlos atrás, para proporcionarles la tranquilidad necesaria para la ceremonia de este momento, donde sólo entraba en el templo para arrodillarse y orar, como se exige a medida, a la Diosa del sol guardia de Japón._

_Ante el aumento de la actividad alemana, el presidente Rossvelt siguió desplazando barcos fuera del Pacífico hacia el Atlántico. Estaba Claro que Washington pensaba que La amenaza de Alemania era mucho más grande y urgente que cualquier problema con Tokio__._

Era el momento para que Japón terminara con la presencia occidental en el pacífico y los radicales del ejército lo habían abrazado con gusto hablando de un vasto eje de poder extendiéndose en Europa Al Atlántico y el pacífico las tres grandes nuevas potencias humillan para siempre las democracias eficientes y decadentes de Occidente

**Isoroku. Yamamoto. Almirante japonés. Estaba al mando del ataque sorpresa a la base naval de la Marina Estadounidense. **

**Yamamoto bebió su te y se puso de pie inclinándose para mirar el mapa de toda la región del Pacífico repartido sobre la mesa**.

**_Debemos atacar con fuerza. Debemos atacar primero, debemos atacar de tal manera que los provoquen, para que no esperen ellos sortie con lo que sobreviva a nuestro primer ataque, y luego aniquilamos. Sólo cuando la Marina estadounidense en el Pacífico se haya hundido podemos obligar a los estadounidenses aceptar una paz negociada. Ese debe ser Nuestro objetivo Japón no puede ganar una larga guerra de desgaste con los estadounidenses. Sus capacidades de producción Simplemente nos ahogorán. debemos golpearlos tan fuerte en la primera ronda que ellos deciden que la negociación es la única respuesta realista. cualquier cosa menos que eso conducirá a nuestra derrota final. concluyó yamamoto con una convicción tranquila pero profunda._**

Después de comer Terry y Candy fueron a tomar una copa a un bar en el centro. La idea fue de Candy. Terry quería un momento más privado, sólo para ellos.

—Por cierto —comentó Candy como si lo recordase en aquel momento—, tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Candy. le sonrió .

—¿Ah sí? —Terry la volvía a mirar sorprendido.

—¿Una sorpresa?

— ¿Adivine a quién me encontré allí? Sonreía sin parar mientras se abrazaba a Walter, John y Elisa. Aunque lo primero que hizo cuando vio a Elisa fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza y mirarla asombrado.

—Madre mía —dijo realmente sorprendido. Elisa tenía una bonita barriga de embarazada—. ¡Estás embarazada! Todos reían al ver la cara de asombro de Terry.

Miró hacia su amigo Walter y Jonh preguntando ¿ Quién es el papá?

—Es mi hijo.Terry estrechó entre sus brazos a Walter. Quien lo hubiera imaginado. Walter y Elisa. —¡Felicidades! Hombre serás un buen padre.

—Sí, Gracias y estoy encantado con ello —pronunció mientras agarraba a Elisa de la cintura y la estrechaba contra él. Candy le había dicho que quería ir a tomar una copa a un bar que le encantaría, lo que no había esperado era que sus amigos de la infancia le estuviesen esperando allí. John lo agarró también entre sus brazos y se estrechó fuerte contra él.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre volver y no decirnos nada? —preguntaba incluso enfurecido—. Si no llega a ser porque Candy nos ha avisado ni nos hubiésemos enterado.

Convivieron unas horas y después se despidieron prometiéndose volver a reunirse todos.

Terry giró su vehículo por una calle hacia la derecha y miró de reojo a Candy, se había mantenido bastante callada durante todo el trayecto, como si estuviese pensativa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

Ella se giró y lo observó durante unos segundos.

—No. Nada. —Le sonrió. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo—. Se está nublando.

—Una tormenta de verano.

—Mejor, a ver si refresca, este calor es insoportable —pronunció.

Terry desvío y cogiendo ya su calle. Comenzó a descender la marcha—. ¿Mañana trabajas?

—No, hasta el lunes no.

Terry detuvo el vehículo ante su vivienda y apagó el motor.

La casa de Terry tenía las luces de abajo encendidas, las que pertenecían al comedor y a la cocina, mientras que la de Candy parecía un árbol de navidad, totalmente iluminada desde la planta baja hasta la superior. Terry observó intrigado.

—¿Tu pariente tiene compañía? Ella negó con su rostro y salió del vehículo.

—No. No que yo sepa —comentó con un tono de voz algo bajo. Terry cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo colocándose a su lado.

—Habrá olvidado apagar las de arriba —pronunció observando su casa. Terry observó su perfil hasta que ella se giró finalmente. Se colocó el bolso en el hombro y lo miró de nuevo.

—Gracias por invitarme la he pasado muy agradable.

—Y a ti por la sorpresa. No lo esperaba. —Ella le sonrió y afirmó.

—¿Vas a cenar con tus padres?

—No, ya que estoy aquí les haré una visita, pero tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aún en el piso y mañana quiero levantarme pronto.

—Se colocó las manos en la cintura—. Será una visita rápida. Ella volvió a aceptar sonriente.

—Bueno, pues… —Fue caminando hacia atrás a paso lento sin saber bien qué hacer—. Nos vemos otro día. Gracias. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de girar y caminar hacia su hogar buscando las llaves en su bolso.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Vale. Pues.

Terry se removió algo nervioso, se pasó la mano por el cabello y se dirigió a su casa.

se quedó unos segundos saboreando aquella sensación. Mañana volvería a estar con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era algo normal, eran amigos desde pequeños, habían pasado toda su infancia juntos, pero Cabdy… Candy tenía una extraña mirada, había captado cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaban cuando la observaba fijamente, cómo incluso parecía ponerse nerviosa, y eso, a su parecer, era buen señal. Sonrió y llamó a la puerta de la vivienda de sus padres. Sin poder evitarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

—Cariño —dijo su madre abrazándole. Terry le correspondió al abrazo.

—Hola mamá. —Se soltó de ella y se abrazó con su padre.

—Qué sorpresa. ¿Has cenado? —preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Sobre las doce de la noche su madre permanecía casi dormida en el sofá.

—Será mejor que me vaya —pronunció levantándose poco a poco. Ellynor en ese momento reaccionó.

—Puedes quedarte en tu habitación —pronunció mientras se incorporaba en el sofá y colocaba su mano ante sus labios para ocultar un bostezo. Terry le sonrió tiernamente. Sabía que Ellynor deseaba que se quedara.

—Vendré este fin de semana otra vez ¿de acuerdo? Su madre aceptó mientras se su marido la agarraba del brazo.

Lo cierto es que estaba medio dormida. Era hermoso ver cómo sus padres cuidaban el uno del otro. Debía estar agradecido de haber tenido una familia así.

Camino a paso lento hacia su vehículo, notando cómo la lluvia iba calando toda su ropa. Había refrescado bastante, lo cual se agradecía. En cuanto llegó al vehículo metió la llave y abrió la puerta, pero justo en ese momento un sonido similar a la rotura de cristales llegó hasta él. Se giró de inmediato mientras notaba cómo su cabello estaba totalmente empapado y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro.

Miró directamente hacia la casa de Candy. El sonido había llegado de allí. Observó las luces encendidas de la primera planta. Al momento otro sonido como si un cristal se rompiese le hizo cerrar la puerta del vehículo de un portazo. Aquello no le gustaba, pero notó que su piel se erizaba cuando escuchó la voz masculina del que debía ser el pariente.

—Maldita muchacha. ¿Dónde la has guardado? Terry permaneció en silencio bajo la lluvia, observando hacia aquellas ventanas. De nuevo los golpes se sucedieron. Permaneció allí observando hasta que escuchó un gemido femenino. ¡Candy! No aguantó más y corrió hacia la vivienda de forma apresurada. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la vivienda se abrió de un golpe. Terry se quedó a pocos metros. Sobre el césped del jardín. Observando. Candy lloraba desconsolada, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de Terry. Al momento el cabello comenzó a humedecerse, el vestido que llevaba comenzó a tomar un color más oscuro por la lluvia que traía el viento bajo el porche. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, apartando las gotas de lluvia y mirando aquella puerta hasta que otro grito le hizo dar un bote.

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —escuchó que gritaba su pariente. En ese momento se giró y bajó los pocos escalones de su portal quedando del todo empapada, pero se quedó petrificada cuando observó que Terry la observaba fijamente, a pocos metros de ella.

—Terry —susurró. Fue hacia ella rápidamente y la agarró por los hombros, notaba cómo temblaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y le obligó a mirarlo. Tenía una pequeña brecha en la frente, apenas de medio centímetro, y una mejilla amoratada. Notó cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir—. ¿Estás bien? —Ella apartó la mirada de él intentando deshacerse de aquellas manos que le obligaban a mirarle. Observó cómo sus labios temblaban mientras intentaba apartarse de él, pero Terry no lo permitió—. Eh, eh —comentó en un tono de voz más enfurecido—, ¿qué te ha hecho? —preguntó con contundencia. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras unos mechones de rizos se pegaban a su rostro. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba dejó de pelear contra él y ascendió su mano hasta la suya agarrándola. Su mirada verde era entre cohibida y atemorizada.

Continuará...


	5. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 5

**_CAPÍTULO 5._**

La puerta de la vivienda de Candy se abrió. Y Terry giró su rostro hacia él hombre que allí se encontraba, sin soltar a Candy.

Aquel hombre permanecía de pie en el portal de la casa. Llevaba puesto únicamente unos pantalones, iba totalmente descalzo, pero desde allí se podía comprobar que su estado no era muy bueno.

El hombre fijó la mirada en la muchacha.

—Tú —le gritó señalándo a Candy. Dio un paso hacia delante y estuvo a punto de resbalar, aunque finalmente logró guardar el equilibrio—. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —gritó con bastante agresividad.

Terry notó cómo ella se acercaba más a su pecho buscando su protección. La abrazó entre sus brazos notando su temblor.

—Tranquila —le dijo en un susurro.

—¿Es que no me oyes? Maldita niña, cuando te coja te vas a enterar —gritó ya llegando a los escalones.

Terry soltó a Candy con bastante delicadeza para avanzar hacia el hombre, pero Candy le agarró por la camisa reteniéndolo.

—Terry... —gimió mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caía por su mejilla. Terry la observó unos segundos y luego miró hacia su pariente, el cual ya bajaba el primer escalón del portal.

—No Candy, no me puedo contener-- y sin mirarla soltó su mano y fue directamente hacia el hombre, quien no había reparado hasta ese momento en que la muchacha estaba acompañada. Se colocó frente a él y lo empujó hacia atrás, luego lo agarró del cuello y lo llevó hasta la puerta haciendo que su espalda chocase contra la maciza madera. Terry olió el alcohol en cada poro de su piel.

—¿Tú quien eres? —gritó hacia Terry.

Terry tuvo que hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para que el olor que desprendía su aliento no le revolviese el estómago, pero aquello lo enfureció aún más. Lo agarró del brazo separándolo de la puerta y la abrió. Automáticamente, lo empujó hacia dentro. El hombre cayó contra los escalones del recibidor que conducían a la segunda planta, sin siquiera poder mantenerse en pie. Terry entró en la vivienda. Observó que en la cocina había varios cristales por el suelo. Estaba todo sucio, como si el pariente de Candy hubiese lanzado todo lo que encontraba en un arrebato de furia. Observó que sobre el mármol había varias botellas de licor. Se giró un segundo para observar cómo aquel hombre lograba ponerse en pie a duras penas agarrándose a la baranda. Lo fusiló con la mirada y finalmente entró en la cocina. Fue directamente hacia las botellas de alcohol, las agarró y se dirigió con ellas al fregadero. Quitó el tapón y comenzó a verter todo el líquido por el desagüe. No había acabado de vaciar la tercera botella cuando el pariente de Candy entró por la puerta de la cocina, balanceándose. Así, con la luz, Terry pudo ver qué es su aspecto aún era peor. Cuando observó lo que Terry estaba haciendo, pareció entrar en cólera.

—¿Tú quién te has creído que eres? Mocoso insolente —comenzó a gritarle.

Terry se agachó colocándose a la misma altura y colocó su mano en su pecho empujándolo hacia detrás. Elevó su otra mano y colocó su dedo ante él en señal de amenaza.

—No pienso repetírtelo dos veces —comentó en un tono realmente enfurecido—. Vuelve a tocarla y te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho.

Terry salió de la casa por suerte unas farolas alumbraban medianamente la calle. La lluvia caía con fuerza. Miró de un lado a otro buscando a Candy, miró de un lado a otro nervioso. No había rastro de ella. Notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Fue directamente hacia su vehículo y subió. En ese momento la vio, caminaba en dirección contraria, por la acera de enfrente alejándose de allí. Iba abrazándose, el viento hacía que sus cabellos volasen hacia atrás. Encendió el motor del coche y recorrió los metros que lo separaban deteniéndose justo al lado.

_La crisis siguió al norte de África a pesar de que_ _Rommel se había visto obligado a regresar. Si Hitler empujó a Moscú y no se extraponía, podría liberar a una docena de sus divisiones para girar hacia el sur, para tomar el Suez en primavera. No habría nada de sobra para el Pacífico._

Candy giró su rostro para observar el vehículo, pero aún así no dejó de caminar, no se detuvo.

—Candy, Candy —gritó Terry saliendo del vehículo con un movimiento ágil y acercándose a ella. Finalmente se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba pálido, su cabello y ropas estaban totalmente empapados. Algunos mechones de cabello se habían pegado a su rostro a la altura de las mejillas y las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Terry se acercó de nuevo sujetándola por los hombros y se inclinó para observar su rostro. Estaba llorando desconsolada.

_Los dos amigos, Fuchida y Genda , estaban uno al lado del otro en el puente del portaaviones Akagi. Los colores acababan de ser levantados, el himno nacional tocado por la banda del barco, y todos se habían vuelto a inclinarse primero hacia el este y el sol, que aún no había salido y luego hacia el sur de la patria y el emperador. Miraron con emoción al almirante Yamamoto de pie cerca de ellos. Finalmente había, llegado a la conclusión de que Genda tenía razón y que tenía que dirigir el mismo la flota. Además una vez qué Yamamoto había pensado a través de las implicaciones de la apuesta estrategia a la que estaba comprometido la Marina, hizo una serie de cambios significativos en el plan operativo. Ya no estaban en una incursión de aplastar y de correr. Ahora estaban comprometidos con la destrucción de la flota estadounidense. _

Terry se acercó a Candy sujetándola por los hombros y se inclinó para observar su rostro. lloraba desconsolada.

—Hey, pecas—le dijo con ternura, abrazándola—, tranquila. —Pasó su mano por su cabello empapado, acariciándola e intentando reconfortarla, notando cómo ella colocaba su frente en su hombro y lloraba desahogándose. Se agarró a él como si fuese su bote salvavidas en medio de la tempestad y permaneció así varios segundos.

—Lo siento. —Escuchó que pronunciaba. Terry se distanció un poco, sin soltarla, para poder observarla—. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto —gimió hacia él escondiendo su mirada.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —pronunció mientras volvía a colocar la mano en su mejilla obligándola a que la mirase. Se perdió durante unos segundos en aquellas lagunas verdes, deseando poder quitarle aquel dolor que veía reflejado en ellas. Se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de ella.

—Ven conmigo —dijo abrazándola de nuevo y conduciéndola hacia el coche. Al menos, esta vez Candy no intentó huir. Se dejó llevar hacia el coche y entró en su interior sin pronunciar palabra. No había querido decir nada mientras conducía bajo la lluvia. Se había limitado a mirarla de reojo, observando cómo ella lloraba en silencio. Necesitaba calmarse, y no solo ella, él también. Pensar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde que su tío se había instalado en su casa le hacía enfurecer, pero lo peor de todo es que él no había estado allí para ayudarla, para defenderla, para protegerla. Aparcó el vehículo frente a su bloque de pisos y salió de él rodeándolo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su acompañante. Candy elevó su rostro para observarlo, se había limitado a mantener la cabeza agachada, como si quisiera esconderse. . Abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos —le susurró.

Candy aceptó y tomó su mano saliendo del vehículo. Cuando lo cerró corrieron hacia el portal del edificio.

Terry no quiso soltar su mano en ningún momento mientras subían las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su piso y encendió la luz, sin soltarla le quitó la chaqueta con cuidado depositándola sobre una silla.

—¿Es tu piso? .

—Sí. Aún tengo que arreglar muchas cosas. Terry la hizo sentarse sobre el retrete. Ella lo miraba y se frotaba las manos nerviosa. Terry buscó en los cajones hasta que extrajo un par de gasas y agua oxigenada. Las depositó sobre el mármol y se arrodilló ante ella. Permanecía pálida, a excepción de aquella mejilla bastante rosada por haber sido golpeada. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados por su llanto. Terry cogió la botella de agua oxigenada y vertió un poco sobre la gasa.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —susurró ella llevando su mano hasta la de él.

Terry nego con su gesto.

—Quiero hacerlo yo — suavemente Tapó el pequeño corte con la gasa y luego pasó su mano por la mejilla amoratada—

—¿Ha ocurrido alguna vez más? —Candy pareció dudar al responder, así que Terry inclinó una ceja hacia ella—. Candy —comentó a modo de advertencia—. Ha ocurrido más veces ¿verdad?

Candy afirmó y al momento comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Automáticamente, se abrazó a él enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Terry la abrazó, Candy temblaba, sintió cómo los espasmos por el llanto recorrían su cuerpo.

—Shhh… cálmate —comentó mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello húmedo por la lluvia—. Tranquila… Tranquila… —continuó mientras ella se desahogaba. Terry la separó de su hombro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó con ternura. Candy negó con su rostro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No es algo agradable de explicar. Y… —Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse—. ¿De todas formas qué puedo hacer?

—Échalo de esa casa. Es tuya. Pero ella ya negaba con su rostro antes de que acabase la frase.

—No. Él ha pagado la hipoteca estos últimos años. Yo… Yo no gano suficiente para poder buscarme una vivienda…Y no puedo….

—Shhhh —le dijo intentando calmarla, pues hablaba muy rápido, totalmente desesperada—. ¿Cuánto te queda para pagar?

—No, no lo sé… Creo que queda poco, un año o algo así. Pero igualmente aunque acabe de pagarla no puedo echarlo. Terry la miró con contundencia.

—Tengo ahorrado.

—No —interrumpió al ver por dónde iba.

—Sí. No voy a permitir que sigas viviendo con ese loco. Te acabará destrozando, ¿entiendes? —Colocó su mano en su mejilla y le instó de nuevo a que le mirase—. Escucha, el lunes mismo haré una transferencia a tu cuenta con lo que necesites para el pago. —Candy negaba una y otra vez—. Tómalo como un préstamo. Cuando puedas me lo devuelves. —Aunque estaba claro que no iba a insistirle.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—Claro que puedes. ¿Qué más da si tienes que pagar al banco o a mí? Al menos estarás tranquila.

—Terry, es mucho dinero —volvió a gemir.

—No me importa. Ya te he dicho que tengo ahorros. He estado cinco años sin gastar prácticamente nada, así que ni te preocupes. —Le agarró la mano entre las suyas—. El lunes vamos al banco y lo arreglamos. Tampoco es justo que tú tengas que marcharte. Es tu casa.

—Te lo devolveré —acabó susurrando.

—No te preocupes. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Pareció que aquella conversación la calmó un poco ya que al menos dejó de llorar.

—Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito —le susurró.

Terry pasó una mano por su mejilla acariciándola.

—Ya te lo dije —le susurró con una suave sonrisa. Candy vio en su mirada el día que se enteró que sus padres se divorciaban, cómo Terry acudido en plena noche para consolarla en el balancín, cómo se había quedado de pequeño con ella cuando los niños no querían dejarle jugar, cómo la había buscado en el baile de graduación aquella noche. Lo miró fijamente y medio sonrió.

—Debería haber ido al baile contigo —pronunció espontáneamente, casi sin pensarlo. Él la miró sin comprender—. El baile de fin de curso —le explicó—. Me pediste que fuera contigo.

—De eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, mucho —respondió perdida en sus pensamientos. Terry se giró para observarla de nuevo, aún seguía de rodillas delante de ella. Ladeó su rostro hacia ella formando una sonrisa.

—De todas formas lo pasamos bien aquella noche. Paseó su mirada por el rostro de Candy. Estaba enamorado de ella hasta la médula. Se acercó suavemente hacia sus labios y la besó de forma delicada. Un beso corto y tierno, aun así se quedó fascinado por su sabor, por la suavidad y la ternura que contenían aquellos labios. Se separó, aún con su mano en su mejilla, y la observó.

Candy lo miraba como si estuviese perdida, sorprendida por aquel gesto. Eran amigos desde pequeños, íntimos amigos, y aquello obviamente sobrepasaba la intimidad de la que habían gozado hasta ahora.

—Terry —susurró sorprendida, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Él negó y luego sonrió tímidamente. Apartó la mirada de ella y abandonó su mejilla con una caricia.

—Perdona —comentó levantándose y agarrando la botella, dirigiéndose al pequeño armario—. Lo siento. No tendría que haber hecho eso. Candy se levantó.

—No pasa nada — tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Terry notó cómo su corazón latía rápido, cómo la respiración prácticamente se le entrecortaba. Debía de haberse vuelto loco, no sabía si ella le correspondería, se había arriesgado a perderla.—Idiota, idiota —se dijo. Al menos parecía que ella no saldría corriendo, pero ¿de todas formas a dónde iba a ir? Debería haber esperado más, asegurarse de que ella también tenía algún sentimiento por él. Lo que menos quería era perderla como amiga, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—Candy, yo… —comenzó a decir acercandose hacia ella.

\--No pasa nada.

Él suspiró y se movió algo incómodo ante la situación. Maldita impulsividad. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, aún un poco húmedo por la lluvia, y colocó las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó finalmente intentado cambiar de tema y huir de aquella situación algo embarazosa.

—Poco. No he tenido mucho tiempo.

—Prepararé algo —comentó pero se fijó en que Candy llevaba el vestido empapado—. Espera, te daré algo de mi ropa para que te cambies.

Cenaron tranquilamente y luego retiraron los platos a la cocina. Candy se entretenía mirando lo que tenía en las estanterías, las pequeñas figuras, los pocos libros que había traído, y finalmente se desplazó hacia la ventana para observar. Al menos parecía que ya no llovía con tanta intensidad. Terry caminó hacia ella colocándose a su lado, a lo lejos podían verse los relámpagos cruzar el cielo, aunque el sonido del trueno tardaba bastante en llegar, síntoma de que la tormenta se alejaba cada vez más. Candy lo miró de reojo y se mordió el labio.

—No te lo he dicho antes —le susurró—, pero muchas gracias por lo que has hecho.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

—Sí, claro que tengo —dijo girándose hacia él y dándole un tono más contundente a su voz para enfatizar sus palabras.

—No tiene importancia. Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí ¿no? —Ella afirmó sin dudarlo—. Quédate aquí el tiempo que haga falta. Suspiró y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

—Gracias —Candy susurró. Terry suspiró con fastidio y la miró de nuevo.

—Deja de agradecérmelo todo —dijo con fingido enfado.

. —Es que no se qué más puedo decirte.

—Pues no digas nada. —Ladeó su rostro hacia ella—. No vuelvas a darme un gracias por algo así —le dijo en un tono dulce. Se sonrieron durante unos segundos sin dejar de mirarse—. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Puedes acostarte en la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

—¿En el sofá?

—Sí.

—No quiero echarte de la cama —se quejó.

—De todas formas ayer dormí aquí, me cuesta acostumbrarme, estoy más cómodo en el sofá que en la cama. Dormiría aquí igualmente. Ella pareció dudar un poco, pero finalmente aceptó; de todas formas sabía que se saldría con la suya y no tenía ganas de discutir después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites estás en tu casa — dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Ella lo observó fijamente desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba manteniendo la mirada mientras iba desnudándose poco a poco. Reaccionó rápidamente.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Buenas noches. —Luego se corrigió—. Bueno, no, gracias no… No sé… Mmmm… Solo buenas noches. Terry rio al ver su nerviosismo ¿tanto le afectaba verle quitarse la camisa? Quizás lo del beso no hubiese sido tan precipitado, pensó.

.

Terry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si minutos, horas… solo supo que en un determinado momento de la noche se despertó alarmado por el crujido de una puerta. Se incorporó en el sofá y observó la silueta de Candy bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —pronunció aún medio dormido. Ella tardó un poco en contestar.

—No puedo dormirme —gimió.

En ese momento supo que estaba llorando. Seguramente no pararía de rememorar lo ocurrido con su pariente, No podía llegar a imaginar las barbaridades que habría tenido que vivir con un tío alcohólico viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Se echó a un lado del sofá y tendió la mano hacia ella.

—Ven aquí —le susurró.

Candy se acercó despacio y él le tomó de la mano indicándole que se tumbase. Se tumbó a su lado, de espaldas a él, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo acercándola más. Podía notarlo excesivamente cerca, incluso notaba su pecho subir y bajar con una respiración constante. Se sintió protegida, segura. Tuvo deseos en ese momento de llorar, pero no de miedo ni de impotencia, sino por el hecho de tener a Terry a su lado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, sin poder evitarlo llevó su mano hasta la de él y se la acarició. Terry aprovechó aquel movimiento para agarrarle la mano y sujetársela con ternura.

—Vamos, descansa —le susurró mientras la apretaba de nuevo contra él.

Candy, tendría por fin descanso. Ella había recuperado su casa. Terry le había insistido en que podía quedarse en su piso los días que necesitase, pero según ella no quería ser más carga de lo que había sido. No había querido insistir más de la cuenta, Candy necesitaba pensar, reflexionar, pero sobre todo, necesitaba desahogarse en su hogar, refugiarse entre aquellas paredes que la habían acogido desde pequeña. Había ido a visitarla cada día, incluso había pasado tardes enteras con ella .

Terry aparcó frente a la casa de sus padres, caminó con gesto sorprendido, pues su madre corrio hacia él y dio unos pasos nerviosos hacia el inicio del portal. Sabía que lo que quisiera decirle no era malo, pues tanto su padre como su madre sonreían sin parar.

\--Te destinaron a la base de las fuerzas aéreas de Chanute, en Rantoul, Illinois —explicó su padre—. A unas dos horas aproximadamente de Avondale, pero era la más cercana. — Terry miró el rostro de mi madre sonriente, y leí la carta que llevaba en sus manos.

A medida que pasaban los días parecía que Candy lo iba superando y recuperando la vitalidad, aquella sonrisa que le hacía iluminar sus verdes ojos. Habían pasado largas horas charlando en el parque cercas de su casa.

Detuvo el vehículo ante la vivienda de Candy, le había prometido llevarla a un lugar. Candy le esperaba ya vestida en su portal. Llevaba un bonito vestido color azul cielo y se había echado una chaqueta fina de punto blanco por encima.

—Buenos días —comentó Candy con una gran sonrisa. Terry abrió la puerta del vehículo mientras ella cruzaba el jardín y le tomó con la mano—. Estas muy guapa hoy, Vamos sube. Candy se sentó con una sonrisa en sus labios y miró hacia el cielo, donde podía verse ya, la línea en el horizonte.

—Esta intriga me está matando —bromeó—. No he podido dormir en toda la noche. Me tienes nerviosa.

—Es una tontería. —Terry la miró de reojo—. Pero seguro que te gusta.

—Pero ¿ni quiera me vas a decir dónde vamos? —volvió a insistir.

—No.

—¿Está muy lejos? Terry rio.

—Un poco, así que ponte cómoda.

Dos horas después pasaron la valla de seguridad de la base aérea militar de Chanute.

—Me asignaron al décimo escuadrón de la base aérea de los estados Unidos --explicó feliz. Candy lo miraba sorprendida.

—¿Es tu base militar? —preguntó casi en un grito y comenzó a reír.

—Sí.

La bandera americana ondeaba suavemente, alzada sobre un mástil junto a la bandera de Illinois y Chicago.

Candy bajó el cristal de la ventana y observó todo a su alrededor. Había polígonos y militares con sus uniformes paseando de un lado a otro. Terry recorrió varios polígonos hasta que detuvo el vehículo en uno de ellos. giró su rostro observo a una Candy. sorprendida.

—¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Terry le sonrió y bajó del vehículo.

—Vamos, ven.

—Terry…

Pero Terry había comenzado a hablar con un compañero suyo, el cual era ni más ni menos que Charlie a quién le habían asignado la misma base militar que a Terry. Charlie miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa a Candy, esta cerró la puerta del vehículo y dudó un poco antes de aproximarse hacia ellos.

—Esta todo preparado ¿no?

—Claro —comentó su amigo—, tal y como me pediste. Candy llegó hasta ellos y automáticamente miró a Terry interrogante .

—Candy, este es mi amigo Charlie. Charlie tendió la mano hacia ella y la estrechó.

—Encantado de conocerte al fin —pronunció con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Terry se removiera algo incómodo.

—Bien, pues vamos allá —pronunció pasándole un casco a Candy. Ella lo sujetó entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó mientras observaba cómo él cogía otro y se lo colocaba.

—Es un casco. Sirve para ponérselo en la cabeza —bromeó.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. —Paseó la mirada algo nerviosa por todo el recinto—. ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer yo con un casco?

—Póntelo, venga. Sin decir nada más la cogió de la mano y la condujo a través de aquel enorme almacén hasta una puerta trasera. Salieron al exterior y la luz del sol les cegó durante unos segundos. En ese momento lo comprendió. Aquello era una pista de despegue y aterrizaje, y unos metros más allá había una gran avioneta esperándoles. Se giró hacia él con los ojos verdes realmente abiertos.

—No —susurró. Terry la observó mientras se colocaba el casco y lo ataba correctamente.

—Sí —pronunció cogiéndole el suyo y colocándoselo sobre su cabello.

—No, no…

_El_ _trabajo preparatorio de Yamamoto se hizo, y no desperdicio energía en ansiedad o anticipación. Ahora estaba relajado, y empezando a construir reservas de energía, para el momento de compromiso cuando su voluntad, su creatividad, y su nervio importarían. Hasta entonces tenía subordinados competentes para dirigir la flota y entrenar las tripulaciones. Fuchida se encontró mucho más lleno de Adrenalina que Yamamoto. Estaban tan intensamente comprometido con el éxito, que casi se estremeció de energía. La cubierta fue despejada de todos menos media docena de aviones, para ser utilizados para la patrulla antisubmarina. A medida que la flota se puso en marcha y Akagi construyó para la velocidad de lanzamiento. Pero el puerto ya Estaba rodeado de aviones desnatado bajo y lento, de ida y vuelta más allá del apertura de la Bahía. Si sólo un submarino estadounidense estuviera presente para ver lo que estaba a punto de salir, toda la operación podría ser abortada. Aunque las órdenes erán atacar a cualquier submarino extraño sin previo aviso y con suerte hundirlo antes de que pudiera enviar un mensaje. La cubierta de vuelo estaba llena de todo el personal del barco excepto los absolutamente necesarios en la sala de máquinas, los hombres problablemente congelados en sus uniformes formales por el frío casi Ártico. El capitán de Akagi se volvió hacia su intendente. "Descarten a la tripulación" "A sus estaciones regulares" fue todo lo que dijo. Yamamoto se dio la vuelta, la espalda a los del puente,miraban hacia delante segundos más tarde. Fuchida podía sentir la vibración correr a través de Akagi. Eran los motores que empezaba a acelerarse en segundos, el agua comenzaba a espumar bajo la popa. Pero era más que eso una vibración eléctrica atravesando a toda la tripulación. Abajo en la cubierta de vuelo las tuberías de los barcos se estremecieron ordenando a los hombres de bajo, pero no rompieron filas a la vez; muchos se pusieron en su lugar sintiendo el momento. Aunque incluso ahora los pilotos y un puñado de oficiales sabían que el destino y misión, ese secreto no sería revelado a la tripulación Hasta más tarde en el día y aún así Incluso el personal más bajo de alistado sabía que no se trataba de una misión de entrenamiento ordinaria. El orgullo de la flota japonesa una fuerza de casi cien barcos se reunió en el puerto, dos acorazados rápidos, seis de sus portaviones, barcos de escolta, cruceros Destructores, dragaminas, los petroleros cruciales, Los Destructores que ya compiten por la boca del puerto para formar la pantalla delantera. Uno tendría que estar estar muerto, Muy estúpido pensó Fuchida para no darse cuenta de que estaban saliendo fuera a la guerra._

Continuará...

Feliz domingo.

JillValentine. [~]


	6. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 6

**_CAPÍTULO 6._** "xxx"

Candy miraba la avioneta frente a ella, estando en el cielo se miraba tan pequeñito. pero ahora era tan grande, seguramente muy pesada, y podía volar. Aquello la asustaba.

\--No, no...

—Soy buen piloto, todo estara bien -- prometió Terry

—¿No le harás una rueda de amor? —preguntó un Charlie divertido que llegaba hasta ellos con una escalera pequeña—, ¿o la de; uno, dos, te pillé?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Candy asustada.

—No. Charlie. La estás asustando —dijo Terry rápidamente tomandó la mano de Candy dirigiendola frente a la avioneta para que subiera los peldaños.

—¿Y la de Yupi? ¿Un, Hu la lu? ¿Un, vuelo de aguila? —continuó Charlie.

Candy se giró desde arriba de la escalera.

—¿Vuelo águila?

—Terry le advirtió a Charlie con un movimiento de su mano que se callase. Subió los peldaños y la agarró de la cintura.

—Entra —le susurró.

—No sé yo… —comentó mirando el pequeño interior de la avioneta—. No cabemos, solo cabe uno. -- dijo resuelta.

—Sí que cabemos. Tú eres muy pequeña.

Candy le miró algo horrorisada. Terry se acercó a ella, podía rozar su nariz con la suya.

—Cálmate. Te prometo que disfrutarás.

—Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente estaba asustada que casi le salían las cuencas de los ojos—. Y si no estás a gusto o lo pasas mal lo aterrizo y ya está-- Candy tragó saliva y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero… pero nada de hacer algo de lo que ha dicho tu amigo. Eso suena horrible.

Candy por fin entró en la cabina y se sentó en el lateral del asiento.

—No —pecosa —. Tírate hacia delante.

Candy lo miró algo ceñuda, pero obedeció. Terry pasó una pierna a cada lado suyo sentándose detrás y le rodeó su cintura con el brazo para qué se apoyase en su pecho.

—Así, perfecto —comentó. Luego miró hacia el lateral y con un movimientos en circular de un dedo de su mano Terry le hizo una señal a su amigo Charlie—. Candy permanecía totalmente callada, podía notar la tensión de su espalda apoyada en su pecho. Subió el brazo hacia arriba y cerró la cabina con un golpe. —Relájate —le susurró en su oído mientras apretaba unos botones y finalmente el avión rugía, Terry podía aspirar el aroma de sus rizos—. Pilotar es muy fácil. Podría llevarlo hasta un niño —sonrió. Miró por la ventana y observó que Charlie ya se alejaba con la escalera y los topes de las ruedas.

—No será tan fácil cuando hacen falta cinco años de instrucción —comentó ella echando el cuello hacia atrás. Terry giró la palanca y al momento la avioneta comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha para luego seguir todo recto hacia la pista de despegue.

—Son cinco años para la academia militar. No para pilotar. —Luego le dio un tono bromista a su voz—. Realmente solo hacemos un par de prácticas con las avionetas…

—Ella se giró de nuevo asustada hacia él—. Es broma — Terry rio.

\--Candy, relájate por Dios. --Candy se giró y se apoyó de nuevo en él.

—¿Cómo quieres que me relaje con esas cosas que dices? —le susurró. Notó cómo Terry reía por el movimiento de su pecho.

—Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Bueno, vamos —comentó pasando el otro brazo y rodeándola para agarrar la palanca con las dos manos—. Hay que coger algo de velocidad, no te asustes.

_Yamamoto estaba a bordo de Akagi en cuestión de minutos. Nagumo había partido silenciosamente, pero en su rostro se reflejaba tensión, obviamente enfurecido y humillado. Había sido removido en el último minuto. Pero pocos fueron los que se habían quejado. El Akagi estaba ganando una velocidad impresionante que él viento helado barria el barco. Y luego sucedió. Un joven alférez demasiado entusiasta se inclinó sobre la barandilla, usando sus manos para ser escuchado por encima del Vendaval del viento y rugido de las estacas de escape del motor. "¡¡El almirante Yamamoto nos lleva a la victoria!!"._

_La respuesta fue eléctrica que uno de los jóvenes tenientes en el puente abierto lo hizo primero lanzando las manos en alto. "¡Banzai... Banzai... Banzai...!"El grito fue recogido, reverberado, mil o más veces que se unían. A medida que el viento comenzaba a azotar con longitud del barco a medida que se volvió majestuosamente, recogiendo velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el vasto mar más allá._

En unos segundos el avión comenzó a elevarse. Candy colocó instintivamente las manos en la pierna de Terry y comenzó a apretar.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía…! —Candy iba gritando a medida que cogían cada vez más velocidad. En un momento no lo soportó más y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar la respiración. Él la observó un segundo, no sabía si sentir lástima o partirse de la risa allí mismo, y eso que había hecho uno de los mejores despegues que recordaba. No había subido en vertical, había ido cogiendo altura lentamente. Tras varios minutos, y cuando creyó que ya había cogido la altura deseada, volvió a mirarla. Ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y apretaba su pierna.

—Abre los ojos —susurró en su oído. Lentamente Candy los abrió, pero no quiso mirar hacia la ventana, simplemente miraba la palanca. Tragó saliva. Finalmente ascendió su rostro lentamente. Terry supo el mismo momento en que se quedó maravillada. Su rostro, antes contorsionado por la tensión, se iba relajando, y sus ojos adquirieron un tono más brillante, más brillantes.

—¿Te gusta? Ella miraba fascinada el paisaje, las sobrevolaban. El cielo parecía fundirse con la tierra.

—Es precioso —susurró con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. —Me alegro, pero ahora ¿puedes soltarme la pierna? Por favor. Candy soltó su pierna con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba apretando tan fuerte.

—Perdona —susurró girándose hacia él. Pero él solo le respondió con una sonrisa. Se quedó ensimismada observando el paisaje. Pasaron por encima de una montaña bastante escarpada y sobrevolaron unos campos de conreo. Desde allí podía apreciar realmente la belleza del paisaje. No hubiera pensado que fuese tan hermoso. Los colores parecían incluso revivir.

—La primera vez que volé solo fue la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido nunca. Libertad, paz… jamás había experimentado algo así —comentó mirando también por la ventana igual que ella.

—Sí, es increíble —susurró sin mirarlo. —Quería que tú también lo experimentases.

_Pearl Harbor._

_28 de Noviembre de 1941._

_El_ _gran " E". Se movió lento pero constantemente hacia la desembocadura del puerto. La fuerza de tarea 2 estaba en camino a Wake Island para entregar aviones. El almirante Hasley estaba desdisfrazando cuidadosamente su destino. De hecho, la seguridad era tan estrecha que los pilotos marinos se les había dicho que sólo iban a salir al mar. Durante los días de vuelo para experimentar desde el portaaviones. Sólo tenían un cambio de ropa con ellos. El almirante Halsey miró a los tres acorazados y a sus cruceros y Destructores que los acompañaban y que sentaba en entrar tan pronto como salieran de la vista de la tierra. Esperaban que la guerra estallará en cualquier minuto, hora, o día, y no quería correr a Wake Island acosado por acorazados lentos. El Enterprise poría hacer treinta nudos, y los cruceros Destructores asignados para protegerla, podrían mantenerse al día. Los antiguos acorazados sólo eran capaces de diecisiete nudos. Como aviódromo, Halsey pensó que sus armas eran irrevelantes para el tipo de lucha en la que podía entrar y su falta de velocidad podría ser fatal. Halsey esperaba con ansias este crucero hacia Wake Island con confianza entusiasmo. Estaban en el mar y él esperaba que para cuándo regresará actualmente programada para la mañana del 7 de diciembre, estarían en guerra._

Candy le sonrió girándose. Terry la observó fijamente, el color de sus ojos era tan hermoso, Se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella, pues notaba que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y sus labios comenzaban a humedecerse, buscando aquel beso. Hubiese sido tan fácil besarla en aquel momento. Allí al menos no tenía escapatoria. Aquella idea le hizo sonreír.

—Soltó una mano de la palanca y agarró la suya colocándosela encima de la mano con la que mantenía la palanca sujeta—. Cúbreme la otra mano. —Ella lo hizo lentamente, pero Terry notó cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente—. Mantén la palanca en posición vertical, totalmente recta. No hay mucho viento así que es fácil de manejar ahora. —Colocó su barbilla sobre su hombro y finalmente puso sus manos por encima de las de ella—. ¿Preparada?

—Pero no separes las manos —dijo rápidamente.

—No puedo ir a ningún sitio —rio.

Al momento soltó sus manos dejando las de ella agarradas a la palanca. Igualmente dejó las manos cerca.

—¡Muy bien! —pronunció feliz. Ella sonreía sin parar.

—¡Estoy pilotando!

—Eres un pajarillo surcando los cielos.— Candy sonrió --el pajarillo más bonito. Candy miró por la ventana con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. La sensación era increíble. Jamás había experimentado algo así. En ese momento todo lo que le Terry le había explicado cobraba sentido.

—Terry, por favor —dijo girando su rostro hacia atrás.—Me… me duelen los hombros. Terry agarró la palanca de inmediato.

—Es por la tensión —rio—. A mí al principio me pasaba lo mismo.

—Ha sido, diferente. Increiblemente hermoso..

—Y arriesgado. He temido por mi vida —bromeó y le guiñó el ojo mientras ella le daba un suave golpe en el pecho—. Pero te agradecería que no le dijeses a Charlie que te lo he dejado unos segundos. Bastante me costó convencerlo para poder llevarte a dar una vuelta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada.

—Estás volando en un avión que pertenece a las fuerzas aéreas de Estados Unidos. No son de ocio. Ella se giró y lo miró asombrada.

—Te has tomado muchas molestias y te has arriesgado—comentó mirándolo fijamente.

Él le sonrió mientras la observaba.

—No pasa nada. Sabía que te gustaría y… de pequeños te prometí que algún día te llevaría —le susurró sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. Ella le sonrió mientras paseaba su mirada por su rostro y durante unos segundos.

—Sí...—susurró —. Notó cómo Candy saboreaba sus labios. Y así sin pensarlo Terry la besó. Ya había esperado suficiente. Ya la había besado una vez, y ella seguia a sulado, obviamente podría haberse alejado pero no lo había hecho. Aun así, lo único que hizo fue darle un besó con delicadeza, despacio, notando cómo era la suavidad de aquellos labios. Terry había soñado con eso infinidad de veces, pero no había pensado que ella fuese tan dulce en quellos minutos, aquella calma, aquel silencio y aquella paz los dos juntos. Se quedaron mirando varios segundos. Fue Candy la que reaccionó, y lo hizo bastante nerviosa.

Sabía que ella debía sentir algo por él, sus miradas, los gestos que tenía, pero… por Dios, a él le costaba demasiado expresar sus sentimientos.

Finalmente la avioneta tocó la pista de aterrizaje. Terry y Candy iban en silencio. Ella le brindó una sonrisa, lo cual lo relajó un poco. Se despidieron de Charlie y subieron al vehículo de Terry.

_El __almirante Isoroku Yamamoto, se presentó el 7 de Diciembre de 1941 al norte de las Islas Hawaii, con una escuadra de 23 navíos que incluían los seis portaaviones. Hiryu, Soryu, Kaga, Akagi, Zuikaku y Shokaku, tres acorazados, tres cruceros, ocho destructores y tres submarinos. Acto seguido y nada más amanecer, una formación de 353 aviones entre cazas Zero, bombarderos en picado Aichi Val, torpederos, Nakajima B5N, se precipitaron contra las líneas de barcos anclados en Pearl Harbor y contra los aviones que reposaban en los aeródromos de la Isla de Oahu. El resultado de la acción fue de 13 buques hundidos entre los que se hallaban los siete acorazados USS Arizona, USS Oklahoma, USS California, USS West Virginia, USS Tennessee, USS Nevada y USS Utah, el crucero USS Releight, tres destructores, un portahidroaviones y un dragaminas, además de ser destruidos en tierra 188 aviones y la muerte de 2.403 militares estadounidenses; A costa de solamente 29 aparatos japoneses derribados. Tras esta victoria decisiva del Imperio Japonés, eclipsada en parte por no haber sido destruidos los portaaviones que aquella mañana casualmente no estaban en el puerto, Yamamoto expresó la siguiente frase: "Me temo que hemos despertado a un gigante dormido"_

Los recuerdos se amontonaban en la mente de Terry y ya no solo de su infancia, sino de su encuentro con ella, su sonrisa, lo que había ocurrido, la forma en la que se había abrazado a él suplicando su ayuda, aquel brillo en los ojos cuando la había llevado a volar y sobre todo, el último beso que se había dado con ella. De eso hacía casi dos semana. Durante la semana Candy había trabajado casi todos los días, así que cuando la había visto había sido en compañía de sus amigos. Los dos, junto a John, habían visitado a Walter y Elisa en su piso repetidas veces. Les habían comprado unos regalos para su futuro hijo.

—Hijo, hijo… —hablo Richard poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué? — Terry olvido sus pensamientos. —¿Qué ocurre?

—preguntó su madre también.

Richard señaló la radio guardando silencio.

«_Repetimos, noticia de última hora: la base militar de Pearl Harbor ha sido atacada… _

—Tengo que presentarme mañana en la base a primera hora --comentó Albert frente a su madre.

\--Tranquila, tranquila… —susurró Albert abrazándo a su madre contra su pecho, pues notaba como temblaba y lloraba. Abie se abrazó a él mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Albert se sintió muy mal dejando a su madre así, pero acababa de recibir una orden y tenía que cumplirla.

_Por lo que sabemos, más de trescientos cincuenta cazas de combate, bombarderos y torpederos de la armada imperial japonesa han atacado la base naval estadounidense en Hawái. Nos informan también que la armada imperial japonesa ha hecho coincidir esta ofensiva con el ataque a las posesiones británicas en Malasia, Singapur y Hong Kong.»_

William abrazo a su hijo, dándole su apoyo, no podía detenerlo, era su decisión y él tenía que apoyarlo. Le doliera el corazón. Ver que su hijo se iba a la guerra era realmente doloroso.

_«Estamos en guerra, señores»_

Ellynor se puso en pie cubriéndose la boca asombrada.

En ese momento el teléfono de casa sonó haciendo que su Ellynor brincara. Terry se levantó del sofá con rapidez y fue hacia él, lo cogió llevándoselo al oído con la mirada clavada en los ojos de su madre.

_«Japón, aliado incondicional de la Alemania de Hitler, nos esta atacado y destruyendo los ocho acorazados estadounidenses atracados en el puerto, cuatro de ellos hundidos, tres cruceros, tres destructores, un buque escuela y un minador__. Aún no sabemos las naves que nos han sido derribadas»._

Ellynor noto como el rostro de Terry se le había tornado blanquecino, incluso pudo detectar el temblor en sus manos.

—Debo irme —pronunció Terry sin apartar la mirada de su madre. Ambos habían escuchado la conversación que había mantenido por teléfono y sabían obviamente con quién hablaba.

—¿Qué… qué dicen? —preguntó su padre nervioso.

—Tengo que presentarme mañana en la base a primera hora. Evitando decir «para recibir instrucciones». Aunque era lo lógico, prefería no pronunciar aquello a sus padres

_Auna velocidad promedio de poco más de tres millas por minuto estaba cerrando a una velocidad increíble lo que era sombrío, aburrido por la niebla matutina matutina. Estaba empezando a destacar claro el West Loch. La isla Ford, El Astillero naval y la fila de los acorazados. Ya podía haber tres grupos de barcos amarrados uno al lado de otro. Cómo se estudio en los mapas y en las fotografías. Sus Torres de detección de alto control de artillería de hecho parecen pagodas. yamamoto miro hacia el este el primero de los Zeroes estaba ahora directamente sobre la isla Ford, hacia arriba irrumpiendo en la clásica división sobre la isla **S **el lanzamiento de un ataque de Strafing para despegar el camino. Ni una sola Ráfaga de fuego antiaéreo. Ni un solo avión verde del cuerpo aéreo americano o azul marino en el cielo. ¡Ni uno solo!_

—No vayas —pronunció su madre con un mal presentimiento y al borde del llanto. Realmente asustada.

—Mamá tengo que ir. Ahira tengo que ir al piso a arreglar unas cosas y a hacer la maleta —explicó cogido de la mano de su madre—. Tendré que irme de aquí de madrugada ¿queréis que pase a veros?

—Claro.

—Serán las cinco o seis como muy tarde.

—No importa. Terry aceptó y dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres.

—Voy a decírselo a Candy y me marcho. Os paso a ver luego. Terry salió de la vivienda atándose su abrigo negro y observando la espesa nieve que se acumulaba en las aceras. Echó la vista atrás para observar cómo sus padres volvían al comedor a mientras cerraba la puerta. Nada más cerrarla tuvo deseos de gritar, de estrellar su puño contra aquella puerta. No había marcha atrás. Tenía claro que ese «recibir instrucciones» lo iba a apartar durante un largo tiempo de su hogar, de sus padres y de ella. Caminó sobre la nieve mientras una corriente de aire echaba hacia atrás parte de su abrigo, pero ni siquiera notaba el frío, lo único que tenía en mente era Candy. Subió el porche y llamó a su puerta. Candy no tardó más que unos segundos en abrir.

—Terry —dijo con su peculiar sonrisa—. Entra. Estoy haciendo galletas —pronunció mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina. Terry cerró la puerta lentamente y la vio correr hacia la cocina. Caminó hacia allí. Cuando llegó ella estaba sacando una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas y colocándolas sobre el mármol.

Candy se giró hacia él, lo observó, y supo que algo no iba bien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada. Terry colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se humedeció los labios.

—Mañana tengo que irme y no sé cuándo volveré —pronunció casi en un susurro. Aquella noticia la dejó un poco descolocada. Se quitó el delantal dejándolo sobre la silla y dio unos pasos hacia él.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Acaban de llamarme de la base. Tengo que estar allí a primera hora de la mañana

Candy tuvo que apoyar los dos brazos en el mármol. Notaba cómo sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente se giró hacia él. En ese momento Terry pudo ver cómo el verde de sus ojos se empañaba

\--Me han llamado para recibir órdenes confidenciales.

¿Confidenciales? por supuesto que sabía lo que era órdenes confidenciales significaba peligro. ¿Y tú… tú tienes que…? —Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para acabar la frase. —Vas a ir a combatir…

—No lo sé —pronunció. Terry Se pasó la mano por el cabello revolviéndolo nervioso—. Escucha, puede que tenga que ir a la guerra en Londres. —Candy se mordía el labio—. realmente no lo sé no sé que me vayan a ordenar pero por favor a partir de ese momento no te muevas por los centros de las ciudades y no te acerques a las bases militares ¿entiendes?

—Terry —le interrumpió.

—No, escucha —pronunció colocando una mano por delante de él para que guardase silencio—. Es importante. Si hubiesen ataques ve con mis padres lejos de la ciudad ¿de acuerdo? Ella negaba con su rostro.

—Pero… pero es posible que simplemente quieran que vayas para que te informen de lo que ha…

—No —le cortó—. Sé cómo funciona esto. Soy militar. Ella se pasó la mano por los ojos limpiándose las primeras lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos.

—No es justo —gimió y acto seguido fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. No quiero que te marches. —Comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

—Shhhhhh —le susurró abrazándola. Pasó su mano por su cabello a modo de caricia y se distanció lo suficiente para observarla—. No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Me han entrenado para ello ¿recuerdas? —acabó intentando sonreírle. Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado y al momento se separó de él. Comenzó a moverse nerviosa por la cocina, frotándose las manos. Terry la observó. Su inquietud, su miedo, eran totalmente palpables. Se quedó observándola prácticamente un minuto, intentando grabar en su retina su rostro, sus enormes ojos verdes, su naricita respingona, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios carnosos… Inspiró y colocó un brazo a cada lado convirtiendo sus manos en puños. Sabía que no era justo lo que iba a hacer, pero ya había cometido el error la última vez y había estado arrepentido de ellos los últimos cinco años. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Candy, tengo que irme —pronunció en un tono suave. Ella se quedó paralizada observándolo al otro lado de la mesa. Terry la observó fijamente—. Hay algo que debo decirte. Ya cometí este error hace más de cinco años y durante todo ese tiempo no he dejado de arrepentirme de ello. —Ella lo miró sin comprender—. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrirme.

—¿El qué? -- preguntó Candy sintiendo como el corazón empezaba a latirle apresuradamente.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —Tragó saliva intentando calmarse—. Te quiero con toda mi alma —pronunció con devoción—. Siempre te he querido. Desde niña. — Terry le medio sonrió esta vez—. En todos los buenos momentos de mi vida has estado tú —susurró—. Y créeme que nadie lamenta más que yo tener que irme, porque eso implica alejarme de ti. —Candy lo observaba atentamente? Y en ese momento. Sintió como algo dentro de ella estalló calentando su corazón, como si hubiese esperado ese momento y ahora por fin pudiera salir, y sin embargo no podía moverse—. Lo único que lamento -- continuó Terry --, es no haberte dicho esto antes. No haberte dicho lo mucho que has significado y que significas para mí. —Bajó su rostro e intentó respirar con normalidad. Finalmente volvió a ascender la mirada hacia ella, tenía lagrimas que Terry creyó que era porque allí se acababa su amistad y suspiró—. Solo quería que lo supieras antes de marcharme. La observó unos segundos más. Ella permanecía totalmente quieta , contemplándolo con ojos llorosos. Haciendo un esfuerzo realmente doloroso, salió, se dirigió al salón cruzándolo con grandes zancadas. Cuando abrió la puerta de la vivienda y salió al exterior con una grande herida en su corazón que nunca volvería a sanar.

Se marchaba. Se enfrascaría en un combate contra los japoneses y alemanes, No lo sabía, pero sentía que algo así iba a pasar. Cuando se había marchado a la academia sabía que volvería, pero ahora… ahora era totalmente diferente. Ahora no era seguro que volviese a verla. Notó como la herida de su corazón s empezaba a abrise y poco a poco a quebrarse.

Por lo menos ahora Candy sabría todo lo que había significado para él. No podía marcharse sin decírselo, sin que ella lo supiese. Ella había tenido una vida difícil, pero dentro de esa dificultad él siempre la había querido, la había amado con locura. Ella se merecía saber que alguien la había amado de esa forma. Cerró la puerta tras de él y bajó los escalones del porche mientras buscaba las llaves de su vehículo en el bolsillo. No pudo evitar echar una mirada a la vivienda de sus padres, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Abrió la puerta de su coche y en ese momento se quedó totalmente petrificado, cuando vio que Candy venía corriendo hacia él mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre su cuerpo. No esperó más y a pasos rápidos llegó hacia ella.

— No… —gimió—… no puedes ir… —reaccionó más nerviosa. Él tragó saliva Sabía que era lo único que podía hacer.

—El mundo no se merece esto —susurró contemplandola fijamente.

—No… —lloró ella. —No, por favor… —suplicó mientras él la acercaba y la abrazaba—, no lo hagas… por favor… —lloró contra él.

Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso. Terry la abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo volviendo a pasar su mano por su cabello, apretándola con fuerza contra él, siendo consciente de que quizás fuese la última vez que pudiese tenerla entre sus brazos. Se separó un poco de ella y esta vez fue él quién la besó largo y profundamente. Ese fue el momento más hermoso de toda su vida. La acercó a él notando cómo ella pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros abrazándose con la misma pasión que él la mantenía sujeta, notando el roce de sus dedos en su cabello, cómo sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el beso. No fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo que ella sentía por él, pero con aquel beso se lo demostró. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la corriente de aire que desplazaba la nieve de un lado a otro rodeándolos. Lo único de lo que eran conscientes eran de sus cuerpos, sus labios y sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Su amor, el que dura para toda la vida.

A duras penas Terry terminó el beso más placentero que había tenido en toda su vida, con suaves caricias en los labios se separó

\--Tengo que ir hacer mi maleta. ¿Vienes?

\--Si.

En el corto camino hacia el piso de él, no pudieron separarse sus bocas. Entraron trompicones, mientras él la cogía por la cintura con un brazo y ella se sujetaba a su cuello.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Siempre se había considerado una chica formal, jamás había estado con alguien, pero él… con él que con tan solo una mirada pudiese derretirla. Terry cerró con un portazo, sin importarle que los vecinos escuchase aquel golpe. La cogió por las piernas alzándola y haciéndole rodear su cintura. La estrechó contra la pared mientras se internaba en el escote de ella. Por Dios, iban a acabar destrozando todo lo de que hubiera en el camino. Terry, parecía esforzarse en darle el mayor placer posible, y ella lo quería. Se besaron con pasión mientras Terry levantaba su falda de forma atropellada.

Volvió a cogerla, esta vez más fuerte. Ella parecía igual de nerviosa y eufórica que él. Recorría su cabello, sus hombros y su pecho con caricias. Jamás lo habían tocado así, jamás había sentido esa urgencia y esa necesidad, la necesitaba aún más. Se colocó sobre ella y llevó su mano hasta su pierna haciendo que la flexionara. Tenía la piel suave allá donde la tocara. Era realmente exquisita, más de lo que hubiese imaginado, y respondía con gemidos tiernos a cada caricia que le propiciaba. La besó con pasión mientras paseaba su mano por su pierna y notaba cómo las manos de Candy viajaban por su espalda. Automáticamente, se apartó de sus labios y bajó por su cuello formando un camino de besos a su paso. Notó cómo ella arqueaba más la espalda y se sujetaba a él con fuerza. Notó cómo la respiración de ella se aceleraba. Volvió a ascender hasta ella y la observó, mantenía los ojos llenos de deseo por él, aunque cuando permaneció varios segundos mirándola fijamente ella pareció darse cuenta y le correspondió a la mirada. Candy ascendió su mano hasta su mejilla y se la acarició. Él le dedico una tierna sonrisa y volvió a besarla con pasión, con una pasión que transmitía una urgencia. Acabaron de quitarse toda la ropa que prohibía un contacto mayor sobre ella para atrapar sus labios de nuevo

Candy vio cómo sus labios viajaban por su cuello con dulzura y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama sujetándola por su cintura.

—Mmmmm… —gimió sobre ella besándola con pasión. Aquello era demasiado placentero. Terry se incorporó sobre ella y la observó mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla. Tenía una mirada especial. Candy se quedó contemplándolo absorta, ¿ Estaría enamorada de él?

Terry comenzó a mecerse sobre el cuerpo de ella. Estaba realmente ansioso, pero a pesar de que sus movimientos eran rápidos y acelerados había un matiz de devoción en cada caricia que le profesaba. La besó mientras se fundían, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros. Terry la miro por un momento, desconcertado, pero no había duda, era su primera vez. Con la mirada Candy le dijo que estaba bien. Terry empezó a mecerse sobre ella lentamente hasta que la oyó gemir y no de dolor.

Sus respiraciones y gemidos se acompasaron con el vaivén de sus cuerpos hasta que esa fricción los llevó a un punto tan alto que casi perdieron la consciencia. Solo eran conscientes del cuerpo del otro, de las caricias que se profesaban, de los besos que dedicaban. Se dedicaron el tiempo suficiente. Sin pensar en nada.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, se estaba enamorando de él, de su mejor amigo. Dios, aquello podía ser un verdadero quebradero de cabeza.

Candy se había puesto una de sus camisas, le iba enorme, pero le encantaba verla así. Se colocó entre sus brazos mientras un suspiro la inundaba.

—No es justo —susurró pasando una mano por su pecho. Terry besó su frente y se giró para observarla.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? —Lo miró a los ojos—. Tú eres lo único que tengo. Aquello hizo vibrar su corazón y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Eso no es verdad. Tienes a nuestros amigos, tienes familia en otros Estados…

—Que casi no conozco —remarcó.

—Tienes a mis padres —le recordó—. Ellos jamás te dejarían. Ella afirmó y se quedó pensativa. Lo contempló durante un rato… y notó cómo su corazón se disparaba una vez más. Debía intentar parar aquello, debía intentar ser fuerte y no enamorarse más de él o acabaría perdida. Pero no pudo evitarlo porque ya estaba enamorada de él, solo Dios sabe desde cuándo.

—¿Recuerdo cuando mis padres se divorciaron? —Terry la observó y afirmó con su rostro—. Tus padres y los de Albert nos llevaban una cajas de comida —suspiró y volvió a pasear su mano por su pecho—. Recuerdo la última vez que vi a mi padre, mi madre se encerró en la habitación y yo me salí fuera. Tú viniste a hacerme compañía.

—Te vi desde la ventana. —Luego sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo arranqué los tulipanes de tu madre? —Rio fuerte—. Tuvimos que huir en las bicicletas.

—Mi madre se enfadó bastante.

—Si.

\-- Recuerdo como te gustaba trepar en los árboles.

—Qué malo eres. Terry enarcó una ceja hacia ella y la besó directamente en los labios. Volvió a saborearla y ahora que la había probado sabía que se quedaría instalada bajó su piel para siempre, que nada podría cambiarlo. Se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—Yo me muero de hambre —pronunció levantándose. Habían pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo el amorm En un determinado momento Candy se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Él no podía conciliar el sueño, había pasado observándola, grabándose en su mente cada facción de ella.

El reloj había marcado las cinco de la mañana se habían levantado. Tras un baño rápido Terry se puso su uniforme militar.

Candy había acabado de llenar su maleta. La cerró y se quedó observándola. Se encontraba apoyada contra la pared mirándolo fijamente.

—Escucha —dijo cogiendo su maleta y dirigiéndose hacia ella. La soltó en el suelo y sacó las llaves de su piso, agarró su mano y se las dio—. Quiero que las tengas tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. —Acto seguido colocó sus manos en su mejilla para observarla—. Siempre que lo necesites puedes venir. Si tu tío vuelve y te causa problemas quiero que te instales aquí. —Ella lo observaba sin pestañear—. Tengo una cuenta asociada al pago del alquiler, así que cada mes hacen la transferencia automáticamente. No tendrás problema ninguno ¿de acuerdo?

—Terry, no…

—Sí.

—Es un gasto innecesario.

—No lo es. —Le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente—. Puede que esté lejos durante un tiempo. Estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes un lugar al que ir si ocurriese algo. Ella volvió a negar con su rostro.

—No, no puedo aceptar esto. Aún tengo que pagarte la hipoteca…

—No tienes que pagarme nada —la interrumpió. Ella suspiró.

—Ese no era el trato, Terry. Yo no estoy tranquila debiéndote esa cantidad de dinero.

—No me debes absolutamente nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Luego le medio sonrió. Candy negaba con su rostro—. Por favor —le insistió—. Hazlo por mí. No podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que tu pariente puede volver y que tú no tengas un lugar al que marcharte. Que te vieses obligada a quedarte allí.

Candy se quedó unos segundos pensativa y lo miró con más determinación.

—Pero es mucha cantidad.

—Ya te dije, la que me importa eres tú ¿de acuerdo? —No dio opción a que ella volviese a protestar. La abrazó directamente y besó su frente. Se mantuvo abrazado a ella prácticamente un minuto hasta finalmente que se soltó.

Antes de salir del piso, Terry hecho una mirada aquel pequeño comedor y finalmente cerró el piso, devolviendo las llaves a Candy. Aún era noche y tardaría un par de horas en amanecer. Candy no se giró hacia él y Terry supo que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Dame un beso —le susurró acercándose a ella. Candy se giro. Terry atrapo sus labios. La besó con ternura saboreando sus lágrimas, le acarició sus rizos rebeldes. Colocó su frente junto a la suya y permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que escucharon el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

Terry se separó de ella con un suspiro y miró hacia la casa de sus padres. Su madre permanecía enrollada en una manta, mirando hacia el vehículo. Ambos no debían haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Su madre realmente parecía agotada, sus ojos azules estaban incluso rojos e hinchados, prueba de haber estado llorando toda la noche.

La alegría que Candy había sentido aquella noche por estar junto Terry se fue apagando dolorosamente en aquel momento. Entonces fue consciente de que todo llegaba a su fin, de que de nuevo él debía marcharse, aunque esta vez la estuviera destrozando a ella.

Ellynor se abrazó a su hijo llorando desconsolada.

—Tranquila, mamá —comentó acariciando su espalda—. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Pero Ellynor no pronunciaba nada. Besó su frente y se abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

—Hijo, ten mucho cuidado.

—Tranquilo papá, lo tendré —pronunció abrazado a él.

Observó que el autobús ya se acercaba y finalmente se giró hacia Candy, la cual se había mantenido un poco al margen para permitir que se despidiese de sus padres con calma. Suspiró y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, intentando fundirse en un solo cuerpo. En ese momento no le importó que sus padres estuviesen delante, de todas formas ya les habían visto llegar juntos en el coche de madrugada e igualmente no se iba a andar con tonterías. Quizás no la viese durante mucho tiempo. Bajó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó mientras sujetaba sus mejillas con sus manos para que ella no se separase. Cuando finalmente se separó de ellla

\--Prométeme una cosa —susurró volviendo a distanciarla. Se fijó en sus ojos que lo observaban con un amor increíble. Besó su frente y la miró fijamente—, si no vuelvo, serás feliz. Dicho esto la empujó alejándola de él, se giró hacia sus padres, los cuales los observaban.

—Cuídamela, por favor —pronunció. Ellynor tendió los brazos hacia Candy la cual miraba con lágrimas como el amor de su vida su mejor amigo se marchaba.

El autobús de detuvo delante de la estación y abrió las puertas. Se giró un segundo antes de subir para observarlos por última vez.

—Os llamaré —pronunció con el dolor mas horrible en el alma. Su padre tenía una mano en el hombro de su madre, como si le diese consuelo, y su madre rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Candy apretándola contra ella. Terry no dejó de girar su cuello hacia atrás, observando cómo sus siluetas se iban fundiendo con la oscuridad de la noche hasta que el autobús giró una esquina y los perdió de vista. Aquella vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no fluyesen por su rostro, para no dar rienda suelta a toda la frustración que albergaba en aquel momento. Ahora, cuando parecía que ella le correspondía, que podía tener una relación con ella, aquella estúpida guerra lo alejaba. Se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas. No le gustaban las despedidas, pero aquella había sido demasiado dura.

Continuará...

Saludos, mis queridos lectores.

(JillValentine.x)


	7. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 7

**_CAPÍTULO 7._**

Cuando Candy vio subir a Terry al autobús, sintió que algo empezó a arder dentro de ella, a quemarse, a doler como nada en este mundo le había dolido. La primera vez que Terry se había ido, había sido doloroso. Si lo había extrañado durante el tiempo que no lo vio. Pero de alguna manera había podido manejarse con normalidad. Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos y del sentimiento de amor que había descubierto que tenía para él. Nunca había imaginado que a una persona le pudiera doler tanto, tanto el corazón, Aquello era peor, él no se iba a una base militar para recibir entrenamiento, no. Ahora él se iba a la guerra, dónde podía morir. ¡Madre mia...! No quería pensar así, Pero Por más que intentaba no hacerlo, ese pensamiento estaba en su cabeza aferrandose a torturarla

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quería llorar frente a los padres de Terry, pero ya no aguantaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo. necesito de toda su fuerza para controlar el río de emociones que corrían por su alma. Con cada segundo que pasaba él se alejaba más y a ella el corazón le estaba doliendo de una forma mortal, insoportable, la iba a matar. Cuando el camión desapareció de su visión ahogó un sollozo. A duras penas miró a la mamá de Terry. Ellynor también sufría

**_Pearl Harbor._**

**_Diciembre 8 de 1941._**

**_4:45 p.m. Local Time._**

_Los estadounidenses ven la guerra de manera diferente. La ven como una aberración una interrupción de la Norma. Pero si se les obliga a la guerra, siempre debe ser una guerra moral, una Cruzada moral. Aunque cualquier hombre Sensato. sabía lo absurdo de ello. Su guerra con España fue azotada por falsos informes de atrocidades españolas. entraron en la última guerra con el idealismo de que pondrían fin en la última guerra. Incluso el detestable tratado de Washington fue soñado por ellos como medio para prevenir la guerra. Yamamoto suspiró de nuevo. "Hace meses cuando compareci ante el emperador para discutir los planes de acción, me aseguraron que nuestro Ministro de relaciones exteriores, había asegurado al emperador qué los estadounidenses serán informados, al menos una hora antes del ataque, que las negociaciones estarían y todos esfuerzos diplomáticos rotos, lo más cerca posible de una declaración abierta de guerra. Se me aseguro que esto se haría en los términos más claros en enequívocos, lo que dejaría claro, antes del inicio de las hostilidades que por lo tanto existiría un estado de guerra. A partir de eso. Entonces me sentí seguro de que una advertencia sería enviada inmediatamente desde Washington a todas las bases"._

_Genda no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Para darle tiempo a nuestro enemigo para prepararse y recibirnos?" Se habría duplicado, tal vez triplicado nuestras perdidas. "¿Por qué es esto una preocupación ahora?" Genda preguntó, su hostilidad de abandonarse antes, tan preocupado estaban las características del almirante, por el sonido de su voz._

_"Si conocieras a Estados Unidos como yo". --respondió Yamamoto en voz baja. "Si, lo entendieras. Siempre he creído en el viejo código de los samurái. Que si es enviado a matar a un hombre y está dormido, la única acción honorable a tomar es despertarlo primero, dejar que se vista para enfrentar la muerte, tomar su espada y salir donde la familia no será testigo de la lucha. Matar sin previo aviso es el acto de un ninja, un asesino, un cobarde, no de un hombre honorable. Me Temo que ahora así es como Estados Unidos verá este día y el resultado será Torbellino de rabia._

_Docientas Cincuenta millas al oeste de Pearl Harbor El Enterprise 5:00 p.m._

_El almirante de la hora local William "Bull" Halsey arrugaba la nota que acababa de entregar su oficina de Señales. Las noticias eran horribles, cada acorazado hundido o gravemente dañado por dos oneladas de atacantes japoneses. Miles de personas habían muerto, la otra orgullosa flota, una agudiza, granjas de tanques petroleros, dique secos, instalaciones de reparación, barcos destruidos en un tercer ataque. ¡Maldita sea! Todavía nadie pensó en rastrear A qué dirección habían partido los japoneses después de que la huelga había terminado. Por lo que sabían, Los japoneses estaban a cincuenta millas de distancia o a cincocientas millas de distancia. Habían estado dirigiendo su escuadrón de exploradores desigual todo el día en busca de algo, cualquier cosa. Se puso de pie salió hacia el puente Volador y miro hacia abajo como un gato salvaje._

_Grumman preparado para despegar para mantener la patrulla sobre la flota ¿Dónde estaban los malditos japoneses? Ni un solo tonto de vuelta en Oahu. Se habían molestado en tomarse el tiempo para mirar por unos minutos, para ver por dónde se habían ido Los japoneses. ¿Donde se encontraron después de la huelga, corrió hacia norte, oeste, este, sur? podrían entrar en cualquier lugar dentro de docientos kilómetros de Oahu en cualquier dirección..._

_El USS Arizona ( BB-39) se hundió y ardía furiosamente, el 7 de diciembre de 1941. Sus cargadores delanteros habían explotado cuando fue alcanzado por una bomba japonesa. A la izquierda. Los hombres en la popa del USS Tennessee (BB-43) estaban jugando mangueras de fuego en el agua para rozar la quema de aceite lejos de su barco._

_Millas cuadradas de océano para esconderse en... pero por Dios que encontraría a los bastardos. Volviendo, miro hacia atrás a su bastón. "Para cuando terminemos con ellos". gruñó, "el japonés sólo se hablará en el infierno. Ahora vamos a buscar a sus portadores"._

Terry nunca había visto tanto movimiento en una base. Ni siquiera cuando simulában un ataque había sentido tanto nerviosismo, una preocupación. Suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello, agobiado por aquellos momentos. Como había pensado , al día siguiente, el Presidente declaró la guerra a Japón. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Era un militar y sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Iría a la guerra. Por un lado estaba ansioso por ello, quería ir y vengar lo que había hecho en Pearl Harbor. Por otro lado estaba asustado. Trago saliva, en sus ojos había algo diferente, gris, negro, rojo. Tenía miedo —No —se dijo rápidamente y En ese momento su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas llena de pensamientos en todos siempre Candy, sus padres Aquellos pensamientos le mantenían en vilo todas las noches. — Terry volvió a suspirar. Lo primero que había hecho cuando llego a la base de Chanute fue viajar con el sus compañero a Hawái y allí estaba ayudando. era que podía hacer, mientras esperaban nuevas órdenes

Los siguientes días fueron duros, no había sido consciente de aquel ataque hasta el momento en que había visto la isla de Pearl Harbor con sus propios ojos. La primera sensación había sido la pérdida, la pena… Pero a medida que iban pasando las horas y los días aquellos sentimientos se transformaba en una ira y rabia que iba creciendo cada vez más en su interior. Los fallecidos, todos ellos compañeros militares que habían muerto en aquel fatídico ataque Japonés. La lista era realmente larga. La de familias que habrían perdido un padre, un hermano, un hijo… No podía ni imaginar el dolor que les embargaría cuando se lo comunicasen. Obviamente No había perdón. La mayoría de los militares de Pearl Harbor eran jóvenes, era una base militar que se caracterizaba por su juventud, pues al encontrarse en Hawái atraía. Como la mayoría de jóvenes militares Terry se vio arrastrado a la guerra más cruel que se había conocido hasta ese momento. Cada día recibían nuevos reclutas ansiosos por combatir y que habían superado un pequeño periodo de formación.

—¿Terry? — escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, Identificó aquella voz al momento. Se salió de la cola en la que estaba haciendo para coger su cena con un movimiento ágil buscando entre la gente, hasta que lo vio. Albert avanzaba hacia él.

—¡Albert! —dijo realmente sorprendido. Corrió hacia él y se fundieron en un gran abrazo mientras se golpeaban la espalda—Hermano. ¿ Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí—dijo Albert separándose un poco de él.

—¡Joder! Qué alegría verte. —Terry lo miraba realmente sorprendido y alegre—. Llegué hace dos días a esta base. ¿Cuándo has llegado tú?

—¿Cómo que dos días? —. Yo tambien —comentó Albert divertido.

Charlie se les unió unos minutos después se habían sentado los tres en una mesa por el centro del enorme comedor. Hacía prácticamente medio año que no sabía nada de Albert

—¿Y qué tal con la familia? —le preguntó Albert.

\--Ya te has de imaginar la noticia cuando me llamaron para presentarme en la base.

\-- Si me lo puedo imaginar, también Mis padres. Mi mamá estaba inconsolable. —¿Qué me dices de Candy? ¿Cómo está?

\--Candy... la verdad ha tenido experiencias difíciles.

—¿Pero ya es tu novia? —preguntó Albert, el cual lo miraba algo confundido.

Terry se quedó en actitud pensativa unos segundos. Realmente no se lo había planteado. ¿Qué eran realmente?

—Yo pensaba que sí —comento Charlie incluyéndose en la conversación—. De hecho lo parecéis, cuando vino estabais…

—¿La conoces? —interrumpió Albert intrigado. Charlie sonrió y se aproximó a él por encima de la mesa.

—Sí. La trajo un día y le dio una vuelta en avioneta.

—¿La subiste en una avioneta? —preguntó Albert con una risa. Luego negó con su rostro—. ¿Y no chilló de miedo? —continuó.

—Pues con ella no —continuó Charlie—. La muchacha bajó bastante encantada.

—Ya entiendo, un vuelo romántico y tranquilo ¿no? —Albert le guiñó el ojo a Terry, que los miraba ceñudos por los comentarios de sus amigos.

—Es lo mejor para conquistarlas --. Terry miró de nuevo hacia Charlie.—Me moría de la curiosidad por conocerla, y al fin la conocí.

\--La verdad es muy bonita ¿verdad? -- comento Albert Terry lo miró de nuevo pero ahora enfadado.

—Por Dios, Albert —le reprochó Terry.

—Cállate. Estuve cinco años viéndote lamentarte. Tengo derecho a saber.

—Y señaló automáticamente a Charlie para obtener una respuesta. Terry volvió poner cara de disgusto y luego giró su rostro hacia charlie, el cual recibió una mirada intrigada.

Charlie solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

—Yo me la hubiera traído, no vaya a ser que me la roben —sentenció Albert riendo. Al momento Terry soltó el tenedor desquiciado por el rumbo de la conversación mientras los dos reían. Albert colocó una mano en el hombro de Terry, su amigo el cual lo miraba seriamente.

— Tranquilo hombre—bromeó.

Terry volvió a pinchar un trozo de salchicha.

—Tenemos que encontrarte una nueva novia Albert, en serio, cada vez estás peor. Albert sonrió por aquel comentario, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

Los oficiales y generales habían sido conscientes del cambio sufrido en sus soldados, así que debían aprovechar aquella rabia que los consumía para comenzar a movilizar a las tropas. Pocas semanas después reunieron a unos cuantos aviadores, entre ellos a Charlie, Albert y Terry.

Finalmente se llevaría a cabo un ataque a Japón. Solo aviadores de formación militar lo cual implicaba que sería una misión de alto riesgo. No querían a los nuevos, sino a los mejores que tenían experiencia y horas de vuelo acumuladas.

El coronel James H. Doolittle fue el director de la operación que querían llevar a cabo. Por lo que les explicaron, un oficial del arma de submarinos llamado Francis Low, creía posible operar con bombarderos embarcados en un portaaviones. Si los portaaviones podían acercase levemente a Japón, podían enviar los bombarderos para un ataque aéreo — La misión era bastante arriesgada y eran conscientes de que la misión pudiese fallar y ellos morir.

Tras la larga charla, Terry miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que marcaba casi las diez de la noche. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de teléfono de Candy. Esperó un par de tonos hasta que ella contestó.

—¿Sí? —Terry se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos y luego sonrió automáticamente. Era la primera vez que la llamaba. Había hablado con sus padres hacía una hora.

—Hola —pronunció apoyándose contra la pared.

—¿Terry? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí —sonrió él.

—¡Terry! Oh, Dios mío —pronunció con infinita alegría—. ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

—Desde una base en Hawái.

—Ohhh. —Pudo detectar su tristeza—. ¿Hawái?

—Sí.

—¿No es desde casa de tus padres? —preguntó con algo de esperanza.

—No, lo siento —sonrió de forma amarga.

—Vaya ¿vas a venir en tu permiso? —preguntó rápidamente. Terry suspiró mientrad observaba a un compañero de la base que lo saludaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo siento cielo, no puedo.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? Terry suspiró nuevamente y se pasó la mano por su rostro. No quería explicarle demasiado a sus padres, pero con Candy… Con Candy necesitaba desahogarse, no quería mentirle u ocultarle algo. Pero tampoco podía hablar de la misión porque los teléfonos pudieran tener algún tipo de intersección.

—Es mejor no dejar las bases militares muy vacías. Es mejor ser precavido y estar alerta. Escuchó el suspiró de ella.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó ella con algo de melancolía en la voz.

—Sí. —Luego se quedó unos segundos callado—. Pero te echo de menos.

—Yo más —pronunció en un susurro—. Oye, tú no puedes venir pero ¿yo puedo hacerte una visita?

—No —dijo rápidamente, incluso asustado porque ella pudiese acercarse a una base militar—. Será mejor que no —comentó con dolor en la voz—. Las bases militares son un blanco perfecto. Además quizás muy pronto Me mueven de lugar entiendes cariño. Candy suspiró con melancolía —He hablado con mis padres --comento Terry--. No les he querido explicar mucho.

—Entiendo... Tu madre está bastante asustada. Todos estamos asustados, Terry. Pero no quiero que se preocupen más. Terry se apoyó contra la pared, deseando poder abrazarla,

—¿Los has visto?

—Sí. Comí con ellos —pronunció un poquito más alegre.Aquello le gustaba a Terry—. Tu madre me viene a ver bastante y me insiste en que vaya a comer y cenar con ellos desde… desde que vieron cómo te despediste de mí. Terry comenzó a reír.

—Bueno, ve con ellos. Ellos te han querido mucho siempre. No creo que sea solo por eso —se medio burló.

—Terry... —comentó de nuevo con un hilo de voz.

Él suspiró.

—Me gusta que no estés sola. — dijo con tono más animado.— Te extraño mucho Terry.

Aquello le sacó una lágrima a Terry.

\--No te imaginas todo lo que yo te he extraño. Candy Tengo que dejarte ya —susurró.

—¿Me llamarás pronto?

—Sí. —Se quedó mirando el teléfono colgado de la pared, colocado ahí hacía menos de una semana para que los soldados pudiesen hablar con sus familiares—. Descansa. Buenas noches… y no te preocupes —añadió rápidamente.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

Terry se quedó con las palabras en la boca un «te quiero», pero no pudo decirlo. Algo lo frenaba. La quería, más que a nada, pero pronunciar aquello sabiendo que quizás se marcharía para no verla más le dolía demasiado. Le había dicho de la misión en palabras que Candy había entendido ya que era confidencial..

Unas horas antes de la operación se les llamó a los aviadores que llevarían a cabo el ataque a Japón, para informarles la estrategia que debían seguir.

-"Señores la misión es acercarse con el portaaviones a cuatrocientas millas de la costa japonesa y bombardear posteriormente su costa y el centro industrial nipón. Cada avión debía llevar cuatro bombas de quinientas libras de alto poder explosivo, el ataque debía hacerse a plena luz del día. Una vez los bombarderos abandonasen el portaaviones, este retornaría a la base naval lo más rápido posible"

—"Señores tenemos que coger a Japón por sorpresa. Los japoneses podían descubrir un portaaviones Americano en sus aguas y atacar, en ese caso la misión se debería abandonar. Así que todo debía ser llevado con el mayor secretismo posible. En cuanto el portaaviones se acercase a cuatrocientas millas de la costa japonesa los bombarderos despegarían y el portaaviones volvería a toda máquina hacia la base naval de Virginia. Los altos mandos solicitaron a la URSS que prestase sus bases para poder aterrizar los bombarderos durante el ataque".

Terry dio de nuevo la vuelta en la cama mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de algunos compañeros entre la oscuridad. A medida que se aproximaban a la costa Japonesa le era cada vez más difícil conciliar el sueño, y cuando conseguía hacerlo lo único que le perseguían eran pesadillas sobre ataques, sobre un posible ataque a Estados Unidos que acabase con la vida de sus padres o de Candy.

Algo le llamó la atención y Terry abrió los ojos colocando su espalda recta. Se escuchaban pasos rápidos en la planta superior. Miró su reloj y observó que marcaban las tres y diez de la madrugada. Se quedó quieto escuchando cuando de repente la puerta de aquel dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

—¡Levantaos! —gritó el oficial. Al momento encendió las luces—. Puede que nos hayan descubierto.

De pronto todos saltaron de la cama. Albert se colocó a su lado de inmediato, en calzoncillos, y Charlie saltó desde la litera superior. —Joder —gritó Terry mientras se apartaba, pues Charlie había estado a punto de caer encima de él. fue hacia la silla y agarró los pantalones y la camisa y se los puso. Ni siquiera esperó a abrocharse la camisa correctamente, salió de la habitación corriendo junto al resto de sus compañeros,

El general Doolittle colocó sus manos sobre la barandilla y observó durante unos segundos a todos los soldados.

—Esto no se trata de un simulacro —comentó con voz excesivamente grave—, por si alguien lo estaba pensando.

En pocos minutos saldrá una patrulla aérea de tres aviones que realizarán un reconocimiento de esa zona.. Sé que aún estamos muy lejos de la costa japonesa para que nuestros aviones salgan, pero es posible que recibamos algún ataque. Prepararos todos para un posible ataque y despejad la pista.

Al momento todos se pusieron en movimiento, los nervios se apoderaron de todos ante un posible ataque por parte de los japoneses al encontrarlos allí, en sus aguas.

Los tres aviones Dauntless SBD Douglas despegaron para entonces debían ser las cinco de la madrugada. Unos minutos después la misma patrulla alertó que se había detectado justo a cuarenta y dos millas náuticas un barco no identificado. Cuando ya había amanecido, el USS Hornet, y el portaaviones de Terry detectó en el radar ese mismo barco a diez mil yardas. Se trataba el Nitto Maru, el cual no tardó en transmitir a Tokio sobre su presencia.

Habían sido descubiertos a seiscientas treinta millas de la costa japonesa de Inubo Saki, un día antes de lo previsto para el ataque, algo que nos echaba por alto todos los planes.

El vicealmirante ordenó que hundieran el pesquero japonés antes de que transmitiera la posición en donde se encontraban, pero por mucho que disparában las torretas estában demasiado lejos para acertar.—Los japoneses no tenían radares. En ese momento se dieron cuenta cuenta de que Japón había rodeado toda su costa con pesqueros que la vigilaban. Y realmente les había funcionado porque pudieron transmitir toda la posición. Así que el tiempo y la distancia con la costa jugaban en su contra, pero igualmente, no habían llegado hasta allí para nada. Debían intentarlo.

Después de que el general explicase los problemas que habría con el combustible dada la distancia y que seguramente no les daría tiempo a llegar a China decidieron salir igualmente, en ese mismo instante, ya que la flota en sí no podía quedarse más tiempo allí, puesto que seguramente ya sabían su posición. Desde el ataque a Pearl Harbor no tenían casi flota naval y no podían arriesgarse a perder algún barco más. La decisión en parte fue fácil, la flota naval volvería a Estados Unidos, y los militares, lo único que podían hacer era aceptar su destino. Se programó el despegue de inmediato, contában con pocos minutos, apenas veinte. Pero en esos veinte minutos se intentó reducir el peso de los aviones al máximo y se cargó algo más de combustible extra, incluso quitaban la única arma que habían dejado en el avión, la ametralladora. Aquello era gracioso. La substituyeron por un palo de escoba, así quitábanmás kilos.

Pero eso no era lo peor: hacía un viento espantoso, lo cual dificultaba bastante el despegue que de por sí ya era complicado. Solo tenían ciento cincuenta metros de pista. Además, todo eso en movimiento, porque mientras tanto también se íban acercando al barco pesquero japonés con la idea de poder hundirlo. Al final Terry se enteró de que lo habían conseguido hundir. Nada más hundirse dieron la vuelta y volvieron a toda máquina hacia Pearl Harbor. —Terry no estaba ya allí en ese momento —No, su avión salió fue sexto, Albert fue el quinto.

Terry era un piloto tan experimentado como Albert. Eran unos excelentes aviadores. Las primeras cuatro horas de vuelo dirección la costa habían sido horribles, el viento hacía que se desviasen de su trayectoria haciéndoles perder más combustible del necesario. Pero una vez avistaron la costa japonesa el tiempo cambió sorprendentemente. Era un día claro y soleado, lo cual les permitiría fijar bien sus objetivos.

—Joder —pronunció Albert a través de su radio transmisor, mirando por la ventana—. Hay un montón de barcos japoneses. La madre que los parió. Terry se acercó a la ventana para observar. Había varios montones de patrulleros, petroleros, cargueros y transportes vigilando las costas.

—Muchachos —gritó uno desde su nave—, hemos tenido suerte de que el tiempo estuviese revuelto, al menos hemos podido pasar desapercibidos entre las nubes. Vamos a pillarlos en bragas —Terry rio, como si realmente aquello le divirtiese.

—¿Pero el pesquero japonés no habrá alertado? —preguntó Charlie por el radio transmisor mirando la el avión número 5 y él avión número 6. Terry y Albert se encogieron de hombros.

—Quizás no --comento Terry

—O quizás no le han creído —comentó Albert con una sonrisa

—¿Quién en su sano juicio atacaría al aliado principal de Hitler? Gary gritó desde su avión el numero uno, de alegría mientras elevaba su brazo, eufórico.

—Nosotros. —Luego se echó a reír—.Os vais a enterar, cabrones. —Giró un momento su rostro hacia atrás y los observó durante un segundo, realmente eufórico.

Comenzaron a sobrevolar tierra. Los prados verdes y las altas montañas aparecían en el horizonte. Todos se levantaron para observar el paisaje a través de los cristales delanteros, todos unidos por un mismo fin, defender a su país, a su patria. Terry observó durante unos segundos a sus cuatro compañeros mientras atravesaban las altas montañas de Japón. Sabían que el combustible no les llegaría, casi con toda seguridad, para llegar a China y poder aterrizar. Pero no les importaba. Igualmente su mente voló hacia sus padres, hacia Candy, los recuerdos se amontonaron en su mente y notó cómo el corazón se le aceleraba recordando la última conversación que había tenido con ellos. Quizá él muriese, pero no sería en vano, moriría por ellos, por su seguridad, por su vida.

—Eh —gritó Albert por el radio transmisor para que pusieran atención en el radar y sacándolo a Terry de su ensoñación—. Han despegado cazas enemigos. Vienen a detenernos. Gary miró hacia el radar.

—Están muy lejos y nosotros nos encontramos a menos de diez millas de la ciudad. No llegarán a tiempo.

—Tenemos vía libre —pronunció Terry. Automáticamente se acercó a su derecha para observar el cielo a través de la pequeña ventana. Realmente no podía divisar ningún caza japonés a simple vista, pues aún se encontraban muy lejos. Lo único que podía divisar era a ambos lados a compañeros bombarderos preparados igual que ellos para el ataque—. Todo limpio.

—Mirad hacia delante. La gran ciudad de Tokio se elevaba entre las montañas. Era realmente enorme—. ¡Sorpresa! —pronunciaba Albert en plan de broma saludando—. Mirad quién os viene a hacer una visita —seguía bromeando. Rio un poco más y se giró hacia atrás para observarlos—. Sentaos, puede que haya movimiento. Todos tomaron posiciones tal y como habían estudiado aquellas últimas semanas.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraban sobrevolando la ciudad, a baja altura. Podían ver pequeños puntos moverse de un lado a otro corriendo, obviamente todas las personas buscaban refugio. Definitivamente, les habían pillado por sorpresa. Igual que hicieron ellos. Pero ellos no iban a atacar directamente al pueblo, contrariamente, los japoneses, en su ataque a Pearl Harbor, habían disparando incluso sus metralletas sobre las personas civiles. No, ellos lanzarían las bombas sobre las empresas, sobre centros importantes, no iban a ir a por la población civil. Observó cómo Gary desde el avión uno, miraba de reojo a su bombardero, que se había situado a su lado.

—¡Cargad! —gritó Gary al ver el objetivo. Automáticamente, apretó el botón y un sonido metálico les indicó que la bomba se estaba colocando correctamente para ser expulsada.

Terry miró por la ventana. Estaban sobrevolando unos edificios totalmente blancos. En ese momento bajo un poco más la altura, de esta forma harían ellos un blanco seguro.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Gary. Al momento el chasquido se escuchó por todo el bombardero.

Terry giró su rostro hacia su amigo, hacia Albert el cual tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, observando todo a través de las ventanas principales, pero tuvo que notar su intensa mirada porque giró su rostro hacia él.

—Por nuestra nación —pronunció Terry desde su radio transmisor observó a Albert durante unos segundos, no hizo falta que dijese nada, la intensidad que había observando en su mirada tras escuchar aquellas palabra lo decía todo.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Albert.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Terry.

Continuará...

Saludos lectores y feliz botón de la semana, o sea el miércoles.

(JillValentine.x)


	8. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 8

**_CAPÍTULO 8._**

Pocos minutos después el grupo militar había soltado todo su cargamento sobre Tokio.

—Misión cumplida —gritó Terry alzando sus brazos.

—Vámonos de aquí ya —pronunció Albert con urgencia.

—En eso estoy muchacho —dijo Gary desde el avión uno concentrado. De pronto algo les alertó. Unos sonidos metálicos en la parte trasera.

—Nos están disparando —comentó Terry enfocándose por el mirador hacia el final del avión y poniendo oído para identificar bien el sonido.

—Deben de ser baterías antiaéreas. No aparecen en el radar --comento Albert

\-- Nos disparan desde tierra-- hablo Charlie.

\--No os preocupéis, os voy a sacar de este condenado país en un periquete. Puede que nos estrellemos, pero no será en Japón. -- Aseguró Gary.

Terry aspiró fuerte intentando controlar sus nervios. Ahora venía lo difícil, intentar llegar a la base aérea de China con poco combustible. Al momento el avión viró repentinamente a la derecha y luego a la izquierda esquivando unas montañas. —¿Pero qué haces? —gritó Albert desde su avión con los nervios

—Me están disparando —y tuvo razón porque el repiqueteo en la cola del bombardero cesó. Charlie observó a Gary, esta vez con la mirada realmente preocupada.

—¿Crees que conseguiremos llegar a la base de China? Gary tragó saliva y suspiró.

—No lo creo. Pero lo más importante es cruzar el Pacífico. Una vez entremos en China…

—Parte de China está invadida —le recordó Terry desde el radio transmisor—. Depende dónde aterricemos será lo mismo que detener el avión en medio de Tokio.

—Lo sé, pero primero hay que cruzar el charco y llegar. Después ya nos preocuparemos por lo otro.

Lo primero que hicieron nada más divisar tierra fue dar un gritó de alegría. Las enormes montañas de China aparecieron en el horizonte. La distancia no parecía reducirse. Pasaban los minutos. Y solo montañas estaban.

Sobrevolaron tierra. Y pudieron respirar algo más tranquilos, aun así sabían que muchas tropas del Eje, incluso de Japón, se encontraban en aquella zona.

Su alegría no duró. Unos minutos después fueron conscientes de que lo único que había en aquella zona eran también montañas.

—Busca un descampado para aterrizar —gritó Albert con urgencia.

—¿Qué crees que hago? —le devolvió el grito Terry—. Joder, podría aterrizarlo incluso en ciento cincuenta metros —gritó desesperado al no encontrar llanura ninguna. Gracias a la formación que habían recibido desde que se habían traslado a Pearl Harbor para preparar el ataque, habían aprendido a aterrizar el bombardero en superficies muy pequeñas, tales como la plataforma de un portaaviones. Terry cogió rápidamente un mapa intentando situarse y miró los instrumentos de mando localizando la zona que sobrevolaban en el mapa. Pasó el dedo por el pequeño territorio que aparecía dibujado y finalmente resopló alterado.

—La base donde deberíamos aterrizar se encuentra a unas treinta y cinco millas —comentó.

—No llegamos -- comento Albert-- Dudo que podamos volar diez millas más. Busca un descampado o algo.

—Este mapa no tiene marcación geográfica —volvió a comentar alterado Terry.

—Joder —gritó Gary—. Mi avión no va a aguantar más de cinco millas. Poneos los paracaídas —dijo totalmente alterado. Acto seguido Todos agarrarban los paracaídas.

Lo primero que hizo Terry fue colocarse el paracaídas a mientras intentaba mantener el avión estable y subía a algo más de altura, para que así en el salto tuviesen el tiempo suficiente para abrir el paracaídas por completo.

—Tienes que subir un poco más —le apremió Albert al verlo mientras acababa de asegurarle el paracaídas.

—Estoy en ello —pronunció Terry colocándose de pie nervioso.

—Listo

Charlie seguido agarró su propio paracaídas y se lo colocó. Al momento asegurándose de que las correas estuviesen bien colocadas.

—Abrir sus trampillas saltad —comentó Gary mientras pulsaba unos botones. Al momento una corriente de aire los impulsó hacia atrás. Por suerte ya estaban hartos de repetir esa maniobra y el impulso no les pilló por sorpresa—. Vamos, vamos ¡saltad!

Se arrojaron al vacío justo cuando Terry escucho que el motor se detenía. No tuvieron tiempo de más, rezando por tener el tiempo suficiente para abrir el paracaídas por completo y evitar un choque contra el suelo. La caída no fue suave, únicamente tuvieron unos segundos de diferencia entre la apertura final del paracaídas y el golpe. podían ver como sus naves se estrellaban en terreno Chino invadido por japoneses.

Terry aún tenía el paracaídas por encima y estaba luchando por quitárselo para poder observar, cuando escuchó una enorme explosión y luego otra y otras. Supo incluso sin verlo que sus aviónes se había estrellado. Cuando logró quitarse el paracaídas miró de un lado a otro nervioso. Lo primero que hizo fue ubicar a sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales aún se peleaban por sacarse de encima la tela. Se desabrochó la correa y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —gritó nervioso. Observó que Albertpp acababa por fin de sacarse el paracaídas de encima y comenzaba a desabrocharse la correa para dejarlo caer, Gary permanecía arrodillado en el suelo recuperando el aliento, otro caminaba tranquilamente ya hacia ellos y …

—Miró de un lado a otro nervioso, girando sobre un mismo eje. —¿Charlie? —Al momento miró hacia Albert el cual también lo buscaban—. ¿Dónde está Charlie?

—¡Charlie! —gritó Albert también.

—Aquí. ¡Ayuda! —Escucharon su voz.

Todos alzaron su rostro hacia arriba. Unos metros más a su derecha, colgado de un árbol, su amigo Charlie colgaba del paracaídas agitando sus piernas de forma nerviosa. Todos se movieron rápidamente hacia allí colocándose por debajo suyo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gary.

—Sí. Pero la rama está cediendo al peso. No sé cuánto aguantará —pronunció mirando a la rama superior. Todos se pusieron en movimiento.

Terry y Albert treparon al árbol mientras Gary y los otros dos se quedaban abajo intentando amortiguar la caída si la rama cedía antes de que pudiesen sujetarlo. Terry subió a la siguiente rama y se sujetó al tronco.

—Eh, eh —pronunció nervioso. Charlie giró su rostro para observarle—. Ya estoy aquí —intentó calmarlo. Realmente desde allí arriba la caída impresionaba. Se estiró hacia delante lo máximo que pudo y estiró su brazo—. Intenta agarrar mi mano. Charlie estiró con cuidado el brazo hacia detrás, pero aún le faltaba más de medio metro para poder alcanzarlo.

—No puedo.

\--Escucha, solo tienes que subir un poco, luego podré agarrarte —comentó echando su brazo hacia abajo, estirándolo lo máximo posible—.

Terry colocó la mano sobre su espalda, con la respiración acelerada de subir el peso de su amigo para ponerlo a salvo. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí —comentó observándolo, con la respiración realmente alterada—. Gracias, gracias —dijo colocando su mano en su hombro y dándole una palmada. Tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo.

—Vamos, hay que bajar.

—¿Podéis? —preguntó Albert que se había quedado una rama más abajo, preparado para intervenir si era necesario.

—Sí.

Tras bajar de un saltó y caer de rodillas Terry se puso en pie y miraron la zona de un lado a otro.

\--Estamos perdidos.

Candy se recordaba mirando por la ventana del piso de arriba, espiando a sus amigos desde lejos, rezando por que se acordaran de ella, por que la invitaran a unirse a ellos. Pero entonces sus padres se habían divorciado y luego su padre casado con otra, luego sucedió el accidente donde su madre murió y ella ya no era parte de una familia. Fue entonces cuando de verdad aprendió qué era estar sola. Pero después se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Terry siempre estuvo a su lado. Ahora sería ella la que iría con él. Se obligó a apartar de su mente los peligros y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Si había decidido ir a la guerra por dos razones. Ayudar y saber de Terry. No iba a sentarse y solo esperar. No iba a pasarse la hora siguiente como había pasado la última, mirando por la ventana y con el corazón en vilo por si era él. No iba a permitirse la punzada de decepción cada vez que llamaban a su puerta y no era Terry. Así que escribió una carta para la mamá de Terry, donde le pedía perdon por haberse marchado sin decirles nada. Habia tenido que mentir para que no se preocuparan.

—No quiero parecer exigente, pero es mi decisión y se que puedo hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Eres muy valiente Candy, y no puedo hacer nada por cambiar tu decisión.

\--Gracias.

\--Entonces sales hoy mismo con el grupo de enfermeras voluntarias --comento la jefa de enfermería.

Candy viajaba con el grupo de chicas voluntarias que salió de Chicago. Habían llegado primero a Nueva York a recoger más chicas voluntarias. Ahí Candy hizo amistad con una joven de su misma edad y al igual que ella era enfermera. Zusy Sanders.

\-- Entonces dices que viajas para buscar a tu chico, que es tu mejor amigo y que ahora esta con el ejetcito estadounidense.

\--Si. El no saber de él me está matando.

\-- Te comprendo.

\--¿Y tú. has vuelto a ver a tu soldado?

\--Ojalá y fuera mi soldado. No, él nunca me prometió algo así. --Nunca me llamó pensó

\--Pero tal vez, entre ustedes puede surgir algo importante. No pierdas la esperanza-- dijo Candy sosteniendo su mano en apoyo.

\-- ¿Tú lo crees?

\-- Estoy segura. --Zusy suspiró.

\--Él es tan guapo, Tan amable, no hay nadie como Te...

\--¿Oyes eso? —dijo de pronto una de sus compañeras.

Candy se enderezó. No había oído a sus compañeras acercarse, pero ahora estaban a su lado unas incluso con el ceño fruncido. Desde luego se oía un ruido raro en la calle. No se podía ver nada por las ventanas había mucho polvo, De pronto se zarandearon ligeramente emitiendo un sonido parecido a un castañeteo de dientes. Numerosas sombras empezaron a pasar por delante fuera de los cristales.

Que eran ¿Gente? ¿Tanta?

Candy fue hasta la puerta del bus. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una multitud que corría calle abajo, inundando las aceras.

—Pero ¿se puede saber que está pasando…? —murmuró Zusy atrás y se abrió paso entre el gentío. Un hombre chocó con ella con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse y ni siquiera se disculpó. Pasó más gente corriendo.

— ¿Estás bien Zusi ? --se preocupó Candy.

\--Si.

\--¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Candy a un hombre que intentaba separarse de la multitud.

—Los alemanes están entrando en París —dijo—. Hay que irse.

—¿Los alemanes en París? Chilló Zusi.-- Eso es horrible.

—Entrad. Tenemos que irnos —dijo el conductor mientras echaba el cierre en la puerta del bus.

—No puede ser —dijo Candy.

—Lo peor siempre puede ser —dijo otra enfermera. sombría.

—Y tú, Candy, ¿has traído comida? —preguntó Patricia un momento después. Se había girado en el asiento y la miraba.

—No.

—¿Nada?

—Solo dinero, ropa y libros.

—Libros —dijo Patricia con desdén y se dio la vuelta—. Serán de gran ayuda.

Candy se puso a mirar de nuevo por la ventana. ¿Qué más equivocaciones habría cometido ya? Pasaron las horas. El coche las transportaría al hospital, avanzando con lentitud hacia el sur. Candy agradeció el polvo. Cubría la ventana e impedía ver el panorama terrible, desolador.

\--Merde —murmuró el conductor.

—Monsieur —dijo Patricia en tono remilgado—. Alguien golpeó el capó del coche al pasar.

—Se acabó, madame —dijo el conductor—. Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina. Patricia parecía un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué?

—He parado cada vez que he tenido ocasión, lo sabe. No tenemos más gasolina porque no hay dónde encontrarla.

—Pero… y entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Candy no sabía nada de Terry, le preocupaba ¿qué estaba sucediendo exactamente? Ahora esto.

—Buscar un sitio donde alojarnos.

No te separes de mí —añadió Zusy avanzando hacia la gente. Isabelle otra enfernera nunca había visto un pánico colectivo como aquel. Por toda la calle se encendían luces, arrancaban motores de coches, se cerraban puertas de golpe. Las personas se gritaban las unas a las otras y alargaban los brazos en un intento por no perder el contacto en el desconcierto reinante.

—¿Cree que podremos llegar andando ? preguntó Candy con preocupación. Patricia se volvió. Tenía aspecto de estar tan exhausta y acalorada.

—Quizá uno de tus libros te sirva de ayuda. Desde luego fue muy inteligente traerlos en vez de comida o agua. Vamos, Chicas.

_El ruido era ensordecedor abarcando todo como si el mundo estuviera terminando. Genda no pudo evitar emocionarse por el poder y la intensidad de la misma. "Usted allí maldito idiota" ¿qué diablos está haciendo? Minoru Genda estaba destinado en Londres durante los últimos dos años cómo agregado naval de la embajada de Japón. Se volvió para enfrentarse al alcalde del ataque aéreo, agachado bajó, corriendo hacia él. La cocofonia del ruido continuo escuchándose en lamentos tembloroso, Continuo la sirena de ataque aéreo, el trueno palpitante de miles de motores por encima, y él siempre constante de explosiones. La conmoción cerebral creciente de las explosiones lavando el río Támesis. Desde el East End que estaba tomando la peor parte de la incursión._

_"fuera de este puente ahora maldito tonto" y el alcalde tendió la saque para agarrarlo por el hombro. Genda levantó la mano, cartera de cuero negro de Gran tamaño que contenía su tarjeta de identificación y credenciales, la abrió, y la pegó delante del alcalde sólo unos centímetros de su cara para que tuviera que dar un paso atras. Lo identificó como miembro del personal diplomático del gobierno de Su Majestad Imperial de Japón. Un documento en inglés el otro en japonés. Todo muy oficial mirando y adecuado y garantizando para intimidar a un humilde alcalde de ataque aéreo y para el caso muchos a miembros del gobierno británico también cuando se usa correctamente. El alcalde lo miró durante unos segundos, y luego la atención de ambos se volvió hacia el río. Un Bombardero alemán de dos motores Heinkel 111, girando y girando mientras seguía las orillas del río gritaba directamente hacia ellos. a medida que se volvió parecía como si su ala cayera en el agua. Un rastro de humo negro se estaba transmitiendo fuera de su motor de lado del puerto. Detrás de él un Hawker Hurricane estaba a 50 metros de su cola siguiendo cada giro del desesperado piloto. El piloto alemán contando dentro de las curvas para exprimir ráfagas cortas. Algunas balas golpearon chispas, volaron desde el ala, otras fallaron cosiendo el río, cada redonda enviando un géiser de agua de 10 pies de altura viendo directamente hacia ellos. Genda y el Alcalde del ataque aéreo, se agacharon detrás del revestimiento._

Todo sucedió muy rápido Candy se encontró rodeada de gente, empujada, zarandeada e insultada. Alguien su pequeña maleta de un tirón , pero se negó a soltarla. Mientras la sujetaba contra su cuerpo, pasó una mujer a su lado empujando una carreta cargada con sus pertenencias, Candy vio en sus ojos oscuros agotamiento, sufrimiento. Alguien más chocó con Zusy y esta dio un traspiés y perdió el equilibrio. Solo la masa de cuerpos que tenía delante la salvó de caer de rodillas en el polvo y la tierra.

\-- ¿Estás bien, Zusy? Dijo Candy llegando a un lado de ella.

\--Si. Ambas se disponían a regresar con las demás compañeras enfermeras.

—¡Chicas! llamo Candy. No hubo respuesta, solo el incesante sonido de pisadas en la carretera. Zusy Llamó a Patricia, pero su grito se perdió en el retumbar de tantos pies. La gente la empujaba, la apartaba para seguir avanzando, moriría allí, sola en aquel tumulto de gente. Ambas se garrarón con fuerza de la mano y de la gastada asa de piel de su maleta y se unió a la marcha hacia... Sólo Dios sabe a dónde iban a terminar. Pasó lo que parecía una hora y Candy y Zusy Seguían caminando, cuando horas más tarde cayó la noche. Les dolían los pies; a cada paso que daban dolorosos e insistentes, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Candy Había hecho la maleta para ir a ayudar y así poder saber algo de Terry, no para complicarlo todo. ¿Y qué pasaba si Nunca regresaba? ¿Y si Terry volvía? Candy tenías ganas de llorar tan fuerte de la desesperación que sentía. Pero en ese momento sintió Cómo Zusy se debilitaba.

\--Vamos Zusy tienes que aguantar, tú puedes --la animaba Candy. Caminaron durante kilómetros. A su alrededor los coches morían. Se rompían carretas. Los caballos se detenían y era imposible obligarlos a seguir. Candy empezó a encontrarse apática y aturdida, exhausta por el calor, el polvo y la sed. Zusy con lágrimas sucias por el polvo y la tierra.

El sol se volvió más fuerte, abrasador, insoportable. Los niños lloraban, las mujeres gimoteaban. El hedor acre y sofocante a cuerpos humanos y a sudor llenaba el aire, pero Candy se había prometido ir a ayudar. Y eso haría.

—Será mejor que nos movamos rápidos-- comento Terry--, no sabemos si puede haber alguna patrulla Alemana o Japonesa por la zona —dijo a Charlie mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección que Gary, Albert habían tomado.

El paisaje era espectacular. Las montañas eran altas y frondosas, todas plagadas de árboles enormes. No pisaban sobre tierra, sino sobre musgo. La zona era increíble, aunque el clima era realmente húmedo y caluroso. Apartó con un movimiento de su mano unos cuantos mosquitos y miró hacia sus compañeros, los cuales se habían colocado a su lado.

—Gary —pronunció mirándolo—. ¿ Y el resto de compañeros?

—No, lose —pronunció.

—Lo que daría por un buen trozo de pizza —comentó Charlie.

—Creo que aquí solo comen arroz —pronunció Albert.

En ese momento unos gritos les sorprendieron. Siete soldados asiáticos los rodearon sin previo aviso, apuntándolos con armas. Al momento todos se movieron compulsivamente ascendiendo sus manos hacia arriba en señal de no resistencia y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando giraron sus rostros observaron que también los tenían rodeados evitando que huyesen.

Al tercer día, Candy estaba adormecida por el agotamiento. A Zusy se le habían formado ampollas entre casi todos los dedos de los pies y también en las plantas, y cada pisada le causaba dolor. La deshidratación le producía una jaqueca terrible y persistente y el hambre le corroía el estómago vacío. El polvo se le acumulaba en la garganta y en los ojos y hacía que tosiera sin parar.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que algo llamó su atención? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día?

Abejas. Zumbaban alrededor de sus cabezas. Candy las espantó con la mano. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y pensó en días gratos en el jardín de su vivienda con abejas volando alrededor. No. No eran abejas. Conocía aquel sonido. Se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Le costaba pensar con claridad. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba recordar?¿ Donde había escuchado aquel sonido? El zumbido aumentó de volumen, llenando el aire, y entonces aparecieron los aviones, seis o siete, como pequeños crucifijos en el cielo azul y sin nubes. Candy se colocó una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera y contempló cómo los aviones se acercaban, cómo bajaban… Alguien gritó:

—¡Los boches! A lo lejos un puente saltó por los aires en una nube de fuego, piedra y humo. Los aviones descendieron sobre la multitud.

Candy tiró a Zusy al suelo. El mundo se convirtió en un estruendo ensordecedor: el rugido de los motores de avión, fuego de ametralladora, el latir de su corazón, gente gritando. Las balas engullían la hierba en trazos rectos, la gente chillaba y se llamaba entre sí.

¡Madre mia! protégenos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Zusy. Candy afirmó con su cabeza, y se retiró el pelo de los ojos y se sentó. Por todas partes había cuerpos destrozados, fuegos y nubes de humo negro. Personas que gritaban, que lloraban, que morían.

— París ha sido invadida —dijo el director del hospital preocupado había estado esperando el grupo de enfermeras que se suponía tenía que haber llegado hacia tres días—. ¿Qué ha pasado con los soldados franceses del frente?

—Tenemos que seguir.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con las enfermeras? —preguntó otra vez el director —. ya deberían estar aquí.

Al ver un hospital gris piedra, Candy se sintió invadida por el agotamiento. Hundió los hombros. El dolor de los pies se volvió insoportable. Delante de ella Suzy estaba peor, la oyó chillar de alegría. Lograron llegar a la puerta principal apoyándose una en la otra. Candy llamó dos veces, con una mueca de dolor cada vez peor.

\--¡¡ Ayuda!! Por fin una enfermera salió.

\-- Señorita venimos como voluntarias de América.

\--¿Ustedes venían con el grupo de veinte enfermeras?

\--Si... ¿ellas ya se encuentran aquí?

\--No. Ustedes son las primeras en llegar.

Continuará...


	9. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 9

**_CAPÍTULO 9._**

De inmediato hubo movimiento en el hospital, dos enfermeras con dos camillas se aproximaron junto a Candy y a Zusi. Fueron atendidas. Ambas presentaban deshidratación por, el consumo insuficiente de líquidos, y excesiva actividad. Dos días después, ocho enfermeras lograron llegar también al hospital. De las veinte jovenes voluntarias, solo diez se presentaron para prestar servicio voluntario. Las otras diez no consiguieron llegar, se informó que tres murieron por balas de las metralladoras alemanas, cinco por deshidratación y las otras dos, no se encontraron. Se cree que fueron capturadas y llevadas cómo prisioneras para trabajar en los campos alemanes. Igualmente los judiciales siguen en su búsqueda. Dos semanas después luego del doloroso comienzo, las cosas empezaron a enderezarse. Candy, Zusi y Compañeras ya estaban cumpliendo su misión. Candy aún no tenía noticias de Terry, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. Sabía que había sido movido de base para una misión, pero nada más. Los días pasaban. En cada rostro de un militar herido que llegaba Candy lo buscaba, rezando para que no fuera Ninguno de los que llegaban muertos.

La embajada era responsable de proveer lugar y alimentos a los estadounidenses voluntarios como los sodados militares que eran derrotados y lograban sobrevivir a los ataques aéreos en Inglaterra, Paris, Francia, El edificio de apartamentos de la avenue de La Bourdonnais pertenecía al personal del hospital de Paris desde que había iniciado la guerra . A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban edificios de piedra arenisca color claro con balcones de hierro forjado negro y tejados de pizarra. Querubines tallados en piedra adornaban las cornisas. A unas seis manzanas de distancia, la torre Eiffel se alzaba hacia el cielo presidiendo el paisaje. En la planta baja de los edificios había docenas de fachadas comerciales con bonitos toldos y cafés con mesas en la calle; todos los pisos superiores eran viviendas. En circunstancias normales la gente pasearía despacio por la acera, mirando escaparates, disfrutando del ajetreo y el bullicio a su alrededor. Hoy no. Los cafés y bistrós estaban desiertos.

Al momento todos se movieron compulsivamente ascendiendo sus manos hacia arriba en señal de no resistencia y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando giraron sus rostros observaron que también los tenían rodeados evitando que huyesen.

Terry miró nervioso a sus compañeros. ¿Aquellos hombres hablaban en chino o en japonés? Albert se acercó a él con las manos en alto.

—¿Son chinos o japoneses? —le susurró. Terry lo miró de reojo.

—No lo sé. No los distingo.

Uno de ellos dio unos pasos hacia delante apuntándolos con el arma y se fijó en sus uniformes. Acto seguido observó uno a uno a todos ellos, parecía ser el jefe de aquel pequeño pelotón. Hablaban de aquella forma tan peculiar con otro compañero suyo y finalmente volvió a observarlos.

—¿Americano? —preguntó. Todos se miraron de reojo. guardando unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí —respondió Gary finalmente, pues de todas formas sus uniformes los delataban. Al momento descendieron todas sus armas e hicieron un saludo hacia ellos.

—Bien, americanos amigos. No problem —comentó sonriente. Todos respiraron tranquilos mientras bajaban los brazos. Al menos, en eso habían tenido suerte. El que parecía el jefe se acercó a Gary y le tendió la mano en son de paz.

—Nosotros escuchar many explosión avión —dijo con algo de dificultad. Gary afirmó con una mueca, ahora más tranquilo.

—Se nos acabó el combustible —le explicó amablemente. Pero el chino no pareció comprender aquella palabra—. Gasolina. —Y tras cinco intentos—. Petróleo.—acabó diciendo Gary desesperado.

—Ah, sí, sí. —Pareció comprender finalmente. Se giró hacia sus compañeros y habló de nuevo en su idioma, tuvo que traducirles lo que le había dicho porque al momento todos comenzaron a reír—. Eso mucho problema —acabó diciendo de nuevo hacia ellos.

—Sí, lo es —comentó Gary.

—Ok —dijo el chino haciéndoles un signo con la mano levantando el pulgar—. Vamos, —Comenzó a moverse—. Base esta lejos Treintamillas. Camión.

Todos aceptaron y comenzaron a caminar por detrás de ellos. La operación fue un éxito, al fin y al cabo conseguieron lo que buscaban, no íban a destruir la ciudad o a masacrar a sus gentes, lo que querían era dañarlos psicológicamente y levantar la moral a su país y a los aliados. Estaba claro que en barco no podían volver los primeros pilotos pues estaba totalmente vigilados por los japoneses y justo después del ataque aéreo estában seguros de que derribarían cualquier vuelo no autorizado que pasase por su espacio aéreo. Los chinos los escondieron para que no fuésen encontrados por los japoneses o alemanes de la zona. Los protegieron. Al cabo de unos meses por fin conseguieron salir del país. Y Finalmente llegaron a la base de Virginia,

Los recibieron en la base como héroes. Pero ninguno tenía ese sentimiento. Lo único que recordában era el porqué de esa incursión, el porqué los habían visto obligados a entrar en esa guerra y sobre todo, el recuerdo de los compañeros que habían fallecido en Pearl Harbor. Una vez más, por mucho que la gente vitoreara por lo que consideraban un triunfo ninguno de los que habían sobrevivido lo consideraba así. Allí fueron informados sobre los compañeros que habían fallecido y cómo finalmente habían logrado derribar el pesquero japonés que los delató. Por lo visto dio la voz de alarma, pero los japoneses pasaron bastante por alto sus comentarios alertando que creía ver que una flota estadounidense se dirigía hacia su costa.

También allí los soldados de la operación Doolittle fueron condecorados con la medalla distinguida al vuelo, incluso a los compañeros fallecidos a título póstumo.

Terry finalmente se puso en pie.

—Voy a hacer unas llamadas y después me daré una ducha. Albert le señaló.

—Luego te sigo. Terry aceptó y se alejó de ellos saliendo del comedor, rumbo a uno de los pasillos más cercanos donde disponían de teléfonos en la base. Desde que había vuelto, durante todas sus horas de viaje en avión desde China, en lo único que había pensado había sido en escuchar de nuevo la voz de Candy. Hacía tres meses que no hablaba ni con ella ni con sus padres. Llegó hasta el teléfono y lo cogió. En ese preciso momento notó cómo la piel se le erizaba y los ojos se le humedecían de emoción. Después de todo, al fin, estaba de vuelta. Marcó el número de la vivienda de Candy despacio, saboreando cada pulsación, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa inundase su rostro cuando escuchó el primer tono de la llamada. Notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba, cómo su respiración se entrecortaba. ¿Se habría acordado de él? ¿Habría escuchado lo que habían hecho en Japón? ¿Pensaría que él era uno de los fallecidos? Tragó saliva nervioso, ansioso por escuchar la voz de ella hasta que con el séptimo tono se impacientó. Esperó hasta el décimo y colgó. Miró su reloj y observó que marcaban las once de la noche. En principio hoy no trabajaba. Una duda le asaltó ¿le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Habría vuelto su tío y se habría marchado? Quizás solo hubiese salido a tomar algo con los amigos. Intentó calmarse y esta vez marcó el teléfono de casa de sus padres notando como la preocupación comenzaba invadirlo.

—¿Sí? —Escuchó la voz de su madre. En ese momento notó que su corazón volvía a acelerarse.

—Hola mamá —pronunció con cautela. Hubo un silencio, como si Ellynor se quedase en shock.

—¿Terry? —Escuchó que gemía al borde del llanto.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió con felicidad.

—Cariño. —Esta vez escuchó que su madre comenzaba a llorar sin ocultarlo—. Richard, es él… Es Terry.

Richard tuvo que quitarle el teléfono a Ellynor porque al momento lo escuchó.

—¿Terry?

—Sí, papá.

—Gracias a Dios, … —decía emocionado, parecía que su padre también estaba al borde del llanto—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, estoy bien. Muy bien —Terry respondió feliz mientras notaba sus ojos aguados—. Perdonad que no haya llamado antes.

— Nos tenías preocupados —pronunciaba realmente nervioso—. Pero ahora ya no importa, tú estás bien, ¿estás bien de verdad? Terry jamás había escuchado a su padre tan nervioso. —Sí, papá, estoy perfectamente.

—¿Dónde estás? Terry suspiró y tardó un poco en responder.

—Estoy en Virginia —acabó diciendo.

—¿Virginia? —preguntó sin comprender. De fondo escuchó la voz de su madre que preguntaba por qué estaba en Virginia—. ¿Qué haces allí? Se mordió el labio.

—Acabo de regresar, papá. —Su padre no dijo nada—. Hace poco más de una hora. —dijo sintiéndose culpable por haber mentido padres—. He regresado de China.

Richard se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sabía que su padre escuchaba la radio cada día, que habría escuchado el ataque a Japón y los problemas que habían tenido los aviadores.

—Tú… eras de los soldados que se hablaba en la radio, los soldados enviados a la misión ataque a…

—A Japón, papá —acabó la frase él. En ese momento escuchó cómo su padre también rompía a llorar. Aquello le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón. Deseó poder estar allí y abrazarlos.

—Dios mío, Terry… —decía con la voz entrecortada—. Por eso la forma en la que te habías despedido, por eso no teníamos noticias de ti, teníamos la esperanza de que tú no serías de... —Richard tuvo que dejar de hablar durante unos segundos. Terry escuchó como su padre lloraba—. llamamos a la base, pero no nos informaban de nada. Terry sintió una lágrima en su mejilla.

—Siento no habéroslo contado, pero no quería preocuparos. Si llegáis a saber que yo soy uno de los pilotos y luego escucháis la noticia…

—Ya no importa, Terry —comentó aún con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa? —preguntó esta vez con voz más animada.

Terry suspiró

—No lo sé. Espero que pronto.

—Terry… ¿Os van a enviar a otro lugar?

—No lo sé. Acabo de llegar hace una hora, pero supongo que nos darán unos días para descansar. ¿Vosotros cómo estáis?

—Estamos bien y ahora que sabemos de ti mucho mejor.

—He llamado a Candy pero no hay nadie en casa ¿está ahí con vosotros? ¿O trabajando?

—¿Candy...?

Al momento su madre volvió a cogerle el teléfono,

—Cariño —dijo su madre aún con la voz entrecortada.

—Namá ¿ya estás más tranquila?

—Sí. Cariño

\--¿Ha pasado algo con Candy? —fue directo. Su madre tardó un poco en responder, como si no supiese que decir.

—Terry... Candy... ella hace dos meses que se marchó. Aquello lo dejó totalmente descolocado.

—¿Qué? Se marchó. ¿A dónde?. Terry suspiró y sintió que se extinguía su último rayo de esperanza y apretó los puños lleno de rabia e impotencia. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de toda la ilusión que había puesto en hablar con ella.

—Por lo visto se ha marchado a casa de sus parientes. Dejo una carta donde decía que… Que no soportaba estar aquí. Necesitaba alejarse de todo esto.

—¿Tienes el teléfono de casa de sus parientes?

—No, no me lo dio.

—¿No te dijo algo más? ¿Te dejó algún recado para mí? —Terry estaba desconcertado con aquella noticia. No entendía porque Candy se había marchado y solo dejo una carta.

\--Terry, Candy te echaba de menos —pronunció con ternura su madre—. Se le hacía imposible estar aquí sin ti. —Notó cómo su madre se emocionaba. Después de la última llamada que tuviste con ella. la noté bastante cambiada incluso estaba altamente preocupada. Decía que quería alejarse de esa un tiempo o hasta que volvieses. Terry se pasó la mano por su frente.

Terry suspiró y finalmente aceptó.

—Está bien, mamá —dijo con infinita tristeza en la voz—. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda y espero tengas alguna noticia o dirección, Me gustaría enviarle una carta.

—Claro.

—Os llamaré esta semana. Ahora voy a darme una ducha y a descansar.

Los pensamientos seguían ahí, como una sombra acechando su cabeza. Y, cuando los acontecimientos se escapaban a su control, esa sombra se extendía y se volvía más oscura. No podía dejar de pensar en Candy, de preguntarse dónde estaría y si se encontraría bien. Se debatía entre la convicción de que se había limitado a seguir con su vida y la persistente sospecha de que quizá, dondequiera que estuviese, podía estar pensando en él también y no saber dónde encontrarle. Eso era lo que más lo atormentaba. El no saber.

Candy suspiró. Los días pasaban. Alternando esperanza y temor, espera y desilusión. . La guerra había dominado las vidas de todos durante lo que parecíauna eternidad, se volvía allí irrelevante y lejana.

—¿Estás bien, querida? --se preocupó Zusi.

\--Le echo de menos como no te puedes hacer idea. Candy respondió abatida.

—No te preocupes, seguramente esta completamente a salvo.

Una oleada de añoranza se apoderó de Candy...

Si, Terry tiene que estar vivo pensó con añoranza.

—Eh, Terry —gritó Albert caminando hacia él. Terry compuso su rostro y dio unos pasos adelante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado, pues Albert Parecía un poco alterado.

—Me acaban de informar. Un grupo canadiense hace poco más de una semana ha intentado desembarcar en Dieppe, al norte de Francia. Los putos alemanes se los han cargado a casi todos. —Terry lo miró asombrado.

—¿En Francia? ¿Van a intentar la invasión de Europa? Albert lo miró con fuerza.

—Muchos parten para Londres en breve. Creo que están preparando algo.

Terry lo miró fijamente. La idea de separarse de nuevo de Candy aunque no estuviese en Chicago le helaba la sangre, pero debían acabar con la guerra desde la raíz lo antes posible.

—Me apunto —pronunció con determinación.

En un par de semanas, debían coger un buque mercante. Así serían trasladados para no llamar la atención era bastante peligroso pero no sabían si podían sufrir un ataque o un bombardeo alemán o japonés, pero era lo único que se podía hacer. Algunos soldados habían viajado hasta Londres en avión, pero obviamente, demasiado avión viajando hacia Londres podía levantar sospechas así que la mayoría de los soldados se fueron escondidos en un barco mercante. Cómo lo hicieron Terry, Albert y Charly.

Viajaron directamente a Nueva York, donde un barco mercante los esperaban el puerto había sido un viaje bastante movido trece días. Se toparon con tres tormentas bastante furiosas además siempre estaban con la duda de que podían toparse por algún submarino. O que podían ser bombardeados desde el aire.

Pues por suerte llegaron finalmente sanos y salvos a Londres

El movimiento en el puerto marítimo era impresionante. Habían llegado al sur de Inglaterra. Tras más de dos semanas de viaje. El puerto bullía de gente. Terry intentando no chocar con la gente que venía en sentido contrario.

El calor era realmente sofocante, parecía mentira que hubiesen pasado más de la mitad de los días con tormentas en la travesía, con un viento infernal y con incluso frío, pues ahora el ambiente era caluroso y el sol lucía brillante en un extenso y azulado cielo.

—Esto es un buen síntoma —pronunció Albert.

—¿El qué? --comento Terry, y Albert sonrió.

—Inglaterra nos recibe con un día fogoso.

Nada más llegar Terry, Albert y Charlie, fueron informados que algo grande estaba preparado por la invasión de Europa que ahora era invadida por Alemania. Tenían un plan. Ese plan tenía nombre en clave de Overlord, Aunque aún no sabían realmente en qué consistiría o cómo se realizaría. Terry tenía una idea de que era más o menos. La preparación de la invasión se había estado gestando después del ataque a Pearl Harbor, aunque aún debían estudiar muy bien el terreno, pues solo habría una oportunidad.

Los enormes cuarteles militares improvisados cerca de los principales puertos. Los barcos no dejaban de entrar y salir. Cuando llegaban, descargaban los soldados, llenaban depósitos y deshacían el camino que habían hecho desde Estados Unidos o Canadá para traer más soldados

La ciudad estaba llena de soldados que estaban acudiendo ya fuese de forma forzosa o voluntaria sobrepasaba todo lo inimaginable. Tuvieron que dormir en enormes barracones, creados específicamente para la contraofensiva que se estaba preparando. Terry estaba sorprendido cuando había visto que la mayoría de soldados alistados. La mayoría de ellos no habían luchado en combate, eran prácticamente unos niños y ni siquiera tenía prácticamente formación sobre cómo disparar. Pero ellos parecían alegres por encontrarse allí, realmente no tenían ni idea de lo que era enfrentarse en una guerra. Ni Terry, ni Albert, ni Charlie se habían enfrentado a un cuerpo con cuerpo en una guerra. Pero ellos por lo menos tenían la experiencia de haber atacado Japón, de haberse encontrado en territorio enemigo, y sabía que no se trataba de algo divertido, no era un juego. Realmente la sensación que te inundaba de miedo y desesperación en esos momentos no era comparable a nada. Hasta que no lo vivías, no sabías lo que era.

_El trueno pasó sacudiendo a Genda, el escape de sus motores, el humo picante de la estación de aceite, pistones rved oscureciendo el cielo. Estaban tan cerca que por un segundo pudo ver la cara del artillero de cola, balanceando su arma alrededor disparando en una Ráfaga. Él piloto alemán se acercaba, luchando por la altitud. Genda sabía por qué; el drama estaba llegando a su fin. El sonido de todo envió un sacacorchos a la espalda de Genda. El rugido de los motores, el olor del escape estaba de vuelta en la cubierta de su amado Akagi o Kaga de nuevo. aviones acelerando preparándose para despegar pronto Volvería allí, en una semana se iba de Europa, para regresar a casa, y había sido testigo de lo que ahora se llamaba la Batalla de Gran Bretaña. Desde su etapa inicial hasta ahora en este momento a lo que algunos pensarían que era su clímax dramático, la mayoría del personal en la embajada apostando exuberantemente que los alemanes vendrían marchando más allá de Whitehall dentro de una semana. Desde Tower Bridge a tres millas de distancia, despejando hasta Greenwich con los excelentes prismáticos Zeiss bien hechos que estaban utilizando para observar la pelea, Genda estimó que al menos docientos o más bombarderos alemanes estaban trabajando, dejando caer sus cargas desde lo que parecían a miles de metros. Un tintineo alto, casi similar a una campana lo interrumpió por un momento y vio una dispersión de castillos golpeando el pavimento en medio del puente, rebotando llegando a descargar desprendiendose de cañones calibre 30 y 7.7 y 20 milímetros cientos más estaban pocking el agua del Támesis. En lo alto por encima del cielo había una celosía de contrails, la batalla entre Spitfires y ME- 109s furiosos a 20.000 pies o más._

_Continuará..._

_Saludos mis queridos lectores._

_(JillValentine. x)_


	10. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 10

**_CAPÍTULO 10._**

La verdad es que la ciudad era un completo caos. Terry jamás había visto una destruida como aquella. Los alemanes habían comenzado su ofensiva sobre Inglaterra poco después de la invasión de Francia. Reino Unido había decidido seguir luchando y no rendirse ante el Eje, Los británicos habían bombardeado los buques de guerra alemanes. Hitler, al ver la supremacía de la RAF, había intentando negociar la paz con el Reino Unido, y en un intento desesperado prohibió los bombardeos sobre Londres. fue rechazada por Inglaterra.

Los días siguientes hasta que su general les llamase a filas fueron requiridos para una inspección médica y de control rutinaria. después Terry Albert y Charlie habían pasado paseándose por Londres. Bueno lo que se podía ver eran los edificios destruidos por los ataques que los alemanes con sus bombarderos habían hecho. Tras el rechazo, Hitler había emitido la Directiva número diecisiete en la que establecía y ordenaba a sus pilotos atacar a Reino Unido tras el rechazo de su oferta de paz, estableciendo como principales objetivos los aeródromos e industrias de armamento y construcción de aviones. Poco después, comenzaron los ataques a las bases aéreas inglesas en lo que denominaron como la operación Día del águila. La Luftwaffe, la fuerza aérea de la Alemania nazi, fue incrementando progresivamente sus incursiones en el territorio Inglés, sobre todo en operaciones nocturnas, aprovechándose de la oscuridad. Los ataques indiscriminados contra la población civil aumentaron muriendo en el primer ataque, sesenta personas. Los alemanes, aun así, pidieron disculpas por este hecho, ya que no estaba fijada como objetivo la población civil, pero llamó bastante la atención que días después aumentasen su campaña y bombardeasen el centro de Londres durante cinco días, incluso llegando a bombardear las zonas residenciales de la periferia de Londres.

Lo único que quedaba de la ciudad eran sus ruinas. Pero Reino Unido tenía unos cimientos sólidos y se había mantenido firme, gracias a su extraordinaria flota aérea que se había resistido al Eje. El único suelo británico que habían logrado alcanzar los nazis eran las islas británicas, aunque estas carecían realmente de interés estratégico para una futura invasión de Reino Unido. Terry miró a su alrededor comprobando la crueldad de aquella guerra, pero estaba claro que si no los detenían pronto, si no conseguían acabar con aquella locura, sería peor Y allí estaban, en Londres, reunidos todos por un mismo fin, preparando un ataque que realmente no sabían cuándo. El Reino Unido no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, así que automáticamente había bombardeado Berlín. Aquello enfureció a Hitler, el cual ordenó un gran bombardeo sobre Londres a la siguiente noche. El día después Hitler había transmitido un comunicado que se había escuchado por todo el mundo. Su voz nerviosa y escalofriante había llegado a cada rincón:

«_La noche anterior los británicos bombardearon Berlín. Que así sea. Pero en este juego de dos, llegará un momento en el que uno caerá y no va a ser la Alemania nacional y socialista. Por cada tres mil o cuatro mil kilos de bombas arrojadas por la fuerza aérea británica, nosotros haremos caer trescientos mil o cuatrocientos mil kilos. Cuando ataquen nuestras ciudades, nosotros destruiremos las suyas_.»

Pero Reino Unido tenía unos cimientos sólidos y se había mantenido firme, gracias a su extraordinaria flota aérea se había resistido al Eje.

Hicieron venir a más miembros de la red y les asignaron tareas: conseguir ropa para los pilotos y reunir provisiones. Consultaron mapas, trazaron rutas y empezaron el proceso, largo e incierto, de establecer pisos francos a lo largo del itinerario. Llegado un momento, el plan se convirtió en una posibilidad real, en lugar de en una simple idea osada y temeraria.

Terry llevaba cuatro días con gripe. Necesitaba ponerse bien para seguir con los entrenamientos. había asistido al hospital pero comenzaba a desesperarse a no ser atendido. Miró hacia el final del pasillo del hospital. Nada. Se pasó la mano por la frente comprobando si tenía fiebre. Estaba seguro de que aquella noche había tenido, pues había despertado envuelto en sudor, lo único que esperaba era poder curar rápido, obviamente no podía entrenar. Aquello lo desesperaba. Si decidían atacar, él no estaría. Por lo que les iban informando, una división normal alemana constaba de unos diez mil hombres, aunque muchas de estas divisiones se habían dedicado a construir lo que llamaban el muro Atlántico.

Gracias a las fotografías aéreas tomadas por los aviones británicos, sabían que muchas partes de aquel muro llegaban a tener tres metros y medio de espesor, lo cual había hecho que en algunos casos al intentar bombardearlo ni siquiera provocase algún daño en el muro. Sabían que la munición a través de dicho muro la transportaban a través de líneas férreas construidas a lo largo de prácticamente doscientos kilómetros. Se habían aliado con los británicos formando la alianza Cossac, destinada a derribar dicho muro y lograr la invasión y recuperación de Europa. Por lo que tenía entendido, dicha invasión se efectuaría con tres divisiones, cada una compuesta de catorce mil hombres, pero por lo visto aquello no era suficiente para asegurarse el triunfo y se había decidido aumentarla a cinco divisiones. Dada la necesidad de aumentar más las tropas de los aliados, no habían dejado de llegar nuevos reclutas al puerto. No sabían aún cómo se realizaría, ni cuáles serían los planes o las misiones que tendrían cada una de estas divisiones, lo único que podían imaginarse es que se haría por tierra, mar y aire. Era sabido por todos que se habían solicitado a una empresa de Nueva Orleans, Higgins Industries, centenares de barcos de poco calado que pudiesen girar deprisa, lo cual le hacía tener la certeza de que se intentaría la invasión cruzando el canal de La Mancha, aunque aún no sabían ni dónde ni cuándo. Por otro lado, él, dadas sus dotes de piloto y de saltador, había sido encomendado a una de las tropas aerotransportadas y había entrenado durante los últimos meses realizando saltos a baja altura. Así que con total seguridad, la invasión también se haría por aire. Terry sabía que el momento se acercaba, lo presentía, los bombardeos en la costa francesa habían aumentado intentando debilitar el muro Atlántico y reducir el mayor número de tropas Alemanas en la zona.

Terry estaba cansado de esperar en aquel pasillo de hospital. Lo único que necesitaba era una pastilla o una inyección para aquella alergia de gripe. Se quedó observando compañeros militares, todos tosiendo, sonándose, incluso con ojos llorosos por el resfriado.

—¿Terry? --Se giró Al escuchar esa voz femenina intentando encontrar a aquella persona. Zusi se movía con rapidez hacia él. Estaba sorprendida de verlo, apartándose del camino de algunas compañeras suyas, que se movían por los pasillos.

—Zusi —dijo sorprendido también. La miró, ella llevaba su cabello rubio convertido en un moño recogido, llevaba su uniforme azul.

—Cuidado, estoy bastante resfriado—. Zusi se habia abalanzado hacia él con brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes —dijo con felicidad—. ¡Vaya! No esperaba verte aquí.

— Lo raro es que estés tú aquí. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la ciudad?-- Zusi se encogió de hombros.

—Llegué hace unos meses. Necesitaban personal voluntario y me dije ¿por qué no?

—Vaya. Eres buena chica. --A Zusi se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

— Hace unos meses.

—Caray. —Zusi miró a su alrededor observando la gran cantidad de pacientes que esperaban—. Llevas bastante tiempo esperando.

—Un poco.

\--Vaya Tienes un buen resfriado —comentó observándolo. Se giró y le indicó con un movimiento que le siguiese—. Veremos qué puedo hacer. Terry sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado por el largo pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones de consultas. Después de atravesar los pasillos Zusi abrió una puerta y entraron.

—Ven, siéntate. —Zusi le señaló la camilla.

Terry saludó con un movimiento de su rostro a sus dos compañeros, los cuales se encontraban sentados en camillas separadas, hicieron el mismo gesto que él. Terry se sentó en la camilla que estaba más cerca.

—¿Cuánto llevas así? —preguntó Zusi colocándose a su lado con un termómetro en la mano.

— Cuatro días —susurró mientras se desabrochaba la camisa para ponerse el termómetro bajo el brazo—. Creo que no tengo fiebre ahora.

—Tú póntelo —le ordenó. Terry alzo una Ceja y rio.

—Vaya, qué mandona —bromeó pero hizo caso. Observó a Zusi buscando algo en los pequeños armarios blacos.

—¿Por qué no has venido antes? —preguntó después de agarrar unas pastillas y colocándose frente a él. Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba que se me pasaría, pero va peor. --Zusi puso los ojos en blanco y le pasó seis pastillas y un vaso con agua.

—Tómate una ahora y otra diaria durante los próximos días. Terry las sostuvo en su mano, observándolas.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó con su peculiar sonrisa.

—¿Acaso quieres algo más? —preguntó coqueta—. Soy solo enfermera.

Terry tomó una y el resto las guardó en el bolsillo. Se quedó observándola. Estaba algo más delgada que la última vez que se vieron.

—¿Cómo te va todo? —pronunció mientras pasaba de nuevo por su lado. Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros y luego le miró sonriente

— Al principio fue duro, pero ahora todo Bien. ¿Y tú?

\--Pues ya ves, intentando hacer algo de provecho.

—La verdad es que es una sorpresa volver a encontrarte aquí.

—¿Sabes Albert está aquí también? — le comento, Pues eran buenos amigos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella acercándose —. Vaya, ¿y Charlie? dijo ahora apartándose de él, lo preguntó de forma maliciosa, sabía que Terry era un hombre posecivo y celoso. Además Charlie era un chico bastante atractivo, pero solo lo había dicho con intención, Angie era su amiga la novia de Charlie. En ese momento Terry se giró a otro lado. Zusi se mordió el labio. Alcabo de momento se acercó hasta él con movimientos algo tímidos y le abrió la camisa para cogerle el termómetro.

Terry pudo observar su movimiento y en ese momento el recuerdo de su ultima noche volvieron a su mente.

—Siento no haberte llamado, o enviarte alguna carta en todo este tiempo.

Ella lo observó un segundo y volvió a mirar el termómetro.

— Esperemos que no tengas fiebre interna—le dijo con una leve sonrisa, luego lo miró fijamente y negó con su rostro—. No pasa nada, Terry.

—Sí que pasa —comentó observándola—. Debería haberte enviado una carta, aunque sea. Ella volvió a negar y le dio la espalda. Acto seguido agarró un pequeño bajalenguas de madera y un pequeño espejo. Cuando se giró hacia él, Zusi se estaba mordiendo el labio y esquivaba su mirada. Seguramente se sentía intimidada por aquellos recuerdos que los unían, incluso un rubor había cubierto sus mejillas.

—¿Te duele la garganta? —Terry afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Abre la boca. —Le introdujo el bajalenguas de madera y miró con el pequeño espejo—. La tienes algo irritada, pero no tienes infección —acabó diciendo, y sus miradas volvieron a coincidir ella la apartó enseguida. Terry detectó aquel movimiento y antes de que ella pudiese darse la vuelta la cogió de la mano sin lastimarla y luego la acercó a él. Zusi se dejó hacer.

—Zusi, Nunca quise hacerte ningún daño —le dijo sinceramente. --Eres una gran persona.

Ella lo miró fijamente y le sonrió. Paseó su mirada algo contrariada por el cuarto, como si aquellas palabras la intimidasen. Suspiró y finalmente le sonrió.

—No hay nada que perdonar —le susurró con cariño y ternura. Luego se encogió de hombros—. Los dos sabíamos que tú te marcharías de nuevo a tu hogar y que no volveríamos a vernos. —dijo intentando quitarle importancia—. En verdad no pasa nada. —Sonrió esta vez.

— Me alegro de que estés bien.

\-- También me alegro de que estés bien Terry.

\--Estoy en la consulta en un hospital. Ella rio y volvió a mirarlo fijamente, con aquel brillo en los ojos.

\--Déjame ver ese termómetro. No, no tienes calentura-- dijo tras observar el termómetro —Ladeó su cara a él—. Guarda reposo, pero si tienes fiebre trata de venir.

Terry aceptó y se puso en pie mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Zusi era una extraordinaria persona, había compartido con ella un buen momento, pero nada más. Lo que sentía por Candy era amor. Contempló a Zusi por unos segundos mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones. Ella se movía con movimientos nerviosos, como si su presencia le intimidase. Sentía algo por él, podía verlo en sus gestos, en sus miradas… Quizás debería haberle escrito o llamado, haberle explicado sus sentimientos hacia Candy,

—Bien —dijo colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y colocándose al lado de ella, la cual se encontraba de espaldas—Muchas gracias por todo. Ella se giró.

—Tómate las pastillas —le advirtió.

—Esta bien. — la miro, quería decir algo más.

—Esta tarde tomaremos algo en el barracón. También estará Albert allí y Charlie ¿quieres venirte?

—Ella pareció algo sorprendida por su oferta—. Seguro que se alegran de verte —continuó.

—He quedado con algunas compañeras que he conocido recientemente —pronunció—. Además, creo que te conviene descansar — Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Dentro del barracón se está bien. Pasaos. Ella meditó unos segundos y aceptó.

—Está bien. pero una visita corta —comento divertida.

—Así puedes controlar mi resfriado —siguió con la broma.

—Claro. Es lo que voy a hacer. Controlarte —acabo riendo. Se miraron de nuevo fijamente.

—De acuerdo. Terry Camino hacia la puerta—. Por cierto, es el barracón ciento treinta y dos. Zusi asintió con su cabeza.

—Bien. Hasta luego.

Charlie gritó de felicidad casi quería abrazar a Terry estaba totalmente loco.

—Si no estuvieses resfriado te abrazaría.

— Sólo conocemos a Zusi a las otras chicas no las conozco.

—No me importa. Son mujeres. Albert se acercó mientras observaba a Charlie con una sonrisa.

—Necesitas uno urgentemente —pronunció señalándole.

—Lo sé. Por eso estoy tan contento.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la cama mientras depositaba las cuatro pastillas que le había dado Zusi en la mesa. Albert no dejaba de observarlo desde que había explicado su reencuentro con Zusi. Se había cruzado de brazos y cada vez que coincidía la mirada de Terry le alzaba una ceja en actitud interrogante.

—¿Y están buenas? —preguntó un compañero que había escuchado la conversación. Terry bufo por lo bajo.

—No tengo ni idea. No las conozco.

—A mí me parece que eso os va a dar igual —pronunció Charlie subiéndose a la litera.

—¿Cuántas son? —preguntó esta vez Albert.

Terry se pasó la mano por la cabeza, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a estallarle.

—No lo sé. Un par supongo —pronunció sin darle importancia. —Bueno, tú no estás en condiciones…

—Eh, —interrumpió finalmente Terry—. Zusi es nuestra amiga, así que os pido que os comportéis.

—Pero en ese momento coincidió con la mirada divertida de Albert—. ¿Y tú qué haces todo el rato mirándome? Albert se encogió de hombros y miró con una sonrisa hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

—Zusi y Terry estuvieron juntos durante un tiempo en la academia —dijo al final. Todos hicieron un «Aaaaa».

—Que callado que te lo tenías —pronunció otro chico desde la litera de arriba. Terry fusiló con la mirada a Albert. él cual parecía realmente divertido por su comentario. Terry se incorporó parecía que no lo iban a dejar descansar.

—Espera, espera ¿era tu novia? —preguntó otro compañero.

—Más bien era sexo sin compromiso —volvió a decir Albert bastante divertido con la situación. Terry se pasó la mano por los ojos realmente agotado de aquella conversación.

—¿Pero tu novia no se llama Candy? —preguntó Charlie como si no lo comprendiese.

—¿O estabas con las dos a la vez? —volvió a bromear Albert. Terry suspiró, pero Albert continuó—. Zusi es la chica para querer olvidar a Candy.

—Pero si trajiste a Candy a la base de Chanute —dijo Charlie como si no todavía comprendiese nada.

—¿Desde cuándo os habéis vuelto tan chismosos? —Terry dijo con ironía. Albert fue hasta él y le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Joder, ¿no tenéis piedad de un enfermo?

—No seas quejica —le recriminó Albert—. Y entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? Terry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hacer de qué? —preguntó sin comprender. —Con Zusi.

—Ella es una amiga simplemente. Parece mentira que tú me preguntes eso.

—Ya, ya, tu corazón pertenece a la pecosa —se burló Albert.

Terry lo fusiló con la mirada, agarró la almohada que tenía debajo de su cabeza y lo golpeó con ella.

—Haz el favor de callarte de una vez — todos reían. Albert reía sin parar, se giró hacia Charlie y se cruzó de brazos mientras echaba miradas furtivas a Terry, el cual se estaba acomodando de nuevo en la cama.

—Cuando estaba en la academia no dejaba de hablar de Candy. Candy por aquí, Candy por allá.

—Escuchó el bufido de su amigo desde la cama, pero continuó—. Estaba enamorado de ella desde pequeño, pero ella no lo sabía. Charlie miró hacia Terry.

—Qué bonito, amigos y novios toda la vida —bromeó pestañeando varias veces con burla. Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Así que se lio con Zusi durante la instrucción de la academia.

—Y luego se volvió a encontrar con Candy —puntualizó Charlie como si Por fin entendiera la historia—. Y surgió el amor.

Terry amenazó mirándolos a todos fijamente. Se lo estaban pasando en grande a su costa, a él también le haría gracia si no fuese porque se encontraba fatal.

—Como no os cayéis y me dejéis descansar… — Terry sentenció amenazante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albert. Terry lo miró fijamente.

—Les diré que eres gay, que me lo confesaste en secreto.

Todos comenzaron a reír de inmediato excepto Albert, al cual no parecía hacerle mucha gracia. Miró hacia Charlie, y a los demás que reían sin parar.

\--Qué gracioso. Qué gracioso. --Terminó diciendo Albert.

Aquello surtió efecto, porque después había silencio en el barracón y Terry pudo al fin dormirse.

Candy se encontraba planchando sus uniformes, pensaba en que aún no sabía nada de Terry, Por una parte quería preguntarle algunos de los militares, pero no estaba segura ¿Y si eso le traería consecuencias a Terry o a Ella? Pero ya no aguantaba con la incertidumbre de no saber si estaba bien.

\--Hola Candy.

Candy compuso su semblante y se giro hacia su amiga Zusi.

\--Hey Susy, te noto diferente. Para bien.

\--Pues... fue todo lo que Zusi dijo. Quería decirle lo contenta que estaba de haber encontrado a Terry, pero no quería parecer importuna con su amiga pues ella aún estaba bastante triste a no tener noticias de su chico.

Candy se dio cuenta de la felicidad en los ojos color miel de Zusi, y por alguna razón que no tenía sentido sintió un dolor en el pecho.

\-- Anda cuentame Por qué estás contenta Susy, no te sientas mal por mi, puedo notar tu felicidad.

\--Lo he encontrado, esta mañana.

\-- ¿Te refieres al joven Soldado del cual estás enamorada?

\--Si... Zusi suspiró.

\-- Me ha invitado esta tarde y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme.

\--Pero habías dicho que ibas a salir con las compañeras.

\--Si, y así será, pero pensamos pasar un rato solamente con los chicos del barracón, Vamos amiga para que te distraigas, Te hará bien salir.

Candy se quedó pensativa. Quizás estando ahí podría preguntar a algún soldado sobre Terry.

—Ya era hora de que despiertes. —Charlie se acercó mientras se colocaba su camisa del uniforme militar—. Han hecho té. —Terry abrió sus ojos desperezándose—. ¿Estás mejor?

— Si. --Charlie fue hacia el armario y le arrojó un uniforme limpio a Terry.

—Pues yo que tú me jurabas, Zusi y sus amigas tienen que estar por llegar.

Terry finalmente con un bufido se levantó de la cama If a darse una ducha. El agua caliente le hizo sentir mejor. Se despejó bastante. Se vistió con su uniforme,

No había pasado más de media hora cuando Terry observó a cómo Zusi se acercaba al barracón acompañada de dos chicas más.

Continuará...

feliz viernes. Espero no tardar, necesito pensar bien cómo haré el encuentro.

(JillValentine)


	11. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 11

**_CAPÍTULO 11._**

—Ya vienen. —dijo Terry, luego miró hacia sus compañeros, acto seguido les indicó con el dedo en señal de advertencia.

—¿Pero qué te has pensado? —dijo Charlie divertido mientras iba acercándose a la ventana—. ¿Tres? — comentó cuando miro a las chicas, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja—. Nos faltan más.

Terry fue hacia la puerta para esperar a las chicas, sin hacer caso al comentario de Charlie.

Zusi lo observó intensamente mientras se acercaba a él. Entonces desvió la mirada, y Terry miró que comenzó a hablar con las dos chicas que le acompañaban, las cuales lo miraban con discreción, pero a él eso no se le pasó.

—Hola —pronunció Terry cuando llegaron. Zusi se acercó y le dio dos besos en ambas mejillas.

—Hola — dijo separándose de él y sonriente. Lo observó fijamente. —Parece que estás mejor ¿verdad? —preguntó con satisfación.

—Sí, creo que tu pastilla hace magia pues ya casi estoy como nuevo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso --dijo y con un gesto dirigiéndole hacia sus dos compañeras.

—Ella es Abigail — Abigail era una chica más joven que Zusi, de cabello negro y ojos color grises—. Y ella Isabel —una muchacha que llevaba una melena lacia hasta los hombros, tenía unos enormes e impresionantemente ojos azules, muy claros. Las chicas le sonrieron con coquetería— .Chicas. Él es Terry. --Terminó las presentaciones.

—Encantado —pronunció Terry estrechándo la mano a Abigail primero y luego a Isabel por último. Entonces les indicó la puerta.

\-- Adelante señoritas.

Las tres muchachas entraron observándo el lugar, mientras varios de los soldados militares que allí se encontraban las miraban a ellas. — Sigan —les indicó Terry guiándolas hacia el barracón, el que se encontraba al final, y donde sus compañeros les esperaban ansiosos.

Terry observó cómo ellas se quitaban el abrigo dejando ver sus bonitos cuerpos, y también se quitaron los guantes, pero los soldados no les dieron importancia a los guantes. Terry observó a sus compañeros Y puso los ojos en blanco. Albert camino hacia Zusi, que estalló feliz al verle.

—¡Albert! — lo recibió alzando los brazos para abrazarlo. Pero Albert con más confianza la elevó en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Pero si que estás más guapa! —pronunció bajándola con cuidado de nuevo.

—Gracias. Vaya que sí ha pasado un largo tiempo, ¿cómo estás? —preguntaba emocionada y riendo.

— En lo que cabe, bien. — comento Albert y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, que no era parte de su uniforme.

—Haciendo un futuro para las generaciones —comento Isabel con admiración. Albert le sonrió.

— ¿Y tú? Zusi, me ha dicho Terry que llegaste hace un par de meses. Te escondes de nosotros.

—Bueno, es que si no os ponéis enfermos no hay forma de que nos veamos. — sonrió. Luego se giró hacia sus compañeras—. Ellas son Abigail y Isabel. Albert señaló hacia atrás y presentó a Charlie. Aunque Charlie ya conocía a Zusi, pero no los otros compañeros. Las tres muchachas sonrieron hacia ellos. Terry se acercó con tres vasos y se los dio a cada una de las muchachas. Tanto Isabel como Abigail se mantenían sonrientes aunque calladas. Paseaban su mirada por el barracón observando la gran cantidad de soldados que había allí, parecía que era la primera vez que entraban en un lugar de aquellos. Terry les sirvió el té con cuidado de no derramarlo.

—¿Y cómo es que decidiste venir? —preguntó Terry hacia Zusi. Ella dio un sorbo a su té y le miró.

—Hacen regularmente una campaña por todos los hospitales y las bases militares diciendo que necesitaban personal voluntario, para aquí en Londres. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que estaría bien contribuir. —Sopló sobre su té—. Me embarqué hará tres meses con ellas dos y diesisiete chicas más que venían de diferentes ciudades.

Abigail dio un sorbo a su té y comento;.

—Fue una experiencia bastante horrible y no me refiero a embarcación, ni a las enfermeras, sino a lo que nos pasó.

\--¿Qué les pasó? preguntó Terry de imediato..

Zusi fue consciente de la conversación que se produjo en silencio a su alrededor, de las preocupaciones y preguntas no expresadas. Una decisión tomada y la necesidad de hablar de los riesgos que habían vivido, no había más remedio; todos los que estaban en aquella habitación la miraban a ella esperando que fuese ella la que explicase. — Zusi suspiró.

\--Cuando llegamos al puerto había mucho movimiento, vigilantes patrulleros por doquier, algo que al principio no nos sorprendió Pues dada la situación. Las pocas calles que había más o menos vacías, También estaban vigiladas. Pero no por el aliado, sino por el enemigo Aleman, eso lo supimos después. Poco a poco fuimos conscientes de que algo no iba bien, primero percibimos un sonido que no era propio del transporte en el que nos encontrábamos, luego vibraciones, Golpes provenientes de afuera, murmullos. realmente no podíamos visualizar nada ya que todo estaba cubierto en polvo y la tierra empañaba las ventanas. Luego vinieron olores, algo que desentonaba por completo con el sudor del huerto, era algo acre, penetrante, descompuesto. Bajamos del bus que nos transportaba al hospital, antes de que nos diera tiempo a pensar aparecieron personas como esculpidas en las sombras, se encontraban muy juntas unas de las otras en el camino, por delante, atrás, por todos los lados y alrededor del autobús, era impresionante ver la cantidad de gente que había, la mayoría bestia harapos, muchas llevaban agarradas pocas de sus pertenencias, cosas de valor. -- Los chicos del barracón, tenían los ojos muy abiertos de asombro poniendo toda su atención en Zusi.

\--Las personas tenían las caras chorreantes de sudor y los ojos llenos de fracaso. Cuando nos dijeron que se trataba de una invasión alemana, ya era tarde. Subimos a nuestro transporte. Nos tardamos horas en avanzar tres calles cuando el autobus se detuvo. Nos habíamos quedado sin gasolina. No había ningún lugar donde conseguirla. No podíamos quedarnos simplemente esperar, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era tratar de llegar al hospital a pie. Para empeorar la situación me empujaron y gracias a Dios una de las chicas enfermeras me ayudó a no ser arrastrada por la corriente de gente.

Terry casi se quedó sin respiración al escuchar aquello. Depositó su vaso lentamente sobre la mesa mientras Zusi seguía explicando todos los percances por los que había pasado.

\--Cuando quisimos regresar con las demás, nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos apartado mucho de ellas. Gritamos, pero no tuvimos respuesta. La tierra levantada no nos dejaba ver con claridad. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos perdido.

\--El caos en las calles nos obligaba a caminar. Los túneles del metro estaban demasiado atestados para circular, así que tuvimos que hacer todo el camino andando. dormitamos en la calle, bajo un puente pero no estábamos solas. A la siguiente mañana todo fue peor.--Mientras seguimos caminando el cielo se lleno de Aviones alemanes sobrevolando París. El silbido aumentó de volumen, estalló una bomba con un resplandor de luz brillante y sobrecogedora y algo empezó a arder. Sonaron las sirenas antiaéreas. Los aviones rugían por doquier, acompañados del estrépito entrecortado de las ametralladoras, llovieron esquirlas de cristal tintado rasgando piel de camino al suelo. Las vigas crujieron, cayeron polvo y piedras. Las balas volaban por las calles, clavando brazos y piernas al suelo.

Recordó que Candy le hablaba y ella le contestó, o al menos pensó que lo había hecho, no estaba segura y, antes de que pudiera decidir Otra bomba silbó, explotó. El techo sobre sus cabezas saltó por los aires. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se hizo el silencio. Pero esto Zusi no lo contó

\--Conseguimos llegar a Étampes, pero no habría ningún lugar donde alojarse ni nada que comer. --siguió Zusi. -- Los refugiados que habían llegado allí primero habrían invadido la ciudad comprando todos los alimentos de las tiendas. Ninguna habitación disponible. El dinero que teníamos no serviría de nada. El calor era asfixiante. Dios sabía que ya era bastante difícil concentrarse. Las noticias que llegaban de París eran terribles, aterradoras. No se hablaba más que del sombrío futuro y del escalofriante presente: Alemanes en París.

La línea Maginot, rota. Soldados franceses muertos en trincheras y militares huyendo del frente. No sé ni cómo llegamos, ni cómo lo conseguimos, pero al fin topamos con el hospital, alrededor de nosotros no había nadie, todos Iban por la avenida, de verdad no lo supimos. Sólo sabíamos que lo habíamos logrado.. Así fueron nuestros primeros tres días en Londres. al final de las 20 chicas que veníamos solo 10 prestan sus servicios. Si no hubiera sido por mi compañera, quizás Ahora yo no... --Zusi no terminó de hablar y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Había sido la experiencia más difícil y dolorosa de su vida.

Todos estaban en silencio. Hasta que Albert se acerco a Zusi.

\--Hey... sentimos, no queríamos hacer que recordaras ese momento.

\--Ya pasó todo. Por cierto le he dicho a Candy Y Ceci, que pasen luego. Me gustaría que conocieran a la enfermera que me salvó mi vida. Supongo que no os importará. Los militares negaron rápidamente, a ecepción de Albert y Terry. Quiénes con la mirada intensa se preguntaban si era la misma Candy que ambos conocían muy bien.

¿Candy? Terry noto que temblaba. ¿Sería demasiada casualidad? Había montones de mujeres en el mundo con ese nombre… Aunque… él solo conocía a una. De inmediato fue con Zusi.

—Zusi —Terry le interrumpió. Zusi giró su rostro hacia Terry—. Una enfermera se llama Candy? —Zusi afirmó confusa por su pregunta—. ¿Es joven? Zusi se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, de mi edad. Terry tragó saliva.

—¿Rubia? ¿Ojos verdes y con unas cuantas pecas? Zusi le miró con ojos grandes de sorpresa.

—¿Tú la conoces? Terry no necesito más. Rapidamente se puso de pie notando su pulso dispararse y la respiración entrecortada.

—Santa Madre... —susurró.

Albert estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. —La madre que… —comenzó a decir mientras el resto de los chicos los observaban totalmente petrificados. Las muchachas lo observaban sorprendidas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zusi preocupada. Terry la observó unos segundos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con mucha urgencia.

—En el hospital. Donde te atendí esta mañana —contestó más confundida. Terry se giró cogió un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se lo ponía, sin decir nada más. Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada, pues para entoces ya todos sabían lo que realmente ocurría.

Terry salió del barracón, el frío lo calaba hasta los huesos. Se abrochó el abrigo mientras aceleraba su andar.

Se había estado planeado cada detalle al milímetro. Habían decidido finalmente que la invasión para terminar con los Nazi, se haría por Normandía. Si bien es cierto, por lo que les explicó su General a Terry, Albert, y al resto de los militares, no tendrían que preocuparse mucho, ya que se había hecho una operación de contraespionaje. En otro ejemplo: Agentes dobles se habían infiltrado en las filas enemigas para hacer creer a las tropas alemanas que se produciría una invasión pero por Calé, no por Normandía, lo cual estaba logrando que algunas de las tropas alemanas abandonasen la zona de Normandía para trasladar los refuerzos y mantener vigilada la zona de Calé. Realmente era lógico, era donde había menos distancia entre Gran Bretaña y Francia, y para reforzar la duda que estaban sembrando los dobles espías entre los alemanes, el ejército de Gran Bretaña había mandado construir taques hinchables y aviones falsos… Una acción inteligente hasta cierto punto.

Cuando Alemania mandaba cada dos por tres un avión de reconocimiento para volar sobre la costa de Gran Bretaña puesto que esperaban una invasión en cualquier momento. Nada mejor que alimentar la falsedad de que el desembarco por Calé, y precisamente en aquella zona poner un ejército falso. Pero no fue solo la invasión. Era todo lo que había detrás.

Poca gente lo supo, lo cierto es que se jugó, para pillarlos por sorpresa, con enormes tanques hinchables y aviones de papel y se colocaron cientos de ellos justamente en Calé, como si estuviésen montando la ofensiva por esa zona. Labatalla de Normandía, llamada en clave Operación Overlord, fue la operación militar efectuada por los Aliados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial que culminó con la liberación de losterritorios de la Europa occidental ocupados por la Alemania Nazi, más conocido como el Día D. Normandía; el conjunto de las operaciones navales recibió el nombre clave de Operación Neptuno. Un asalto aerotransportado por mil doscientas aeronaves precedió al desembarco anfibio, que involucró a cinco mil barcos. El 6 de junio, ciento sesenta mil soldados cruzarían elcanal de la Mancha deInglaterra a Francia hacia finales de agosto las tropas aliadas en suelo francés eran más de tres millones.

A Terry jamás aquel camino se le había hecho tan largo. Lo cruzaba cada día para dirigirse a su entrenamiento, pero en aquel momento, le parecía que el camino no tenía fin. sentía que el movimiento de su cuerpo era lento, a pesar de estar dando grandes zancadas. La ciudad ahora estaba envuelta bajo la nieve. Alzo la vista y pudo divisar el hospital, estaba a una calle, pero para él parecían mil. Cuando por fin hubo llegado se topó con varios compañeros que lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza en la entrada. Abrió la puerta del hospital quería correr. Cuando por fin hubo llegado al pasillo que lo conocía a los cuartos de consultas, observó cómo de la puerta donde lo había atendido Zusi se abría. Y su corazón empezó a bombear alocadamente. Un militar salió con una venda en la cabeza. Pasó a su lado, pero Terry no le prestaba atención. Su mirada estaba concentrada en aquella puerta, cuando finalmente avanzó un poco más, observó el interior del consultorio. Su corazón se detuvo. Allí estaba ella, de espaldas a él, con su uniforme blanco y su cabello en una trenza de lado. Aunque quería correr abrazarla y besarla, la observó por un momento, había adelgazado mucho, demasiado a su parecer. Notó cómo sus ojos lloraban de felicidad, mientras seguía paralizado.

Candy, su Pecosa. Allí, a su lado durante los últimos meses, y él sin saberlo. Dio un paso más en dirección a ella, aún observando su delgada figura. Enseguida resultó obvio por qué el perfume a rosas y llegó el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, lo delicioso que era tener su cuerpo. Tenía el corazón de nuevo acelerado, la adrenalina le corría por las venas y le hacía sentirse algo tembloroso. . Entonces no lo resistio más.

A Candy se le hacía difícil respirar, vivir sin Terry—, le resultaba por completo abrumador. Al cabo de un rato empezó a dolerle tanto, tanto el corazón. Seguramente era tanto el deseo que tenía de verlo que casi sentía su presencia. Sus fosas nasales lo percibían. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Sin ser consciente de ello llevaba los dos últimos meses manteniéndose animada gracias a una mezcla de esperanza e ilusión y, al verse privada de ambas cosas tan abruptamente, se sintió como una marioneta.

—Candy — dijo saboreando cada letra de su nombre.

Candy escuchó su voz y las piernas temblando, las mejillas color carmesí y la cabeza a mil por hora, el cuerpo entero inundado de adrenalina—. Había reconocido su voz. Se giró lentamente hacia él y lo observó como si se tratase de una aparición.

Se quedaron observando durante unos segundos hasta que Terry comprobó cómo una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por la mejilla de ella. Avanzaron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Terry la acogió en su pecho apretándola fuerte contra él mientras notaba cómo una lágrima amenazaba a desplazarse por sus ojos. La abrazó mientras la acariciaba. Sin esperar más la besó.

No era una aparición. Estaba , delante de ella, abrazándola con ímpetu, besándole la boca, los ojos, la mejillas.

—Terry —pronunció agarrando la mano que paseaba por su mejilla. Al momento lloró más fuerte y se abrazó a él. Notó cómo su cuerpo temblaba mientras él la rodeaba de nuevo abrazándola—. No sabía si estarías bien, si estarías vivo —pronunciaba con voz entrecortada.

Él volvió a distanciarse mientras acariciaba de nuevo su rostro.

—Estoy bien —le susurró con ternura. Se quedaron mirando, conmocionados por su encuentro—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Ella asintió sin poder pronunciar aún palabra—. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Candy tragó saliva.

—Mis padres me dijeron que te habías ido con tus parientes.

—No. No quería decirles que venía aquí —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara—. Tus padres sufrían mucho por tenerte alejado, no quería decirles que yo también me iba a la guerra. Terry sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos.

La miró. Volvió a acercarla a él y la besó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—No deberías haber venido —pronunció con un hilo de voz sin separar sus labios.

—No deberías estar aquí. Es peligroso.

—No sabía si estabas vivo, Terry. —Seguía llorando—. No dejaban de anunciar por todos sitios que necesitaban personal voluntario en Londres e imaginé… Imaginé que quizás tú... No paraba de imaginarte en una camilla, sufriendo, solo y lejos de tu hogar y no lo soporté más —acabó gimiendo.

—Shhhh… tranquila —decía sin dejar de pasar su mano por su cabello intentando calmarla.

—No dejaban de salir noticias sobre los ataques de Alemania, el ataque a Japón, los bombardeos sobre ciudades y bases militares… — para entonces Candy estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas—, y no dejaba de pensar en ti, en cómo estarías. No tenía ninguna forma de saberlo. Terry la abrazó de nuevo. Notó cómo ella se agarraba a su camisa con fuerza, como si diese rienda suelta a todo el sufrimiento que había llevado con ella aquellos últimos meses.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —le susurró intentando que se calmase.

—Cuando llamaste y te despediste de mí… —No pudo ni acabar la frase, un gemido estalló en lo más profundo de su ser y apoyó su rostro contra su hombro—. Pensé que no volvería a verte. No lo soportaba.

Terry intento controlarse. Intentó respirar tranquilo mientras la sujetaba contra él. Su Candy, su dulce Candy. Sintió coraje hacia sí mismo al ver el sufrimiento que le había causado, al ver lo desesperada que había llegado a estar para ir hasta allí, sin ninguna certeza real de encontrarle, simplemente con la esperanza de que él hubiese estado allí y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Notó cómo ella seguía temblando, . Bajó su rostro hacia ella y rozó su cabello contra el suyo a forma de caricia mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

—Te echaba de menos, Terry — sollozo.

Terry la estrechó más y finalmente bajó sus labios hasta los suyos, un beso tierno, mezclado con el sabor de sus lágrimas en sus labios. Sintió los dedos de ella acariciándole la nuca mientras sus labios paseaban por los suyos en el beso más tierno que jamás había imaginado. Se separó lentamente de ella mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello que se había desprendido y se quedó observándola. Estaba más preciosa.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? —pronunció mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Él le medio sonrió.

—Zusi me lo ha dicho —explicó mirando sus labios de nuevo, deseando besarlos otra vez. Ella le sonrió.

—¿La conoces? Terry se incorporó un poco observándola fijamente. Tragó saliva y volvió a acariciar su mejilla algo intranquilo por la pregunta.

—Sí, ella estaba en la academia militar. Candy asintió.

—Viajé con ella desde Nueva York —explicó—. Es una buena amiga. Terry suspiró Y entonces recordó el peligro que había tenido cuando llegó, recordando las palabras de Zusi.

Continuará...

saludos lectores. Feliz sábado.

(JillValentine.x)


	12. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 12

**_CAPÍTULO 12._**

Albert observó a Zusi y sintió pena por ella, era una mujer extraordinaria, Pero sabía que para Terry, solo era una buena amiga. Por otro lado no daba credito a la situación que vivía Terry . Qué Candy estuviese aquí, era arriesgado, pero Terry y él la cuidarían de ser necesario. Pero que Zusi y Candy vivieran una experiencia bastante arriesgada, Y que terminarán siendo amigas unidas. No podía creer cómo se dan las coincidencias en la vida.

Giró a su derecha y se acercó a Zusi para darle un poco de consuelo.

—¿Todo bien, Zusi? —La miró, ella realmente parecía abatida.

—Es, él... —comento sin mirarlo.

—No te entiendo. ¿Quién es quién? —Albert preguntó un poco confundido.

—Terry... es el chico por el que Candy esta aquí.

—¿Candy, te hablo de Terry?

—Si. Y yo le hable a Candy de él. Dios...

—Vaya, ironías de la vida —comento Albert—Quizás deberías esperar y hablar con Terry.

—Sabes esta mañana que vi a Terry, Creí que el destino lo había traído hasta aquí por mí. —dijo con infinito dolor, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Albert—. Pero me he dado cuenta que el destino se lo trajo a Candy. —Sentía su corazón quebrarse—. Siempre ha sido ella ¿verdad? No fue pregunta, sino afirmación—. Sabes Albert— lo miró a la cara—. Cuando me besaba… Siempre se quedaba pensativo. Ahora entiendo que era por que siempre pensaba en ella.

—No te tortures así.

—No me torturo, pero hasta cierto punto siento alivio. —Albert la miró sin comprender—. No era culpa mía. Él inspiró y aceptó comprendiendo. Conocía a Terry, siempre enamorado de Candy, Nunca se daba cuenta de lo transparente que era, cuando Candy estaba cerca. Todos podrían notarlo menos él—. Candy es fantástica, me alegro de que haya encontrado a Terry, de verdad —pronunció Zusi, esta vez le sonrió a Albert. Pero Albert sabía que esa sonrisa no era de felicidad.

—No puedo mentirme, esto realmente me duele, pero debo reconocer que después de todo Candy es una excelente persona, y una gran mujer. Albert abrazo a Zusi sintiéndose mal por aquella situación.

—Candy te has dado cuenta que al venir aquí has puesto tu vida en peligro.

—Pero...

—¡Por Dios Candy! —La interrumpió—, Y yo creyendo que estabas a salvo en Chicago, o con tus parientes. ¿En qué estabas pensando mujer? ¿Es que quieres morir? —Ella se removió inquieta. Sí, sabía que había sido una locura, seguramente la locura más grande que había cometido nunca, ¿pero que pretendía él? ¿Qué se quedase quieta? ¿Qué solo se sentase a esperar? —Te dije que no me gusta que estes sola, No que te vinieras conmigo —siguió Terry —. Mira lo que pasó, estuviste a punto de morir. Candy lo miró interrogante, dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva, mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba. Jamás había visto una mirada como aquella, ni siquiera cuando le gritó en el colegio. —¿Crees que no lo se? —le reprendió él — Zusi dijo lo que vosotras habéis tenido que pasar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No puedes actuar de esa forma —dijo todavía más alterado—. Por Dios, te has arrojado a la guerra, has tenido suerte de poder salir a de un ataque por parte de los alemanes. Sí, estaba furioso, muy furioso. Candy volvió a removerse nerviosa, algo le decía que aquella conversación no iba a acabar nada bien.

Terry removió sus cabellos con su mano y luego la miró. Candy lo miraba asustada, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Ya te dije que no hay suficiente personal voluntario —explicó mientras intentaba calmarse. Por Dios, era una fuente de lágrimas, sin fin. Terry resopló lo cual hizo que ella lo mirase. En ese momento Candy no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar, llorar de verdad, sin ocultarlo. Terry se sorprendió. Se le veía extremadamente pequeña y delicada, toda su ira fue desapareciendo de su mente y sus músculos se fueron relajando. Ella ni siquiera alzó su rostro, permanecía llorando desconsolada. Terry avanzó para quedar frente a ella.

—Sé que estuviste asustada, y preocupada, —pronunció. Su voz aún sonaba furiosa, aunque había intentado ser lo más suave posible. Candy lloró más fuerte, por la desesperación e impotencia, de querer gritar, lloro por todo lo que había pasado sin saber de él, por lo que les pasó a las compañeras al llegar a Londres, por estar tan vulnerable en aquel momento. Por la gente que muere en la guerra. Aquello no era justo para nadie.

—Candy... Me gustaría que volvieras a Chicago. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y poco a poco su vulnerabilidad fue desplazada por la ira, pero más por la valentía.

—Yo también he venido a ayudar, y no me iré a Chicago, No voy a esperar, una llamada y que me digan que estás herido o muerto. No cuando puedo hacer mucho más aquí.

Aquello lo dejó sin municiones, vio la decisión en sus ojos y sabía que no la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Además A quién quería engañar, cuando estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado.

—¿Cuánto te falta para completar el turno?

Candy se limpio las lágrimas con ambas manos, y lo miro sorprendida por el cambio de dirección, era importante dejar las cosas claras, sobre todo que Terry la entendiera, pero no era el lugar correcto. Y lo agradeció.

—Ya he terminado. Había quedado ir con Zusi, ella quiere que conozca a alguien que es importante para ella.

Terry Sabía que durante el tiempo que estuvo con Zusi, entre Candy y él no había más que una amistad. Sin embargo sentía que había cometido un error, aunque no fuese así. No quería mentirle, no podía ocultarle algo que ella misma podía descubrir. Sabía que no tenía importancia, pero era mejor decirlo ahora. La acercó y le dio un beso tierno sobre sus labios.

—Candy —susurró sin separar su boca de la de ella—. Querría comentarte algo qué pasó mientras estuve en la academia militar. Candy lo miró con su sonrisa, pero vio el gesto serio de Terry y se preocupó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Terry? Él la besó levemente de nuevo y la acercó más a él para abrazarla, de esa manera podría controlar la situación.

—En la academia militar —empezó a decir Terry—, estuve con una chica —dijo sin soltarla del agarre de sus brazos. Candy pestañeó repetidas veces, observándolo confusa— Esa persona es Zusi. Sintió el cuerpo de Candy tensarse, pero las manos de Terry en su cintura le hizo alzar la mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules que la observaban llenos de sinceridad y de una infinita ternura, tanto que la hizo olvidar por un momento todo. Solo por un momento.

—Tú eres él soldado del que ella está… — guardó silencio, sintiendo. ¿Qué? ¿Decepcción? ¿Traición? ¿Celos? Zusi enamorada de Terry ¡Por todos los Santos!

Terry detectó cómo se perdía en su pensamientos, la observó. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente, las cosas que la estaban asaltando, casi sabía lo que estaba imaginando, pero no dejaría que ella cayese en eso. Descendió sus manos de su cintura y las colocó en sus hombros, e hizo que le mirase, ella esquivaba su mirada, quería apartarse de él, lo sentía, y eso no podía permitirlo.

—Eh —dijo sosteniendo la con algo de fuerza y colocando una mano en su mejilla obligándola a que le mirase—. No te voy a negar que ella estuvo en mi vida, y que es una buena chica, pero lo que hubo entre ella y yo no tuvo importancia. Terry la contempló, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque ahora ninguna se desplazaba por su mejilla.

—Has sido tú todo este tiempo —Candy acabó susurrando hacia él.

—Eh, Candy —le cortó—. No sé realmente lo que Zusi te habrá dicho. La que me importas eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.

Ella lo contempló de nuevo tenía sus ojos llorosos y observó cómo ahora bajaban por sus mejillas. Terry la besó. Candy no lo abrazo como hace un momento, estaba callada, extremadamente quieta y con los ojos cerrados.

—Candy... Terry no soportaba verla así.

—Zusi ha sido mi principal apoyo estos meses. --dijo Candy sintiendose mal aún sin abrir sus ojos. Setia tristeza, mucha por Zusi, pero ella quería a Terry. Y Terry le estaba diciendo que él la quería a ella. Pero tampoco quería perder a una amiga como Zusi.

Terry y Candy regresaron al barracón. Todo había cambiado para él. Por lo menos ella iba a su lado, aún tenían que hablar. Pero ese día tenían que ir con los demás. No podían simplemente espabilarse, no se miraría bien.

—Albert — Candy gritó al verlo, corrió hacia él quién le abrió sus brazos de inmediato.

Siempre había creído que Candy era una chica muy guapa, pero ahora en cuanto más iba acercándose se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más hermosa.

—Pequeña— Albert respondió con una gran sonrisa. Mientras la elevaba entre sus brazos.

Después de llagar Al barracón, Terry observó que Zusi lo miraba. No había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que había llegado con Candy agarrados de la mano. Terry había presentado a Candy con sus compañeros como su novia. No hacía falta que explicase, todos sabían lo importante que era Candy para él, por otro lado él no podía controlar sus sentimientos y estaba seguro que dejaba ver su alegría de poder tener a Candy allí, abrazarla, besarla… Pero estaban en medio de una guerra, y peor a punto de enfrentarse a los Nazi, y ella estaba allí junto a él.

—Devolvimos las medallas de paz que habían enviado los japoneses antes de iniciarse la guerra —comentó Charlie explicando la misión que habían realizado a Japón. Terry Miró a Candy que lo miraba y pudo ver su preocupación. Él le dio una mirada de que todo estaba bien. Mientras Albert y Charlie explicaban a las otras enfermeras su viaje en Japón. Obviamente los miraban como sus ídolos. Y ellos querían impresionarlas.

—¿Os dispararon? —preguntó Abigail horrorizada por la historia.

— Frente a ustedes tienen a los mejores aviadores —comentó Charlie colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Aunque el aterrizaje fue algo más complicado.

—No hubo aterrizaje —intervino Albert—. Se nos acabó el combustible y tuvimos que saltar —explicó sonriente—. Ahora me río, pero en su momento no nos hizo ninguna gracia. No sabíamos si la parte de China que transitábamos estaba invadida por las fuerzas del eje. Aquí el señor se quedó enganchado a un árbol con el paracaídas—. Termino Albert colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Charlie. Todos miraron a Charlie.

— Pobre Charlie —dijo Isabel y todos rieron.

—Terry tuvo que trepar para salvarlo — explicó Albert mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo. Terry se encogió de hombros, pero al momento coincidió la mirada con Candy, la cual parecía estar pensativa mientras lo miraba. Se acercó un poco a él para susurrarle.

—Tenía la esperanza de que tú no habías ido a Japón —comentó con voz triste. Entonces dirigió una de sus mano al pecho de Terry, Sacó una medalla la paso entre sus dedos, mientras lo miraba con amor. Se perdieron mirándose. Sin darse cuenta la identificación de Terry estaba floja y se enredo los dedos de Candy. Ella iba a darsela pero en eso alguien se río por algún comentario y se distrajo. Candy se quedó con la identificación de Terry entre sus dedos sin querer.

Terry de reojo pudo observar que Zusi no dejaba de mirarlo. Se sintió incómodo. Sabía que Zusi tenía sentimientos por él, era una excelente persona y no quería hacerle más daño. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella. Esperaba que Zusi comprendiera y que no terminará su amistad con Candy. Aunque realmente no creía que Zusí fuera egoísta, aquello lo decepcionaría. Sabía que Candy no lo era, por eso le encantaba la forma de ser de su pecosa.

Al cabo de un rato Terry y Albert se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas al hospicio, Terry se despidió de Candy, y la vio entrar en la segunda habitación. Miró a Zusi, tenía que darle una explicación.

—Albert adelántate, tengo que arreglar algo. Observó que Zusi sacaba la llave.

—Entiendo, amigo. —Terry vio que Zusi abrió la puerta, pero antes de que la cerrara llegó hasta ella interceptándola.

—Perdona… —dijo empujando la puerta.

—¡Terry ! —lo miró confundida y nerviosa. La presencia de los soldado militares en los apartamentos de las enfermeras estaba totalmente prohibido.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—No puedes estar aquí. —Zusi lo miró con tristeza.

— Asumiré las consecuencias --dijo entrando y cerró la puerta tras él.

Terry suspiró. No sabía cómo hacer aquello.

—Zusi... —Terry agarró su mano—. Eres una mujer preciosa y extraordinaria. Pero... siempre he estado enamorado de Candy.

Ella pareció coger aire con fuerza y lo miró con ternura.

—No voy a negarte que siento algo por ti, Terry —dijo en un susurro—. Todo el tiempo que dejases la academia no dejaba de acordarme de ti —Suspiró y separó la mano de él—. Ella… —Tragó saliva—. Candy es una mujer fantástica y… — Terry vio cómo comenzaban a empañarse sus ojos color miel—. Por Dios, Terry ella me explicó por que venía a Londres. Dijo que el hombre del cual estaba enamorada era su mejor amigo y era militar, quizás era la única forma de saber si estaba bien. — una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. No sabía que se trataba de ti, Terry, no me dijo nunca tu nombre, ni descripción.

—Eh, tranquila, no pasa nada.

— Le dije que también estaba enamorada de un militar, que… —Tragó saliva—. Oh, Dios... Le he explicado lo nuestro. Zusi se echó a llorar. —Nunca le dije tu nombre. No quiero perder a una amiga como Candy.

—No va a hacer así —Dijo intentado que se calmase —. Escucha, ella sabe lo nuestro. Pero… entiendes que entre nosotros no puede haber nada.

—¿Sois pareja?

— Cuando llegué a la academia militar, Candy y yo éramos solo amigos— giró hacia ella y le sonrió. —Todo cambio después de regresar del militar a mi hogar, Candy y yo hemos crecido juntos. —Zusi entendió. Y Aceptó con una sonrisa triste. Por lo menos no estuvo con ambas.

—Si, lo se...

Con el fin de aislar Normandía los aliados intensificaron sus bombardeos, y destruyeron todas las redes de carretera. Extendiendose la destrucción en escala nacional, En un intento de ocultar la verdadera localidad de la zona del desembarco. A pesar de la destrucción en todo el país

Candy cambio su uniforme y lo reemplazó por su bata de dormir, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que tenía identificación de Terry, en el bolso de su abrigo. Hacia unos minutos que Terry había estado con ella, sí se apuraba podría alcanzarlo a mitad de camino, se dijo. Así que se coloco encima su abrigo con movimientos rápidos y salió de su apartamento en busca de Terry.

A medio camino entre la distancia de su vivienda y la de los chicos en el barracón, A quién encontró fue sólo a Albert.

—¡Albert! —gritó— Albert se giró, le sorprendió al encontrar a Candy corriendo hacia él. Pues imaginaba que Terry estaría con ella. Al principio se preocupó. Pero Candy no traía cara de preocupación sino más bien de confunsión.

—¿Ocurrió algo Candy? Ella meneaba su cabeza en negativa, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Poco a poco su respiración se normalizó hasta que pudo decir palabras completas.

—No. No pasa nada, todo está bien, es solo, que creí que Terry estaría contigo. He olvidado darle su identificación, imagino que es muy importante para ustedes. Albert afirmó.

—Si gustas yo se la puedo dar. Pero no puedo permitir que regreses sola. Candy acepto. Tenía la intención de preguntarle a Albert sobre Terry, pero no esperaba lo que él le dijo un segundo después.

—Siento mucho la muerte de tu madre. —ella agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos—. Cuando Terry me lo dijo me sentí enojado con migo mismo. Candy no entendía—. Sé que no he sido un buen amigo, —tomó su mano—. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí cuando necesites de mi. Candy en esos momentos, se sintió como si hubiesen cogido su corazón y lo hubiesen troceado en mil pedazos, por sentimiento de pena y perdida que la embargaba. Jamás había sentido algo así.

Notó una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla mientras esquivaba el rostro de Albert. El recuerdo de su madre, su padre… todos sus amigos. ¿Podría volver el tiempo? Se sintió totalmente indefensa. Vulnerable. Finalmente, elevó su mirada. En los ojos de su amigo había un infinito cariño hacia ella.

—Gracias Albert.

Ya habían llegado al hospicio. Ambos amigos, estaba por despedirse, cuando miraron que del primer apartamento salía Terry. Candy sabía que Zusi vivía en ese apartamento. Y las dudas la embargaron.

Los civiles británicos siguen adelante, mientras las tropas aliadas se preparan para dejar su huella en Normandía.

Se escuchan mensajes personales a través de la radio. La BBC hace un llamado a los combatientes de la resistencia francesa, dónde utilizaban casi doscientas claves para desencadenar la actividad Armada qué ayuden los desembarcos.

Los aliados ya han elegido cinco playas de normandía, Las más adecuadas para los desembarcos. «UTAH, OMAHA, GOLD, JUNO, SWORD»

—Amigos —pronunció Terry mientras abría la puerta. Zusi giró su rostro hacia él, tenía los ojos llorosos pero igualmente afirmó y sonrió.

—Está bien.

Más de ciento treinta mil soldados esperaban la señal de Eisenhower's, para cruzar el Canal de la Mancha hasta Francia.

Terry salió de la habitación. Se quedó paralizado cuando su mirada voló hacia la puerta de la entrada y vio a Candy. Caminó despacio , Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se quedó confusa al encontrarlo allí. Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y mucha pero mucha ira. Pero no quería hacer una escena enfrente de Albert, Tomó una gran bocanada de aire luegó lo dejó salir lentamente para calmar el coraje que tenía en ese momento. Se giro hacia Albert, él cual no había dejado de observarla. Con un gran esfuerzo pudo controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salirse. Se despidió de su amigo.

—Candy, Albert comento con voz tierna--, espera hablar con Terry primero. Seguramente estaba hablando con Zusi, ella se merecía una explicación. —Candy acepto, le dio un fuerte abrazo Albert y un beso en su mejilla, ella le tenía cariño.

Terry desvío su mirada hacía Albert, quien en su mano sostenía su identificación. Imagino que después de que él entrase al apartamento de Zusi para darle una explicación, Candy había salido tras él. ¡Maldita su suerte!

Miles de paracaidistas de la división 101 se aproximarían a los alemanes por la retaguardia. Sólo esperaban la fecha del día.

—No tienes que...

—Ya lo sé —le interrumpió y la siguió.

Candy se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, pero le temblaban las manos. Sintió a Terry trás ella, quien sin esperar su permiso entro y cerró la puerta, se aseguró de poner el seguro. Observó que también era una habitación pequeña cómo había mirado que era la de Zusi. Entonces su mirada chocó con la de Candy quien lo observó unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta. Terry la miró que llevaba una bata de seda bajo el abrigo.

—Sal de aquí — más que una petición fue una orden.

—Necesito hablar contigo —comentó dando un paso hacia ella.

—Podemos hablar mañana.

—¡No! ¡Ahora! —pronunció con voz grave. Luego negó con su rostro como si no diese crédito—. La verdad es que no sé si alegrarme o enfurecerme contigo por lo que estes pensando. Además sigo pensando qué no deberías de estar aquí —Colocó las manos en los bolsillos y la miró fijamente. Ella dio un paso hacia él, decidida.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo molesta—. ¿Por qué no iba a poder estar yo?

—Yo soy militar.

—Y yo enfermera —pronunció con el tono de voz elevado. Candy le sostuvo la mirada—. No era fácil para mí estar en casa sabiendo que tú podías estar en alguna camilla.Ya te lo he dicho — acabó diciendo exhausta luego suspiró—. Estos últimos meses te veía en cada uno de los soldados que atendía —pronunció con voz rota de la emoción—. No puedes imaginarte por lo que he pasado.

—Candy…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pasarías a hablar con Zusi? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías tenido una relación? Cuando volviste de la academia militar. Terry se pasó una mano por la frente. Elevó la mirada hacia ella y observó que se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda. Dio unos pasos hacia ella lentamente.

—Candy tu rostro era lo único que me empujaba a seguir adelante, a no rendirme. —Dio un paso más y se colocó a su espalda—. Siempre has sido tú, siempre. Y si estaba con Zusi hace un momento, era por que necesitaba darle una explicación. No quiero que mal intérpretes las cosas. La hizo girar sobre sí misma para acercarla él. Podría notar que estaba más delgada que la última vez que la había visto. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició. Ella no se resistió. Candy llevó sus manos hasta la suya, rodeándola y acercándola más a su mejilla. Cerró los ojos unos segundos disfrutando de aquel contacto, de aquella caricia. La quería. Lo sabía. La quería más que a nada, y aquella mirada se lo expresaba sin lugar a dudas.

Se dice que ocho de cada 10 paracaidistas no volverían a su casa. Sin embargo el éxito de los desembarcos depende de que estos hombres tomen las calzadas. Es un gran riesgo del cual sabían que podían morir.

Para todos estaba claro que Candy y Terry eran pareja, por lo que la amistad de Candy y Zusi había mermado. El ambiente era mas tenso, ambas sentían incomodidad, cuando llegaban a cruzarse en el hospital o en el hospicio, que era regularmente. Pero así como la guerra separa también une. Poco a poco Zusi empezó a tener una amistad más cercana con un médico cirujano.

James Woods le pidió a Zusi que fuera su novia el dos de marzo de 1944. A lo que obtuvo como respuesta un. Sí.

Una vez iniciaron la relación todo volvió a su cauce. Candy y Zusi eran íntimas amigas, y aquellos meses hicieron un buen grupo de amigos. Seguido hacían reuniones en el barracón. Charlie llegó a conseguir alcohol. Lo cierto es que aunque todos estában asustados, fue una etapa de su vida que siempre recordarían con cariño. Terry tenía grandes amigos y a Candy junto a él. En aquel momento era feliz, aunque la guerra los siguiera.

Fue el 8 de mayo de 1944 cuando Eisenhower's ya tenían fecha parala invasión de la Europa ocupada por la Alemania Nazi. Sería el 5 de junio de 1944.

partir de ese momento la seguridad aumentó al máximo. A Terry, Albert y todos los militares les informaron que en las próximas semanas hasta la fecha marcada cientos de soldados aliados canadienses, británicos, y más americanos desembarcarían en la costa de Gran Bretaña. Sería una operación a gran escala. La mayor operación que se hubiese realizado nunca.

Terry, Albert , Charlie y el resto de los soldados militares habían pasado estudiando varias horas al día con sus respectivas divisiones. En el caso de los tres amigos la división 101 aerotransportada. Desde que habían sido reunidos para anunciarles el día que se llevaría a cabo la invasión a la Europa invadida.

Durante horas habían estado ultimando detalles, memorizando a través de mapas la geografía de la zona que deberían defender. Su zona era Brécourt Manor, En dónde se encontraba una gran cantidad de munición y arsenal por Alemanes que podrían ser utilizadas el día del desembarco. Eso era el punto de inicio. Lo primero que debían hacer era cortar las comunicaciones, entonces destruir la artillería Alemana si fuese necesario para que los Nazi no pudiesen abastecerse de munición. Brécourt Manor estaba cerca de la playa con el nombre de Utah, Después deberían comunicárse por la carretera número dos. Debían asegurar posteriormente también esa carretera para que la infantería de asalto pudiese avanzar hacia el interior sin problemas. Sin embargo cada división de los Nazis estaba compuesta hasta por 11000 hombres. Lo que para los soldados militares estadounidenses y los aliados, la misión podía ser un fracaso si no aseguraban correctamente el camino. una vez haber asegurado el camino las tropas se encontrarían para avanzar juntas hasta París. Donde Otro peligro Los esperaba.

Tras comunicarle la decisión que se había tomado por sus superiores acerca del Día D, Candy y Terry se habían prometido que aprovecharían cada minuto que tenían juntos.

Los soldados de Hitler que defendían las costas francesas, se relajaron debido al tiempo variable. Las olas se desplazaban a más de cuatro nudos bajo el viento. Los alemanes ordenaron Que salieran patrulleras de vigilancia. Los anemómetros registraron una velocidad en el aire de veinticuatro nudos, la visibilidad era mala. Las condiciones climatológicas para un desembarco distaba mucho de ser las más óptimas. Sin embargo los alemanes contaban con Rommel.

Rommel no acababa de creer en lo que veía el servicio de inteligencia. La información apuntaba a que el desembarco se haría por Calé. Él no acababa de creerlo. Aunque si mando aumentar las tropas en dicha zona, También mandó a fortificar las playas de Normandía.

Los aviones de reconocimiento , hacían bastante circuncisiones y fotografías de la zona así pudieron comprobar como las playas de normandía iban transformándose realmente en una trampa, ya no era sólo por el muro Atlántico sino porque la playa se podía convertir en la tumba de todos los soldados de Infantería. Les habían puesto infinidad de obstáculos; como los enormes postes de madera diseñados para cortar las alas de los planeadores que volasen bajo kilómetros del alambre de Espino, tetraedro de chatarra en la orilla, las cuales cuando subía la marea quedaban sumergidos sin que pudiesen verlos, obviamente todos ellos con una Mina explosiva en la parte alta, que haría que explotase con el simple roce de cualquier barco, las llamadas puertas de belgas clavadas en la arena de acero, que no permitían la entrada de barcos o suministros hasta la orilla, erizos de traviesas de ferrocarril, para perforar las barcazas acompañados de grandes estacas. Además bajo la arena por toda la playa se habían escondido varios centenares de minas, y por si fuera poco, nidos de ametralladoras en la parte elevada de la playa. Sobre todo la ametralladora llamada MP40, conocida también como la cremallera que podría disparar incluso 1200 balas por minuto. A eso le sumaban Qué usaban bombas de metralla con tanta potencia que la misma metralla podía atravesar a varias personas.

La Infantería aerotransportada de la división 101en la cual estaban Albert, Terry y Charly, tenía que llegar antes que la Infantería de asalto. Su división saldría por la noche antes del desembarco. La idea era pillarlos con la guardia baja y acabar con la mayoría de Nazis que pudiesen para facilitar el trabajo A los compañeros de la Infantería de desembarco, así asegurar los caminos y los puentes para que pudiesen salir de la playa e ir directos a París. Había puentes de Vital importancia.Tal como Pegaso, era el único camino que había desde una de las 5 playas, donde se comenzaría con la operación, y sabían de buena mano, gracias a los dobleces espías y las fotografías que se realizaban por aire. Que si los alemanes veían que iban a invadir volarían los puentes e infraestructuras que les permitiese en el desembarco de las tropas y sus ministros dejándolos encerrados. Pero lo más importante era asegurar las vías para poder ir hasta París y de París el resto de la Europea invadida, esa operación sería de madrugada posteriormente los Bombarderos recorrerían las cinco playas que iban a ser asaltadas.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que comenzarían de nuevo los bombardeos sobre Gran Bretaña, concretamente sobre Londres.

Terry llevaba cerca de tres semanas pasando las noches con Candy, no quería separarse ni un segundo de ella, aunque las obligaciones de ambos los mantuviesen la mayor parte del día alejados, No impedía que por la noche se refugiaban en los brazos del otro. Aunque todos los días pensar que tenía que separarse de ella lo embargaba el miedo.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las pequeñas rendijas de la ventana. A menos de una semana para la invasión Terry no podía dormir sin levantarse constantemente durante la noche. Se arrimó a Candy. No supo si ella estaba también dormida, aunque después de su caricia ella se giró lentamente hacia él.

El pequeño cuarto se iluminó al instante. Se contemplaron durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se arrimó a ella. Besó la punta de su nariz respingona y luego uno de sus párpados paso al otro bajo a la mejilla derecha y pasó a la izquierda de ahí a la dulzura de sus labios. A pesar de haber sido los besos más dulces que Candy había recibido tenían algo diferente. Parecido a una despedida. Terry le hizo el amor más intenso, más placentero, más cariñoso, más delicado.

—¿Qué hora es? Candy preguntó media hora después

—Las seis menos diez.

Candice se incorporó de inmediato, asustada. Mirando a Terry con ojos muy abiertos

—¡Santa madre! —exclamó intentando salir de la cama, pero un los brazos de Terry alrededor de su cintura la detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Terry colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

—Dios, ahora no Terry —dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero Terry no la soltó.

—No has contestado.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hoy tengo que presentarme en el hospital del centro y debo estar allí a las 7:30am

Quedaban únicamente cuatro días para que Terry se alistará en la misión. Pasó su mano por su figura acariciándola y la apretó contra él mientras la besaba con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Tras cuatro intensas semanas de estudio, Terry, Albert, Charlie, se sabían el mapa prácticamente de memoria. Todos irían en el mismo avión y partirían sobre la una de la madrugada. Los primeros aviones que partirían rumbo a la Francia ocupada serían tres planeadores que atravesaría el canal de La Mancha. Remolcados por un bombardero que los soltarían a la entrada de Francia, planeando y surcando los cielos en el más absoluto silencio. Los tres planeadores se dirigirían al puente Pegaso situado a siete kilómetros de las playas donde se realizaría la invasión; y puesto que era el único sitio por donde podían cruzar desde la playa, debía quedar totalmente intacto. Una vez lo hubiesen tomado deberían defenderlo hasta que sus tropas llegasen. Mientras, una hora después, concretamente a la una de la madrugada, cerca de once mil paracaidistas caerían en territorio enemigo para asegurar las posiciones, entre ellos su división. ¿Pero cómo lo iban a hacer para que once mil paracaidistas pasaran más o menos desapercibidos? ¿Para no ser el blanco de las ametralladoras alemanas mientras surcaban los cielos con sus paracaídas? El plan había sido claro, ahora solo faltaba que funcionase. Gracias a los dobles espías y las maquetas de aviones y tanques hinchables situados cerca de la costa de Calé, los alemanes habían creído que lo más probable era que la invasión se produjese por esa zona, entonces ¿por qué no aprovechar esa ventaja táctica?

Estaba prácticamente anocheciendo cuando se dirigieron hacia el comedor para cenar. Por la mañana había amanecido, despejado pero a medida que había ido pasando el día el clima había ido empeorando y el cielo se había ido cubriendo de unas nubes negras que amenazaban con descargar un torrencial de lluvia. Iba a entrar en el comedor cuando un sonido los dejó completamente helados. Reconocieron ese sonido al momento. Bombas. El corazón se le aceleró y se movió compulsivamente mirando hacia el cielo, igual que el resto de sus compañeros, pero ningún avión pasaba por encima de ellos. Otra explosión les puso la piel de gallina, se miraron todos nerviosos, notando cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. La puerta del comedor se abrió compulsivamente por un grupo de soldados que salían del comedor alertados miraban de un lado al otro del cielo esperando que entre aquellas nubes apareciese un bombardero nazi, que emergiesen como un monstruo en el cielo.

—¡El bombardeo es en el centro de Londres! —gritó uno de los soldados saliendo rápidamente del comedor y mirando el cielo. Terry notó cómo el corazón se le paralizaba.

—Candy —susurró.

Continuará...

Saludos lectores.

En este capítulo lamento haber tardado, sé que les había prometido que le pondría el domingo. He tenido mis pensamientos volando en otras direcciones. Espero sea de su agrado.

(JillValentine. x)


	13. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 13

**_CAPÍTULO 13._**

Aquel camino se le estaba haciendo muy largo a Terry.

¡Por Dios!

Nuevamente estaban bombardeando Londres. Saltaron por encima de un bache levantándose los dos. Albert y él incluso del asiento y volvieron a caer sobre el mismo lugar en el jeep de tierra. Ya voy amor. Dijo a Candy mentalmente. Apreto el volante con tanta intensidad que notó sus nudillos blancos como el papel, incluso haciendo crujir el cuero del volante bajo sus largos dedos. Aceleró más el jeep haciéndolo balancear de un lado a otro compulsivamente por el camino inestable, sin asfaltar.

—¡Listos! —gritó Albert con dos fusiles explosivos en sus manos y colocándolos entre sus piernas, preparados para ser usados.

El jeep se desvío y estuvieron a centímetros de chocar con un grande abeto al salirse del camino, internándose unos metros en el bosque. Terry hizo girar el jeep bruscamente tanto que medio cuerpo de su acompañante salió del auto. Albert estuvo a punto de soltar una maldicion pero en ese momento escucharon el motor de un bombarderos volando encima de sus cabezas. Terry levanto la mirada hacia el cielo intentando no perder de vista la carretera. Metros por encima de él podía ver la silueta de uno de los bombarderos dirigiéndose a el centro.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, la hora más calurosa del día, cuando un batallón de soldados franceses caminaban uno junto a uno arrastrando los fusiles, de forma elegante.

En el barrio londinense se cerraron puertas y ventanas. La gente corría tan deprisa, qué unos tiraban a otros. El panorama era desgarrador en el completo caos.

En el hospital, Doctores y enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro también, no se daban abasto con los heridos que llegaban, Candy estaba desesperada y las manos le temblaban, mientras trataba de calmarse. Sin embargo, por su mente pasaba Terry, y Albert, orando, para que estuvieran bien, y rogándole con todas sus fuerzas a Dios para que no fueran a estar entre los heridos o muertos, que no dejaban de llegar.

—Hijos de puta — gritó Terry a los bombarderos. Al momento otro bache les hizo saltar, levantando una nube de polvo. Entonces Albert agarró uno de los fusiles y lo colocó en su hombro, asegurandose medio de rodillas en el asiento y apuntó hacia el bombardero. Disparó un par de veces, pero Falló en los tiros, Maldijo por lo bajo.

En otras circunstancias Albert le hubiera dicho alguna maldición por la manera en que su amigo conducía, pero ahora no se quejaba, no decía nada en absoluto. Se limitaba a sujetarse cuando se acercaban a una curva. Miró hacia Terry. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y todos sus músculos en tensión.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó. No hacía falta que le dijese a quién se refería.

—Se ha abierto un centro hospitalario para los nuevos reclutas, en el centro de Londres, y Candy esta allí.

\--¡Joder! —gritó —. Albert no sabía que se había abierto un centro de salud, se pasó una mano por la frente agobiado, comprendiendo el dolor y el miedo que estaba sufriendo su amigo. Candy era su amiga, habían crecido juntos los tres, No podía ni imaginar lo que sería si Candy muriese allí. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, la adrenalina le llegó a bilirrubina, se formó una capa de sudor en su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, estará bien. -- intento calmar a Terry a pesar de que estaba igual.-- Ella tiene que estar bien, pensó.

En aquel atardecer sofocante y el camino rural embarrado y lleno de baches en una espesa niebla de humo. La tierra le pegaba en la cara y le impedía ver con claridad, los sonidos se amplificaban; el grito de un faisán se mezclaba con el sonido a succión que hacían los neumáticos en el barro, con el zumbido constante y cercano de los aviones y con el del ganado mugiendo en un prado. Terry enfocaba presión en la vista en el camino, acelerando cada vez más.

De pronto otro bombardero les hizo alzar la mirada de nuevo.

—¡Mierda…! No… No… —gritó Terry desesperandose más. El sonido de otra explosión, hizo que Terry derramara lágrimas.

No lejos de donde se encontraba Candy, otra bomba explotó, El impulso tuvo la fuerza suficiente para empujarla hacia tras con violencia, haciéndola caer golpeándose la cabeza y perder el conocimiento al momento. Mientras en el exterior, los aviones rugían con estrépito entrecortado de las ametralladoras.

—¡Mierda…! No… No… —gritó Terry desesperandose más. El sonido de otra explosión, hizo que Terry derramara lágrimas.

Candy se despertó en la oscuridad. Recordaba la luz de sol. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentó tan deprisa que le dio mareo. Todo daba vueltas. Tomó aire de forma entrecortada. Se quedó ahí sentada, sin moverse, consciente del peligro que corría. Aguantó la respiración mientras un gemido salía de lo más profundo de su ser. Luego miró a su alrededor. El golpe que podía sentir en las piernas, los brazos le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Había más personas, agazapadas en rincones, escondidas debajo de los bancos, abrazando con fuerza así mismos.

—¡Ayuda! --gritó un hombre .

Candy gateó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando de lado el dolor que estaba sintiendo en todo el cuerpo, mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba húmedo por la sangre del soldado, lo miró era un chico bastante joven para morir, Estaba segura que aquel soldado no tenía más de 16 años.

—¿Hemos ganado en la guerra ? De sus labios lívidos salió un borbotón de sangre que se le deslizó por la barbilla.

—Sí —dijo Candy cogiendo su mano—. Ya estamos a salvo.

—He sido valiente para vivir feliz en el mundo, mi mundo—dijo el joven soldado—. ¿A que sí?

—Sí —dijo Candy con la voz rota de dolor—. Muy valiente.

Una herida en el estómago asomaba por su camisa desgarrada; las entrañas sobresalían entre la carne reventada.

—Tengo frío —susurró el chico. Estaba tiritando. Candy inspiró y exhaló despacio.

—Ahora vamos al mundo feliz —A Candy se le quebró la voz—. Nuestro mundo. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Ya lo puedo ver…

Candy a su lado, le buscó el pulso, pero no lo encontró. El silencio se volvió amargo, denso; en lo único que podía pensar era en lo vacío que les quedaría a los familiares sin él.

Candy habría removido cielo y tierra para proporcionárselo. Un mundo feliz Pero ahora no podía hacer eso. Conocía la muerte, conocía el dolor que te desgarra y te deja rota para siempre. Candy sintió una infinita pena por la madre del joven que había muerto en la cruel guerra. Momento después se encontraba extenuada física y emocionalmente, pero sabía que no podría descansar. Despacio, se puso en pie pudo llegar a la sala de ingreso del hospital.

Afuera había barricadas en una docena de calles. Las furgonetas de la policía estaban por todas partes y de ellas bajaban tres personas con estrellas amarillas cosidas en el pecho. Había dos niños: debían de proceder de alguna zona. Su tristeza se transformó en ira y, sin poder evitarlo.

Lo ocurrido la había cambiado. Seguía sintiéndose frágil y asustada, pero también estaba furiosa. Estaba en la entrada mirando horrorizada. Cuando sonó un silbato seguido del gritó en alemán. Candy corrio internandose en el hospital otra vez, cayó de rodillas, amortiguada por la rociada de disparos. Fuera un guardia apuntó a la gente que intentaba salir de allí, El alemán con su ametralladora y abrió fuego, La poca gente sin fuerzas echó a correr en todas direcciones.

Empezó a chillar. Tenía el corazón desbocado y sabor a hiel en la boca por efecto del miedo,

Cómo podía la humanidad llegar a tener tanta maldad? Su respiración se volvió agitada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse

La Gestapo y las SS estaban por todas partes, buscando saboteadores y miembros de la Resistencia. Una acusación velada bastaba para ser acusado de terrorista. El ruido de aviones en el cielo era casi continuo, como también los bombardeos.

Desde que Estados Unidos había entrado en guerra, los nazis habían abandonado toda pretensión de buenos modales. Ahora estaban siempre ocupados, desfilando, reclutando y reuniéndose en el depósito de municiones.

En la Zona Libre, se les hizo imposible seguir en carro, por suerte no había soldados alemanes, aunque últimamente la policía francesa había resultado ser tan peligrosa como los nazis,

Mientras Terry y Albert subían por el bulevar, coches atestaban la calzada, tocando la bocina con estridencia. Caminaban con paso seguro entre hombres de la policia parisinos acobardados y abatidos. Banderas con la esvástica ondeaban en el viento invernal. Bajaron deprisa las escaleras del metro. El túnel estaba lleno de gente y las paredes, empapeladas de propaganda nazi que atacaba a británicos y judíos y pintaba al Führer como la solución a todos los problemas. De pronto aullaron las sirenas antiaéreas. Se apagaron las luces eléctricas y reinó la oscuridad. Albert oyó gente murmurar, bebés llorar. De lejos le llegaban el tronar y el rugir de las explosiones. Probablemente era Boulogne-Billancourt, otra vez. ¿Y por qué no? La Renault había estado fabricando camiones para los alemanes. Cuando cesaron las alertas, nadie se movió hasta que, pasados unos momentos, volvió la electricidad. Terry se quedo quieto. Soldados nazis acompañados de colaboracionistas franceses recorrieron el túnel hablando entre sí, señalando personas, sacándolas de entre la gente y obligándolas a arrodillarse. Por supuesto pidiendoles un registro, que no era algo inesperado. Desde que habían empezado las victorias aliadas en el norte de África, los alemanes paraban a la gente constantemente para pedirles la documentación. En las calles, en las tiendas, en las estaciones de tren, en las iglesias. No se estaba seguro en ninguna parte.

Terry y Albert eran conscientes de que no podían actuar por si mismos, además con seguridad morirían en el intento. El tiempo corria en su contra, no había sido fácil llegar al centro de londres. Lo que miraron después los dejo inmoviles. El centro de Londres estaba completamente en ruinas, en las sombras. Terry sintió como el miedo se lo tragaba. Aquello no podía estar pasando, comenzó a correr mientras quitaba el seguro a su arma y la agarraba preparada para disparar si fuese necesario. Sabía que sería fácil darle a un avión como esos bombarderos volando a esa altura, pero no sería la primera vez, ni seguro que la última, que los cazas surcaban los cielos a baja altura. Ya no era solo eso, ellos estaban preparando una invasión ¿cómo no estar seguros que los nazis no estarían invadiendo en este preciso momento la costa de Gran Bretaña?

Giró una esquina corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas, intentando no chocar contra las personas que corrían en sentido contrario, y miró un metro más atrás, donde Albert le seguía de cerca esquivando también a todos los civiles que iban en sentido contrario. Al momento se arrimó contra la pared del edificio cuando observó otro bombardero cruzando el cielo. Albert llegó a su lado con la respiración entrecortada, mirando al cielo. Tras unos segundos y asegurarse de que no soltaba ninguna bomba, se giró hacia su amigo y colocó una mano en su pecho llamando su atención.

—El centro hospitalario está dos manzanas más adelante. Tiene una puerta de entrada y otra de salida. —Se giró y comenzó a correr en la dirección que le había indicado—. Yo entraré al edificio y la buscaré, tú da una vuelta a la manzana asegurándote de que no haya salido y esté escondida en alguna esquina.

—De acuerdo —dijo Albert—. Nos vemos ahora. Se miraron unos segundos y acto seguido Albert echó a correr por la calle contigua dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del edificio.

Terry corría desesperado intentando no caer, intentando no chocar contra las personas que huían ensangrentadas. No pudo evitar un grito y quedarse totalmente helado cuando se paralizó justo frente a las ruinas del centro hospitalario recién bombardeado.

—No, no, no —gritó desesperado mientras subía los escalones hacia la inexistente puerta principal. No había puerta para abrirla, Comenzó a caminar acelerado mirando todo a su alrededor. Las paredes habían caído, el polvo invadía todo el suelo. Había poca luz, solo la luz intermitente de algunas bombillas que habían sobrevivido al impacto.

—¡Candy! —gritó paralizándose en medio del pasillo, totalmente desesperado. Giró sobre sí mismo y observó al final de este unas puertas. Corrió hacia ellas mientras gritaba su nombre y las iba abriendo comprobando que no había nadie en su interior. Seguramente los supervivientes de aquella explosión habrían salido corriendo del edificio. Aquello lo enloquecía, quizás ella estuviese corriendo por aquellas calles.

Giró sobre sí mismo observando todo lo que le rodeaba cuando de nuevo los gritos provenientes de la calle le hicieron girarse hacia una ventana cercana.

—Mierda —gritó al ver que otro bombardero surcaba el cielo. Tenía que asegurarse de que Candy no se encontrase allí y salir lo antes posible. Con el fusil agarrado firmemente comenzó a correr hacia el final de la larga estancia, comprobando que no hubiese nadie más, saltando sobre los escombros que se habían generado tras aquella explosión. —¡Candy! —gritó al borde de un ataque de nervios sin dejar de buscarla. Llegó hasta el final y entró a otra sala. Tampoco tenía techo, la bomba lo había destruido prácticamente todo.

La luz que le llegaba de un incendio cercano le iluminaba considerablemente la zona que tenía por delante, y aquello era realmente horrible.

Comenzó a avanzar con cuidado de donde pisaba, pues el edificio, al haber recibido un impacto, no sabía si podría derrumbarse. Dio unos cuantos pasos más cuando una silueta le llamó la atención. Se encontraba de rodillas y medio tumbada hacia delante. Se acercó lentamente y a medida que se acercaba reconoció su silueta. Finalmente corrió a su lado sin importarle que el suelo cayese bajo sus pies.

—Candy —susurró llegando hasta ella. Tenía el uniforme roto y manchado de sangre, su cabello se encontraba suelto y enredado, manchado de polvo y sangre sobre su espalda. Candy se encontraba de rodillas apoyada hacia delante y llorando compulsivamente, como si no hubiese reparado en él.

Tenía bastante sangre por su rostro, el uniforme totalmente empapado, pero deducía que no era de ella. Lo único que pudo apreciar fue unos cortes algo profundo cerca de su hombro. raspaduras en los brazos y piernas que seguramente requeriría puntos de sutura.

—¿Por qué? —gritó hacia él desgarrándose la garganta. A Terry se le encogió el corazón y no supo qué decir. El sonido de otro bombadero cruzando el cielo por encima de sus cabezas le hizo alzar su rostro hacia donde anteriormente había estado el techo. Se giró hacia ella y se acercó agarrándola por los hombros.

—Tenemos que irnos —pronunció agitado—. Puede que bombardeen más. —Pero ella lloraba desconsolada.

—Vamos —comentó poniéndose en pie, la agarró de la cintura. Candy tenía miedo de salir.

—Si no salimos de aquí moriremos los dos —volvió a gritarle justo cuando la explosión de otra bomba casi lo ensordeció. A continuación, la onda expansiva los hizo volar varios metros hacia delante chocando contra una pared. Cayeron al suelo con un fuerte golpe y parte de la pared se derrumbó sobre ellos cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. Terry se incorporó quitándose de encima trozos de yeso y moviendo su cabeza compulsivamente. La explosión lo había dejado desorientado y un pitido lo envolvía todo.

Candy había caído un metro alejado de él. Gruñó de dolor y agarró su rifle. Automáticamente, gateó hacia ella la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo de espaldas a él. Llegó hasta ella y la giró con cuidado.

—Candy —gritó desesperado. Pasó su mano por su frente apartando unos rizos de cabello y llevó su mano directamente al cuello buscando su pulso. Al momento ella entreabrió los ojos y observó todo a su alrededor, totalmente desubicada. Terry se echó un poco encima de ella recuperando el aliento, pero el sonido del motor de otro bombardero le hizo reaccionar ¿Es que no iba a acabar nunca?

Pasó de nuevo su mano por su mejilla acariciándola y le besó la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella aún parecía conmocionada, pero finalmente lo miró.

\--¡Terry!... Estas aquí. ¡Oh Terry! ¿veniste por mí?--él aceptó con su rostro.

—Siempre mi cielo. Candy lloraba desconsoladamente. Terry sabía que no podían estar ahí.

\--¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó con urgencia. Ella asintió—. De acuerdo. Vamos. Hay que salir de aquí. Agarró su rifle con una mano y con la otra mano agarró del brazo a Candy ayudándola a levantarse, la cual se tambaleó un poco y se vio obligado a agarrarla por la cintura para que se mantuviese estable. Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar. Candy avanzaba realmente, mientras Terry tiraba de ella, pues estaba completamente sin fuerzas.

Cuando finalmente salieron al exterior, la escena que se dibujó ante ellos fue totalmente desgarradora.

La agarró más fuerte de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo cuando de nuevo escucharon el sonido del motor que precedía al bombardero. Bajó las escaleras agarrándola con todas sus fuerzas y giró la esquina de aquel edificio en ruinas justo cuando el bombardero pasaba por encima de ellos. Terry colocó de nuevo su mano en la cabeza de ella obligándola a caminar agachada por si lanzaban otra bomba. Por suerte no fue el caso. A la que se giró y comprobó que el bombardero ya estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que una posible bomba no los afectase comenzó a correr rodeando el edificio destruido.

Justo observó que Albert venía corriendo agarrando la mano de una de las chicas. La reconoció al momento. Zusi. Albert orrió hacia ellos y se detuvo justo delante.

—¿Has encontrado a alguien más? —preguntó sujetando a Zusi de la mano, automáticamente esta se soltó y se abrazó a Candy que parecía encontrarse en estado de shock, pero al menos respondió a su abrazo y colocó su rostro en su hombro dando vía libre a un llanto lleno de amargura y desesperación.

Continuará...


	14. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 14

**_CAPÍTULO 14._**

Auschwitz III, también conocido como Buna o Monowitz, fue creado en octubre de 1942. Albergaba a prisioneros asignados a trabajar en la fábrica de caucho sintético de Buna, ubicada en las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Monowice.

El campo de Auschwitz III (Monowitz), 1944

Él conglomerado alemánFarben instaló una fábrica en la que sus ejecutivos pretendían explotar la mano de obra de los campos de concentración para fabricar caucho sintético y combustibles. Farben invirtió más de 700 millones de Reichsmarks (unos 2,8 millones de dólares de los EE. UU. en su momento) en Auschwitz III. Desde mayo de 1941 hasta julio de 1942, las SS transportaron a prisioneros desde Auschwitz I hasta el "Destacamento Buna", al principio a pie y luego en tren (hubo una pausa en los transportes entre julio y octubre de 1942, debido a una epidemia de tifo y a la subsiguiente cuarentena). Con la construcción de Auschwitz III en el otoño de 1942, los prisioneros enviados a Buna fueron asignados a vivir en Auschwitz III.

Auschwitz III también contaba con un denominado Campo de Educación Laboral para prisioneros no judíos que se percibía que habían violado la disciplina laboral impuesta por Alemania

Lugar Teherán.

País Irán.

28 de noviembre al 1 de diciembrede1943.

La conferencia deTeheránfue una reunión que tuvo lugar entre los dirigentes Iósif Stalin, Winston. Churchilly. Franklin. D Roosevelt, que formaban el bando de los Aliados. Constituye uno de los máximos exponentes de cooperación de los aliados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue la primera conferencia entre (laUnión Soviética, los Estados Unidos, y el Reino Unido) en la que Roosevelt estaba presente, ya que este no asistió a la conferencia de Moscú, de agosto de 1942. Sucedió a la conferencia de El Cairoy fue seguida por laconferencia de Yaltay laconferencia de Potsdam. El principal debate se centró en la apertura de un segundo frente en Europa Occidental.

La invasión aliada de Sicilia comenzó en la noche del 9 al 10 de julio de1943 y terminó el 17 de agostocon con una victoria por parte de los aliados.

_2 de junio de 1944._

Siete horas después del ataque Nazi en el centro de la ciudad, El cielo en el horizonte estaba anaranjado y poco a poco iba adquiriendo una tonalidad rosácea que acababa transformándose posteriormente en azul. La brisa marina la despejó al momento. El aire era húmedo y fresco a aquella hora de la mañana. El sol lo iba iluminando todo, ahora se podía ver los matices y el colorido del paisaje. Los árboles verdes con las ramas hacia abajo por el peso de la nieve, el cielo cubierto de nubes blancas, pero en la lejanía los claros mostraban un cielo intensamente azul.

Abajo, para los habitantes el panorama era todo lo contrario. Después del bombardeó V1, V2 en Gran Bretaña, conocidas tambien como bombas teledirigidas. Terry, Albert y Charlie, habían sido llamados para presentarse junto a su división. Había llegado la hora de marcharse. Llas calles en la ciudad estaba cubierta por una nube gris, las casas ahora en trozos de madera y concreto por todos lados, todo estaba en ruinas. La voz de Hitler cobraba sentido.

«_Por cada tres mil o cuatro mil kilos de bombas arrojadas por la fuerza aérea británica, nosotros haremos caer trescientos mil o cuatrocientos mil kilos. Cuando ataquen nuestras ciudades, nosotros destruiremos las __suyas_».

_—_No quiero dejarte… —le Dijo Terry abrazándose a Candy, notando cómo se le desgarraba el corazón. Él se marcharía en una hora. No quería dejar a Candy en Londres, pero la muy necia le dijo que no regresaría a Chicago sin él. Terry acarició su cabello y la apretó fuerte contra él, consciente de que quizás jamás volviese a sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo, a embriagarse de su risa, a mirar sus ojos verdes. Se obligó a separarse un poco, para sujetar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Tienes que ser fuerte ¿entiendes? —Candy lloraba desconsolada—.

—No es justo — pronunció ahogando un sollozo.

—Estamos en guerra. Nada es justo —le susurró él antes de abrazarla de nuevo—. Pero volveré. —Acarició sus mejillas, sus labios —. Te prometo que volveré.

—Te estaré esperando toda la vida de ser necesario, pero por favor, vuelve.

—Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo Candy, no lo olvides.

—Y yo a ti, Te quiero Terry. Candy se llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y se quitó un crucifijo de plata. Lo pasó por el cuello de Terry y lo miró a los ojos azules, hermosos. —Era de mi madre —le susurró con llanto —. Te protegerá. —Terry apretó los dientes para controlar sus lágrimas. Candy terminó de colocar correctamente el crucifico y llevo su mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. Terry no espero y cubrió su pequeña mano con la de él—: Tú eres todo lo que soñé en la vida —le susurró—, y te voy a amar todos y cada uno de los amaneceres, sean nublados o soleados, y te adoraré todas las noches frías, templadas o calurosas.

Terry cogió el morrar con la otra mano y comenzó a alejarse de ella, aunque Candy le sujetaba la otra mano con bastante fuerza de hecho.

—¡Nooo! —gritó ella mientras él se alejaba ya unos centímetros. Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Terry, renuente a dejarlo ir. Pero en un determinado momento la fuerza se debilitó y el alma le quedo vacía, sin luz, sin fuerzas. Ella moría lenta y dolorosamente sin él.

—Terry... —susurró con todo el dolor que empezaba a sentir, mientras comenzaba a ver como el amor de su vida, su amigo de toda la vida, su soporte, su alegria y tambien su enojo, su noche y su día se alejaba de ella cada vez más y más.

Terry no apartó la mirada de ella, mientras seguía caminando Observando su rostro lleno de dolor, su miedo por no volver a verlo, consciente de lo que se le venía encima, conciente que quizás en ese momento sería una despedida definitiva. Tomó en su mano el crucifico que le había entregado y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Las siguientes noches se convirtieron en pesadillas para Candy. No podía conciliar el sueño. Se veía así misma Caminando entre la gente que iba en sentido contrario por las aceras destruidas, parecía estar mirando una película cinematográfica en blanco y negro, y de la nada estaba en el centro hospitalario dando la vacuna a los nuevos reclutas. Se veía mirando el cielo cubierto de una nube gris, cuando veía puntos negros, los puntos se estaban girando, ya no puntos, siluetas delgadas de afeitar, reflejaba una luz brillante en las marquesinas. Sin sonido. Un golpe distante. Una multitud de sensaciones, todas inundándo la conciencia a la misma vez, cada una cerca y abrumadora, Despejando las copas de los árboles que gurdián el extremo. Y luego se encontraba de rodillas junto a un joven soldado, Candy quería salvarlo, pero el agujero en su costado era muy grande, sabía que iba a morir, y ella empezaba a llorar, llorar por horas, días. y cuando dirigirá la mirada al joven soldado muerto, era Terry, y en ese momento despertaba, lo buscaba a su lado, pero ella estaba sola

**_2 de junio de 1944._**

**_Playmonth, Inglaterra._**

**_Las tropas aliadas se reúnen en la costa. A pesar de la destrucción en todo el país, los soldados británicos siguen adelante, mientras las tropas aliadas están preparándose._**

**_Dwight D Eisenshower. Es el General al mando de_** **_la_** **_operación overloaded._**

**_—«Tengo plena confianza en que los soldados, marineros y aviadores, y toda la población civil de las Naciones Unidas. Demostrarán de una vez y por todas que una democracia suscitada, es la máquina del combate más formidable que se puede idear»._**

**_La secretaria de Eisenshower, reveló como se encontraba el general Einsenshower, antes de la misión._**

**_«Está agobiado por la ansiedad, se fuma un cigarrillo tras otro, y bebía una taza de café tras otra, se quejaba de que los libros militares que le enseñaron que el clima era neutral. Pero según su experiencia al norte de África e Italia, el clima siempre está en el bando del enemigo»._**

**_Los meteorológicos del tiempo no pueden dar una fecha precisa del clima, pero Eisenshower ya había retrasado doce horas la misión y con tres palabras decide del futuro._**

**_«Bien, Aya , Vamos »_**

**_Los paracaidistas reciben la orden, se embadurnaron la cara con betún, para camuflarse en la noche y no ser vistos, cada uno de los paracaidistas lleva cien cartuchos de munición, dos Minas terrestres, una pistola atada a una pierna, y medio kilo de explosivos plásticos en la otra, su peso por lo regular es de 65 kg pero con el paracaídas y el equipo ahora es de 120 kg._**

**_Una hora antes Einsenshower, se reúne con los paracaidistas de la división 101 aérea, los soldados quienes serán los primeros en saltar. Einsenshower les ha dicho unas palabras a cada hombre y les ha estrechado la mano. Después, en el carro, le dice a su secretaria; "Es duro mirar a un soldado a los ojos cuando temes que lo estás enviando a la muerte"_**

La noche era totalmente oscura, no había luna, ni estrellas, las luces estaban apagadas, nada encendido en aquella pista de despegue. Sabían que algún avión nazi podría verlos.

Eran las diez y media de la noche del día cinco de junio de mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro, Cuando Los militares de las fuerzas aerotransportadas se hayan en la pista aérea en Burford. Terry, Albert, Charlie, y el resto de los militares se mantenían en silencio, prácticamente ningún soldado pronunciaba palabra mientras caminaban por el descampado de la pista aérea rumbo a los aviones que les esperaban con los motores aun apagados esperando a que sus maestros llegaran. Cada soldado dejaba un lado sus temores y seguían las órdenes de Einsenshower.

Los paracaidistas británicos y estadounidenses sobrevuelan la flota invasora más grande en la historia. Más de cinco mil buques navegando sobre el Canal de La Mancha.

Unos minutos antes había despegado otra enorme flota con todos los maniquís que habían preparado para despistar al enemigo, esperaban que aquello funcionase.

Terry se colocó correctamente su mochila con todas las provisiones que le habían dado, armas y mapas que debían llevar. Solo con eso su uniforme ya pesaba entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta kilos, y a eso debería sumarle posteriormente el paracaídas. Se detuvieron todos frente a la flota de aviones. Terry se colocó entre Albert y Charlie, detrás se encontraba Gary. Jamás había presenciado un silencio igual, un estado de concentración tan grande. El general Eiinsenshower se subió encima del capó de uno de los camiones para ponerse a la vista de todos, aunque no podían verlo correctamente, pues casi no había luz. Repitió las ordenes que cada una de las divisiones debía cumplir, incluida la de ellos mismos, las de su división. Terry iba mirando uno a uno a sus compañeros y le devolvían las miradas nerviosas.

Tras repetir cada una de las órdenes y dar las últimas instrucciones, Einsenshower, se quedó unos segundos callado observando a los soldados consciente de que muchos de ellos morirían, de que muchos de ellos en poco más de dos horas no estarían en este mundo.

—Querría decirlos algo —comentó elevando la voz. Guardó unos segundo más de silencio ante la atenta mirada de los miles de soldados—. Soldados, marinos y aviadores de las fuerzas expedicionarias aliadas comenzó con voz enérgica—. Estáis a punto de embarcaros en la gran cruzada, en la que hemos empleado nuestras energías durante muchos meses. —Su mirada recorría a cada soldado—. Los ojos del mundo están sobre vosotros —pronunció enfatizando aquellas palabras—. Las esperanzas y las plegarias de las gentes que aman la libertad marchan con vosotros. —Terry se giró y observó a su amigo Albert, el cual permanecía callado a su lado, con la mirada fija en el general. Elevó su brazo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de Albert mientras con la otra mano sostuvo el crucifico que Candy le había colocado en su cuello. Albert elevó su brazo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de Charlie y este pasó su brazo encima de loshombros de Gary, mientras escuchaban las siguientes palabras —: En compañía de nuestros valientes aliados y nuestros hermanos en armas en otros frentes, y en compañia del amigo a lado tuyo, conseguiréis la destrucción de la maquinaria de guerra Alemana, la eliminación de la tiranía nazi sobre el pueblo oprimido de Europa, y la seguridad para todos nosotros en un mundo libre. —Aquellas palabras se iban grabando en cada alma de un soldado, iban a hacer algo grande, iban a asegurar la paz del mundo, iban a luchar por las millones de vidas que se veían esclavizadas bajo un régimen opreso, iban a vengar a cada hombre, a cada mujer, a las madres, niños y militares de las cuales los nazi no tuvieron Piedad —. Vuestra misión no será fácil —enfatizó—.Vuestro enemigo luchará de forma despiadada.Pero esto es mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro. Muchas cosas han ocurrido desde los triunfos nazis del cuarenta y cuarenta y uno. Las naciones unidas ha infligido a los alemanes grandes derrotas, en combate abierto, hombre a hombre. —Señaló con su mano hacia ellos—.Nuestra ofensiva aérea ha reducido seriamente su fuerza en el aire y su capacidad para continuar la guerra en tierra. Nuestros frentes en casa nos han dado una superioridad abrumadora en armas y municiones de guerra y han puesto a nuestra disposición grandes reservas de hombres entrenados. —Guardó silencio unos segundos y alzó la voz lo máximo y pudo contagiar su ánimo y valentía a cada uno de ellos—. ¡Las tornas han cambiado! ¡Los hombres libres del mundo marchan juntos hacia la victoria! —En aquel momento los aplausos y los gritos de guerra comenzaron a invadir aquella pista de despegue—. Tengo plena confianza en vuestro valor, devoción por el deber y habilidad en combate. ¡No aceptaremos otra cosa que no sea la victoria total! —Los silbidos y aplausos retumbaron. El general recorrió con la mirada aquella larga pista de despegue, observando a todos los soldados a su cargo—. Buena suerte, e imploremos todas las bendiciones de Dios todopoderoso sobre esta gran y noble misión. Termino Dwight Eisenhower. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, ningún soldado se quedó cruzado de brazos. Su alto general Einsenshower les había estrechado la mano a cada soldado a cada una de las divisiones. Iban a hacer algo grande. Como había dicho, iban a liberar a Europa de la opresión de la tiranía nazi, iban a asegurar un mundo en libertad. Ellos, por suerte, como había dicho su general, eran hombres libres, y debían encargarse de conseguir la libertad para otros. Terry se abrazó durante unos segundos con sus amigos y compañeros , siendo conscientes de lo que realmente iban a hacer.

Los primeros en despegar. fuerom los tres planeadores remolcados por los tres bombarderos. Pocos minutos después, y tras saber que los maniquís habían sido arrojados y parecía que estaban creando el efecto deseado, ellos habían despegado dirigiéndose a la guerra. Justo a las doce y un minuto de aquella noche que cambiaría el curso del mundo. Observaba que la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían estar rezando una oración. Terry se giró hacia la ventana para observar cómo el mar quedaba atrás. Como por detrás de ellos, prácticamente hasta el horizonte aquella flota aérea iba surcando los cielos. Al momento las balas comenzaron a golpearlos.

—¿Qué? —gritó uno de los muchachos más jóvenes de aquel avión poniéndose en pie.

—Nos disparan —gritó otro. El avión se movió de izquierda a derecha intentando esquivar las balas y haciendo que todos los soldados se tuvieran que sujetar fuerte.

—Menudo recibimiento —gritó Gary riendo. Terry mirando por la ventana observando cómo metros más allá, otro de los bombarderos estaba siendo atacado, ya que podía ver cómo las chispas salían.

—Nos han descubierto —pronunció Charlie.

—Claro ¿y qué esperabas? —dijo irónicamente Gary. Albery miró a su Terry unos segundos. Al menos las balas habían cesado y seguían sobrevolando los campos.

En aquel momento el oficial estaba intentando calmar los ánimos y contagiarlos de la valentía que necesitaban.

—Vamos, En ese momento notó cómo el avión parecía frenar. Sabía que para asegurar el salto debían llevar una velocidad de entre ciento cincuenta, y docientos kilómetros por hora, si fuesen más rápidos no lo conseguirían. Todos estaban de pie formando una fila. El primero en ponerse fue Gary, parecía ansioso por saltar. Luego iba Terry? Charlie, Albert. Se abrocharon los paracaídas, mientras la rampa de salto se iba abriendo. Al momento el aire los echó hacia atrás, todavía era de noche, la oscuridad apareció ante ellos. Terruy notó cómo Charlie inspeccionaba su paracaídas asegurándose de que el arnés estuviese bien colocado y finalmente dio una palmada en su hombro. Terry inspeccionó los arneses de Gary y dio otra palmada en su hombro. Así uno a uno asegurando que el compañero que tenían delante lo tenía todo correcto. Tras un par de minutos la luz verde se encendió. Había llegado el momento. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia delante a medida que sus compañeros iban saltando continuamente, prácticamente no pasaba un segundo entre que un compañero saltase y el siguiente. El corazón comenzó a latirle con intensidad. Había llegado la hora, el momento, toda su vida le había conducido allí, a aquella puerta que se abría ante él sobre aquel territorio invadido por los nazis. Todo lo había conducido a aquel momento. Notó la mano de Albert en el hombro.

—Nos vemos abajo —le gritó cuando se dirigió a la puerta. Terry se giró un segundo para observarlo antes de saltar. Albert lo miraba con determinación.

—Nos vemos abajo, amigo —pronunció Terry justo antes de saltar y seguir en aquella oscuridad a Gary. Observó cómo todos sus compañeros descendían hacia abajo, cómo atravesaban algunas nubes bajas. En el descenso el aire era tan fuerte que lo golpeaba, que le costaba incluso respirar. Abrió su paracaídas. Gimió por el impulso y se agarró con fuerza a las cuerdas intentando estabilizar el paracaídas. La mayoría de sus compañeros tenían el paracaídas ya abierto. En aquella oscuridad podía ver cómo los aviones se alejaban, cómo los bombarderos daban media vuelta para salir de aquel territorio lo antes posible. En aquella noche, en aquella total oscuridad, los únicos sonidos que llegaban hasta ellos era el ruido de los motores de los aviones al alejarse, hasta que este se fue perdiendo y desapareció. Miró hacia abajo, aún se encontraba muy alejado del suelo. Miró hacia ambos lados observando todo el cielo surcado por paracaidistas en silencio, y en ese momento, sintió paz. Se sintió transportado por el suave viento. Cerró los ojos un momento.

Continuará...

saludos lectores.


	15. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 15

**_CAPÍTULO 15._**

Intentó respirar, consciente de que en cuanto tocase tierra estaría en peligro, pues habían recibido disparos por el enemigo, pero confiaba en poder llegar antes. Terry miró de un lado a otro intentando reconocer a alguno de sus compañeros, pero la oscuridad era tal que era incapaz de distinguirse unos a otros, aunque estuviesen muy próximos. Jamás había imaginado algo así, podía apostar a que podía cruzar varios kilómetros saltando de un paracaídas a otro.

Fueron descendiendo. El grito de uno de ellos que había saltado antes que él, alertó a Terry. Se soltó las manos de las cuerdas y cogió el rifle de asalto que llevaba colgado al cuello, apuntando directamente hacia...

No había tierra. No podía ser cierto, Malditos alemanes. Los desalmados lo habían inundado todo.

¡Dios bendito!

Cada uno de ellos estaba soportando unos cuarenta kilos de cargamento, los paracaídas estaban cubriendo las aguas impidiéndoles salir a la superficie. Se estaban yendo directamente al fondo por el peso. Terry se movió rápidamente soltando su rifle y llevando su mano hacia el arnés. Si no conseguía soltarse se ahogaría también. El peso lo llevaría hasta el fondo. Miró hacia el lateral y comenzó a gritar desesperado.

—Soltaos del arnés. ¡Soltaos! —gritaba ya sin importarle que los alemanes pudiesen escucharles, de todas formas si no los prevenía acabarían muriendo ahogados—. Está todo inundado. Soltaos de los arneses u os ahogareis —gritó. Al momento escuchó un revuelto y cómo el cielo se llenaba de gritos desesperados, todos luchando por salvar su vida, por deshacerse de aquellos paracaídas y enormes mochilas pesadas que cargaban a sus espaldas.

Ahora eran las dos de la madrugada. Ni Candy, o Zusi podían conciliar el sueño. Habían permanecido juntas desde la partida de los soldados de la división 101. El Doctor James, novio de Zusi, tambien había partido, pues era médico cirujano del ejército estadunidenses de la misma división en la que estaban Albert, Terry, Charlie. Así pues Candy y Zusi trataban de mantenerce ocupadas todo el tiempo, algo imposible. Desde que habían bombardeado el centro hospitalario. No era seguro estar en lugares de servicio médico. El Real Cuerpo de Enfermería del Ejército Britanico, instauró un sistema de Puestos Sanitarios por Regimientos (RAP), Puestos de Atención Médicos Avanzados (ADS), que favorecieron la evacuación de heridos en vehículos motorizados con malla de hospitales de campaña.

El Ejército Estaunidense en Europa le ocurría igual que a sus correligionarios británicos. Cuando se tienen veinte años y la sangre se altera, pues se altera de verdad y había que procurar aliviar tales ardores juveniles, aunque fuese en medio del mayor conflicto que hayan vivido los hombres a lo largo de su prolongada historia. Por ello, elgeneral Eisenhower intentó aplicar una política de "no confraternización" con las lugareñas. Pero el hombre propone y la naturaleza dispone… El Ejército de los EEUU llevó a cabo un fuerte control, en la medida de lo posible, de laprostitución y de laprofilaxis de enfermedades venéreas: vamos, facilitar condones a diestro y siniestro a sus muchachos y todas esas cosas. Doctores y enfermeras habían sido capacitadas, también para esto.

Después de varios intentos, Terry logró deshacerse del arnés en la primera pierna y fue por el segundo. Los arneses se ajustaban perfectamente y eran cómodos, Sin embargo se podía tardar un minuto y medio en quitárselos. Si hubiese llevado los arneses como los que llevaban los británicos habría quedado liberado en cuestión de cinco segundos. Aquello lo desesperaba sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, observó cómo un par de compañeros suyos se precipitaban al agua tras conseguir soltarse. Hasta él llegó el gritó de un soldado al golpear su cuerpo en ell agua, a varios metros de altura. El golpe sería duro, pero podría subir a la superficie, y vivo. Alzó la otra pierna y con un esfuerzo logró liberarla dejando que los arneces volasen sin sujeción. Ahora solo estaba agarrado por los ganchos que le rodeaban sus hombros y su cintura. Logró soltar el primero y fue a por el segundo cuando observó cómo el soldado que llebaba el paracaídas a tres metros debajo de él se hundía tras un grito bajo el agua.

—Joder —gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura buscando el gancho. Logró soltarse y cayó al agua, quizás a medio metro de distancia. Notó el agua helada, era como si millones de cuchillos se clavasen en su piel

Nadó compulsivamente hacia un lado para que la tela del paracaídas no cayera sobre él. Ni siquiera tocaba fondo. ¿Pero qué habían hecho los alemanes? Miró de un lado a otro girando sobre sí mismo, muchos de sus compañeros gritaban. Arriba cientos de paracaidistas se echaban sobre ellos.

—¡El arnés! —volvió a gritar alertando a los que descendían—. Quitaos el arnés. Está inundado.

Al momento comenzó a nadar apartándose de la trayectoria de los paracaidistas. evitando ser aplastado por los mismos compañeros.

—¡Albert! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Charlie! ¡Gary! ¡Albert! Sus gritos se mezclaban con el del resto de compañeros. Pero una voz le alertó.

—¡Terry! —este reconoció al momento la voz, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a su amigo, hasta que lo encontró

—¡Albert! —gritó Terry echando la cabeza hacia atrás y enfocándolo entre la oscuridad de arriba—. ¡Suéltate! ¡Suéltate! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas .

—¡Ayuda a Charlie! —gritó Albert mientras terminaba de deshacerse del arnés. Terry miró que Charlie no conseguía soltarse, y comenzó a nadar con fuerza hacia donde descendía. Charlie ahogo un grito antes de que el peso lo hundiese hacia el fondo. Terry tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se hundió. No podía ver prácticamente nada. Solo oscuridad. Siguió hundiéndose hacia abajo prácticamente tres metros, sin ver nada a menos de medio metro por delante, pero una mano lo cogió. Terry se agarró a ella y se impulsó hacia abajo. Pudo reconocer el rostro de Charlie aguantando la respiración, su cuerpo hacía movimientos ágiles y compulsivos intentando soltarse los arneses de la cintura y los hombros. Terry llevó su mano hasta el cinturón y desenfundó un cuchillo. Automáticamente comenzó a cortar el arnés de sus hombros mientras Charlie lograba desabrocharse el de su cintura. La tela era excesivamente dura. Notó cómo comenzaba a faltarle el aire por el esfuerzo, cómo sus pulmones parecían que fuesen a estallar, pero no pensaba dejarlo morir. En un último movimiento frenético logró romper la cuerda, Charlie se liberó y ambos se impulsaron con un golpe en el fondo hacia la superficie. Terry recuperó el aliento. Siguieron nadando, notando cómo con sus piernas golpeaban los paracaídas de los compañeros muertos en el fondo.

—¡Terry! — este escuchó el grito y se giró.—Charlie y Terry nadaron acercándose a él—. No encontré a Gary.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto — Terry gritó lleno de de impotencia y acto seguido salió disparado hacia un lateral mientras gritaba su nombre, nadando entre todos aquellos supervivientes que a la vez gritaban a sus conocidos separándose cada uno por un lado, y ayudando a los que tenían problemas o se liaban con alguna cuerda de los paracaídas que permanecían en el fondo del agua helada.

Había comenzado a llover cuando finalmente todos los supervivientes habían logrado llegar a la orilla. Al menos, el cincuenta por ciento o más de los efectivos que había caído en aquella zona había muerto ahogado. Terry se había arrodillado tras unos setos, conscientes del peligro al.otro lado. Albert se arrastró por la tierra y llegó hasta él y Charlie. Automáticamente, negó con su rostro y cerró los ojos. Gary y otro de sus compañeros no aparecían por ningún lado y el pensar que podían haber muerto ahogados le hacía apretar los dientes lleno de ira.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a tocar tierra y los alemanes les habían disparado, acabado con ellos. Albert cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar su enfado y se obligó a apartar a sus dos amigos de su mente. Debía mantenerla. la mente fría, debía estar concentrado aunque fuese difícil. Tenían una misión y debían cumplirla. Uno de los compañeros de su división se había metido bajo un chubasquero con una linterna y había abierto un mapa mojado, bastante descolorido y roto por algunos trozos. Tras varios minutos en los que todos se esforzaban lo máximo posible en cubrir aquella débil luz que emitía la linterna para que no los descubriesen, la apagó y se quitó el chubasquero de encima.

—Nos hemos desviado un poco —susurró—. Estamos a unas cinco millas de la carretera dos y a unas doce de la playa de Utah.

Albert se pasó la mano por el cabello sacudiéndolo de agua y luego pasó sus manos por sus ojos. Observó que Terry se incorporaba arrodillándose a su lado. Ambos observaron a Charlie. Tenía varios cortes por los hombros, seguramente Terry se los habría causado al quitarle el arnés, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Una vez más Terry y Albert dejaban la mente en blanco para concentrarse en la misión. Debían proteger la zona para facilitar el desembarco que se realizaría en las playas de Normandía. Si fracasaban toda la operación Overlord se vería renegada al fracaso y con ello las muertes de los otros soldados, y todo el esfuerzo hecho hasta este momento no habría servido de nada.

Su oficial se arrastró hasta ellos y los observó. No eran más de doce supervivientes de la división 101. Sus hombres se habían reducido considerablemente. Todos observaron cómo en sus ojos, aunque había oscuridad, crecía la ira y la determinación. Miró al muchacho que doblaba el mapa y este le informó de su posición.

—Está bien —hablo arrodillándose—. Avanzaremos en esa dirección hasta que topemos con la carretera número dos —señalo en dirección al bosque—. Luego la seguiremos hasta la mansión Brécourt. Allí nos apoderaremos del armamento alemán. —Se puso en pie agarrando su rifle y miró su reloj. Marcaban las dos y media—. Tenemos cuatro horas para hacernos con el control de la zona antes de que las fuerzas aliadas desembarcasen en las playas. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

_Aún debían conseguir llegar hasta allí._

Candy vio un destello plateado fuera. Levantó la cortina y miró la calle a oscuras. Varios autobuses bajaban la avenida en fila, con los faros pintados de negro y la apariencia de un ciempiés de varias manzanas de longitud. Había visto autobuses a la puerta de la prefectura de policía, docenas aparcados en el patio.

—Zusi… Antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar, se escucharon pisadas fuera del apartamento. Alguien deslizó una octavilla por debajo de la puerta.

—Es un aviso —comento Zusi—. Dice que la policía va a reunir a más judíos extranjeros y a deportarlos a campos en Alemania.

—Estamos aquí hablando cuando lo que deberíamos hacer es actuar —dijo Candy decidida. —. Podemos ayudar escondiendo gente en el edificio.

—Es muy arriesgado —repuso Zusi temblando por la idea de Candy

—Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Aquella mañana, mucho antes de que amaneciera, Candy cansada de intentar dormirse, Se levantó, se lavó la cara, se puso un sencillo vestido de algodón y, mientras salía, se ató un listón en los rizos alborotados en una coleta.

Al otro lado de la calle oyó pasos de botas. Los militares desfilando en las calles deciertas, el tintineo de sables en sus fundas, risas masculinas y el ronroneo de mujeres francesas que les daban servicio sexual a los alemanes. No lejos de allí había tres soldados sentados a la mesa de un bistró.

—Mademoiselle? —dijo uno de ellos saludándola con la mano—. Venga a tomar un café con nosotros.

Candy evitó a los soldados apresuradamente, entró en un callejón angosto y serpenteante, como todos los del pueblo. Las entradas eran estrechas y desde la calle parecían callejones sin salida. Todas las tiendas del callejón tenían cartulinas en las ventanas Cerrado, hay aceite o azúcar, no hay tela, no hay zapatos.

Candy se encontraba a medio camino del punto de encuentro, cuando tres aviones rugieron en el cielo volando tan bajo que los árboles se estremecieron y el suelo tembló. Hubo ruido cruzado de ametralladoras, explosiones de luz y sonido. El avión de menor tamaño se puso de costado y viró bruscamente. Candy vio la insignia de Estados Unidos en la parte inferior del ala, cuando se inclinó a la izquierda y recobró altura. Momentos después oyó el silbido de una bomba —un bramido inhumano y penetrante— y, a continuación, algo estalló. Hubo otra ronda de disparos y el avión estadounidense resultó alcanzado. Salió humo, el aparato cayó en picado, dando vueltas, con las alas atrapando la luz de la luna, reflejándola. Se estrelló con tanta fuerza que le hizo vibrar los pies a Candy. El avión roto, el olor a humo era agobiante y, entonces, con un gigantesco fium, el avión empezó a arder. En el cielo apareció un paracaídas columpiándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, el hombre que iba suspendido en el arnés parecía tan pequeño como una coma. Candy se abrió paso por las calles vacias y en ruinas. El humo le irritaba los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba el soldado americano ? Vio un atisbo blanco y rojo y corrió hacia él. El paracaídas flácido estaba en el suelo y el piloto seguía unido a él. En ese momento oyó voces —no muy lejanas— y, a continuación, crujidos de pisadas. Rezó por que no fueran los alemanes, pero no había manera de saberlo. Los nazis podrían estar allí en poco tiempo. Nerviosa, Se arrodilló, soltó el paracaídas, al piloto lo agarró por las muñecas y lo arrastró al interior de una casa abandonada.

—¡¡Shhh!! Debe estar callado. Voy a volver, pero ahora tiene que estarse quieto y en silencio. ¿ Cual es su nombre?

—Stear Cornwell, Segundo Teniente de las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses.

—Bien... lo voy a ayudar, lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo el aviador con una voz que era casi un susurro.

Candy se alejó del soldado caminando apresuradamente debía llegar a su apartamento y coger un botiquín de los primeros auxilios. Lo primero era atender al militar, así el hombre pudíera caminar y evitar que se dieran cuenta los alemanes de sus heridas. Y podría llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

—Me hace daño —dijo Candy. El hombre la apartó de la acera, la arrastró calle abajo moviéndose tan deprisa que Candy ; iba chocándose con la pared del callejón a cada paso que daba, tropezó en el empedrado y estuvo a punto de caer, el hombre la sujetó con más fuerza y la mantuvo erguida.

—Piensa, piensa Candy se dijo. No iba uniformado, así que debía de ser de la Gestapo. Eso no era bueno. Y si la había visto escondiendo al piloto. Era lo mismo que volar un puente. ¡Madre mía!

—Supongo que sabes que es comunista —dijo aquel tipo en un susurro.

Candy empezó a temblar. ¿Ya sabes lo que hacen los nazis si te descubren que mantienes oculto a un soldado americano ? Es peligroso hasta que te vean con ese hombre.

—Usted se equivoca, yo no he ayudado a nadie y le pido que si no es un Nazi, me suelte por favor.

Aquel hombre la soltó y Candy salió corriendo, realmente asustada con las piernas temblando. Necesitaba ayudar al soldado, no podía dejarlo ahí. Además se lo había prometido.

Al llegar al apartamento, Candy tomó su botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero antes de salir cambió su vestimenta, para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

El mismo hombre que la había abordado hacia unos veinte minutos, esperaba por ella fuera de su apartamento

\-- Queremos reunirnos con usted. Necesitamos de su ayuda

\-- Mi ayuda ¿Para qué?

\--Cierre los ojos —dijo el hombre cuando cruzaban la calle.

\--¿ Es en serio?

—Hágalo.

No era costumbre de Candy obedecer órdenes ciegamente —un comentario que no habría evitado de haber sido otras las circunstancias, sin embargo hizo lo que se le decía. Cerró los ojos y caminó tropezando en más de una ocasión. Por fin se detuvieron. Le oyó llamar cuatro veces a una puerta. Luego hubo pisadas y el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, y, a continuación, le llegó un olor acre a humo de cigarrillo.

Entonces —y solo entonces— se le ocurrió que podía estar en peligro. El hombre la hizo entrar y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Candy abrió los ojos, aunque no le habían dicho que lo hiciera. Se hallaba en penumbra y el aire estaba cargado de humo. Todas las ventanas se encontraban tapadas. La única luz procedía de dos candiles. Había dos hombres sentados junto a una mesa de madera sobre la que podía verse un cenicero a rebosar. Eran jóvenes. De pie al fondo estaba una mujer. La reconoció de imediato, era una de las dos enfermeras que aún no se habían encontrado, se sorprendio mucho. Iba vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, como una viuda, y fumaba un cigarrillo.

—¿Patricia ? —preguntó al momento—. Ella se quitó la boina desgastada de su cabeza y la sostuvo con ambas manos.¿Conoces a estos hombres? — volvió a preguntar Candy

—Ellos me ayudaron, Flami, la otra chica también está ayudando, salvando soldados americanos que han sido abatidos y salen heridos, nosotros los buscamos y escondemos, antes de que los maten los alemanes.

Aquello hizo que Candy abriera los ojos muy grandes.

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda. Candy no lo dudo y acepto, aún sabiendo el peligro en el se metía.

Patricia se inclinó. Acercándose aún más, y casi le susurró al oído:

—¿Has oído hablar de les collabos?

—No.

—Colaboracionistas. Hombres y mujeres franceses que trabajan con los alemanes. De ellos debes cuidarte, porque son expertos en seguir tus pasos

—¿Has encontrado a un piloto? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

Candy asintió con la cabeza. —Está herido.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—No vamos a conseguir llegar a la casa del sacerdote —dijo otro sujeto.

Candy tomó una decisión en una fracción de segundo.

—Sé de un sitio cerca de aquí donde podemos esconderlo .

—No es buena idea —comentó Patricia.

—Deprisa —dijo Candy decidida no era tiempo para temer..

El teniente de la división 101 y otro teniente, se desplazaron por el suelo hacia un grupo de hombres. El primero de los tenientes se dirigió hacia ellos. Pareció mirar hacia los laterales durante unos segundos, asegurándose de que ningún soldado nazi apareciese tras aquellos setos.

—Nos dividiremos en tres grupos. —Albert y Terry escucharon atentamente. Luego señaló hacia ellos—. Asaltaréis la trinchera por la izquierda. —Señaló hacia ese lugar—. El resto atacaremos por el otro lado. —Miró hacia el resto de compañeros —Los cañones no se encuentran en ese lugar. —El teniente Volvió a mirarlos y señalando al otro teniente de la división—, asegura que los ha visto escondidos tras los arbustos a la izquierda de la trinchera. —Volvió a mirar a Terry y Albert—. Disparad a todos los putos nazis que intenten acercarse. Sin compasión. Proteged al de los explosivos con vuestra vida. Necesitamos inutilizar esos cañones y solo tenemos esta oportunidad.

—Por supuesto, señor —pronunciaron ambos prácticamente al unísono mientras las aletas de su nariz se hinchaban. El teniente aceptó y colocó una mano en los hombros de los muchachos.

—Buena suerte —pronunció mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

Continuarâ...


	16. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 16

**_CAPÍTULO 16._**

Habían llegado a la carretera número dos. Lo habían hecho a paso lento, internos entre los árboles que la rodeaban, los mismos que les servian como refugio. El primero que encabezaba aquella división era el oficial al mando, el cual detenía la marcha cada dos por tres alzando su brazo. Todos se detenían atentamente. El agua les había lavado la cara y ahora no podían camuflar con más libertad literalmente, entre los arboles. Al menos, de momento, no se habían encontrado con ningún alemán y no habían tenido que entrar a combatir, aunque todos sabían que tarde o temprano lo harían. Terry Albert o Charlie no dudarían en apretar el gatillo si se encontraba con alguno de los Nazi. No sentirían remordimientos, no sentirían pena. Y no creían poder sentir nada, simplemente sentían la pérdida de grandes amigos.

Terry miró al frente. Habían llegado. El edificio era bastante grande, necesitaban ubicar los cuatro cañones para hacerse con ellos. En un determinado momento el teniente levanto la mano.

Candy sabía que debía hacerle más curaciones, pero no había tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba, allí con el soldado aumentaba el peligro que corrían. Era asombroso que aquel militar no hubiera sido descubierto todavía. Sin duda, irse era la opción más inteligente. Bajaron la calle a buen paso. Durante todo el camino de regreso a su apartamento, el corazón le latió con fuerza y se arrepintió varias veces de su decisión. Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. No miró atrás, el soldado y Patricia, la seguían a una corta distancia. De tan asustada como estaba se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

Metió la llave en la primera cerradura, giró el pomo, y espero a que el piloto entrara. que fue unos veinte segundos después.

—Sígame. Sin hacer ruido, camine sobre las puntas de los pies— le pidió Candy.

—De puntillas —susurró el aviador—, se dice De puntillas señorita— repitió.

Candy apretó los labios. Maldito fuese… y lo peor es que tenía razón. Desde que había llegado a su apartamento tenía la mente hecha nudillos. Prefirió no responder, aunque la sonrisa que pudo ver de reojo, le dio a entender que se reprimía la respuesta porque sería afirmativa. Lo condujo hacia el interior de su apartamento y allí terminó de hacer las curaciones. Por fortuna el soldado sólo necesito unos cuantos puntos de sutura en el hombro izquierdo donde la bala le pasó rozando.

Candy le dió alimento, le permitió darse un baño, y lo dejó descansar.

Al menos en las dos últimas horas de silencio había podido descansar un poco también.

Un soldado alemán salía tranquilamente de la trinchera, con una taza humeante enentre sus manos, podía divisarse ya el amanecer. Terry miró su reloj; eran las cinco con treinta, aún de la madrugada. Lo ocurrido en el aterrizaje y lo lento de la caminata los había retrasado. Terry se resguardó tras los setos, trantando con todo para no ser vistos. Al momento escucharon las voces de varios alemanes. Terry giró su rostro hacia Albert que se encontraba tirado junto a él. No entendían nada de lo que estaban diciendo, pero parecía que algo les divertía porque hasta ellos les llegaron las risas de aquellos soldados dentro de la trinchera. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre a Terry. De pronto el teniente dio la orden de atacar con dos movimientos de mano.

Terry y Albert se pusieron en pie sin pensarlo más. Saltaron sujetando cada uno un fusil con ambas manos, y con mucha rapidez corrían hacia la trinchera, tal y como lo habían estado practicando en las horas de entrenamiento los últimos meses. Aquella carrera fue la más difícil para Terry, eran pocos metros, pero se le hicieron eternos. Sabía que a su espalda los compañeros de la división los estaban protegiendo, pero era él el que corría hacia esa trinchera y realmente no sabía cuántos nazis podría haber en su interior. Finalmente llegó hasta ella y observó cómo tres nazis permanecían sentados sobre unos banquillos. Los tres giraron su rostro hacia él totalmente descolocados y sorprendidos. Uno de ellos dejó caer su taza de café mientras gritaba y movía su brazo hacia el rifle que tenía apoyado contra la pared. No esperó más. Terry apretó el gatillo por primera vez y aquel hombre salió despedido hacia atrás con un grito. Escuchó otro disparo, otro alemán cayó al suelo. Albert estaba situado a su lado, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento. Movió el rifle hasta el tercero y disparó sin pensarlo, sin dar lugar a que la misericordia pudiese apoderarse de su mente.

Comenzaron a recorrer la trinchera desde la parte superior buscando a sus enemigos a paso ligero y apuntando siempre al interior de ella. Escuchó cómo varias balas cruzaban por encima de su cabeza. Se giró para observar que algunos de sus enemigos se asomaban a las ventanas del lugar gigantesco, con sus rifles, pero sus compañeros les estaban dando una brillante cobertura derribando a cada alemán que se asomaba a cada una de las ventanas. Escuchó los gritos en aquel idioma que en ese momento odiaba. Terry colocó la mano en la espalda de Albert para indicarle a continuación —;

—Los cañones —pronunció. Corrieron deshaciendo el camino que habían hecho para asegurarse de que la trinchera estaba limpia, justo cuando más enemigos salieron detrás apuntándolos.

—Creo que podríamos sacarle de Francia—dijo Patricia.

Candy se encontraba con Stear el soldado que había sido abatido por alemanes, con Patricia, Flami y dos hombres que formaban parte de la resistencia francesa.

—Siempre que primero consiguiéramos llevarle a España.

—La frontera con España está vigilada por patrullas alemanas y españolas —dijo uno de los hombres

—¿Está usted en buena forma Teniente?—le preguntó Patricia a Stear—¿Podría seguirle el ritmo a una joven durante una travesía de montaña?

—Si —comentó Stear asombrado por la valentía de las jóvenes, y encantado con Patricia.

—Le llevaré hasta el consulado, una vez allí será responsabilidad de un grupo aliado.

—Llevarían un par de semanas planearlo. Necesitaremos dinero —dijo uno de ellos

Bueno —dijo Flami—deberíamos de ponernos a trabajar. con los planes, entonces.

Candy paso horas sentada, estudiando mapas, trazaron rutas. Empezaron el proceso largo incierto de establecer pisos Francos a lo largo del itinerario. Llegado el momento el plan se convirtió en realidad.

Al final fueron siete pilotos los rescatados, todos americanos.

Pasaron minutos, horas, días, noches, y más días caminando entre arboles, montañas, malesa, nieve, lluvia.

A Candy le costaba tanto respirar que no habría podido articular las palabras necesarias para pedir un vaso de agua. Pero sabía que debía de ser fuerte. Levantó su vista hacia el camino. nubes grises ocultaban las cumbres y copos de nieve lo silenciaban todo de manera que solo se escuchaba su propia respiración.

Candy comenzó a temblar cuando fue consciente de lo que se les venía encima.

—Hay que moverse —pronunció Flami rápidamente.

Al principio no se veía nada. Luego, la luz blanca de las linternas al otro lado iluminó un puente colgante y en mal estado que unía aquella parte de la garganta con la opuesta. No lejos de allí había un puesto de control español, con guardas patrullando.

—Dios... —dijo uno de los pilotos.

—Joder —añadió otro. Flami se acuclilló junto a los hombres detrás de unos arbustos y esperaron.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada cuando Patricia por fin hizo una señal con la cabeza. No había ningún movimiento en ambos lados. Con mucha—o con poca— suerte, los centinelas estarían durmiendo en sus puestos.

Terry y Albert. Escucharon cómo varias balas cruzaban por encima de sus cabezas. Terry se giró para observar que algunos de sus enemigos se asomaban a las ventanas con sus rifles, pero sus compañeros les estaban dando una brillante cobertura derribando a cada alemán que se asomaba a cada una de las ventanas. Escuchó los gritos en aquel idioma que detestaba y colocó la mano en la espalda de Albert para indicarle.

—Los cañones —pronunció. Corrieron deshaciendo el camino que habían hecho para asegurarse de la trinchera. Justo cuando más alemanes salieron por detrás apuntándolos con sus rifles. Automáticamente se echaron al suelo disparando sin piedad. Unos cuantos de ellos cayeron bajo sus propias balas, otros eran reducidos por sus compañeros de cobertura.

—Vámonos —susurró Candy. Los hombres se levantaron y los condujo hasta el arranque del puente, como habían estudiado. Faltaban varias de las tablillas. El puente se balanceaba por el viento y gemía y crujía. Candy miró a los hombres, la mayoría de los cuales estaban pálidos como fantasmas.

—Un paso detrás del otro —dijo Flami—. Las tabillas parecen endebles, pero aguantarán el peso. Tienen segundos para cruzar antes de que vuelvan los reflectores. En cuanto pasen a la otra parte, agáchense y escóndanse.

—Esto lo habéis hecho antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Stear, y la voz se le quebró

—Muchas veces —mintió Patricia—. Y, si una chica puede, un piloto fuerte como tú no tendrá ningún problema. ¿A que no? Los soldados asintieroncon la cabeza.

—Me apuesto el ojo.

Terry se puso en pie y comprobó que su teniente estaba disparando a los alemanes que salían de aquella trinchera. En un determinado momento varios de sus compañeros entraron con el rifle en mano disparando a todos sus enemigos.

—Había solo tres cañones ¿no eran cuatro? Albert, Charlie y Terry se miraron asustados.

Faltaba un cañón. Sabían la fuerza que tenían y que solo con uno podrían provocar una verdadera masacre si lo apuntaba sobre una de las playas que iban a asaltar sus compañeros de infantería. Automáticamente comenzaron a correr por la trinchera. Había varios asientos con documentos arrojados sobre el barro y vasos de cristal, incluso alguna botella de licor.

Uno de sus compañeros apareció corriendo detrás de unos altos setos.

—¡Señor! —gritó hacia el teniente—. Aquí está. Hay otro cañon...—No pudo continuar. Una bala atravesó su pecho y cayó al suelo ya sin vida.

Un pelotón de nazis aparecían tras la trinchera disparando sin cesar.

Flami y Patricia observaron cómo Candy cruzaba. Cuando estuvo al otro lado, Flami reunió a los hombres. Uno a uno, a intervalos de sesenta segundos, les guio hasta el puente de cuerda y les miró cruzarlo, conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los puños hasta que llegaban sanos y salvos. Por fin le tocó el turno a Flami y después a Patricia. Se esperó a que desapareciera la luz de la linterna y empezó a cruzar. El puente tenía un aspecto frágil e inestable. Pero había soportado el peso de los hombres y soportaría también el suyo. Se agarró a las cuerdas de los lados y puso el pie en la primera tablilla. El puente se balanceó, zarandeándola a derecha e izquierda. Bajó la vista y vio retazos de aguas blancas furiosas a cientos de metros de distancia. Apretó los dientes y siguió avanzando, pisando una tablilla, y otra, y otra más, hasta que alcanzó el otro lado, donde al momento cayó de rodillas. Gateó por la orilla y se adentró en los arbustos, donde los hombres esperaban acuclillados con Candy y Flami. Llegaron hacia un altozano apartado para dormir. Cuando salió el sol, Patricia pestañeó, apenas despierta.

Terry y Albery cubrían a su teniente y al Charlie que portaba una dinamita mientras corrían hacia el otro cañón. Podía escuchar cómo los disparos seguían en el interior, aunque no con tanta intensidad como al principio. Vieron desaparecer al teniente y al soldado tras los arbustos y unos segundos después los vieron correr, pero se lanzaron en medio del descampado. Terry supuso que junto al soldado al que acaban de disparar. Se agacharon también en el suelo y al momento una explosión les indicó que el cuarto cañón había sido destruido.

Albery se giró y comprobó cómo a través de las ventanas sus compañeros se movían. Uno de ellos salió indicando que se encontraba limpia justo cuando el teniente llegaba de nuevo a su lado.

—No se está mal aquí —susurró Stear junto a ella. Patricia miró a su alrededor con ojos somnolientos. Estaban en un camino de tierra, ocultos detrás de unos árboles. Su sonrisa reflejaba en los ojos de Stear.

—Miren —dijo Candy señalando. A espaldas un pueblo brillaba bajo el sol: parecía salido de un cuento infantil, lleno de colores, campanarios e iglesias.

\--Bienvenidos a España.

Candy olvidó al instante lo duro que había sido llegar hasta allí y el temor que había acompañado cada paso.

—Gracias, Dios. Candy se volvió hacia los hombres, y sus amigas que parecían tan exhaustos como se sentía ella.

—Vamos, chicos. En marcha. Candy, Patricia, Flami y los hombres bajaron por el camino. Entonces Candy contempló la puerta negra reluciente.

—Llegamos —dijo, y empezó a subir los peldaños de piedra. Al llegar a la puerta llamó, un par de veces, y, a continuación, tocó el timbre. Cuando apareció un hombre vestido con un impecable traje negro le dijo:

—Vengo a ver al cónsulado americano.

—¿Tiene sita?

—No.

—Señorita, el cónsul es un hombre ocupado…

—Traigo a siete pilotos estaunidenses

Se abrió la puerta. En cuestión de segundos Candy, Patricia y Flami se encontraban sentadas con un hombre de semblante cansado al otro lado de una enorme mesa. Los pilotos estaban en posición de firmes detrás de ella.

—Muchachas ayudando a pilotos. Qué cosa tan asombrosa. Stear sonrió a Candy.

—Desde luego que lo es, señor. Es lo mismo que he dicho.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida —susurró Stear. Patricia aceptó con una suave sonrisa.

—No hay de qué —pronunció antes de que ella se soltase y desviase algo tímida la mirada hacia un lado.

En ese momento llegó hasta los soldados el sonido de las bombas. Estaba comenzando. Los bombarderos estaban lanzando sus bombas sobre las playas, preparando la zona para que los soldados de infantería, una vez iniciasen el asalto, no tuviesen que enfrentarse a tanto obstáculo. Pero algo les llamó la atención.

—Las bombas caen demasiado cerca de aquí —pronunció Terry observando hacia las nubes. Charlie se colocó a su lado observando en la misma dirección que él, de donde provenía el sonido.

—Tienes razón. Suenan demasiado cerca. —Acto Albert nervioso—. La madre que los… Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Las bombas no estaban acertando. El sonido era demasiado fuerte para que estuviesen explotando en la zona de la playa. Las bombas estaban errando.

—Mierda —gritó moviéndose nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía lo que aquello significaba. Sus compañeros de infantería que desembarcasen en Normandía no tendrían limpio el terreno. Deberían enfrentarse a minas escondidas en la arena, alambres de espino, erizos… Aquello iba a ser una auténtica masacre. Su teniente salió de la trinchera con un documento en la mano, con su rostro algo pálido.

—Señor —gritó un soldado nada más verlo—, creemos que los bombarderos están fallando. Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos.

El teniente alzó su mirada hacia el cielo escuchando el sonido de las bombas y volvió a descender la mirada hacia el documento que observaba, con la mirada totalmente fascinada. Elevó su mirada hacia ellos dos y acto seguido pasó a su lado corriendo.

—Seguidme, vamos —les gritó alentándolos con un movimiento de mano. Corrió hacia el otro teniente, el cual se encontraba junto a las tropas de cobertura y observó como Terry lo miraba en seguida con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que él había estado vigilando su posición y habría aniquilado a más de un nazi que amenazase con dispararle. Fue hasta su lado y echó un brazo por encima. El teniente se colocó al lado del otro teniente y le mostró el documento.

—Es un mapa de las playas —comentó realmente sorprendido—. Explica la ubicación de minas, alambres… Todo.

—Albert y Charlie se acercaron a observar—. Hay que hacérselo llegar. Ya. El otro teniente lo agarró y miró directamente a Terry y Albert. Lo dobló y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Cansados? —preguntó.

—No, señor —pronunciaron al unísono.

—La playa de Utah nos queda a unas cinco o seis millas. Debemos darnos prisa. —Agarró su rifle y comenzó a correr. Terry y Albert le siguieron.

Llegaron a la playa cuando el desembarco ya se había iniciado. Tal y como habían imaginado las bombas habían errado. Aquello estaba siendo una masacre. Pudieron observar cientos de cuerpos flotando sobre el mar, algunos de ellos impulsados por las olas que los llevaban hasta la orilla. Otros se arrastraban por la arena con alguna parte del cuerpo amputada. Pero el desembarco no había finalizado. Podían ver cómo las barcazas de poco calado no dejaban de llegar a la playa. Aquello sería continuo durante horas, incluso días. Al menos, parecía que habían logrado llegar hasta el muro Atlántico donde los nazis se ubicaban con sus potentes ametralladoras y los habían derribado, pero aún quedaba algún alemán por la zona que intentaba huir. Al menos, el resto de compañeros que llegasen y los suministros pasarían sin problemas gracias a ese mapa. Terry observó cómo su teniente le mostraba al otro el mapa y este aceptaba con su rostro. Aquello era realmente horrible, pero por lo menos habían logrado hacerse con el poder más o menos de aquella zona. Los pocos tanques sumergibles que habían logrado llegar a la costa sin hundirse en aquellas embravecidas aguas avanzaban por la playa disparando hacia el muro y haciendo saltar por los aires a sus enemigos. . Albert observó cómo compañeros de la división de infantería apuntaban a algunos soldados nazis que se colocaban de rodillas con las manos alzadas. Se fijó en uno de aquellos alemanes. Tenía el pelo totalmente negro, su nariz era aguileña y los ojos pequeños. Le llamó la atención, pensaba que todos alemanes que formaban parte del Reich eran rubios.

Continuará...

HOLA LECTORES-- Quería decirles que la información de la segunda guerra, la saqué de documentales de National Geoghrapic. Que ahora estan en You tube también.

Nos leemos. JillValentine. x.


	17. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 17

**_CAPÍTULO 17._**

En la costa aunque aún no lo sabían, la vida de cada uno de los soldados de la marina dependía de lo que había comido en el desayuno.

El 60% de los soldados de la marina, Iban débiles debido a vómitos durante el camino. 5 horas antes los equipos de suministros navales, deseaban darle a los soldados una buena comida basada: en bistec, pollo, cerdo,huevos, tocino, salchicha, helado, dulce de chocolate. Todo digerido con café.Y todo porque la Marina creía que un estómago lleno levantaría la moral en los soldados.

Así que cuando los soldados llegaron a la playa, iban débiles y cansados. Pero faltaba algo más duro por enfrentar.

1200 alemanes estaban atrincherados en la costa. Estaban armados con la nueva metralladora de los nazis la MG42, el arma más rápida del mundo. Tan rápida que no se podía escuchar los disparos por separado. Disparaba 125 proyectiles cada segundo. Los aliados debían inutilizar esas armas. No fue fácil.

Era surrealista estaban cruzando las playas llenas de obstáculos, algo que habías mirado solamente en películas.

Los oficiales de la marina de la primera desembarcación, estaban a punto de Rendirse. Cuándo empezó a llegar la información de que los soldados de la división 101 empezaban a abrirse paso a través de las líneas alemanas. Después de horas esperando finalmente los comandantes de la marina dan la orden de atacar. Se le permitió al comandante James Fantcert dirigirse a la costa a toda velocidad. 11 barcos más se unieron al ataque.

Sin embargo al llegar a la playa todavía tenían un peligro que enfrentar. Un peligro que abarcaba 300 metros de longitud, o bien, tres campos de fútbol.

La misión no se pudo hacer el día como se había planeado. Tuvieron que esperar para hacerce con la ciudad. Pasaron la noche escondidos en los bosques, conscientes que al otro lado de donde estaban podía haber un alemán esperándolos.

La vida en Francia se había vuelto más peligrosa

_Si es que eso era posible._

Los prisioneros políticos franceses habían sido internados en Drancy y Fresnes. Los orfanatos habían sido desalojados y los pequeños habían sido enviados a los campos, y los niños judios retenidos en el Vel d'Hiv —más de cuatro mil— habían sido separados de sus padres y enviados solos a campos de concentración.

Había cambiado la marea de la guerra. Los aliados habían desembarcado en Italia y los nazis no habían conseguido repelerlos. Las pérdidas habían llevado a los nazis a intensificar su ofensiva. A finales de año habían masacrado a más de trescientos italianos en Roma en represalia por un bombardeo partisano en el que habían muerto veintiocho alemanes. Las fuerzas alemanes bombardeaban día y noche. Los alemanes les habían cortado la electricidad.

Nadie se miraba a los ojos, ni hablaba con conocidos o desconocidos. Los arrestos eran continuos; se sacaba a la gente por la noche de sus hogares y tiendas, acusada de la más mínima infracción porque se rumoreaba que pertenecía a la Resistencia, y se la encarcelaba y deportaba. Se fusilaba a rehenes inocentes en represalia por cosas de las que no sabían nada y todos los varones entre dieciocho y cincuenta años estaban obligados a marcharse a campos de trabajos forzados en Alemania.

Ya no había estrellas amarillas cosidas a la ropa.

Charles de Gaulle se había hecho por fin con el control de todas las fuerzas de la Francia Libre y para aquella semana se planeaba algo importante.

En las playas de Normandia, después de un duro enfrentamiento los aliados bombarderos habían preparado el terreno para hacer un trabajo rápido y fácil. Hubo una cosa que llamó la atención, en cuando llegaron a Caen, el noventa por ciento de las casas estaban destruidas. Al principio creyeron que sus habittantes habían muerto. Pero no fue así. Estaban escondidos en la antigua Abadía donde estaba enterrado Guillermo el Conquistador. Pensaban que los bombarderos británicos no lanzarían bombas contra un lugar donde estaba enterrado uno de sus reyes. No, por supuesto que no.

Las puertas de esa abadía se abrieron. Y cientos de personas los abrazaron, lloraron de agradecimiento, Les dieron de comer y de beber.

—Están agradecidos —pronunció Terry con una sonrisa. Albert afirmó.

—Para ellos acaba una época de opresión. Habían sufrido mucho.

En ese momento fueron conscientes del horror que había sembrado Hitler en Europa.

Tenían cierta idea, de las injusticias, como los castigos a los que estaban sometiendo a los judios. Pero nada se podía igualar a lo que descubrieron. Se había realizado un auténtico exterminio.

Tenían campos de concentración donde encarcelaban a judíos y a todo aquel que se sublevase. Hacían experimentos con ellos, indiscriminadamente los fusilaban sin importarles si eran mujeres, o niños inocentes.

Salir de la Francia ocupada era difícil y más peligroso era volver a entrar.

En el vagón hacía frío helado. Además iba atestado de soldados alemanes hablando sin parar. Candy tenía la sensación de que iban llamando la atención, y no por ser jóvenes y hermosas, sino por los pantalones sucios con los bajos doblados, sus abrigos de lana rotos. Las tres chicas tenían las mejillas enrojecidas por el sol, iban arañadas, Flami con los labios agrietados y resecos. Pero los verdaderos cambios eran interiores. El orgullo por lo que habían logrado con el tercer grupo de soldados las había transformado, Habían madurado. Por primera vez en su vida sabían exactamente lo que quería decir; salvar vidas.

Para cuando habían logrado liberar la mayor parte de Francia, los aliados se desplazaron hacia el área en torno a Bélgica y Luxemburgo. El camino era largo, pero habían ido cosechando el triunfo obligando a los alemanes a retroceder cada día más. Las Ardenas era un terreno entre Bélgica, Alemania y Luxemburgo. Un terreno boscoso con selvas oscuras, profundas gargantas, ríos y sobre todo, gruesas capas de nieve en invierno, lo que dificultaba la llegada de los suministros desde las lejanas playas de Normandía, dado que tenía que atravesarse toda Francia y Bélgica.

Montaron un dispositivo que consistía básicamente en puestos fortificados y trincheras distribuidas irregularmente por el frente. Ellos contában con taques, pero estos eran muy inferiores a los alemanes que usaban tanques blindados Sherman, M-24 Chaffee, M-10 y autopropulsados Priest. Al menos los soldados americanos contában con una superioridad aérea absoluta.

La moral estaba baja. Era navidad. Terry, Albert y Charlie se encontrában lejos de casa. Terry estuvo horas luchando con su conciencia. Pasó gran parte de lo que quedaba de la noche dándose clase, aunque luego no recordó cómo habia empezado. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la mirada llena de amor que le había dirigido Candy antes de marcharse.

Candy estaba por levantarse cuando le sobrevinieron náuseas. Murmuró Gracias Dios por otro día, y corrió por la pequeña habitacion, cuando no aguanto más se inclinó y vomitó. Tenía el estómago casi vacío, pero las arcadas secas se sucedieron hasta dejarla débil y exhausta. Se incorporó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría. Ayer por la mañana también vomité, se dijo. ¡Madre mia! Iba tener un bebé. Un bebé de Terry. Candy no sabía si reír, llorar. Había deseado muchas veces por tener hijo creciendo en su vientre. Por tener una familia. Pero no sin Terry.

Aquel invierno fue más duro que el del año anterior. Los cielos coléricos, castigó a Europa con nevadas, día tras día. El frío fue un añadido cruel a un mundo ya de por sí feo y desolador, muchas poblaciones pequeñas de la Zona Ocupada, se convirtió en una isla de desesperanza, aislada de todo. Los lugareños disponían de información limitada de lo que ocurría. Ya no había la prensa propagandística en busca de verdades, cuando sobrevivir suponía tanto esfuerzo. Lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta era que la furia y la crueldad nazis se habían intensificado desde que Estados Unidos había entrado en la guerra.

Dado lo desesperado de la situación se fijó una contraofensiva rápida. Sería en enero de 1945. Lo que no sabían Albert, Terry, Charlie, es que en el tiempo que restaba hasta la fecha programada para la contraofensiva. Iban a ser los soldados de la divisiónes aliadas los que serían atacados sorpresivamente.

Una mañana, se despertaron con el sonido de las bombas y misiles. Estában realmente asustados. Las bombas eran de metralla y cuando explotaban millones de astillas de madera y troncos de árboles salían disparados hacia ellos. Muchos militares se desangraban cuando troncos de madera o astillas de gran tamaño se les clavaban. Estában rodeados de bosque. No era solo la metralla, también usaban los árboles como arma.

Terry hizo un agujero en la nieve junto a Albert y Charlie y se refugiaron ahí, prácticamente congelándose. Pero aquello era mejor que ser atravesado por un trozo de madera o por metralla. Mientras ocurría todo esto, los alemanes aprovecharon para lanzar su ofensiva, y los cogieron con la guardia baja, así que no dudaron en lanzar sus fuerzas aerotransportadas. Por suerte, la que se dirigía hacia el territorio de Terry, Albert, Charlie y otros fue desplazada por las corrientes de aire, lo que les permitió tiempo para moverse. Pero otra de las enviadas logró causar un auténtico caos.

Los alemanes habían usado una táctica sucia. Se habían puesto uniformes americanos y lograron infiltrarse entre las filas de los soldados americanos. Cambiaron indicaciones, inventaron campos de minas señalándolos con cuerdas y haciendo que se viésen obligados a rodear grandes terrenos por miedo a pisar una mina, que obviamente no existía. Cambiaron documentación. Para cuando fueron conscientes de ello habían perdido mucho tiempo y los alemanes habían ganado terreno. Pero Terry había hecho una promesa; con nombre de Candy. Él tenía que volver. Entre Terry, Albert y Charlie lograron capturar a ocho de los alemanes que vestían uniformes de los soldados americanos y fueron ejecutados al momento, pero igualmente la moral entre los amigos cada vez iba descendiendo más. Y por si fuese poco, las tropas de la primera división SS Panzer alemana les golpearon duramente con sus fusiles y cañones. Capturaron a más de cincuenta compañeros, fusilándolos, y cogieron sus bidones de gasolina que necesitában para repostar.

Con el avance de los días, los alemanes iban ganando terreno, y ellos cada vez éran menos. Los tres amigos y sus compañeros necesitában ayuda ya o de lo contrario perderían la batalla.

La nieve caía con fuerza y unas ráfagas de viento casi huracanado les hacía caminar lentamente. Habían tomado dirección a Luxemburgo hacía dos días. Terry se detuvo un momento y esperó a que Albert y Charlie llegasen hasta él.

Caminaban tranquilamente sobre la nieve junto a tres unidades que se habían encontrado en el camino. Procedían del batallón 285 de artillería, formado por un poco más de cien hombres.

Terry constantemente se frotaba las manos, la una con la otra, sin dejar de tener los dedos congelados.

—Lo que daría por una taza de té caliente y un trozo de pizza —dijo Charlie.

—Siempre pensando en pizza —Le recordó Terry.

—Ah que si—pronunció Albert divertido.

—¿Os acordáis cuando llegamos de China?

—¿Cómo no? —volvió a bromear Albert—. Te zampaste una pizza tú solo.

—Sí, pensábamos que ibas a estallar —continuó Terry.

Al momento, uno de los soldados que iba en primera posición se giró con gesto asustado.

—Escondeos. Viene un pelotón en nuestra dirección.

Patricia, Candy y Flami en sus bolsos, exactamente oculto dentro del forro, llevaban cien mil francos cada una. Era dinero suficiente para comprar comida y alimentos para los aviadores y las personas que se pudiesen ayudar .Habían establecido formalmente una red de evasión. con un hombre del MI9.

La nieve les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—La madre que… —pronunció Albert mientras se colocaba tras un árbol al lado de Charlie y Terry. Los tres Alzaron sus rifles, al igual que el resto de la división. A lo lejos, entre la nieve un grupo de soldados se dirigía en su dirección.

—¿Alemanes? —preguntó uno que se encontraba agachado al lado.

—No lo sé —susurró Albert. Centraron más su mirada, intentando distinguir el color de sus uniformes. Apuntaron directamente hacia el lugar por donde seguían caminando aquellos hombres, aquel pelotón que venía directo hacia ellos por la carretera. El vaho salía con potencia por sus bocas mientras esperaban a que se acercasen un poco más para abrir fuego si era necesario, pero uno de los soldados, el que estaba colocado en las primeras posiciones, elevó una mano. —Son de los nuestros —gritó hacia atrás. Todos bajaron sus rifles respirando algo más tranquilos. Salieron de la espesa nieve y tuvieron que ayudarse los unos a los otros para poder subir de nuevo. Terry caminó junto a sus amigos hacia el nuevo batallón, aún con el rifle en su mano.

— Batallón 291 de Zapadores Estadounidenses. El grupo de tierra. Se dedican sobre todo al minado y desminado, tendido de puentes, construcción de campamento, conocifosmujor como los ingenieros del ejército.

—saludó a todos estrechándose la mano—. ¿Hacia dónde os dirigís?

Charlie al lado respondió.

—Vamos dirección Luxemburgo. El soldado pareció afirmar.

—Tened cuidado, hay alemanes por la zona —pronunció.

En el mes transcurrido se habían sucedido las buenas noticias sobre victorias aliadas, pero la guerra no había terminado. Alemania no se había rendido. Las ventanas dejaban pasar algo de luz, un regalo sorprendente. Pero aun así Candy no lograba tranquilizarse, Se acercó una mano al abdomen todavía liso. El bebé aún no se le notaba, Lo que le permitía seguir guardando la noticia.

Recordaba las veces que le había pedido a Dios todo lo que necesitaba. Ayuda. Consejo. Le había prometido a Dios que haría cualquier cosa —lo que fuera— si salvaba la vida de su madre. Con sus plegarias sin atender, regresó a Dios y rezó por que le diera fuerzas para enfrentarse a las secuelas: su soledad. Los silencios e irascibles inexistentes de su padre. Los arranques de cólera de su tio provocados por el alcohol. Una y otra vez había vuelto los ojos a Dios para pedirle ayuda, ofrecerle su fe.

Ahora le pediría por ellos. Por Terry y su bebé.

Entró en la iglesia y sus pisadas resonaron en el suelo de fría piedra. Se quitó los guantes para tocar con las yemas de los dedos el agua bendita helada. Se persignó y fue hasta un banco vacío; hizo la genuflexión y, a continuación, se puso de rodillas. Con los ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas inclinó la cabeza y rezó.

—No estás sola y no estás a cargo de todo —dijo un hombre con amabilidad—. Pide ayuda cuando la necesites y préstala cuando puedas. Creo que es la mejor manera de servir al Señor, a los demás y a nosotros mismos en tiempos tan oscuros como estos. Candy trato de alzar su mirada para ver al hombre que le hablaba, pero una fuerza se lo impidió. En ese momento sintió paz, tranquilidad, como si no hubiera nada violento afuera. —No pienses en quiénes son, sino en quién eres tú, en los sacrificios con los que puedes convivir y en los que te resultarán insoportables. -Candy lloraba, pero no por la pena, sino por la luz dentro de ella.

—Debes ser fuerte. El camino recto a menudo es el más peligroso, hija. Aprende de el.

—Creyendo en Dios. Murmuro.?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero no solo creyendo en Dios. Las plegarias y la fe no bastarán, me temo.

El viento les venía con fuerza y Terry se obligó a elevar su mano y colocarla a modo de visera para que los copos de nieve no golpeasen el la cara, pero aquello no hacía más que empeorar y congelar aún más los dedos de su mano.

—Esto es horrible —pronunció cansado del intenso frío.

—Pues espera que lleguemos a Luxemburgo —pronunció Albert.

Siguieron avanzando varias horas más. A medida que pasaban los minutos se fueron calmando, pues parecía que realmente no había riesgo. El camino estaba prácticamente desierto, así que los ánimos se elevaron de nuevo. Con suerte llegarían en pocos días a Luxemburgo y podrían disfrutar de algo de calma y abrigo.

—¿A quién le apetece una taza de café o té caliente? —preguntó uno de los soldados que tenía delante señalando una cafetería a mano izquierda. Hubo una expresión de júbilo entre todos los soldados que rápidamente comenzaron a caminar hacia allí.

Nadie pensó que aquello podría ser una trampa.

—Menuda suerte tienes.

—Café Bodarwè —pronunció Albert con una sonrisa mientras leía el cartel que rezaba la cafetería. Posteriormente guiñó el ojo a sus dos amigos—. Me bebo un café y lo meo de pie —bromeó.

—Dentro habrá servicios —pronunció Terry.

—¿Has visto todos los que somos? Yo no aguanto más. Charlie colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Te acompaño. Yo también

—Pídenos una taza de café para cada uno —pidió Albert a Terry.

Muchos de sus compañeros estaban dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, ya que los servicios estaban llenos. Albert observó cómo Terry se metía en la cafetería, al menos allí dentro podría disfrutar de una taza de café caliente. Lo necesitaban realmente, pensaba que iba a quedarse congelado. Charlie dio unos pasos rápidos adelantándose e introduciéndose en el bosque.

—No puedo más —pronunció mientras soltaba su equipaje que llevaba colgado a la espalda.

Albert rio y soltó también su equipaje apoyándolo en un árbol, automáticamente dio unos pasos alejándose de él.

—Entonces será mejor que me aleje — Se colocó en el siguiente árbol observando algunos compañeros. Unos minutos después Albert acabó, Se abrochó su mochila.

—¡Albert, Albert! —susurró Charlie. Albert se giró hacia su amigo que señalaba directamente hacia la carretera. Sintió cuando el corazón se le aceleraba.

Dos tanques de la avanzadilla llegaban desde el este dirección a la cafetería.

—No —susurró. Acto seguido se colocó detrás del árbol y se giró hacia detrás para alertar a sus compañeros—. Eh, eh. —en cuanto miraron hacia donde él les señalaba sus rostros se pusieron pálidos. Los pocos que estaban agacharon de inmediato. Charlie agarró su rifle mientras observaba atento.

—Mierda, no, no, Terry...—Albert comenzó a susurrar, se fijó de nuevo en dirección a la cafetería. Observaron cómo dos alemanes entraban en ella. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que advertirle a Terry. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y echar a correr hacia la cafetería disparando a todos aquellos nazis pero Charlie lo detuvo colocándose prácticamente encima de él.

—Albert, no —gimió mientras este se revolvía—. Son demasiados. Albert sabía que tenía razón, eran dos divisiones panzer, pero pensar que Terry estaba allí dentro lo enloquecía. Aun así se removió intentando quitarse de encima a Charlie, el cual intentaba sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Terry —susurró Albert con un gemido.

—No podemos hacer nada—Charlie le susurró mientras lo sujetaba—. Si nos descubren… Al momento los disparos los dejaron a todos inmovilizados. Una sucesión de disparos llegó hasta ellos haciendo que casi brincasen. Albert apretó los ojos mientras. Hubo de nuevo silencio, Albert se deshizo de los brazos de Charlie y miró a sus compañeros. Todos permanecían agachados sobre la nieve. Tragó saliva nervioso. Realmente no podían hacer nada frente a todos aquellos alemanes. Si los descubrían no tardarían en matarlos a Todos. En un determinado momento observó cómo los alemanes salían de la cafetería, pero aquello no le gustó, a estos le siguieron todos sus compañeros. Sus compañeros salían con la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre la nuca. Algunos nazis propiciaron patadas sobre ellos. Albert notó como Charlie volvía a agarrarlo por los hombros intentando calmarlo. Pero lo que vio a continuación casi lo enloqueció. Los alemanes llevaron a sucompañeros hacia la parte trásera de la cafetería. Lo comprendió al momento. Miró asustado a Charlie, quien le devolvió una mirada aterrorizada. Giró su rostro hacia atrás observando cómo todos sus compañeros, Albert Se pasó la mano por el rostro, los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el terror se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, intentando encontrar a Terry, pero no podía identificarlo, no desde aquella distancia. Observó cómo ponían en fila a todos sus compañeros, y los nazis apuntaban.

Albert se tapo la boca para ocultar su grito. Charlie se abrazó a él intentando contenerlo, intentando que se mantuviese quieto, consciente de lo que iba a seguir a continuación; Los disparos llegaron.

Permaneció luchando por no salir, sufriendo con cada disparo que escuchaba pensando que aquel era el que acabaría con la vida de su amigo. Observó cómo los cuerpos se iban amontonando sobre la nieve tiñéndola de rojo. Aquello, sin duda, era la peor matanza que había vivido. Los nazis estaban exterminando sin compasión, y él no podía hacer nada más que permanecían allí escondidos. Se abrazó fuerte a Charlie, intentando controlar sus impulsos, deseo salir con su fusil entre las manos y acabar al menos con la vida de dos o tres nazis antes de que acabasen con la suya, pero no podía hacerlo.

Charlie lo mantenía totalmente sujeto, consciente de la ira que lo invadía.

—Tranquilo —le susurró mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

Comprobó cómo muchos de sus compañeros se llevaban las manos a la cabeza y se agachaban en el suelo, intentando no caer en la locura por lo que estaban viendo.

No pasó más de un minuto hasta que observó como los alemanes estaban incendiando la cafetería. Todo su cuerpo estaba tensión. Si aún tenía la esperanza de que Terry no fuese uno de los que habían llevado a la parte trasera de la cafetería, ahora sí estaba perdido.

Las tropas panzer se fueron retirando de la cafetería, dejando tras ellos los cadáveres de sus compañeros ejecutados sin más, sin siquiera poder oponer resistencia. Vieron cómo se iban alejando, cómo entre los alemanes parecían haber gritos de júbilo y felicidad, como si lo que hubiesen hecho hubiera sido una heroicidad. Pasaron veinte minutos y las desaparecieron del camino,

Charlie le soltó, Albert se puso en pie de inmediato agarrando su rifle. Charlie intentó agarrarlo del brazo.

—Albert, no…. Pero Albert no le hizo caso. Saltó ya sin importarle, Al momento escuchó cómo varios compañeros más salían tras de él corriendo hacia allí. El calor de las llamas prácticamente lo abrasó cuando pasó por su lado. Corrió sobre la nieve y observó el horror. Más de cien de sus compañeros yacían detrás de la cafetería. Se movió nervioso entre los cuerpos, acercándose a algunos de ellos para tomarles el pulso con la esperanza de encontrar alguno vivo, de poder ayudarlo y salvarlo.

—Terry —Albert gritó mirando el resto de cuerpos—. ¡Terry! Albert comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sin saber realmente qué hacer, totalmente desesperado, hasta que una mano se elevaba levemente. Corrió hacia allí.

—Terry, Amigo…, tú no —pronunció con dolor. En ese momento notó cómo el cuerpo de Terry se movió. Albert le abrió la camisa del uniforme y casi dio un grito, cuando comprobó que el crucifico que llevaba colgado Terry en el cuello le había salvado la vida.

Continuará...


	18. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 18

**_CAPÍTULO 18._**

En Normandía, los maquis habían sembrado el caos por el país, cortando líneas férreas, poniendo bombas, rompiendo esclusas. Los nazis estaban desesperados por encontrar y castigar a la gente de la resistencia francesa.

Candy llevaba una semana sin dormir. Se sentía débil, cansada y aterrorizada. Y las náuseas matutinas habían ido a peor. Constante mente le escribía a Terry, y hacía cola en el correo, aunque la Cruz Roja informaba de que las cartas no llegaban. Llevaba meses sin noticias. Había podido ocultar su embarazo hasta los cuatro meses. Durante ese tiempo Candy había ayudado a 138 soldados estadounidenses. Heroicamente pudo soportar las largas caminatas junto a Patricia, y Flami. Los soldados encontrados se habían duplicado después de haberse marchado a las playas de Normandia. Gracias a la resistencia francesa, que se encargó de transportarlos hasta el centro de Londres atravesando por bosques y campos mimados por los Nazi, siempre llegaron bien.

Fue en Enero cuando la resistencia francesa supo del ataque en el café. ,Rescataron aun soldado sobreviviente dos días después del incidente. Él teniente Gerard Tucson, quien se encontraba en el café cuando los alemanes abrían fuego sin remordimientos, asesinando en el acto a varios de sus compañeros en el interior del lugar, Gerard teniendo la oportunidad, se escondió en un angosto armario gracias a su menudo Cuerpo. Sin embargo cuando vio las llamas expandirse por todo lugar, creyó qué iba a morir, por Dios, o por suerte, vio la oportunidad al atravesar una de las ventanas cuando una madera le golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento de inmediato estrellándose de cuerpo sobre la nieve. Cuando hubo recuperado la consciencia. No se acordaba de nada. Arrastró los pies heridos y ensangrentados, milímetro a milímetro. Todo le dolía. La cabeza, la mejilla, la mandíbula, y los tobillos. Entonces vio a todos los soldados compañeros muertos. Los recuerdos acudieron en oleadas. En ese momento supo ninguno había sobrevivido. Al menos eso había creido.

El ejército soviético había hecho públicas las atrocidades nazis en Las Ardenas. Después de la masacre a los aliados. Alemania montó una ofensiva a lo grande. Atacaron por todos sitios, pero la noticia de lo que había ocurrido en el café corrió como la pólvora y no solo entre las tropas. Lo que había ocurrido no tenía justificación, y lejos de amortiguar los hizo más fuertes, les unió. Así que Albert, Charlie y Terry Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, para acabar con los Nazi. Sólo que Terry nunca imaginó que la noticia de lo ocurrido en el café, llegara hasta a oídos de Candy.

La cuidad londinense amaneció empapelado con panfletos;

"_Los Nazi, __Panzer's, prendieron fuego a mas de 70 soldados vivos__, los nazis habían entrado en el local, y donde habían conducido a la mitad de los soldados a punta de fusil. H__asta la parte trasera, supuestamente para comprobar su documentación. Pero los alinearon y abrieron sus metrallas en cada uno de ellos. La otra mitad de los militares los Nazi, Panzer's les dejaron encerrados dentro del café, que ardía en llamas"._

El 20 de enero de 1945, el Tercer Reich estaba al borde de la derrota militar. Las fuerzas soviéticas se extendían a través la Europa oriental, preparados para repeler las fuerzas alemanas hacia el interior del Reich.

Después de la sorpresiva ofensiva alemana a través las Ardenas. Las autoridades de las SS ordenaron a los comandantes de los campos de concentración evacuar a sus prisioneros. Este plan estaba dirigido a prevenir que los prisioneros cayeran en las manos de los aliados y dieran pruebas del masivo asesinato nazi. Estas evacuaciones eran frecuentemente llevadas a cabo mediante marchas forzadas de los prisioneros. Las marchas de la muerte más grandes empezaron en Auschwitz y Stutthof.

» Dieciséis hombres de la división 101, entre ellos Albert, Charlie y Terry, quien había sobrevivido al ataque, conseguieron destruir lanzaderas de misiles bajo el régimen alemán, con las que bombardeaban Londres y otros frentes con bombas V1 y V2. Fue la batalla más importante, la más gigantesca y también la más decisiva. Dejaron incapacitados a los alemanes para proteger la orilla del río Rin, y por lo tanto para defender la frontera. Obviamente, la batalla de las Ardenas fue la que sentenció definitivamente al Tercer Reich Alemán. Después de aquel día en que vieron morir a sus amigos, ya no les importaba disparar, no importaba acabar con todas las vidas alemanas que pudiese. La crueldad que invadía a esas personas debía de ser aniquilada».

En el mes transcurrido desde que los alemanes se marcharan de Carriveau se habían sucedido las buenas noticias sobre victorias aliadas. El oscurecimiento impuesto por el toque de queda ya no era tan estricto. Las ventanas dejaban pasar algo de luz, era un regalo sorprendente.

Flami caminaba por la ruinas de la ciudad, estaba agotada, había repartido panfletos, cuando alguien la agarró del brazo, iIdentificó al hombre y el miedo se reflejo en sus ojos.

— Es sospechosa de colaborar con esos cobardes que viven como animales en los bosques y que ayudaron al enemigo en Normandía. De forma simultánea al desembarco estadounidense.

—No sé nada de quienes ayudan al enemigo.

—¿Me toma por tonto, madame? Ven Ritchert negó con la cabeza. Quería pegarle, Flami lo leía en sus ojos: un deseo violento, enfermizo. —¿De verdad es usted tan idiota? — Al momento una mujer alemana empujó a Flami, que echó a andar con dolor y sin permitirse darse la vuelta. Pensó que la conducían hasta el pelotón de fusilamiento, pero después la plaza, donde esperaba un camión. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Entonces la sacaron del camión y la tiraron como si fuera una bolsa de basura. En el andén había vagones para transportar ganado. El primer tren estaba cerrado. El segundo permanecía abierto, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que estaba atestado de mujeres y niños—. El ruido era ensordecedor: gritos, llantos, perros ladrando, soldados dando alaridos, silbatos, el zumbido de la locomotora en espera. Flami se vio obligada a avanzar entre la gente, hasta que estuvieron delante del último vagón. Una mujer Nazi la agarró y la lanzó dentro; Flami se fijó en el lugar. Barrotes de hierro protegían las ventanas. En la esquina un retrete, junto a una pila de balas de heno. Flami se fijó que las prisioneras escribían sus nombres en trozos de papel o de tela y los metían por los resquicios de las paredes del vagón esperando ser recordadas.

Mientras las tropas Aliadas avanzaban a través de Europa en una serie de ofensivas contra Alemania, empezaron a encontrar prisioneros en los trenes para ser llevados a los campos de concentración. Fue a finales de enero cuandola división 101 en la que estaba Albert, Terry y Charlie se unieron con la compañia Easy, para reforzar y seguir con la invasión a los Nazi. Unos días después descubrieron a una embarcación de prisioneros en un tren. Así Albert encontró a Flami.

Estaba tan absorta en su padecimiento que tardó un momento en reconocer el ruido de motores.

—¿Oyen eso? —dijo Flami, y vio que la agitación se apoderaba de las prisioneras. Resultaba difícil concentrarse estando con tanta gente.

—Se marchan —oyó decir. —¡Mira, mira! Lo primero que contempló fue un cielo azul intenso y prisioneras. Entonces comprendió.

—Se han ido los guardas —dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada. Se abrieron las puertas y entró una columna de soldados estadounidenses. Los soldados iban sentados en los capós o de pie en la parte trasera sujetando los fusiles cerca del pecho.

Flami fue liberada por la 101º División Aerotransportada y la Compañía Easy del 506º Regimiento de Infantería Paracaidista.

Flami se giró y vio a Albert quién la contempló durante un largo rato, recreándose en sus labios, en su mirada.

—Un camino muy largo —pronunció Flami realmente nerviosa. Descansaban entre los arboles en el bosque, planeando como poner a toda la gente que se hallaba dentro de aquel vagón de tren, en un lugar seguro. Los aaliados no podían retroceder, si no tenían que seguir avanzando.

—Y peligroso —dijo Albert sin dejar de ver a Flami—. Los alemanes nos sorprendieron en un bosque llamado Hürtgen. —Sonró tristemente—. Nos dieron una buena paliza y nos dejaron sin muchos hombres y material —le indicó con la mano—. Dado lo desesperado de nuestra situación se fijó una contraofensiva rápida.—Albert Permanecio en silencio varios segundos, notando cómo sus ojos se humedecían, cómo aquellos recuerdos le decían que casi pierde a su mejor amigo— Flami cogió su mano para darle un apretón animándolo—.

Albert sacudió su cabeza, miró directamente el rostro de Flami. ¿ Y tú por qué estabas en ese tren? Flami suspiró haciendo una mueca triste.

—Si te lo dijese no me creerías —susurró. Albert se quedó consternado durante unos segundos.

—Prueba —le sugirió. Ella tragó saliva.

—Pensarás que estoy loca. Esta vez Albert sonrió, .Acarició su mano y suspiró.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Flami se quedó observando su mano entre la de ella, la forma en la que se la cogía y la acariciaba con delicadeza y finalmente negó con su rostro.

—Nada —acabó diciendo.

—No me mientas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… —Suspiró y se mordió el labio—. Soy enfermera voluntaria y…

—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a eso? —preguntó como si no comprendiese. Ella volvió a negar. Por Dios, había arriesgado su vida colaborando con la resistencia, ¿y si pensaba que era una loca?

—Eres una mujer bastante misteriosa —dijo divertido Albert y, automáticamente, la besó—. Me gustas.

Flami se apartó mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas se encendían, jamás nadie se había tomado la molestia de elogiarla tanto.

Albert miró que se acercaba un grupo de soldados. Se alarmó en un principio, pero después vio que eran de los buenos, y se tranquilizó.

—Hola —pronunció uno de los soldados que iba en primer lugar—. Stear Cornwell, Segundo Teniente de las fuerzas Aéreas Estadounidenses —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Flami? —pronunció incrédulo

Stear? --Flami se echó sobre el dándole un gran abrazo. Stear le devolvio el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y cariño y finalmente se separó de ella mientras le brindaba una sonrisa tímida. Pero entonces vio la cara de disgusto en el soldado. y Stear se alineó Rápidamente.

\--¿Y Patricia? Flami Suspiró,

—¿Os conoceis?, —preguntó Albert confundido girándose hacia ella, la cual le observó algo tímida.

—La conocí gracias a una enfermera que salvó mi vida--dijo final mente Stear--, cuando fue abatido por los alemanes.

Flami se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviese importancia

Albert todavía no comprendía la situación Entonces Flami y Stear le explicaron.

—Pero tú también le acompañaste…

—Y Patricia, Pero todo fue por Candy. Flami siguió, pero ya Albert no le ponía atención, su mente estaba dando vueltas violentas y Candy era la responsable. ¿Tú no lo harías? —preguntó Flami percatando de la seriedad de Albert—. Además, esos cabrónes del Nazi estuvieron a punto de acabar con nuestras vidas. No podíamos permitir que las cosas quedasen así. — Terminó flami, más preocupada porque Albert palidecía.

—¿Candy? —preguntó no muy convencido. —Rubia de ojos verdes y pecosa.— Ella lo miró confundida. —¿Tú eres enfermera. Te has perdido el día que eran transportadas al centro hospitalario? —Stear enarcó una ceja hacia Flami.

— ¿Por qué? Ella se puso seria al momento y se encogió de hombros, esta vez un poco nerviosa al ver su gesto.

—… es que me ha sorprendido esa pregunta. —Miró de un lado a otro nerviosa y finalmente tomó aire con fuerza—. Si, venía de voluntaria con diecinueve enfermeras más, Y si, Candy es como la describes.

—No estarás planeando denunciarlas ¿verdad? —preguntó Stear, Flami palidecio y Albert lo fulmino mientras cogía su mano, luego la observó dubitativo y acabó suspirando.

— Sé quien es Candy —susurró —Ella apartó la mirada de él— Pero no en la manera que piensas —aclaró, y se sorprendió de hacerlo—, es mi amiga de infancia, pero es la pareja de Terry el soldado con el que me presenté esta tarde. Flami lo miró con los ojos grandes de la impresión.

—¿Entonces Terry es el padre del bebé que Candy espera?

—¡Por Dios!—exclamo Albert

-—Quizás no deberías haberlo dicho—. dijo Stear, entendiendo la situación y al ver la cara de Albert. Flami Tragó saliva y lo miró, sin saber qué hacer.

Albert buscó a Terry con la mirada, pero recordó que su amigo había ido a buscar un sitio, o por ayuda, para dejar a la gente que habían ayudado en el tren.

— ¿Dices que Candy y la gente de la resistencia ayudó a soldados estadounidenses estando embarazada?

—No... si -—titubeo-- Pero por favor no te molestes con ella.

—Claro que no, Pero me preocupa que hará Terry cuando se entere —terminó diciendo con preocupación.

— Tengo que ir a organizar a mis hombres para pasar la noche con ustedes. -—comento Stear que no quería estar presente cuando el tal Terry se enterará.

Los soviéticos liberaron Auschwitz, el campo de exterminio y concentración más grande. Había abundante evidencia del exterminio masivo en Auschwitz. Los alemanes habían destrozado la mayoría de los depósitos en el campo, pero en los que quedaban los soviéticos encontraron las pertenencias de las victimas. Descubrieron, por ejemplo, cientos de miles de trajes de hombres, más de ochocientos mil vestidos de mujeres, y más de catorce mil libras de cabello humano. Liberaron otros campos en los Países Bálticos y en Polonia. Poco después de la rendición de Alemania, las fuerzas soviéticas liberaron los campos principales de Stutthof, Sachsenhausen, y Ravensbrück.

Mientras las tropas Aliadas avanzaban a través de Europa en una serie de ofensivas contra Alemania, empezaron a encontrar prisioneros de los campos de concentración. Muchos de estos prisioneros habían sobrevivido las marchas de la muerte al interior de Alemania.

—Hombres sin un arma en su mano para defenderse. Los nazis dispararon a todos, luego cerraron las puertas y quemaron todo, hasta los cimientos. —A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No. Es imposible

—Es verdad -—confirmo otra enfermera.

—No. —dijo Candy.

—El soldado que han traído con quemaduras les vio disparar, incluso a hombres que se encontraban haciendo las necesidades.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Candy y la enfermera de turno asintió con la cabeza.

—Estuvo escondido y antes de perder el conocimiento vio Cuando incendiaron el lugar y dijo que los soldados no estaban todos muertos.

\--Fue una represalia por la captura de un Sturmbannführer por parte de los maquis --comento la segunda enfermera

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Han matado a muchas personas. La enfermera mostro un inexpresivo rostro.

Candy salió de la sala de enfermeras, cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos para taparse la cara. .Apoyó la frente contra la puerta del pasillo mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Se agarró las piernas con los brazos y agachó su rostro dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor, miedo y desesperación que sentía. Gimió derrumbada. Sintió deseos de gritar por la impotencia. Terry. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Advirtió su respiración acelerada mientras las emociones la embargaban, mientras era consciente de la pérdida, el miedo por dolor que la azotaban en aquel momento.

\--¡Candy! ¡Avisad a un médico!. —gritó Zusi sosteniendo a Candy para evitar que cayese al suelo.

Al otro lado se extendían campos destruidos por bombas incendiarias, árboles partidos en dos, muchos todavía humeantes, y chimeneas rotas. Un paisaje apocalíptico. El aeródromo era un amasijo de piedra y madera rodeado de aviones destrozados y camiones bombardeados.

Las horas pasaban lentas, demasiado. Observó a través de la pequeña ventana como la noche daba paso al nuevo día. Un día totalmente indiferente para ella. A pesar de que ni una sola nube atravesaba el cielo era como si faltase luz, color…

Otro día llego. El cielo estaba opaco, el mar ya no era brillante, sino oscuro. Ni siquiera, observando como el sol ya lucía plenamente. Las imágenes de Terry volvieron a su mente. Cuando habían estado en el colegio, la forma en la que cuidaba de ella cuando era rechazada por los otros niños, las numerosas noches que habían pasado juntos riendo. El corazón se le volvió a encoger. Ahora ya no estaba, hacía prácticamente un año que se había marchado, y cuatro meses muerto, pero su recuerdo permanecería como si hubiera sido ayer. Respiraba lo más despacio que podía. En la oscuridad recalentada —su dormitorio, el que había compartido con Terry.

¿Flami? Habían transcurrido solo un mes desde que desapareció, pero parecía una eternidad. Candy pasaba los días preocupada por ella, pero respecto a esto no había nada que hacer, solo soportarlo.

Notó como una pequeña mano se movia a un lado de ella.

—Si, estoy bien, es que extraño a papá y. extraño mucho mi hogar —susurró contra el oído de su pequeño aún abrazándolo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Se separó un poco de él, maravillada por verle mientras se secaba una lágrima.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron ser consciente de lo que había perdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ahora Terry ya no estaba. Tenía algo claro, ya nada le retenía ahí. Necesitaba regresar a su hogar. El corazón le dio un vuelco y una lágrima comenzó a resbalar su mejilla.

En el mes transcurrido desde que los alemanes se marcharan de Carriveau se habían sucedido las buenas noticias sobre victorias aliadas. El oscurecimiento impuesto por el toque de queda ya no era tan estricto. Las ventanas dejaban pasar algo de luz, era un regalo sorprendente.

Mientras tanto, las tropas estadounidenses y francesas habían llegado a la costa meridional de Francia (al sur de Marsella) Establecieron contacto con las fuerzas de Bradley en las proximidades de Dijon la segunda semana de septiembre. Bradley y Montgomery enviaron grupos de ejércitos hacia el norte y el este, al otro lado del Sena, los británicos bordearon la costa en dirección a Bélgica y los estadounidenses se dirigieron a la frontera franco-alemana. Las tropas de Montgomery tomaron Amberes, cruzaron la frontera las primeras patrullas de Estados Unidos.

Montgomery había llegado a dos inmensas barreras de agua —el Mosa y el bajo Rin— y los estadounidenses se hallaban frente al muro occidental, que había sido construido en la década de 1930 como contrapartida alemana de la Línea Maginot. A pesar de que la mayoría de sus grandes cañones habían desaparecido, los búnkers de cemento y las barreras antitanque de este muro eran demasiado sólidos. El problema más grave de los aliados era su falta de suministros. Apenas disponían de combustible y municiones, que era preciso transportar desde los puertos franceses del canal de la Mancha a través de 800km a través de carreteras y ferrocarriles dañados por la guerra

Poco después entraron en Alemania. Defendieron su posición a muerte, pero finalmente lograron vencerlos.

Aquella primavera fue el comienzo del fin de la guerra. El general Eisenhower exigió por radio la rendición de Alemania. Los estadounidenses cruzaron el Rin y entraron en Alemania; los aliados ganaron una batalla detrás de otra y comenzaron a liberar los campos. Hitler vivía en un búnker.

Pero Flami seguía sin volver. Patricia cerró la puerta del buzón. —Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Candy no dijo nada.

Llevaban semanas buscando a Flami. Candy hacía cola durante horas para llamar por teléfono y enviaba innumerables cartas a agencias y hospitales. La semana anterior había visitado más campos de personas desplazadas, sin éxito. No había constancia de Flami Hamilton en ninguna parte. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… junto con cientos de miles de otras personas. Quizá había sobrevivido a los campos y la habían fusilado el día antes de que llegaran los aliados. Al parecer, en uno de los campos, un lugar llamado Bergen-Belsen, cuando los aliados entraron a liberarlo encontraron montones de cuerpos aún calientes.

\--¿Por qué? pregunto Candy

\-- Para que no pudieran hablar --comento Patricia.

Continuará...


	19. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 19

**_CAPÍTULO 19._**

—Von Bock, tiene razón. A los ojos del mundo somos los que comenzamos la guerra, y ahora... — Rommel se detuvo por un momento, con una mirada severa, dura.

— ¿Y ahora que?

—En este momento los Aliados no aceptarán nada más que nuestra rendición incondicionalmente. Nuestros oponentes se están haciendo más fuertes cada día. Es mejor que actuemos ahora y continuemos.

—Pero entonces millones de alemanes morirán — se opuso Beck.

— Eso es correcto pero nuestro Vaterland sobrevivirá. Salvaremos a nuestra gente.

—En primer lugar, quita todo el poder a ese Soldado bohemio, incluso del cuerpo de oficiales. En segundo lugar disolverás las Waffen, SS, la SA y otras organizaciones nazis inmediatamente. El manejo de las armas tiene que volver a la Wehrmacht. Y tercero. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

—¿No hay necesidad de preocuparse? —Lo interrumpió Rommel.

—Ese punto está en la cima de nuestra agenda. Llas asociaciones. La SS, se disolverán y sus soldados serán esparcidos por toda la Wehrmacht con el objetivo de destruir completamente estas estructuras.

—Lo único que importará es que durante esta conversación se sentará la base de un nuevo gobierno militar. —Beck aplaudió dramáticamente.

—Eso es todo, señores —dijo mirando a sus viejos— nuevos, camaradas directamente en los ojos.—Rommel asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Lo sigues haciendo? —pregunto Albert a Flami con seriedad cómplice.

—No. En realidad solo lo hicimos unas veces más, se lo vas a decir a Terry, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? No soy un experto en guardar secretos. — fue hacia ella pensando—. ¿Quieres que le oculte algo muy importante a mi mejor amigo? Flami asintió, Albert achicó los ojos.

—Creo que es mejor decirle.

—¿Que es lo que es mejor decirme? Albert vio a Terry aparecer detrás de Flami.

—Flami. me preguntó que iba a pasar con ella.

—Eso no está en duda, ella se queda. Corre mucho peligro con nosotros

—Me he bajado de trenes y he entrado por ventanas y he escapado de mazmorras de conventos. Y lo digo porque puedo ir Con ustedes —dijo Flami con tono serio.

Terry silbó

—Estoy confiando en ti, un desconocido, para que me ayudes. Quizá estoy tan loca y soy tan impetuosa como dicen.

—¿Quiénes lo dicen?

—Todos. — interrumpió Terry, consciente de que Flami empezaba a hacerse ilusiones. No confiar en nadie había sido siempre uno de sus principios, y sin embargo creía en Albert. Y Este la miraba como si Flami fuera alguien importante—. Me vas a llevar contigo.

Terry gruñó y se apartó de ellos

—¿Sabes cómo se sellan los pactos de esa clase?

—¿Cómo?

—Con un beso.

—Déjate de bromas. Esto es serio.

—¿Qué hay más serio que un beso cuando está a punto de terminar la guerra? Sonreía, pero no del todo. Aquella furia contenida estaba de nuevo en sus ojos asustaba a Flamy, le recordaba que en realidad no lo conocía de nada.

—Besaría al hombre que fuera lo bastante valiente como para llevarme con él a luchar. --se atrevió a decir.

—Me parece que no entiendes nada de besos —dijo Albert con un suspiro.

—En cambio se ve que tú sabes mucho. Flami se apartó de él e inmediatamente echó en falta su roce. Intentando parecer despreocupada, se volvió de nuevo para mirarle y entonces notó su aliento en las pestañas.

—Quiero llevarte conmigo —dijo Albert. Se inclinó despacio, le pasó una mano por la nuca y la acercó hacia él. —¿Estás segura? —insistió con sus labios casi tocando los de Flami. Esta no sabía si le preguntaba si estaba segura de querer ir a la guerra o si le pedía permiso para besarla, pero en aquel momento eso no tenía importancia. Flami no era experta en besos con chicos como si fueran monedas que se olvidan en los bancos de un parque o se pierden entre los cojines de un sofá, cosas sin valor. Nunca antes, jamás, la habían besado realmente.

—Sí —susurró acercándose a Albert.

—No es un gran plan —murmuró. Pero era mejor que nada.

Una hilera de coches y camiones de la Cruz Roja estaba entrando en el centro de Londres, otro camion en Paris, iban llenos de supervivientes. Después de todo lo sufrido: Ahora los recuerdos son de agua y, a veces. Nos salen por los ojos. No pasa nada si lloras. Si te emocionas. Si te duele. Eres humano y estás vivo. De lo contrario, si no lloraras, si no te emocionaras y si no te doliera, estarías muerto. Y, aun así, sigue doliendo.

Los Dornier. Los Heinkles. Los Junkers despegaron de campos verdes franceses antes de que las primeras estrellas comenzaran a brillar débilmente. Con las narices apuntando hacia el sur. Los enemigos se levantaron para encontrase con ellos.

El presidente de los Estados Unidos. Flanklin D. Roosevelt, mientras trabaja en su oficina, sin más dijo—: Siento un terrible dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza. A continuaciôn cayó inconciente hacia delante de su silla. Inmediatamente fue llevado a su dormitorio. El médico diagnosticó una hemorragia cerebral masiva.

Flanklin D. Roosevelt falleció a las 15: 35 horas, el 12 de Abril de 1945 a las puertas del fin del conflicto. Sin ver concluida la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin lograr un acuerdo con Stalin.

En los pequeños pueblos de Londres la gente regresaba a sus hogares las persianas se abren nuevamente recibiendo la luz de un nuevo comienzo. Pasó un camión estadounidense lleno de soldados sonrientes y de rostros animados que saludaban a quienes se cruzaban. La gente les aplaudía con admiración. Saben que el hogar siempre se encuentra junto a la persona amada, sin importar las circunstancias.

Después de haber buscado a flami por cielo mar y tierra, sin obtener noticias de ella. Nada, no había señal por ninguna parte. Nadie la vio. Nadie pudo dar alguna esperanza de que estuviera viva. Eso era lo que a Candy más le dolía. La manera en la que perdió a una compañera de trabajo, pero sobre todo la crueldad de haber perdido a una amiga en tiempos de guerra. Aveces tienes que reír a través de las lágrimas. Sonreír a pesar del dolor. Vivir a través de la tristeza.

Una mañana, cuando empezaron a llegar más las noticias de que los aliados estaban ganando en las batallas. Un camión más pequeño llegaba al centro de Londres lleno de mujeres y niños rescatados en la estación de tren. Esperaron a que les llegara el turno, las mujeres muy juntas como habían estado desde que los Nazi les robaron su libertad. Ahora ven una luz al final del tunel.

Nunca se comprobó quien estaba siendo colaborador, y quien podría ser parte de la resistencia francesa. Pero ella... Una enfermera americana fue una excepción. Al menos para Ron Vitchin un soldado aleman. Recordó. Fue hace menos de un año cuando la vio. Perfecta, Ron se daba cuenta de cómo los hombres la miraban con deseo mal disimulado y hacían comentarios sobre su pelo, sus ojos verdes o sus labios carnosos; de cómo le miraban los pechos. Pero el veía su belleza reflejada en sus ojos. A diferencia de otras mujeres ella era diferente. Un día el camarada de Ron, le solto unas palabras. Ron deseaba darle un puñetazo a su camarada, pero sabía que no debía y pudo controlar su enfado. Estaban acompañados de chicas francesas, las que venden sus favores, cuando ella pasaba muy deprisa.

—Mademoiselle... Puede acercarse.

—¿Le da miedo?

—No.

—¿Le da miedo?— repitió

— Es solo que… —no tuvo idea de qué decir.

—Pues debería tener miedo —dijo el hombre apartándole un mechon de los ojos—. En cualquier caso, conmigo está a salvo. Tiene usted suerte.

¿Por qué era tan fácil para los hombres hacer en la vida lo que quisieran y, en cambio, era tan difícil para las mujeres? Pensó

—Venga conmigo. —intervino Ron. Candy no era tan ingenua como para creerle. Ni para mirarle.

—Me lo pide porque soy bonita y piensa que terminaré en la cama con usted si acepto —dijo sin mirarle. Él la miró. Su camarara dio un largo trago de vino y se acerco a ella para ofrecerle la botella.

—Si quisiera podría tenerla ahora mismo en mi cama.

—No lo creo, Necesitaría mi consentimiento y eso no sera posible—dijo Candy tragando con dificultad e incapaz de mirarles.

—Claro que sí —dijo él camarada de Ron de una manera que le supo a amenaza.

Candy lo ignoró y se fue sin voltear a tras.

Ron Vitchin, no la había olvidado. Hacia meses, se había detenido en una abertura a un campo francés vacío. A un corto trayecto en coche de la ciudad. Cuando volvió a verla, iba caminando sospechosa. Pero no iba sola, sino con soldados americanos abatidos en la guerra por sus aliados. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no lo hizo, Después se debatía entre la lealtad a su nación y a su amor imposible. Cuando se decidió hacer lo correcto, algó más llamó de su atención ella tenía un vientre de meses. Pero siempre estaba sola. No tenía al padre de su hijo junto a ella. Seguramente la dejo, pensó Ron, A pesar de todo, Ron intento olvidarla. Pero su apego por ella era profundo en su piel. En el mejor de los casos nunca se acerco a nadie y no lo haría a una chica extranjera. Pero ¡Maldita sea su alma! Y su lealtad a Hitler, por que no había podido sacarla de su cabeza.

Candy caminaba con el pequeño Terry en brazos hasta el Pont Neuf, el puente más antiguo sobre el Sena. Más allá está la Île de la Cité, la isla que en otro tiempo fue el corazón de París. Notre Dame, con sus altísimos muros de color tiza, parece una gigantesca ave rapaz que se posa en el suelo con las alas desplegadas. El Sena atrapa y refleja partículas de la luz de las farolas a lo largo de sus orillas, guirnaldas doradas que las olas en forma de rosas abiertas, que daban un color blanco y rosado. Miro a su hijo de meses el pequeño Terry igual a su padre, aunque este era muy gruñón. Se imaginó cuando empezara a dar pasitos. Él le devolvio a la vida. Cuando lo tuvo en brazos después de toda aquella crueldad, pudo respirar de nuevo. Pudo volver amar a su padre. Hasta ahora no había sido consciente de ello. Le devolvió a la vida. Su nacimiento fue un milagro de a penas siete meses en medio de tanta desesperanza. Hizo que fuéran una familia. Le dio el nombre del padre al que aprendio a amar demasiado tarde, supo cuanto lo amaba después de que muriera. Y Patricia se convirtió en la hermana mayor que siempre había querido tener. —miró al pequeño Terry con una sonrisa—. Una mujer debe tener sus secretos. —Y hay uno que me guardaré para mí. Le sonrío. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta que la estaban siguiendo. Penso en Flami y Patricia en como salvaron a cada uno de los soldados. Esos son nuestros secretos. Todas lo hicimos de una manera distinta. Gracias a ellas ahora sé lo que es importante. Se había mudado del pequeño apartamento recientemente. Se engañaba diciendo que le había prometido a Terry no regresar a Chicago sin él. Había pedido su traslado y se lo habían concedido. Dejo de ver a Zusi, aun que se prometio visitarla pronto. Ahora vivía con Patricia quién era su mayor apoyo.

—Mademoiselle...

Candy escuchó la voz detrás de ella. Inmediatamente un miedo se apoderó de ella, conocía ese asentó en los alemanes. Lo primero que pensó era correr, pero no llegaría muy lejos con Terry en sus brazos. También consideró el echo de ignorarlo y seguir avanzando, pero seria igual de sospechoso que correr. ¿ Y si le pedía sus documentos? No sería su caso ¿ O si? Se giró lento e insegura.

Él le vio, por fin esos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado hacia más de un año. Era muy hermosa, cada rasgo de su rostro fino y delicado, Blanco y perfecto.

—Mi Inglés no es muy bueno. Disculpe mi ineptitud, por favor. Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Y yo entiendo alemán. ¿Qué quiere? — Dijo colocándose a Terry junto a ella.

—Es muy bonita. La vi a mi llegada. ¿Cuánto tiene? pregunto refiriendose al pequeño Terry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy al tiempo que Terry comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos.

—Me podría dedicar un momento. Por Favor, permítame acompañarle —declaró el Alemán con su pésimo inglés.

—No es necesario —dijo Candy segura.

— ¿Va a seguir ayudando a los soldados derrotados, Madame? El pequeño Terry se removió un en sus brazos. Candy se quedo tiesa, no sabia que era lo mejor por hacer en ese momento. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a los pies sin saber que decir y mucho menos que hacer. El alemán la agarró delicadamente por su antebrazo y la condujo a un banco cercano. Candy aún aturdida y confundida no fue consiente hasta que el frío metal le rozó en la piel. Levantó la vista y vio al hombre. Era muy joven. Tenía una sonrisa timida en el rostro pálido, llevaba el pelo muy corto. Su uniforme reluciente de lo limpio que estaba. Pero había algo diferente en él, algo que los otro tipos como él no tenían. Tierno quizás, en la forma en que la miraba.

Terry volvió a moverse entre sus brazos y este reaccionó. Ella no debería de estar allí, y menos sentada hablando con un alemán. Se levantó para marcharse pero él no la dejo.

—No, no. dijo tomando su mano —Candy tenía miedo y en sus ojos se empezó a formar una lágrima. —Perdón. No es mi intención asustarte. Ella lo miró confundida. ¿Entonces que quería? Seguía sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente por que no sabía que decir. Además era el enemigo.

El aleman miró hacia el mar y señaló la puesta de sol.

Candy supo en aquel momento, que el alemán no quería hacerle daño, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella? Sería mejor no descubrirlo, ¿verdad?

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos y son los que forman nuestro mundo interior, los que lo alimentan. —El alemán la hizo sentarse, con un pequeño Terry más traquilo y dormido.

Contemplaron el juego de colores del cielo y, de nuevo, vino el recuerdo de Terry a su mente. No le importaba porque ella no quería olvidarle. Algo en su corazón le decía que volverían a estar juntos. Que eso solo había sido una piedra en el camino. Pero en la mente, otra era la situación. En aquel momento Candy no sabía pero el tiempo, le daría la razón a su corazón. Cuando la luna apareció, majestuosa y elegante, El aleman volvió a centrarse en ella.

—El espectáculo del cielo es precioso, pero nada comparado contigo. ¿Por que pones tu vida, por otros? Ella no respondió—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos y son los que forman nuestro mundo interior—Repitió—- Aquello era cierto, pensó Candy extrañada porque fuera un alemán quién lo hubiese mencionado.

— Durante la guerra hacemos lo que debíamos hacer, y cuando terminé recogeremos los pedazos y empezaremos de nuevo. Perdón pero ¿que es lo que quiére de mi? Él sonrío.

—Creo que eso no es difícil de saberlo, —dicho así podría malinterpretarse.

—No. No. —Candy negó con la cabeza—. No.

La sonrisa del hombre ni decayó.

—Usted estaba en el pueblo —dijo mirando sus ojos—. La vi cuando llegamos.

—¿Se fijó en mí? Él sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que todo hombre con sangre en las venas del regimiento se fijaría en usted.

—Qué interesante que hable usted de sangre —dijo Candy sin medir sus palabras.

—No se preocupe, Madame —dijo con amabilidad—. Tenemos instrucciones de comportarnos como caballeros.

Fue un comentario tan natural que Candy se quedó sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con un desconocido que iba vestido como el enemigo y tenía el aspecto de un joven al que acabara de conocer en la iglesia. ¿Y cuál sería el precio que debía pagar por no decir algo de lo que había hecho con los soldados? El alemán no se movió de donde estaba, a una distancia respetuosa de ella.

—¿De verdad? —dijo después del largo silencio. —El hombre sonrió, algo confuso. El repentino silencio pareció ponerle nervioso. De pronto dijo:

—Pues claro. Al ver que esta fruncía el ceño, dijo: —Es un cumplido apropiado, ¿sí?

—¿Eso cree? —dijo Candy, en voz baja.

—Si —sonrió el alemán—. Está enfadada. Y en la guerra las personas enfadadas cometen errores y mueren. O sus amigos. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada--. Querrá hablar conmigo, doy por hecho —dijo el alemán. Miró a Candy de una manera que dio la impresión de que los dos se entendían mutuamente.

Candy estaba a punto de estallar. Tenía las mejillas lívidas, los labios cerrados en una línea apretada y pálida, los ojos entornados. Miraba al alemán como si fuera a fulminarle.

—Intentaré —dijo Candy mordiéndose la lengua, sabía que se había equivocado que podría ser peligroso, cerró los ojos. Odiaba pensar en todo aquello; durante meses no hubo nada que la pusiera en peligro. Ahora, ¿cómo podía ignorarlo? Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantener a Terry a salvo. Le haría a Terry exactamente lo mismo que su padre les había hecho a su madre y a ella. No. Antes se iba de Londres, debía ganar tiempo. Se giró hacia el alemán y le dijo.

—Aunque la mayoría de las noches trabajaré hasta tarde. También pasaré mucho tiempo fuera, en alguna campaña.

—Es obvio que tiene cosas que hacer. --Le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza rápida y cortés. —Todos esperamos.

Candy gritaba interiormente de impotencia. Le costó un esfuerzo considerable alejarse del centinela sin decir una palabra. De vuelta a su pequeña casa, ni siquiera se molestó en caminar por la oscuridad.

El Monte de Saint-Michel en Francia situado en la Normandía francesa, antes un lugar hermoso. Le. habían parecído extraordinarios aquellos lugares. Terry observó cómo la tripulación se preparaba para su última misión, mientras Albert charlaba con un su extraña amiga, suponía que lo antiguo de su extraña amistad acababa de canjear, Charlie se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Bonito lugar, ¿eh? —dijo pletórico y risueño. Terry se giró para observarlo.

—Sí, es precioso.

—¿Sabes? —pronunció mientras señalaba hacia el Monte de Sanit- Michel—. Hasta hace bien poco todo estaba rodeado de árboles. Recuerdo que mi padre me trajo una vez de pequeño aquí. Hace catorce años

—¿Hace catorce años?—Preguntó asombrado pues había creído que le diría hace meses vine.

—Sí. — se giró para observar a Albert, a bastante distancia, y miró de reojo a Terry— es un buena chica y Albert el mejor amigo que puedas tener—pronunció de forma inocente, aunque Terry captó su intención.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes —respondió con una sonrisa girándose hacia él, el cual le observó—. Jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado. Antes de querer morir por ayudarte —Terry lo miró divertido.

—¿Te ha pedido él que me digas esto? —bromeó. Charlie enarcó una ceja.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Por nada —respondió rápidamente. Charlie lo miró confundido, pero igualmente le dijo.

—Te lo digo porque es un buen amigo, no lo conozco bien, y te aseguro que no habría arriesgado su vida por ti. Eso es que le importases de verdad.

—Si. Ahora lo se.

La incertidumbre no lo había abandonado en los últimos días, mientras se enfrentaban de nuevo al enemigo. Su mirada voló de nuevo hacia Albert, el cual se encontraba ayudando a algunos hombres a subir unos cañones. Se apartó un mechon de cabello de su rostro y se apoyó contra un troncó mientras un largo suspiro salía de lo más profundo de su ser imaginando a Candy. Prontó sería Mayo esperaba estar con ella en su cumpleaños.. Apartó la mirada de Albert y se quedó contemplando la puesta de sol, que daba unas tonalidades rosadas y anaranjadas al cielo. Albert le había dicho que llevaría a Flami con él, y cuando terminaran su misión la llevaría a su hogar. Así que esa relación iba de derecha.

Albert se debatía mentalmente ¿Debería sincerarse con Terry finalmente? ¿Debería explicarle lo que había ocurrido con Candy?

—Candy, ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estabas? —Patricia apareció de pronto entre las sombras.

Candy intentó contener el temblor de las piernas mientras ingresaba con su pequeño Terry en brazos. Lo dejó en su cama y acarició su frente.

—Esta noche estás rara —dijo Patricia

Candy se sintió como si se estuviera rompiendo poco a poco, perdiendo sangre y hueso mientras trataba de enfrentarse a algo en lo que había evitado deliberadamente pensar.

La 101º División Aerotransportada y la Compañía Easy del 506º se enfrentaron a los Nazi Panzer. Los redujo al 45% de sus números requeridos y por lo tanto tuvo que ser sacado de la zona de combate con urgencia, algo que finalmente había tenido lugar después del desembarco en Normandia.

Rommel no estaba desanimado y se había enterado de que los valles y las ciudades aparentemente pacíficas iban a ser tratados con precaución. Habían aprendido que la costa iba a evitarse; demasiadas armas marinas apuntaban hacia el interior. No era una imagen bonita, pero no era una imagen que no tenía esperanza. Rommel no era el maestro de tren de suministros. No. Es general, no importa sufrir. Lo importante es que pueda sobrevivir. No Por mucho tiempo si sus tanques se escupen por falta de gasolina y sus tropas mueren de hambre y en esta guerra no podría haber vida de una tierra donde cosechas quemadas y el ganado muerto eran arrojados a pozos. Cada litro de combustible cada neumático cada bota y bala tenían que ser arrastrados dolorosamente por carretera rutas desde Francia o transportados muchos kilómetros. Muy poco de ese combustible se vertió en los búnkeres franquistas y ningún intendente alemán en su sano juicio enviaría botas al frente mientras sus propios hombres permanecían sin resistencia. España era demasiado pobre y una nación demasiado destrozapara soportar una guerra a gran escala. Había llegado lo suficiente para construir reservas y se habían resistido a la presión de Londres para rendirse. No, él no.

Continuará...


	20. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 20

**_CAPÍTULO 20._**

—Hemos visto cómo volaban edificios en pedazos delante de nuestros ojos y cómo nuestros amigos eran arrestados y deportados. Solo Dios sabe si volveremos a encontrarnos con ellos. Podría morirme —dijo Albert con voz queda—. Y no te hablo como si fueras una chiquilla. Esa es la verdad y lo sabes. Mañana cualquiera de los dos podría estar muerto. ¿Y adivinas lo que más lamentaría?

\--Albert, no… —Flami gimió.

Albert Depositó su rifle en el suelo y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para que le mirase.

—No puedes quedarte aquí —susurró Albert mientras ella comenzaba a negar con su rostro.

—Sí —volvió a repetir con convicción.

— Tienes que volver. Aquí ya no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

—Soy enfermera, puedo hacer mucho-- dijo abrazándose a él.

— Pero volveré. —Acarició de nuevo su cabello—. Te prometo que volveré. —Besó su cabello y su frente y volvió a observarla—. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo Flami, no lo olvides. —Ella pasó sus manos por su rostro acariciándolo.

Mientras los Aliados iban avanzando más En los campos Nazi, fueron testigos de la crueldad. Cuando los prisioneros, aterrorizados, llegaban por tren a Auschwitz, Mengele con un impecable uniforme de oficial de las SS, era la primera persona que veían. El médico se situaba entre las dos filas de prisioneros, que desfilaban ante él, y decidía el destino de cada uno de ellos agitando, simplemente, una cadenita de acero con su mano enguantada en blanco. La cadena hacia la izquierda significaba el inmediato envió a la cámara de gas; hacia la derecha, la vida. Pero ¿qué vida?

La mayor parte sobrevivían sólo unas semanas, muriendo de agotamiento durante los trabajos forzados o, con frecuencia, debido a los atroces experimentos a que eran sometidos. Mengele, por ejemplo, trató de colorear de azul los ojos de muchos niños judíos, inyectándoles sustancias colorantes en los ojos.

Los acusados (especialmente Brack, jefe del servicio sanitario de la Cancillería de Hitler; Karl Brandt, comisario del Reich y Ministro de Sanidad; Rudolf Brandt "sin parentesco con el anterior", que desempeñó el cargo de secretario personal de Himmler, y Karl Gebhardt, medico personal Reichsführer de las SS y presidente de la Cruz Roja alemana),"fueron responsables, cómplices, instigadores o favorecieron las empresas que (desde septiembre de 1939 a abril de 1945) preveían experimentos médicos (...) en sujetos que no habían concedido su permiso para ello, cometiendo en el transcurso de dichos experimentos homicidas, violencia, atrocidades, torturas, crueldades y otras acciones inhumanas".

A propuesta del médico mayor de la Luftwaffe, profesor Rose, la vacuna -Copenhagen- (vacuna de Ipsen), producida con hígados de rata por el Instituto Seroterapico Estatal de Copenhague, había sido probado en seres humanos para verificar su eficacia profiláctica. Se inyecta en 20 personas, con inyecciones intramusculares en el musculus glutaeus max., en dosis de 0,5 cc. el día 8 de Marzo del.44, 0,5 cc. el día 13 de Marzo del.44 y 1,0 cc. el 18 de Marzo del 44. Para el control y comparación se emplearon 10 personas. de las 30 personas, 4 fallecieron antes de la infección artificial por enfermedades contagiosas. Los demás sujetos del experimento fueron infectados mediante una inyección subcutánea de 1/20 cc. de sangre fresca de enfermos de tifus.

Terry Albert y Charlie caminaron un par de minutos más, en silencio. Preferían hacer el menor ruido posible, pues además de no saber si se encontraban en territorio seguro no querían que los pillasen antes que ellos.

—Es el momento más duro para mí —pronunció Albert con un hilo de voz mirando a Terry—. Alejarme de ella.

Flami regresaría a la ciudad de Londres junto a un grupo de la resistencia francesa, aun que el camino ya era seguro, Albert prefirió que se marchase con gente que sabía cuidaría de ella, Ahí Flami esperaría la llegada de Albert.

—Es muy duro —comentó Terry tras unos segundos. Albert aceptó con su rostro

—Tenemos movernos antes de que anochezca. —Escuchó que Stear gritaba. Sabían que los alemanes aprovechaban las horas de oscuridad para atacar, para bombardear. Debían de alejarse de la zona lo antes posible, antes de que el sol se pusiera.

—Vamos. Nos acercamos a la zona. Terry y Albert observaron al frente y entonces lo comprendieron. Habían llegado.

Hitler estaba dispuesto a no rendir Berlín, quería aguantar los suficiente como para que llegaran sus refuerzos. En abril por la noche, llegaron las noticias de que el XII Ejército había sido atacado por las fuerzas soviéticas, sufriendo graves bajas e impidiendo su llegada a Berlín.

—Nos dividiremos en tres grupos. —Terry, Albert y Charlie escucharon atentamente a Stear. Luego señaló hacia Terry y hacia Albert—. Asaltaréis la zona por la izquierda. —Señaló hacia ese lugar—. El resto atacaremos por el otro lado. —Terry miró hacia el resto de hombres que se alineaban en sus posiciones.

En aquel mismo año de 1945, las tres grandes potencias aliadas, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y la URSS se habían reunido en Yalta para organizar los últimos planes de guerra y coordinar el futuro estado de Europa tras la caída de Alemania.

Precisamente, al día de la aquella Conferencia de Yalta, empezó la última gran batalla dentro de Alemania. Noventa y tres divisiones norteamericanas avanzaron tanto por el este como por el oeste bajo el mando del general Eisenhower. Por su parte, avanzando también desde el este, los rusos entraron en territorio alemán.

—¡Listo! —gritó Stear. Terry al momento observó que Albert corría hacia allí llevando en su mano granadas y dinamita. Charlie se puso de rodillas, a su lado, cubriendo también. Tras llegar a Berlín. Fue un camino largo y caótico.

Candy se encontraba en una campaña higienica, cuando el alemán se acerco a ella.

— He venido un momento a saludarle ¿Se encuentra usted bien, mademoiselle?

Tan solícito. Tan atento. ¿Qué haría si le escupiera a la cara? Cerró los puños enguantados de material elástico y color azul.

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias.

—Tiene un aspecto de lo más favorecedor —dijo el alemán con entusiasmo. Una vez más, no conseguía dar con la palabra en inglés. —Es importante que habláramos.

—No puedo. Ahora estoy muy ocupada --dijo sin mirarlo.

—Me marcho —dijo después de un largo silencio. Candy se giró hacia él con una una sensación de alivio. Se marchaba a aquello era bueno ¿verdad?

—No se haga ilusiones. Es solo temporal. Unas pocas semanas. —Dio un suspiro —. Si quisiera yo podría darle todo lo que necesita y sería mi mujer…

—¿ Irme con usted?-- Lo interrumpió abruptamente.

¿Qué creía que era ella?

—Esta guerra es tan larga. ¿No cree? Es usted muy hermosa, madame —dijo el alemán con una voz tan dulce y llena de matices que a Candy le revolvió el estómago—. Quizá hace demasiado tiempo que nadie se lo dice. Candy se aparto tan deprisa que tropezó con la mesa y derramó el anticeptico.

—No debería decir esas cosa.

—No —dijo este poniéndose frente a ella, con aliento a vino y a chicle de menta—. No debería.

—Por favor —dijo Candy, incapaz siquiera de terminar la frase.

—Su hijo tendra un padre, madame —dijo el alemán en voz baja como si se tratara de un acuerdo secreto—. De eso puede estar segura.

—No. Estoy segura y es de que no quiero nada con usted. Y le pido que me deje en paz.

—Bien —dijo Ron tras una pausa incómoda—. No me deja otra salida.

El 25 de marzo, los americanos ya controlaban la orilla izquierda del Rin, mientras el 19 de abril, los ingleses tomaron el Elba. Los rusos, en territorio austriaco, habían entrado en Viena y poco después, Dinamarca y Noruega y las tropas alemanas que allí se encontraban quedaron sin apoyo alguno.

Mientras las tropas soviéticas avanzaban por las grandes avenidas de Berlín, consiguiendo distrito tras distrito y acabando con la resistencia de las tropas de la Wehrmacht y de los milicianos, convirtiendo estos enfrentamientos enviolentos combates urbanos, donde se emplearon obuses y artillería pesada contra los edificios que además estaban plagados de francos tiradores. Recibían desde granadas, hasta antitanques, desde cualquier sitio, ya sean tejados, sótanos o ventanas, por lo que el ejército soviético contestaba con ráfagas de ametralladora que reventaban las ventanas y puertas de los edificios.

La defensa de Berlín, tras la retirada del 9º Ejército de la ciudad de Cottbus hacia el Oeste, eran unas cuantas divisiones de las Waffen-SS, restos deunidades de la Wehrmacht, voluntarios de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, policías, veteranos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Pero a pesar de contar con pocas fuerzas y poco organizadas, la lucha en la ciudad de Berlín fue atroz, barrio por barrio, calle por calle y casa por casa. La defensa de Berlín se organizó de la siguiente manera:

XX División de Infantería al Oeste

IX División de Paracaidistas al Norte

La División Panzer Müncheberg al Noreste

La División Nordland de la SS al Sureste, cerca del aeropuerto de Tempelhof.

Estas noticias nunca fue conocidas por Hitler, quien todavía tenía esperanzas de que su anhelado XII Ejército llegara para cambiar la marcha de la batalla.

Terry y Charlie apuntaron hacia los dos nazis que aparecían detras de Albert, otros Nazi les aparecieron disparando sin cesar. Terry y Charlie se tiraron al suelo para cubrirse y dispararon una ráfaga de balas hacia aquellos dos hombres. No supo si eran las balas suyas o la de los compañeros de cobertura, pero los nazis cayeron al suelo. Acto seguido se pusieron en pie y cogieron posición y ángulo para cubrir a su amigo y Stear que portaba la dinamita y que corrían hacia unos muros destrozados.

La escasez de medios, sin munición, sin suministros médicos y con escasez de armas, la situación era insostenible. El 28 de abril abrillos soviéticos estabanen los alrededores del búnkerde la Cancillería en la que Hitler se encontraba. Reichstag, el puente Moltke y la Alexanderplatz, fueron los lugares donde la lucha fue más cruenta e intensa.

Estaban cansados pero Terry sabía que tenían que seguir era su punto final. Después de un año estar lejos de Candy estaba a un paso, del que dependía lograr vivir o de Morir. En ese momento llegó hasta ellos el sonido de las bombas. Estaba lanzando sus bombas sobre los tanques,

Una Ráfaga rápida estalló en el cielo. Terry miró arriba muy por encima de él otra batalla estaba teniendo lugar, parecían pequeños insectos, mientras los proyectiles gritaban por encima, los proyectiles golpearon una construcción a pocos kilómetros de distancia. Terry sabía que esas imágenes no las iba a sacar nunca de la cabeza. Stear les fue preparando la entrada a los soldados de infantería y entraran con los tanques blindados Sherman, M-24 Chaffee, M-10 y autopropulsados Priest.

Esquivaron barricadas y abrieron fuego a los alemanes que patrullaban las calles. Habían casi terminado, cuando oyó el rugir de un motor. Un camión alemán apareció a su espalda, con los faros pintados de azul apagados. Se pegó al muro de piedra desigual que tenía detrás y el camión fantasma pasó de largo, retumbando en la oscuridad. Charlie no había alcanzado a cubrirse bien. El camión fantasma soltará municiones a diestra y siniestra alcanzándolo a él también como a muchos soldados Aliados. Todo había sido tan rápido qué a Terry y Albert les tomó un segundo reaccionar

—¡Charlie! —Llevado por un impulso Terry tomó una de las granadas que Albert llevaba y la aventó al camión. A continuación un estallido que los dejó aturdidos unos segundos y le siguió una nube gigante color gris expandirse cubriendoles la visión . Pero satisfechos de haber acabado con el camión fantasma.

El terreno se hizo más empinado, la luna se deslizó detrás de nubes invisibles y desapareció, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad absoluta. Las ramas se partían bajo sus pies, las piedras salían despedidas y hacían un ruido como el de la lluvia en un tejado de chapa al rodar hacia abajo por la ráfaga de municiones. Terry notó las primeras punzadas del coraje contenido al ver a su amigo Charlie muerto.

El 29 de abril, la única defensa que tenía la Cancillería del Reich erala División Nordland, quien sería la encargada de la defensa final del Hitler, una división formada por soldados de distintas nacionalidades como holandeses y franceses, quienes a pesar de todo combatieron con total valentía.

La noche del 28 al 29 de abril, Adolf Hitler se casó con Eva Braun, fue una discreta y sencilla boda, cuyos únicos testigos fueron los propios habitantes del búnker, entre ellos, los más fieles camaradas, el matrimonio Goebbels.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, Hitler se recluyó en su despacho para redactar el que fuera su testamento político y personal.

Adolf Hitler, el führer alemán, se suicida con su recién adquirida esposa, Eva Braun Larde el 30 de abril de 1945, siendo inmediatamente después los cadáveres quemados en el patio trasero de la Cancillería, todo por orden expresa del Führer. En un búnker cerca de Berlín apenas 18 días después tras constatar que la guerra estaba perdida y sus ideales de un gran Reich derribados... Tras seis años el fin de aquella segunda gran guerra mundial, la conocida como la Gran Guerra, estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Los oldados soviéticos examinan el sofá en el que presuntamente se suicidaron Hitler y Eva Braun.

En la mañana del 30 de abril, se intensificaron los ataques soviéticos al centro de la ciudad, alcanzando objetivo cercanos a la Cancillería del Reich. La defensa intentaba repeler los ataques como podían, pero poco a poco comenzaron a replegarse.El último informe que recibe Hitler sobre la situación es demoledor, los soviéticos están en las puertas de la Cancilleríay ésta sólo podrá resistir 48 horas.

El 30 de abril las tropas soviéticas atacan el edificio del Reichstag, a pocas horas del 1 de mayo, fiesta nacional en la Unión Soviética, había mucha prisa para tomar el edificio y ofrecérselo a Stalin.

Pero la defensiva alemana no quería rendirse sin oponer resistencia y así, atrincherados en el edificio del Reichstag o más bien en lo que quedaba de él, mantuvieron durante un par de horas al ejército soviético a las puertas, hasta que por fin, el ejercito soviético consigue hacerse paso hacia el interior, llegar al tejado e izar la bandera de la Unión Soviética. Pero el edificio tardaría en caer un par de días más, ya que grupos aislados de defensores alemanes se atrincheraban en distintas salas de la Cancillería.

En la mañana del 1 de mayo, Magda Goebbels, suministra cianuro y sedantes a sus seis hijos asesinándolos, para por la tarde suicidarse junto a su marido. En días sucesivos, no son pocos los generales que también optan por el suicidio antes que la rendición como Burgdorf y Krebs.Es en ese momento cuando los pocos adeptos al antiguo régimen alemán comienzan a huir, preferentemente a territorio bajo control norteamericano. El general Weidling será el que finalmente buscará el acuerdo de rendición.

El 4 de mayo de 1945, rodeado ya por el fuego soviético, norteamericano e inglés, Dönitz mandó una delegación representada por el almirante Friedeburg al cuartel general de Montgomery en Luxemburgo. Con la delegación se presentaba un acuerdo de rendición con la intención de ganar tiempo para liberar a las tropas alemanas que se habían quedado aisladas y rodeadas por los rusos en el noroeste de Alemania.

Dos días después llegaba a Reimsel general Jodl. Sin embargo, el acuerdo de rendición no era tan incondicional como pretendían las potencias del Eje, y Eisenhower se negó a firmarlo.

Finalmente, acuciados ya por las tropas aliadas,el general Jodl y el general de división Bedell Smith firmaron, a las 2:41 de la madrugada del 7 de mayo, la rendición incondicional que se pedía desde el Eje. Rusos y franceses estuvieron presentes en aquel momento histórico que se ratificó definitivamente el 9 de mayo en Berlín con la firma del famoso mariscal Zhúkov por parte rusa, del teniente general Tedder por parte norteamericana y del mariscal de campo Keitel por parte alemana.

El documento de capitulación de Alemania, que firmaronaquel 7 de Mayo es el siguiente:

"1. Nosotros, los abajo firmantes, en nombre del Alto Mando alemán, entregamos por el presente instrumento, sin condiciones al Mando Supremo de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias Aliadas y, al mismo tiempo, al Alto Mando Soviético todas las fuerzas terrestres, navales y aéreas que hasta el presente estaban bajo control alemán.

2\. El Alto Mando alemán dará inmediatamente a todas las autoridades militares, navales y aéreas alemanas y a todas las fuerzas que están bajo control alemán la orden de cesar todas las operaciones activas a las 23: 01 horas, de la Europa Central, del 8 de mayo, y de permanecer en las posiciones que ocupen en aquel momento. Ningún navío, embarcación o avión podrá ser hundido o destruido y las respectivas quillas, máquinas y equipos no podrán ser objeto de daño alguno.

3\. El Alto Mando alemán transmitirá inmediatamente a los Comandantes interesados todas las demás órdenes dadas por el Comandante supremo de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias Aliadas y por el Alto Mando soviético y garantizará su cumplimiento.

4\. La presente Acta de rendición militar se hace sin perjuicio de otra y se sustituirá por un acta general de capitulación impuesto por las Naciones Unidas o en nombre de ellas y aplicable a toda Alemania y a las fuerzas armadas alemanas.

5\. En el caso de que el Alto Mando alemán o ciertas fuerzas puestas bajo su control no se conformen con la presente acta de rendición, el Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias Aliadas y el Alto Mando soviético adoptarán medidas punitivas o aquellas otras que juzguen apropiadas.

Una semana más tarde, Candy y Patricia se encontraba sentadas en el jardín trasero envuelta en dos mantas. El sol de principios de junio brillaba con fuerza y aun así tiritaba. Terry permanecía sentado a sus pies. Candy leyéndole un cuento. Trataba de usar una voz distinta para cada personaje.

El mundo estaba lleno de sonidos: graznidos de pájaros, tañidos de campanas. El tráfico atestaba la carretera de: coches, camiones y ciclistas que tocaban la bocina y gesticulaban mientras la gente regresaba a sus hogares.

Patricia levantó la vista y vio a Flami. Reparó en su pésimo aspecto —en el peso que había perdido, ya no llebaba su pelo negro brillante y la vitalidad que no tenía por su manera de caminar—, pero no importaba. Flami estaba allí.

—Ha acabado la guerra...

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Había terminado la guerra? Candy no lo sabía. Aquellos días sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Como si hubiera oído su nombre, el nazi apareció en la puerta principal, con su uniforme meticulosamente pulcro.

—Ah, madame —dijo acercándose a Candy con ojos entornados—. La estaba buscando. Candy se esforzó por serenarse. —Mañana nos vamos. Quiero que venga conmigo.

Patricia y Flami se miraron sin comprender.

Hasta que no llegaron a la pintoresca ciudad. De lejos, la península verde y frondosa aparecía salpicada de casas de arquitectura tradicional, con fachadas blancas, puertas rojas y alegres tejados también rojos. El cielo era de un azul pálido, desvaído, con nubes alargadas y tensas. Por primera vez en meses, en días, en horas. Terry respiró, Albert también y si también se abrazaron y lloraron. En menos de una hora estarían por fin junto a Candy y Flami.

Continuará...


	21. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 21

**_CAPÍTULO 21._**

Poco a poco el sol iba haciendo acto de presencia aumentando la temperatura del día. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que tocaron su hombro. Se incorporó de inmediato, asustada, hasta que reconoció el rostro de Patricia. ¿Había escuchado a Flami? Miró en rededor.

—¿Estás bien? --Le pregunto Patricia realmente estaba preocupada por lo que hablaba Candy en su sueños.

—Me… me he quedado dormida —susurró Candy un poco desorientada—. No he podido dormir mucho esta noche. Creí... creí ver a Flami. Ella estaba más delgada, ya no llevaba su cabello largo pero estaba aquí diciendo que la guerra había terminado por fin. Tú lo pensabas. Luego él... Él estaba aquí, queriendo que me fuera con él... Y Flami y tú se miraban, yo tenía miedo, irá. Pero no podía moverme. —Patricia frunció el ceño. Desde aquella la noche en la que Candy había regresado asustada, pálida y temblando. Patricia se levantaba todas las noches corriendo a ver a Candy quien gritaba o lloraba dormida, sus pesadillas eran impasibles. Patricia, como su amiga que era se preocupaba por ella. Candy no le decía que era lo que le ocurría, a pesar de su insistencia, ella siempre decía lo mismo:

Estoy preocupada muy preocupada por Flami, Estoy un poco cansada. Pero lo de hoy era más grabe, Candy hablaba dormida de él. ¿Estaba Candy siendo acosada? Se preocupó.

—¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Candy?—Candy se puso tiesa. Respiro hondo para calmarse, de reojo miró a Patricia que la miraba minuciosamente.

\-- No pasa nada, es sólo que estoy durmiendo muy poco últimamente.

—Eres malísima mintiendo.

Candy aguantó la respiración. Fue consciente al instante. Aquello no iba a salir bien. Y en ese momento lo que necesitaba no era hablar si no olvidar.

—¿Por qué no me dices, amiga? —susurró Patricia sabiendo que Candy le mentía, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su brazo. ¿Podría hacer algo por ayudarte?— Candy la miro dubitativa. --¿Qué es? —le insistió una vez más y cogiéndole la mano en apoyo. Candy se mordió el labio y la observó fijamente. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente al ser consciente de que, de todas formas, ya no le importaba, hacía prácticamente meses que había ayudado a los soldados aliados y meses de haber perdido al amor de su vida, pero le preocupaba que fuera prisionera y con eso perdería A su hijo para siempre. Patricia tuvo que intuir que se encontraba en una lucha interna personal porque volvió apretar su mano y le sonrió.

—Sea lo que sea seguro que podremos solucionarlo las dos. Candy le sonrió agradeciendo que no le presionará. Finalmente se levantó.

—Será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena, por que este pequeño necesita dejar a mamá comer a sus horas. -- Dijo Candy haciéndole gestos muy graciosos a un Terry risueño. Patricia aceptó mientras se ponía de pie también.

La comida transcurrió con miradas furtivas. Candy era consiente que Patricia le dirigía preguntas interrogativas cada vez que sus miradas coincidían, lo que la ponía pensativa. ¿Que ganaría con decirle a su amiga? No quería preocuparla tambien.

Más tarde, después de la comida. Candy se retiró a su habitación para darle un baño al pequeño Terry. Cuando también se hubo dado un baño, le dio pecho a su hijo, Patricia llamó a su puerta pidiendo su permiso para entrar. Candy asintió. Después de hacerle carantoñas al pequeño Terry. Patricia por fin se decidió y hablo.

—Lamento tener que hacerte estas preguntas —Le susurró de forma tierna—. Candy tragó saliva, puso su espalda recta y se giró pensativa, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Después de un momento se decidió a contarle Patricia.

—Un alemán, sabe lo que hemos hecho con los soldados abatidos —pronunció sin mirarla, clavando su mirada en la hermosa vista frente a ella. A pesar de que la ciudad todavía era caótica, algunos campos seguian verdes y llenos de flores.

—¿Que? —preguntó Patricia horrorizada. Aquello pareció asustarla, por un segundo se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor.

—Sí, o eso creo. Él no me explico detalladamente. Simplemente me lo insinuó pero con convicción. Poco después le vi aparecer un par de veces. No esperé a que me lo explicara por qué desde el principio entendí qué era lo que quería o pretendía, y en un momento de despiste salí corriendo. —Finalmente se giró hacia Patricia—. El quiere que me valla con él. Candy suspiró. Ahora ya lo sabes. He tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, pero no se que será mañana. Patricia afirmó conmovida por los hechos que le relataba.

—Hemos tenido mucha suerte. —pronunció Patricia haciéndole saber que no estaba sola. Luego dio un paso acercándose a ella mientras le tomaba ambas manos—. ¿Cual es el nombre del alemán?

\--No lo sé. --Y era verdad y siendo honesta no le importaba en lo absoluto..

—Ahora no tienes porqué preocuparte. La armada francesa nos protegerá y cuidará de nosotras. Puedes estar tranquila. Aquellas palabras casi hicieron que se echase a llorar. Patricia tuvo que notar aquel sufrimiento por su mirada.

—Perdón no quiero que por mi culpa te veas en problemas, quizás será mejor que me múde

\--No digas sandeces. Por supuesto que te quedarás conmigo —sonrió con cariño —. No obstante, deberás disculparte con Zusi por el repentino abandono y explicarle. No quiero que piense que tratamos todo esto a sus espaldas.

Candy aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras la observaba salir por la puerta sin echar la vista atrás. Una vez sola en el cuarto fue hacia el camastro y se sentó pensativa.

Al menos, ya estaba dicho.

Al día siguiente Candy salió temprano. En la calle todavía no había mucha actividad y ella casi que lo prefería. No quería cruzarse con nadie, no se sentía con ánimos de ser observada y recibir comentarios de ningún tipo. Sabía que la noticia de la retirada de los alemanes ya había aparecido en los periódicos, pero después de que aquel hombre se acercará a ella en las últimas campañas, había dado especulaciones y así se lo habían hecho saber las personas que la conocían con comentarios nada agradables.

El tiempo avanzaba tranquilamente, sin apariciones, sin comentarios mal intencionados, nada. Todo tranquilo y marchando con una población más libre. La gente se empezaba a ver más por las calles, limpiando y levantando del suelo lo que todavía podía servir.

El papel delReino Unido, de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, durante laSegunda Guerra Mundial fue muy trascendental. El primer ministro británico durante gran parte de la contienda,Wilson Churchill tuvo una postura firme y clara, en la cual jamás se rendiría y luchar hasta el final por la derrota del enemigo. De hecho, fue el único país que luchó en toda la guerra. Esa mañana llegó la noticia por radio.

_La fortaleza que nos unió, Gracias y por la memoria de todos_ _los soldados que se enfrentaron al enemigo. Por la memoria de los miles de niños inocentes y la valentía de las familias. Por un mundo libre. Hoy somos libres señores, madres, jóvenes. Por fin se ha rendido el enemigo. Ya no hay nada que temer, ni esconder. Gracias a los Aliados y a nuestros soldados._

Ahora sólo quedaba traer a los miles de soldados que seguian en la frontera con Alemania, esperando su regresó al centro de Londres. Ese era el punto donde miles de soldados tenían que reunirse.

—Bueno, es la vida que me ha tocado vivir, no puedo hacer nada por cambiarla, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante. Se dijo Candy pensativa de nuevo.

Haciendo honor al refrán, marzo mayo empezó traidor, es decir, con un frío feroz. Un par de nevadas repentinas e intensas al final de la primera semana convirtieron los parques de Londres en jardines encantados y sus aceras en trampas mortales, el Spitfire arrancaba sin problema en las mañanas heladas, pero de camino al trabajo temprano, el primer día que nevó, Candy había resbalado en una calle donde no habían echado arena y se había derramado, despacio y con elegancia, hasta empotrarse en un arbusto. Ay Candy si serás torpe.

\--¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la plaza? —Propuso Patricia. Aquello pilló desprevenida a Candy. No se lo esperaba. Patricia tuvo que ver su rostro sorprendido porque aumentó su sonrisa sin saber lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su amiga—. Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas para que comience tu turno en el hospital. Quizá a Terry le apetezca dar un paseo. Candy estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada sin humor sabiendo que precisamente pensaba en su paseo y su besó co con el arbusto.

—Sí, claro —pronunció con animo para sonar ensimismada.

La primavera era más difícil, dio paso a un caluroso verano. El barrio Londinense al parecer estaba siendo uno de los más duros. Las calles estaban llenas de barro debido a la cantidad de concreto y casas bombardeadas. Así que en el paseo no encontraron nada bonito que admirar. Quizá porque no tenían muchos animos de ver lo que la guerra había dejado. Miles de familias sin un hogar. Sin embargo Terry encontraba maravilloso cada lugar, tienda o parque por el que pasaban. Sólo por eso valía la pena.

Ron estaba en el club. Allí se reunían todos los caballeros a conversar, tomar unas copas, jugar a las cartas, hablar de negocios... había vuelto al cuartel, pero él se había quedado en un hotel hasta que sus vacaciones acabaran. Iban a ser largas porque después de aquella guerra, ya no quería seguir en el ejército. Había cogido una excedencia, pues necesitaba tiempo antes de volver a su nación. Primero tenía que resolver el asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí. Quería ver de nuevo a Candy, ya que no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. El problema era que no sabía dónde encontrarla. Incluso había pensado en ir al apartamento donde sabia que vivía con la otra enfermera y pedirle aunque fuera con mentiras la dirección de Candy. Estaba dispuesto a conquistarla y por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Ya tenía algunos datos de ella, como por ejemplo--: que era americana voluntaria de la cruz roja y su nombre era Candice White. Lo más importante era soltera hasta en entonces nunca la vio acompañada, así que tenía oportunidad de ganarse su cariño.

En la lejanía, Candy escuchó un sonido constante. Un golpeteo desagradable que la hizo volver de la bruma del sueño. De pronto, comprendió que llamaban a la puerta. Con todas sus fuerzas, apartó la sabana de su cuerpo, y se tambaleó por el cansancio. Había trabajado en el turno nocturno, era horrible ser levantada. Y Patricia seguía en la parte trasera jugando con un torbellino Terry. Camino y siguió mirando el suelo como un león dormido y perezoso.

—Señorita, me alegra encontrarle aquí. —Ante la inesperada visita a Candi se le espantó el sueño de inmediato puso los ojos verdes y muy grandes mirando a su interlocutor. Él hombre se presentó.

\--Buenos días señorita. Soy el comandante de las fuerzas Armadas encargado de buscar a personas desaparecidas que enfrentaron la guerra —dijo el hombre con tal rapidez que Candy tardó en entender quien era.

—Tenemos entendido que usted rescató a oficiales americanos Y tuvo a unos alojados Incluso en su casa. Es admirable, madame. —Ella empezó a Temblar.

—¿A qué han venido? —preguntó de prisa.

—Hemos venido en busca de Terrence GrandChester —dijo el con amabilidad—. Tiene parientes en Estados Unidos, en Chicago concretamente, y se han puesto en contacto con nosotros. Candy habría podido desmayarse de no haberla sostenido Patricia, que Tenía a un Terry en brazos. Ni si quiera la escuchó acercarse.

—Supimos de lo ocurrido a los soldados estadounidense. en el café. La 101 División Aerotransportada, donde sabemos estaba el joven Terrence.—dijo el comandante con pesar.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Recopilar información y reunir a las familias es nuestro trabajo —contestó.

Candy no dijo nada. Sabía que aquellos hombres le estaban dando tiempo para confirmar lo que ya sabían. Terry estaba muerto. No quería.

—El señor Richard GrandChester recibió una carta de su hijo una semana antes de que se fuera a la guerra. En ella le hubo Informado de su asistencia en la misión de liberar a la Europa Invadida por los Nazi. También en esta carta les comunicó de su presencia como enfermera voluntaria, señorita.

Le envió una carta a sus padres, era lo más seguro. Pensó Candy sintiéndose mal. Cuando supiera de la muerte de su hijo. Ahora se sentía culpable de no haberles dicho nada aunque se justificara la verdad es que no hizo lo correcto. Ante el sufrimiento de las familias de aquellas personas Candy se contagió de su tristeza. Lloró lágrimas silenciosas

\--No encontraron su cuerpo.-- comentó El oficial. Candy sintiendo como el corazón le comenzaba a desgarrarse dentro de ella. No tenía un lugar donde llorar y llevar a su hijo para que supiera que tuvo un padre que murió por darle una vida libre. Pero algo la detuvo, el último comentario del hombre se clavó deteniendo sus pensamientos.

—¿No? --preguntó incrédula

\--No--confirmó--, el cuerpo no se encontró entre los soldados muertos en el café.

\--¿ Vivo...?--Muy a su pesar, la voz le tembló y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas

\--La información que recibimos de las autoridades encargadas militares. Nos reportó que el soldado Terrence GranGrandChester no ha sido localizado entre los fallecidos, Madame. --Las palabras del comandante la dejaron sin aire.

—Richard y Ellynor GrandChester, estan muy preocupados por su hijo y por usted. Sabemos que les quiere y usted a ellos, Los señores GrandChester también han pedido que fuera usted localizada.

Candy encontró fuerzas para asentir con la cabeza o enjugarse las lágrimas.

\--Pero Cómo sabe hay muchos militares que no han sido localizados. La escasez de suministros por la que los soldados pasaron les impidió saber a las fuerzas aliadas la zona en la que se encuentran. Imagino que el joven fue uno de los soldados que se vio sin ayuda de ningún tipo.

Fue como si las palabras la hubiesen golpeado en su pecho y la dejasen sin respiración. Entre la neblina, la voz de Terry se coló en su mente: ...«Volveré».

Era una esperanza.

—Dos horas más tarde el tren llegó al centro de Londres. Lo habían conseguido. Pensó Flami. En el momento en que ella llegaba al centro también, pero por otro medio de transporte. En la distancia vio a Patricia caminando de Paso como buscando a alguien, en la cantidad de gente que bajaba del tren y caminaba por el andén. Llevaba un vestido de verano. El pelo le había crecido, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros formando ondas. Escudriñaba la multitud sin detenerse y sin ver a Flami que estaba del otro lado de las vías. Está levantó una mano y gritó su nombre entre el ruido de las voces, coches, y locomotoras con el motor en marcha. Flami saludó cuando Patricia vio que alguien la saludaba y al momento palideció.

—¡Flami! —gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

«¿Cómo puedes tener miedo?», le dijo a su reflejo a Candy a través del espejo. Había caminado bajo la nieve y metido en las aguas heladas y turbulentas bajo el resplandor de un reflector español. En una ocasión le había pedido ayuda un agente de la Gestapo que estaba en un puesto de control «porque tenía aspecto de ser muy fuerte y ella estaba extenuada de tanto mantenerse en pie», Pero nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en aquel momento. De pronto comprendió que una mujer puede cambiar su vida, darle la vuelta a toda su existencia con una sola decisión. La visita del comandante le había cambiado la vida. Pero se sentía diferente, como si fuera a tener su primera cita de amor, cuando lo que iba a pasar era volver a ver a Terry. Su mejor amigo. El amor de su vida. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar el revuelto de mariposas en el estómago, las manos le temblaban. Se metió a darse un baño aprovechando que Terry dormía, y en cinco minutos se envolvió en una toalla. Eligió un vestido sencillo de un rosa pálido sin diseños y unas zapatillas planas, regresó a la habitación principal de la casa. Se detuvo delante de la puerta el tiempo necesario para que el corazón recuperara su ritmo normal —el intento fue un fracaso. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y lo que siguió a continuación fue inesperado.

\--Alguien ha venido a visitarte. --dijo Patricia con una sonrisa que Candy nunca le había visto.

-Candy qué alegría verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Y quién es este jovencito? -- Comentó Flami como si hubiesen coincidido en una separación mutua.

\--¡Flami! ¡Dios bendito! ¿Estás bien? --Candy estaba tan impresionada y lloro en sus brazos. Se secó los ojos, sintiéndose ridícula, pero las lágrimas seguían rodándole por las mejillas. Lloraba, al fin, por todo: por el dolor y el miedo de no volver a ver a Flami, por la guerra y por no saber Nada de Terry.

—¿Por qué no has dado señales de vida en todo este tiempo, Flami? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Por qué nos has mantenido en la zozobra, sin saber dónde ni cómo estabas, si te encontrabas bien o habías sido víctima de la Gestapo? Patricia y yo casi enloquecemos buscándote por todas partes, desconcertadas, confusas y como almas en pena. -- Dijo Candy cuando le hubo pasado la impresión. Flami la miro con la boca abierta, Nunca había recibido una reprimenda.

—Lo imagino, supongo que no pensé que con mi marcha les iba a ocasionar preocupaciones.

—El pasado pasado está. Ahora centrémonos en el presente. En verdad Flami nos alegra mucho que estés bien. --Se apresuró a decir Patricia.

\--Lo siento Candy. Flami sonriendo caminó hacia ella, pero el gesto murió en sus labios cuando advirtió que estaba nerviosa—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Siento que no estoy preparada para asumir nada.

—Deja que te escuche y si está en mi mano, que te ayude.

Las palabras empezaron a brotar de los labios de Candy porque las penas compartidas pesaban menos. Porque sintió la confianza suficiente para contarle el secreto a voces de su alma y porque necesitaba que la consolasen. Porque por algún motivo, estar pegada a sus amigas la hacía que pudiese volver a respirar hondo.

Candy las puso al tanto de todo lo acontecido, de cómo se habían desencadenado las cosas y de que ahora Terry estaba vivo. Pero no sabían nada de él. De lo impotente que la hacía sentir todo eso y de lo triste que le parecía la situación. No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al recordar su despedida. De que no podría volver a sentir la noticia de perdida. Él no saber de él la enloquecida.

—Afortunadamente, yo te traigo noticias de tu Terry. —Flami le lanzó una sonrisa que a Candy le tomó por sorpresa—. No aceptaré más lágrimas, O de lo contrario no te diré nada.

El cielo había perdido ya su matiz rosáceo y adquirido un tono morado muy claro salpicado por unas pocas estrellas y una luna llena de verano amarillo cera. Solían llamarla luna de bombardeos, aunque las noches de ataques aéreos quedaron muy atrás. Los días cortos se fundían unos con otros interrumpidos solo por tramos interminables de noche.

La mejor manera, la única, de soportar la oscuridad, el frío y el hambre era dormir. En ausencia de luz eléctrica, y comidas a horas debidas, el reloj de su cuerpo se reajustó a un ritmo más primitivo y lo hizo con una facilidad asombrosa, como un animal que hiberna, de modo que grandes porciones de su tiempo quedaron sumidas en el olvido.

Terry, Albert y y muchos soldados esperaban ser levantados por los aviones militares que los llevarían a edimburgo de ahí serían llevados América. Ellos podrían haberse embarcado en los aviones de aerotransportada americana pero no dieron su paradero, pues sabían que tenían que ir por flamy Candy. Pero Stear al al ser un oficial de alto Rango les prometió avisar a las damas en cuestión, además tenía ganas de ver a Patricia Sólo que la armada francesa tuvo perdidas mayoritarias en los aviones y eran miles los soldados que esperaban ser regresados. Estaban a menos de una hora en avión caminando serían semanas incluso meses, y a pesar de no haber Peligro si se encontrarse con algún alemán, estaban agotados. Y como no, si había sido la experiencia más larga. cansada y tortuosa de su vida. Los jóvenes soldados tenían que pasar por una terapia psicológica para llevar una vida más o menos normal, que en este caso no sería. La experiencia de combatir en una guerra dejaba consecuencias mentales. Muchos militares incluso se suicidaron en los años siguientes consecuencia de este evento tan siniestro. Pero Albert y Terry sabían que ellos habían aceptado su destino desde el día que soñaron con ser militares. Eran conscientes de las consecuencias y a pesar de todo, sabían que sus mujeres lograrían vencer las pesadillas que sin duda tendrían. Pero el orgullo de saber que tendrían un futuro era alentador. Por ello había válido la pena de enfrentarse al enemigo en tiempos de la segunda Guerra Mundial.

Continuará...


	22. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 22

Lamento haberme tardado con este capítulo. Alargue un poco más la historia. Espero la disfruten.

**_CAPÍTULO 22._**

Afortunadamente, yo te traigo noticias de tu Terry. —Flami le lanzó una sonrisa que a Candy le tomó por sorpresa—. No aceptaré más lágrimas, O de lo contrario no te diré nada.

—¿Terry?—preguntó Candy mirandó con ojos grandes de sorpresa a Flami frente a ella— ¿Has dicho Terry?

—Espera deja descansar un poco.

—Vas a matarme de un infarto —protestó Candy—. ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decir de Terry? Pero dime, ¿que te pasó?, ¿por que desapareciste así como así?

—No me fui así como así. Me llevaron acusándome de ayudar a la resistencia francesa. No me dieron tiempo de nada. Al principio creí que sería ejecutada.

—¿Estabas en la cárcel?

—Iba a ser enviada a un campo de concentración Nazi. Estaba aterrada , entonces me puse triste por que no las volvería a ver nunca, pero cuando vi en donde estaba sentí ira que brotó y se hacia más ardiente incluso que el aire en el interior de aquel lugar hediondo. Los andenes estaban atestados. Los trenes formaban hileras llenas de inocentes. Separaban a los judios, daban sacudidas a mujeres con latigazos, mujeres tosiendo, eran aventadas para ser rapadas de pies a cabeza. Creí que aquello era el final para mi. Cuando las enormes ruedas de hierro empezaron a girar más lento, el suelo del andén tembló. Nadie sabía qué estaba sucediendo exactamente. Solo querías vivir. En el interior pestilente del tren, era horno lleno de mujeres y niños.

—¿Niños? —Pregunto Candy con horror. Flami asintió.

—Cuando estuve cercas de pasar por la inspección preventiva alemana y el suelo tembló, hubo pasos apresurados, metralletas expulsando por todos lados, luego silencio. Después un ruido diferente al del tren y apareció Albert diciendo «Tiene usted suerte. Me había dicho con tanta ternura y un suspiro. Venga conmigo» —Nunca me senti tan segura con ninguna persona. Pero esto era distinto. Recordó. Aquel hombre no veía su físico, incluso en la media luz, Flami se daba cuenta de ello, pero él miraba más allá. O eso o era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de que quería ofrecer algo más al mundo que una cara hermosa y varonil.

—¿Albert? —Candy pregunto y Flami confirmó. —Después vi a Terry. —Candy puso toda su atención sin pestañear—. Debo decirte que es muy atractivo, pero cuando se opuso a que viajara con ellos, ya no se me hizo tan atractivo. —Candy río—. Por suerte Albert le ignoró. Una noche mientras encontraban un sitio seguro para las mujeres y los niños que iban en el tren, sorprendentemente llegó Stear con la división Easy, en una conversación comentó nuestro secreto —Candy abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos entendiendo que significaba nuestro secreto, ya podía escuchar todo lo que le diría Terry. Flami pudo leer su rostro asustado y se apresuró a calmar el pánico de su amiga.

—Terry no lo sabe.Le pedí a Albert que guardara el secreto. No sabía si estarías de acuerdo que fuera otro el que el informe algo que te pertenece sólo a ti. Albert se había negado al principio, pero finalmente entendió, Imagino que conoce perfectamente bien el carácter de su amigo por que lo comento. Asi qué no supo que somos amigas, sólo lo sabe Stear y Albert —Candy se tranquilizó, pero no pudo sentirse triste —. Las primeras semanas no hubo peligro, ni ataques, o enfrentamientos. «Puedo ser útil. Soy enfermera. conduciré una ambulancia de ser necesario. Sé hacer vendas e incluso coser una herida » Le dije a Albert para que me llevara. Y viaje unas semanas con ellos.

— Entonces Terry no sabe de su bebé— Confirmó triste, pero sabía que Flami actuaba de la mejor manera y había hecho lo correcto.

—Lamento mi decisión,

—Terry esta bien no le ha pasado nada. No tienes que lametar nada, has hecho lo correcto.

—¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer algo? —sugirió Patricia que había estado callada—. Estoy muerta de hambre y los pastelillos se ven deliciosos. —Lo dijo para levantar el ánimo.

—¡Si has comido antes de salir! —dijo Candy más animada.

—Lo sé, pero apenas he probado bocado, porque mi sobrino no dejaba de incordiarme con la necesidad de encontrar un buen entrenimiento en mi cubierto.

Las jóvenes siguieron a su amiga alrededor de la sala hasta llegar a la mesa a un lado del refrigerador. Patricia se sirvió un poco de ponche luego se alejó de la cocina para sentarse junto a la mesa. Vio a Flami. Sonrió. cuando esta se acercó con Terry en brazos.

Más tarde Candy se dirigió al hospital en donde había prestado sus servicios como voluntaria. Caminó por los pasillos silenciosos, saludando a colegas enfermeras que seguían dentro de sus actividades, algunas hacian comentarios a su espalda. Algunas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas porque ya no habían sido necesarias ser utilizadas. Cada vez llegaban menos soldados.

Zusi vio a un rostro familiar en el aula de enfermeras y se detuvo. El rostro familiar era Candy. La vio meter a su hijo en el cochecito y empujarlo hacia la puerta. Zusi había tenido la intención de ayudar a Candy cuidando del pequeño Terry cuando Candy diera a luz, pero la guerra también había cambiado a su amiga. Ahora no tenía más su compañia, ni siquiera que llegasen a compartir en el trabajo. No evitaba sentir un poco de molestia por que se hubiera ido sin contarle sus planes a ella.

—Tienes aspecto de sentirte igual que yo —dijo Zusi cuando se acercó a Candy

—Eso no puede ser un cumplido, pero estoy tan apenada que me lo tomaré como tal. Por cierto, te debo una disculpa. Candy pudo ver que Zusi estaba un poco molesta.

Zusi se inclinó sobre el cochecito. El bebé la miraba risueño.

—¿Qué tal está? pregunto Zusi observándolo. Él bebé era el recordatorio de los sueños que había imaginado vivir con Terry. Tenía la piel de su madre, tan pálida como la porcelana y su cabello risado entre café y claro. Pero los ojos expresivos que de lejos parecían dos zafiros grandes y brillantes, tan hermosos como los de su padre. Parecía sacado de las páginas de un cuento de hadas: El príncipe de sueños.. Un pinchazo de celos le golpeó en el pecho y en ese momento deseo haber sido ella la que le diese un hijo a Terry. Había creído que Candy era una mujer perfecta que llenaba todas las expectativas de Terry. Pero ahora no sabía que pensar después de haber escuchado lo que se decía de ella

—Para ser un bebé de meses que se supone que tendría que estar en casa con su madre y, en lugar de eso, anda zascandileando por el pueblo oyendo gritar a niños en las calles, está perfectamente. —Zusi sonrió sin ánimos. Candy se apartó un rizo húmedo de la cara mientras se dirigían al pasillo.

—¿Hablas como una amargada? —comentó Zusi

—No mucho más que tú. —se defendió Candy

—¡Ja! A ti te vendría bien un poco de amargura. Si yo me pasara el día sonriendo y disimulando como tú, seguramente tendría de amigos a los enemigos.

En otro momento Candy habría hecho un comentario sobre el tema, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de hablar. Le había sonado como una indirecta, dejaba saber que Zusi sabía del alemán. Ella no quería dar explicaciones, por que eso sería darle importancia a lo inexistente..

Empujó el cochecito hasta el camino que terminaba en el patio de hierba, la zona de para sacar a caminar a los pasientes. Una fuente de piedra con la figura de tres estanques en tamaños de unos cuatrocientos años gorgoteaba y goteaba en el centro del patio.

—Anoche llegó al pueblo por lo menos una docena de soldados aliados . Y lo que cuentan es bueno.

—¿Terry aún no ha llegado?— preguntó de pronto Zusi.

—No. Pero tengo esperanza —dijo Cand y Zusi la tomó del brazo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la vez que tú estabas en el hospital del centro. Mientras yo había salido para buscar algo de comida?

—Si. -- Nunca le olvidaría, pero aprendes a vivir con ello

—Terry pudo llegar hasta ti. Pasó dos horas en el bombardeo pero consiguió subir hasta el piso dentro del hospital derrumbado donde te encontrabas tú. —Candy sonrió. —Lo que quiero decir es que Terry llegará aquí si se lo propone.

—Que Dios ayude al que quiera impedírselo. dijo Candy.

—Estará aquí un día de estos. Deves ser paciente.

—Lo que sería extraño viniendo de mi..

—¿Lo ves? —bromeó Zusi—. Ya estás más animada. --. Candy asintió.

—¿ Dónde está James ? —Por alguna razon ya no se sentía cómoda hablando con Zusi de Terry.

—Está en la sala de al lado, en cirugías con el equipo médico. Llegó dos noches atrás. Pero vaya ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

—Te recuerdo —dijo Candy sintiéndose culpable. —Perdóname, pero aunque suene a excusa, también lo hice pensando en tu seguridad.

—Creo que una pequeña falta de modales se puede perdonar —dijo Zusi con prisa. No quería entrar en ese tema. Por qué nunca había entendido a Candy. Arriesgar su vida de esa manera, por mucho que fuera un acto noble. Tenía que cuidar de su embarazo antes todo.

—No has conocido a Flami lo bastante bien. Me habría dado con un ladrillo en la cabeza por la falta de moral. --Candy suspiró. —¿Qué noticias hay por aquí ?

—Me regresó a América en unos días. James pidió mi relevo para el mismo día que su regreso.

—¿ De verdad?

—Si, según dicen ya terminó todo. Mi servicio voluntario lo ha terminado James.

—Pero no estás contenta.

—Me hubíera encantado quedarme para cuándo llegarán los soldados de la división 101 aerotransportada —dijo Suzi con amargura. —. James no debería haberme obligado a irme. Pero ¿cuándo ha hecho otra cosa? Desde que Volvió de la guerra es otro, esta cambiado, dejó de ser tierno y amoroso.

—Habla con él —dijo Candy

—Lo intente pero evitó el tema. Pero bueno eso no tiene importancia—Candy no lo creía así, pero no sabía que decirle cuando su corazón ahora estaba lleno de incertidumbre y de inseguridad—. ¿Quién es, Stear ? Candy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por que?

—Quizá tuvo algo que ver con esto.—dijo Zusi cuando el silencio se prolongó. Sacó un trozo de papel arrugado del bolsillo. Era la nota que había estado prendida en la puerta del apartamento de Candy.

El papel estaba lleno de letras escritas en negro. En él estaba escrito: «Candy no estes preocupada pronto llegara tu soldado. Le he conocido es un buen chico, porfavor dile a Patricia que me acordado mucho de ella últimamente y espero verla en América. Gracias amiga. Stear ». Había una dirección en Chicago. Candy sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies. Chicago, Terry pronto iba a llegar y volvería a su hogar. Se preguntó dónde iban a vivir. Fue una reacción infantil, ridícula, desmesurada, y lo sabía, pero aun así le emocionaba, era un sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón. Fue consciente de la manera que Zusi la veía esperando la respuesta.

—Es un soldado que me dio la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno en la vida —dijo cogiendo la nota y haciendo un dobladillo con el papel—. Solo un chico con pelo oscuro y cara de listo... mi amigo--. Candy miró el cielo claro y despejado, Recordando cómo los Nazi habían abierto fuego sobre el teniente Stear. El día que le ayudó. Su primer viaje peligroso cuando llegaron al cónsul, Todo lo que habían hecho. No ella no se arrepentía y lo volvería hacer de ser necesario.

—¿Qué pasa Candy? —Preguntó Zusi al notar la ausencia de Candy,

—No es nada. Por cierto aqui dejó la dirección en la que vivo— le dio un papel pequeño a Zusi quien lo tomó, simplemente lo guardo sin leerlo. Al fin y acabo era solo una dirección de una casa.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos. ¿Verdad?— Dijo Candy cordial. Zusi volvió a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que no llegó a durar más de dos segundos. No se sintió reconfortante. Era un abrazo simple, vacío. Ambas los sintieron así, aunque ninguna lo dijo.

Había sido muy cuestionable la conducta de Candy, o mejor decir reprobable sin matices. Sin embargo, Zusi no solo apoyaba la decisión de Candy. Sabía que afectaría su relación con Terry, a quien conocía y no le iba a gustar la conducta de su novia. ¿Su novia? La madre de su hijo. Ahora que James, su novio había regresado de la guerra, Zusi no se sentía feliz. Y ver que Candy tenía lo que ella había deseado vivir con Terry le dejó un sabor amargó.

Candy sintió que la amistad con Zusi había mermado en cantidad grande, era su culpa, así lo sentía. Había pensado que podrían volver a ser amigas como antes, pero ahora estaba una brecha muy grande y peligrosa en medio de ellas.7

Concedido que las radios eran de corto enlace plano a plano, pero aún así, cosas extrañas habían sucedido con los Altos atmosféricos, O tal vez era un observador en tierra, escuchando. Se alejó derecho, varios kilómetros más lejos del mar azul grande e infinito y tranquilamente quieto. A quince nudos, las Kates girando de ancho para ir a la formación de aterrizaje. Anunció que estaba tomando la delantera, alimentándose en el acelerador balanceándose hacia el sur. Punta de su ala apenas oscureciendo la vista de un barco mercante, mientras corría por su longitud, a trecientos metros por encima del océano, despejado al extremo de popa de la nave, contando hasta cinco, luego haciendo una banca bruscamente. Era un poco demasiado brusco, pero no podía resistirse a presumir un poco. En su vuelo de águila. Al salir de su giro de 180 grados, la cubierta se alineó justo delante. Corrió a través de la lista verificación final, cambiando al tanque de combustible principal, comprobando la presión de aceite, la temperatura, la velocidad de aire, la limitación hacia atrás, la nariz alta para de sanjar la velocidad, inclinándose a un lado de la cabina para una mejor vista, Más allá de la cubierta del motor. Caída de velocidad del aire, el avión sin desafío para aterrizar en un portaaviones frances en los mares tranquilos de Atlantico. Detras de él, su mejor amigo le seguía. Seguramente lo mataría en cuanto aterrizarán. Pensó, Había hecho de las suyas. Pero consiguieron regresar a Inglaterra. Terry estaba encantado con el detalle que había tenido Stear.

Aprovechando el tiempo nuevo y libre. Había multitud de ciudadanos que apesar de sus calles en ruinas invadían los trescientos veinte acres de Hyde Park. La mayoría iba en coche, sin querer arriesgarse a que pudiera atraparles un chaparrón porque, a pesar del espléndido día, el tiempo en Londres era imprevisible en esas fechas. anteriormente estaban, desde luego, los que se exhibían en carruajes abiertos; caballeros y damas a caballo, vendedoras de flores, pintores, grupos de jóvenes que charlaban sentados junto al Serpentine y numerosos viandantes. Muy distinto ahora. Pero no imposible. Una vendedora se apróximo a ellos. Terry le compro un ramo de rosas blancas a Candy, mientras Albert rosas amarillas para Flami.

Al llegar al portal de la vivienda que compartia con Patricia, Candy se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. La calle estaba en silencio, oscura. Metió la llave y la giró ligeramente. Algo iba mal, algo no estaba bien : una sombra. Se volvió despacio y escudriñó la calle lóbrega y en silencio. Aquí y allí había aparcados coches apenas visibles y unos pocos cafés proyectaban triángulos de luz en la acera; en su resplandor. Un aire frio flotaba sobre el barrio. Al otro lado de la calle había una farola encendida en la oscura noche. Había alguien allí, Candy lo sabía, aunque no podía ver. Bajó las escaleras despacio con todos los sentidos alerta, dando un cauteloso paso detrás de otro. Estaba segura de oírle respirar no lejos de ella. Observándola. Supo instintivamente que la habían estado siguiendo, se giró y deshizo el camino que havía hecho apresurandose a girar la perilla. No había llegado a entrar cuando un hombre se puso detrás de ella.

—Me alegro de volver a verla.

Candy sintió la incómoda corriente en la espalda Pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar espabilarse, además no podía arriesgar a Terry en alguna situación peligrosa. Se giró presentándose con cara de agotamiento. Sin duda el hombre le preguntaría qué había estado haciendo en durante tanto tiempo. Quizá hasta se pusiera a platicar. Eso no era lo que ella quería hacer en ese momento y menos con él.

—¡ Eh, usted! —dijo Candy indiferente, pero Ron ni se inmutó.

— Espero no causar alguna incomodidad. Era la primera vez que usaba un tono dulce. Ron se acercó a ella.—Quiero protegerla—dijo. Era lo peor que podía haber dicho. Candy llevaba años sintiéndose sola, pero ahora estaba sola de verdad. Terry no estaba aquí. Ron se acercó más y miró el pecho de Candy subir y bajar. Trago saliva.

Candy se aparto de inmediato, Ron le dedico una sonrisa. Debía ir con cuidado si quería ganarse su amor.

—No es bien visto que me haga este tipo de visitas.

—Espero que no lo diga por que siga considerándo que soy el enemigo, ahora que la guerra a terminado.

—La verdad no se que decirle, no se puede cambiar la primera impresión de una persona de la que fuera testigo en primera fila. ¿No lo cree?

—Candy... —Esta lo miró con los ojos grandes de sorpresa ¿La había llamado Candy? ¿Como supo su nombre ? Ella ni siquiera sabía el de él. —No me tengas miedo, No me mires como el enemigo. La guerra a terminado. —Candy estaba anonadada. No sabía que pensar de ese hombre. Algunas veces se mostraba como un lobo amenazante y otras como un manso corderito

—Yo... yo... —Candy tartamudeo muy nerviosa.

—Solo le pido que me deje demostrar que no soy el hombre que cree que soy. Nada impide que seamos amigos. Estaban pasando cosas, madame. Cosas insólitas. Me adiestraron para ser soldado, para luchar por mi país y ser motivo de orgullo para nuestras familias. Fue una elección que había creído honorable.

Candy lo quería fuera de allí en aquel momento, de modo que no tuviera que pensar en lo cierto de sus palabras. Y, sin embargo, había arriesgado su puesto en el ejército para ayudarla. ¿Cómo podía obviar algo así?

—¿ Es su casa?—preguntó mirando de un lado a otro. Candy permanecía quieta en la puerta de entrada, como si le permitiese observarlo todo.

—Sí. —El se giró y le sonrió.

—Está bastante bien. Bueno, es bastante pequeña. Le he traído una cosa.

—No, no debería hacer esto—dijo Candy. Una cosa era considerar ser su amiga y otra aceptar su galantería.

—Es por usted que he venido. Por favor, tome esto... Dio un paquete a Candy, se giró y se fue.

Patricia miró a Candy por la ventana. Habían circulado rumores al rededor de él alemán y el interés que demostraba hacía Candy, la señora de la siguiente vivienda le había dicho que su amiga estaba manteniendo una relación con un alemán—, pero no los creía. Eran historias disparatadas, imposibles: de personas chismosas. No podía ser cierto.

—¿ Te fías de él? Candy dio un bote sobresaltada, no se había percatado de Patricia. Pensó antes de contestar.

—No Claro que no.

En cuanto ambas entraron en la casa, Flami, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo desde que Patricia le dijo quien estaba con Candy, se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

—¿ Qué?—preguntó Candy.

—¡ Le gustas!

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Está interesado en ti! —afirmo Patricia.

—No digan bobadas, solo quiere ser amable conmigo.

—¿ Amable? ¡Te ha pedido su amistad, Candy!

—Solo como amigo, nada más.

—Entiendo que tú no estas interesada, Candy, pero es evidente que el alemán está interesado en ti. Sabes que se ha instalado en Londres.

—Precisamente, . ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en una mujer que no es libre, cuando puede elegir a cualquier soltera que le plazca?

—Tal vez porque la mujer es preciosa y le causó sensación y ella no le ha confirmado su situación.

—Muy bien—suspiró—, te prometo que mantendre la distancia con él.

—Casi mejor que no esté presente—suspiró Patricia—. Temo que sea capaz de poner en evidencia nuestro secreto con su comportamiento.

—Espero que no este interesado en ti Candy, de verdad —comentó Flamy.

—Lo dices como si fuera su sentencia de muerte.

—No pretendía que sonase así en absoluto—se aclaró Flami.

El día había amanecido brillando y mas tarde era gris y desapacible, con enlutadas nubes entre gris oscuro y negro, y ráfagas de viento que zarandeaban las ramas de los árboles hasta casi alcanzar las ventanas de la casa, presagiando gotas de agua que se avecinaban.

—¡Voy a matarte Terry! —exclamó Albert. Terry río con ganas

Una hora después de entregar su informe y presentarse en la base militar. Por fin se encontraban ya en las dependencias de los apartamentos, donde no tardaría en ver a Candy.

Pero después de tocar varias veces sin obtener respuesta Albert y Terry se dirigieron al hospital.

Zusi estaba recogiendo sus papeles. Aquel sería su último día dando su servicio voluntario.

—¡Zusi!

Esta se giró cuando escuchó su voz, muy queda: se produjo en su interior la conmoción y se desató en su corazón. Fue escuchar su nombre y un caudal de recuerdos acudieron a su mente en tropel: fogonazos de sus encuentros, los besos, escenas íntimas. Toda su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y el mundo estalló a su alrededor.

—¡Terry!

Zusi no pudo evitar correr a los brazos de Terry.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que me he emocionado más de la cuenta. —Disimuló lo mejor que pudo su estado de ánimo—. Albert me da gusto verte. Y vosotros como estáis ¿cuando llegaron?

—Tuvimos un retraso, pero ahora nada de eso importa. ¿Y Candy? En cuanto regresamos fuimos a su apartamento, pero nadie abrió, imaginé que estaría aquí.

Zusi hubiera querido huir corriendo de allí, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, sentía que el alma se le desgarraba. Terry pensaba en Candy . Se contuvo y se rehízo como pudo con tal de que las lágrimas no se le derramasen. Necesitaba más que nunca la compañía de Terry, abrazarse a él, decirle sin rodeos que lo amaba. Pero no podía. En esos momentos, más que nunca, tenía que mantener la serenidad, alejarse de él para poder pensar con frialdad y no desmoronarse. ¡Había perdido a Terry! La sola idea la desquiciaba, le dolía como si acuchillaran su pecho, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

—¿Algo que tengas que contarme? Terry comenzaba a preocuparse

—¿Qué sucedió? Zusi se sinceró sin dejarse nada en el tintero. Le puso al tanto de la vida de Candy, de su empeño en colaborar con la resitencia francesa, de su deshonrosa amistad con el alemán. Terry ni se alteró. Conocía de sobra a Candy para saber hasta dónde podía llegar, lo valiente que pudo ser capaz, instó a Zusi a continuar.

—Perdón por interrumpir. — intervino Albert. Estaba sorprendido por el cambio de rumbo que demostró ser Zusi. Ninguna mujer debería pasar por el grado de ruindad moral e incluso física en la que Zusi había puesto a Candy, fueran cuales fuesen las causas.

—En todo caso, Candy se ha vuelto una mujer madura, ha sido muy valiente. Y Consideró que sea Candy quién le cuente a Terry, porque la conozco y sé que lo hará,

—Gracias Zusi. —dijo Terry molesto. -- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Candy?

Continuará...

Nos leemos.

JillValentine. x.


	23. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 23

**_CAPÍTULO 23._**

— Zusi, es mejor dejar que Candy y Terry tengan una conversación entre ellos —dijo Albert mirando fijamente a su amigo, con un advertencia que Terry no supo interpretar.

En todo caso, Candy se ha vuelto una mujer madura, ha sido muy valiente. Y Consideró que sea Candy quién le cuente a Terry, porque la conozco y sé que lo hará,

—Gracias Zusi. —dijo Terry molestó. Tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Candy? Pero no le salió. En ese momento la cabeza le bullía a Terry, Un coraje que empezaba a calentarle la sangre. Lo que necesitaba era estar solo. Imaginar a Candy con otro hombre le había desmejorado sus finas facciones, con una furia y unos celos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, y no se sentía nada cómodo con esos pensamientos confusos y esas emociones descontroladas. ¡Zusi había dado justo en la diana!

— Nosotros nos retiramos—dijo Terry apresurado y sin decir nada más salió. Olvidando a Albert, y lo más importante preguntar en donde estaba Candy.

El comportamiento de Terry no era lo que Zusi esperaba. No quería que se fuera. Ella debía estar con él, darle todo su apoyo . Estaba enojada. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no podía remediar sentir así, y renegó de Albert por inpedirle hablar con Terry de la verdadera Candy y arrebatárselo después. No sabía si era o no justo odiar a Albert porque ella lo apreciaba, pero lo que no podía permitir, era que la persona que le dio la felicidad penara por una mujer como Candy. No podía seguir engañando a todos, ni que Terry continuara creyendo que ella era la mejor mujer. ¿Tenía derecho a estar con Terry?

—¿Sabes en dónde esta Candy? —Le preguntó Albert que no se había movido de su lugar, veía a Zusi con auténtica desesperación —ésta se quedó pensativa. La duda se reflejó en su rostro, la cual no le pasó a Albert.

—Candy ya no vive en los apartamentos, después de dejar el servicio voluntario se fue. Desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver-- mintió y a continuación apartando la mirada de Albert.

—¿Cómo es que sabes lo que hace, o deja de hacer, y no sepas en dónde está o dónde vive Candy. —Albert preguntó sin ocultar su enfado.

—Ella se fue sin decirme nada-- dijo mirando al suelo--, lo que sé, lo dice todas las enfermeras del hospital..

—Entonces todo lo que le has dicho a Terry son sólo chismes.

—Terry es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho. No soy una chismosa ¿Tú no lo harías por tu amigo?

—Te creía más sincera, es obvio que me he equivocado —y diciendo esto Albert dio media vuelta y salió en busca de Terry.

Lo que prometía ser una noche de camaradería para todos, acabó en un contratiempo de grandes proporciones de mentiras que le costó la felicidad a Terry. Estuvo a un paso de acabar perdiendo la cabeza. Cuando al fin logró salir al exterior, sintió unas terribles ganas de romper algo. La rabia, la frustración, el enervante calor de su interior, eran parte de aquel infierno interno que se convertiría en un desagradable sentimiento . La ciudad eterna, a principios de Julio, le había dado una calurosa bienvenida. Le dolía el corazón, sentía una presión interna y en el transcurso de la noche lo único que hacía era empeorar, como si estuviera dispuesto a torturarlo para ajustar la presión de su herida. Se pasó las palmas de las manos por el cabello con desesperación. No había luz al final del túnel. Echó una rápida ojeada al imponente edificio que había dejado atrás: Aún resonaba en sus oídos las palabras de Zusi. Mal humorado maldijo por lo bajo. Había perdido todo el sentido de la cordura. ¡Quería gritar! ¡Estaba furioso!! No podía creer, qué oír sólo el nombre de Candy le hubieran afectado tanto. Había esperado con tantas ganas verla que no había tenido escrúpulos para nada más. ¡Maldición! Había recorrido muchos kilómetros para por fin poder estar juntos y todo para descubrir que ella se había olvidado muy rápido de su promesa.

—¡Terry! --Dijo Albert cuando hubo llegado a su lado. Terry estaba inmóvil y su semblante se había ensombrecido, con los ojos clavados en el suelo . —¿Estas bien? —La mirada que mostro Terry era de dolor y confusión que no dejaba duda — quizás deberíamos de rentar un cuarto, o volver a la base en lo que decides...

—Maldita, sea! ¡No eres mi padre! De qué se trata todo esto… —Le corto Terry. Lo que realmente quería era que Albert lo dejara solo.

—Entiendo que estes molesto. —comentó Albert con calma. Terry tembló con los nervios pasándole factura,.—No es el lugar ni el momento más idóneo para hablar. — Comentó Albert que había comenzado a alejarse de posibles curiosos.— Pero Terry ni se movió—. ¿No has escuchado ni una palabra? —Terry se encogió de hombros con un gesto ambiguo, como si aceptara una enorme derrota.

—Habla primero con Candy.

—¿Para que?

—Estamos hablando de Candy, a quién dejame recordarte pusiste como una mujer fuerte, admirable y única. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Lo dije y lo mantengo. Pero es tan obstinada, lo único que quiero es protejerla, matenerla apartada de todo peligro. Simple y sencillo. Pero esa mujer es tan necia.

—Eres un hombre excepcional que la hará feliz, estoy seguro. Pero dime. ¿La amas?

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi amor con lo que te estoy diciendo?—Albert soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

—Respóndeme. ¿La amas?

—Más que a mi vida.

—Te conozco, Terry — Empezó Albert con tono serio, muy serio, que Terry no le conocía—. No te gusta que nadie lastime a Candy, siempre la has querido mantener fuera de todo lo que la pueda herir. Pero no te has puesto a pensar que ella es más fuerte de lo que tú piensas. Y que quizás no quiere que la sobreprotejas. —Terry se quedo pensativo—. Será mejor que te calmes, y es mejor que esperes a hablar con Candy. Además no le puedes reprochar nada, lo que hizo es admirable.

Después de haber visitado a Zusi en el hospital. Candy había ido al correo, Habia enviado una carta a los padres de Terry. Les dijo que ella estaba bien. Que les tenía una sorpresa que esperaba viesen pronto. Que no se preocuparan y que los quería mucho. De camino a la casa que compartía con Patricia y ahora con flami, se topó de nuevo con el alemán. El hombre le había tomado sus manos y le había depositado una pequeña caja, apezar de su renuencia, además le dio su dirección de casa. Al parecer ya tenía una casa en Londres. Aquello empezaba a incomodar más que al principio, sobre todo por lo que se decía de ella, No le importaba lo que opinaran, pero sí le afectaba emocionalmente. Debía detener de una vez y por todas esa situación. Necesitaba hablar con ese hombre para que la dejaste en paz.

—No tienes buena cara —advirtió Patricia en cuanto Candy cruzó la puerta. Candy soltó un suspiro cansado, depósito a Terry en el pequeño Moisés blanco y se dejó caer en el sillón. Para sorpresa de Patricia, Candy comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado en la visita con Zusi.

Patricia no era amiga de Zusi, habían hablado sólo un par de veces, pero las suficientes para notar que le tenía envidia a Candy. Había pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero ahora con lo que le contaba su amiga, lo confirmaba. Candy también le dijo el encuentro con el alemán.

\--¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer ? Preguntó Patricia.

\--Me presentaré en su casa-- dijo Candy --, sin avisarle, así evitare que prepare algo que sería en total incomodo para ambos. Y le dejaré claro mi situación.

—Crees que sea seguro.

\--Creo que hasta sierto punto es una buena persona. Confio en que acepte a buen modo mi negación.

\--Ya veras que si. Ahora te prepararé una tisana.

\--No hace falta, estoy bien. Por cierto, te llegó una nota de Stear. --Le dio un pequeño papel doblado.

—¿Una nota? —Candy vio que su amiga tenía las mejillas rojas--. Déjalo Candy no pongas nada donde no lo hay

—No estoy diciendo nada —tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír.

—Seguro. pero lo estás pensando.

— Yo, no...

—Buenas noches, Candy— dijo Patricia con indignación mal fingida. Imediatamente se dirigió a su habitación mientras escuchaba de fondo cómo Candy aseguraba el cerrojo de la puerta. Corrió para entrar en su cuarto, prendió un par de velas del candelabro y, sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo, se aprestó a leer la nota.

—¿Cómo que no sabe nada de ella? —preguntó Terry, tras dar un trago de su cerveza. Al final Terry y Albert tuviero que rentar un cuarto de hotel. Después de un rato más salieron a tomar unas cervesas.

—Como lo oyes, Zusi no tiene la menor idea de donde está Candy —dijo sin creerlo él mismo. —Supongo que mintió.

—No lo creo. —Terry se pasó la mano por la frente, desconcertado—. Os juro que no sé qué pensar… —Albert achico los ojos--. Estamos hablando de Zusi.

\--Yo aún no lo puedo creer, pero si resulta verdad Zusi no tiene límites.

—Pero es que es surrealista —comentó Terry, dándole vueltas a la idea en la cabeza—. Y si fuera así, ¿por qué ? —se preguntó.

—Simple, para que no puedas ponerte en contacto con Candy —planteó Albert.

—¿Lo crees? —dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño. Albert bebió un trago de cerveza.

—Lo que a mí me extraña es que vosotros no lo creáis —dijo, apoyando la jarra en la mesa—. ¡Ah...! Esa mujer no ha dejado de tener sentimientos hacia ti..

—Tengo que hacer algo, Albert —dijo Terry metiéndose los dedos entre el pelo castaño—. Os juro que sería capaz de ir a buscar a Candy al fin del mundo si fuera necesario. —Su voz se escuchaba apremiante. Tenía la sensación de que le habían arrebatado algo de las manos, porque las sentía vacías. Sí, eso es lo que sentía, que tenía las manos vacías.

—Tienes que tratar de mantener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad. No puedes precipitarte —le aconsejó su amigo. Terry asintió.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Estoy actuando demasiado impulsivo y puedo terminar metiendo la pata. Tengo que mantener la calma y analizar bien lo que pasa.

— Ya sabes que puedes contar con migo. No lo dudes un momento —Dijo Albert sincero y Terry extendió la palma de la mano.

—Gracias, de verdad, vos sois mi hermano —le agradeció, chocando la mano de su amigo y apretándola con camaradería.

En los siguientes días Candy no salió, no se decidía que era lo mejor, pero llegado este punto tomó fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que se pusiera frente a ella.

\--¿ Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Pregunto Patricia, mirando el papel donde estaba escrita la dirección del alemán. Candy estaba segura, tenía que hacerlo. Tras dejar al pequeño Terry con Patricia, salió a las calles Londinenses. Estaban repletas de ruidos, gritos y olores. Mirase a donde mirase podía ver a alguien negociando, gente vendiendo o simplemente conversando. A pesar de que la ciudad seguía siendo caótica, la gente se mostraba feliz, rehaciendo su vida nuevamente.

Sus pasos la guiaron a una casa al fondo de la calle. Un lugar lleno de flores, coronado por una preciosa fuente de piedra que trataba de no emular la belleza, transmitía calma, paz. Como ella que iba en busca de algo de tranquilidad. Al llegar a la puerta llamo un par de veces nerviosa.

\--Buenas tardes —dijo Ron con un gesto entre sorpresivo y fascinado. --Pase, por favor.

Candy cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se adentró en el enorme vestíbulo de la casa. Ya en el interior desplegó toda su amabilidad para conseguir el objetivo que se había propuesto.

—Buenas tardes —le saludó Candy en tono formal. —Venía a ver si podía dedicarme unos minutos por favor —comenzó educadamente.

\--Una hermosa sorpresa, madam — comentó Ron mientras le señalaba un sofá para que tomaste asiento. —Usted dirá.

Ron acostumbrado a que las jóvenes fueran más que obvias en su interés hacia él, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente sorprendido ante el inesperado interés de la joven por estar a solas con él, por un segundos imagino estar sosteniendo su mano y caminando los dos por las estrechas calles de Londres. Lo que lo llevaba a una conclusión: que toda su conducta había sido una treta muy eficiente para atraer su atención. Al fin y al cabo, una mujer jamás había logrado interesarle. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, él bien podía mostrarse magnánimo y escoltarla hasta donde ella así lo deseara… incluso, quizás la besara. Después de todo, la joven se lo había ganado viniendo hasta él, estaba cansado de esperar.

Zusi no había vuelto a ver a Terry, Tampoco sabía si ya se había encontrado con Candy. Esperaba que no con todo su corazón. Como si una fuerza del destino que ahora fuera en su favor. Lo vio nada más girar. Terry estaba de espaldas . Iba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, llevaba el cabello alborotado. Se miraba bien.

—Hola —dijo colocándose detrás de él. Había tratado de que la voz le saliera firmé, sensual, pero solo consiguió que sonara insegura.

Terry se dio la vuelta. Durante una décima de segundo pensó que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación. Debía de ser fruto del calor. ¿Era Zusi la que estaba hablando con él? Entornó los ojos. Zusi apenas pudo soportar su intensa y penetrante mirada azul turquesa.

—Hola —la saludó en tono insípido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

Zusi había ensayado un centenar de veces ante el espejo lo que le iba a decir exactamente el día que volviera a verlo. Ahora solo tenía que repetirlo. Debía estar tranquila, sin embargo, al final le salió todo de forma precipitada.

—El otro día te fuiste y no me dio tiempo de...

—No tienes que decir nada —afirmó seco. No era lo que Zusi esperaba, ni el tono. De hecho, se sintió ligeramente decepcionada. —Gracias de todas formas —Finalizo Terry. Guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Albert fue un poco brusco conmigo por lo que te dije acerca de...

—Sé cómo es Albert —le cortó —. Le conozco bien, Zusi. Ella lo miró unos segundos...

—Entiendo —dijo Zusi.

—No es buena idea que hayas hablado así de Candy, ella es tu amiga, Zusi. No te voy a mentir que al principio tus comentarios me afectaron mucho, incluso casi los creo, pero recordé quién es Candy. Supongo que la amistad ha llegado al final-- dijo sin miramientos y a continuación terminó diciendo--. No tenemos que volver a decirnos nada.

Esta sintió que se le descomponía el cuerpo cuando se encontró con el brillo metálico de sus ojos. La estaba invitando a que se fuera, y encima con descaro. Enderezó su cuerpo.

—Sí, no es buena idea, haberte dicho lo que muchas personas saben —apuntó sin poder contenerse más—. De haber sabido que ibas a ser tan tonto, te aseguro que no hubiera hablado. Bajó la mirada. No tenía ninguna intención de seguir discutiendo. Se sentía pequeña y vulnerable y tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. La parte de su cerebro que todavía lograba funcionar dijo:

—Es mejor que me vaya. —Murmuró las palabras, tragándose el nudo que tenía formado en la garganta—. Solo me había acercado para darte mi apoyo. —No sabía dónde posar la mirada—. Así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Sin decir nada más y sin dejar que Terry dijera nada, se dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando. En algún rincón de su mente albergaba la esperanza de que Terry fuera tras ella y le pidiera perdón, pero no sucedió. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Quería detenerse unos segundos. Necesitaba recomponerse, pero advirtió la silueta de una sombra que se aproximaba. Bajó rápidamente la cabeza, se ocultó la cara con la melena y aceleró el paso.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Isabel, la amiga de Zusi

—Fatal.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo le ha faltado echarme a patadas .

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Sí, te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Albert se acercó a Terry.

—¿Esa con la que me acabo de cruzar era Zusi? —preguntó, con desconcierto por verla.

—Sí —dijo Terry.

—¿Y qué hacía aquí?

—Ha venido a darme su apoyo.

—Qué amable… —Albert avanzó unos metros y se adentró en el restaurante—. ¿Quién te iba a decir a ti que acabarías convirtiéndote en la obsesión de Zusi? —bromeó.

—No sabía que ella terminaría así —aclaró Terry.

—Pediré el desayuno para llevar --dijo Albert.

Llegaron a su cuarto de hotel, disfrutaron de su desayuno, muy a gusto, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamiento

Pasaron unos minutos y unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

\-- Váya estás muy solicitado --ironizó Albert. Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver dos agentes militares.

—Buenos tardes. -- a continuación se presentaron -- Necesitamos hablar con Terrence GrandChester. Es personal. Albert se giró y observó a su amigo.Terry había escuchado de quién se trataba y entendido que querían hablar con él. Terry asintió con la cabeza para que los dejase entrar.

Albert los dejó pasar tras la aprobación de Terry. Terry alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y estudió a los dos hombres con interés unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿ Sucede algo?

—Señor GrandChester. Nuestro trabajo es Buscar a las personas que se han perdido en la guerra— Terry miró a Albert de reojo quién le sostuvo la mirada preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que lo que hacían?

— Estamos aquí porque sus padres se han comunicado con nosotros.-- Aquello lo hizo mantenerse quieto y callado, poniendo toda la atención en los hombres frente a él.

Después de que los agentes judiciales hicieran un resumen de cómo sus padres les habían contactado, y de como Ellynor y Richard llevaban meses buscándolo. Amablemente le pidieron la fecha de cuando pensaba regresar a su hogar, para informarles a sus familiares, y por último dar por terminada su búsqueda -- Terry se mantenía en absoluto silencio sólo escuchando. Se lamento por no haberles escribido y por preocupar tanto a sus padres, pero había estado ocupado buscando a Candy que no había tenido más en su cabeza. Los hombres se levantaron esperando su respuesta. Pero se animaron a decirle que estaban muy orgullosos de saber que había sido un ejemplo digno de admirar en los tiempos de guerra. Al igual que la señorita Candy.

\--Imagino que ella regresará con usted, cuando hablamos con ella, nos aseguro que sólo esperaba su regresó .

\-- ¿Usted hablo con ella? -- preguntó Albert después de un momento. Había escuchado todo, y por que Terry se había quedado en silencio..

\--Si -- respondió uno de los agentes-- fue hace cuatro días que hablamos con ella.

\-- También fue sorprendente para ella saber que usted estaba vivo y bien. Aquello llamó la atención de Terry inmediatamente se giro hacia el hombre con muchas preguntas por hacer.

\--No sabíamos que la noticia llegar hasta aquí.

\--No es de extrañarse cuando se hubo anunciado por la radio. --concluyó el otro agente. Albert y Terry abrieron los ojos como platos.

Cuando hubo pasado la sorpresa del momento. Terry preguntó:

\-- Por su información, doy por hecho que usted sabe en dónde vive la señorita Candy?

\--Por supuesto que sabemos. -- aseguraron ambos hombres.

Albert y Terry llegaron a la vivienda donde Patricia con flami cuidaban del pequeño Terry.

Una vez más Terry sintió en su corazón la decepción de no ver a Candy. Por lo contrario Albert no había tardado en abrazar a Flami y besarla y acariciarle el cabello, las mejillas. Pero cuando Patricia les explico lo que estaba pasando entre los acosos insistentes del Alemán con Candy, Terry se preocupó.

—¿Sabéis donde está Candy? —les preguntó sin andarse con rodeos inútiles. Flami meneo la cabeza , negando. Patricia tomó la palabra.

—Si —dijo—. Justamente estába ahora preocupandome de ello. Terry cada vez iba palideciendo más con toda aquella situación. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar el exabrupto que tenía en el filo de la lengua. —¿Sabéis la dirección? —curioseó.

\-- Patricia inmediatamente la escribió en un papel. Pues la había memorizado, cuando se la hubo visto a Candy en el papel que llevaba en la mano, ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

—¿Pensabas que ibas a poder escapar de mí? —susurró Ron acercándose a ella, mientras Candy seguía retrocediendo—. La única forma en que podrías escapar sería con la muerte.

—Acto seguido la agarró por las muñecas la acercó y luego la soltó Candy cayó al suelo, llevándose la mano al pecho respirando profundamente, intentando recuperar el oxígeno que no había tenido durante los últimos segundos. Ron se quedó de pie frente a ella. Escuchó el gemido de Candy, que alzó su mirada desafiante hacia él, aún recuperando el aliento. Candy estaba aterrorizada. Después de haberle dejado saber al alemán que era una mujer comprometida, y que sólo esperaba que regresará su esposo, mintió, pero lo hizo con la intención de que el hombre entendiera que ella no estaba libre. Èl alemán había reaccionado muy mal, agresivo y violento.

—¿Y por qué no me mata ya? Esta vez Ron se quedó sorprendido ante aquella pregunta. Se agachó con una leve sonrisa.

—He invertido mucho para tenerte conmigo. Ella intentó incorporarse, poner su espalda recta, pero tal era la proximidad del alemán que ni siquiera podía.

—¡¡No quiero estar contigo!! ¡Acaso le da igual lo que le acabo de decir. No estoy libre!-- Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Pensaba que era buena persona —gimió—. Antes me trataba de otra forma… Él puso los ojos en blanco, como si el hecho de ver que ella empleaba aquel tono entristecido le asquease.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y por la puerta cruzaron dos caballeros. Candy casi se desmaya. Se tallo los párpados, parpadeo varias veces por segundo. Frente a ella estaban Terry y Albert. Pero era Terry quién robaba toda su atención. Inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería decir, quería gritar muchas cosas, pero la situación de pasar de un horrible miedo a una grande e inmensa felicidad la habían dejado sin palabras.

Madre mía. Pensó Candy en su cabeza confundida y todavía asustada. Terry, su Terry estaba allí. Estaba allí con ella. Había ido por ella, una vez más había llegado en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Siempre salvándola, protegiéndola.

Albert tras propinarle un puñetazo sostuvo por cuello al alemán, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado en donde se fijaba. Amenazándolo que si volvía acercarse a ella o alguien de ellos no lo contaría a su siguiente generación.

\--Candy cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder sostenerse más.

Terry al tener la situación controlada recorrió a Candy ya sin poder esperar más la besó.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir a buscarme? Él rio fuerte y la contempló con ternura.

—No ha sido por propia voluntad, pero teníamos que ir con cuidado para no ser descubiertos y, ante todo, que te sacase de esa casa.

—¿Llevas mucho aquí?

—Un poco —explicó—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

\--Ha sido un largo camino, pero logramos llegar a dónde vives con tus amigas. Candy ya hablaremos después de eso.

—Pero podrías haberme dado alguna señal de que estabas vivo —volvió a insistir con un gemido. Aquella actitud le pareció adorable y volvió a besarla con ternura durante unos segundos, aunque se separó antes de lo que ella hubiese deseado, pues él debía ir controlando el peso de Candy en sus brazos, , no obstante, no la soltó ni un centímetro.

—Tenía miedo de que te hubiesen hecho daño —susurró contra ella, como si se sincerase. Aquellas palabras le hicieron volver su mirada hacia él—. Pensaba que iba a volverme loco si no te encontraba —reconoció y, tras unos segundos, le sonrió tímidamente, gesto que llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón. Candy iba a responder cuando él volvió a besarla.

Se separaron Al escuchar toser a Albert...

Continuará...

Lamento otra vez mi tardanza. Buenas noches.

JillValentine. x .


	24. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL 24

**_CAPÍTULO 24. _**

—Lo que has contemplado hace un momento, ha sido mi derrumbamiento e impotente ante mi incapacidad para obtener que el alemán comprendiera que yo no era una mujer libre. Las palabras de Candy le produjeron un profundo alivio que le resultó inesperado. Le parecía inadmisible que un hombre se tomara libertades con una mujer prohibida en ausencia de su hombre. ¿Pero qué demonios? Albert encaró a Terry con ojos como el hielo. Flami y Patricia alcanzaron también el grupo.

Patricia miró a Flami con ojos preocupados. La llegada repentina de Terry la había llenado de enorme preocupación. Patricia únicamente le había explicado, claro después de darle su nombre y haberle dicho el tipo de relación que tenía con Candy, el peligro en el que podría estar su amiga con el alemán. Terry en un arrebato, había decidido abandonar todas las preguntas que tenía en ese momento. Empezando con la presencia de Flami Hamilton. Había mirado a Albert, pero este no parecía sorprendido. Sin medir las consecuencias de su impulso había salido de forma irresponsable y violenta. La sola idea de saber al peligro en el que podría estar Candy, lo enloquecia al extremo.

Cuando había visto al individuo abrazar a su mujer, una ira loca se había despertado en su interior y le había costado una vida mantener la calma. Patricia, la amiga de Candy había sido escueta en su explicación y, él se encontraba ansioso de que Candy le ofreciera las respuestas a sus preguntas silenciosas, Candy le había prometido que se las daría.

Cuando Patricia vio frente a ella a su amiga, rompió a llorar de forma desconsolada. la abrazó y la arrulló con cariño.

— ¡Estás bien! --Candy suspiró. --Nos extrañó tu tardanza — lo dijo con una mirada sincera. —Por ese motivo le dije a Terry —se justificó—. Candy, te ofrezco mi más sinceras disculpas — termino Patricia con voz controlada. Suponía que Candy podía tener muchos problemas a causa de haberle dicho a Terry en donde estaba.

\--Es cierto lo que dice Patricia. El único interés y desesperación era saber qué estabas bien, pues nos sobrecogió su preocupación. --confirmó Flami. Talvez creían que su amiga estaba molesta, Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Después de que la euforia de los desagradables acontecimientos se hubo calmado. Terry parecía resentido y molesto con Candy. Esta hizo un gesto a Flami y Patricia apenas perceptible con la cabeza a modo de aceptación.

Se hizo un silencio cuando Albert y Terry se les unieron. Terry mirando a Flami y después al niño en sus brazos. Las miradas iban de hito a hito.

—Es bonito-- dijo Terry con un movimiento de su rostro, rompiendo el incomodo silencio. —¿Es tu bebe? —preguntó mirando a Flami, Candy vio a Terry, y este le sostenía la mirada llena de preguntas.

—No. —le dijo Patricia de sopetón y mirando a Candy, que parecía haberse quedado muda y paralizada. --Estás muy pálida. «Pálida no, muerta de miedo», pensó Candy. Había llegado la hora de sincerarse.

— Hay un asunto muy delicado del que tienes derecho a empezó Candy, y Terry apoyó su cuerpo la mandíbula de se contrajo en un gesto de rabia. . Candy lo miró a los ojos, mientras Terry le sostenía la mirada llena de ira. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que la había besado como si ella fuese la única mujer en el mundo? Candy estaba completamente desconcertada, abrumada, y sin saber cómo actuar. Tomó al pequeño Terry en sus brazos, mientras Flami, Patricia y Albert los dejaban solos.

— Terry... -- ¿ por qué resultaba tan difícil sincerarse, suspiró. Y tomó la suficiente fuerza que necesitaba para decir: --Este pequeñito es nuestro.

Cuando mencionó que era su hijo, Terry pensó que le estaba gastando una broma que no tenía nada que ver con lo gracioso. Candy calló al ver como el rostro de Terry se endurecía.

—Terry observó a Candy y cómo se desvanecía en sus ojos una leve sombra de felicidad. Sus sospechas se estaban cristalizando de golpe.

— Arriesgaste la vida de mi hijo—dijo después de un momento en silencio, y mirándola con fiereza. Candy se puso nerviosa. Mirando a todos lados—¡Deja la pose de una maldita vez! —le espetó entre dientes—. Estamos solos, no hay nadie más aquí. La miraba con una mezcla de rencor y dolor profundo. —Quiero entenderlo. Quiero saber, ¿por qué?. Candy giró la cabeza hacia el camino como si buscase una salida. Flami se acercó, tomó el niño en brazos y se lo llevó. Ese era un asunto que tenían que arreglar ellos dos.

—No sabes lo que… -- dijo Candy cuando Flami se hubo alejado.

—No, no lo sé —dijo él negando con la cabeza e interrumpiendo y sonriendo con cinismo—. Os he visto juntos, no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta de que era una treta para librarte de mí. Ella lo miraba sobresaltada. Empezaba a sentir una Furia porque Terry estaba dudando de ella —¿Cómo no te tembló la voz, ni el corazón al saber que me estabas destrozando la vida? —dijo él acercándose amenazador. Candy cerró los ojos un instante, pero no dijo nada. No no iba a darle gusto. Cuando él estaba dudando de ella. —¡Háblame! —le ordenó él. Al ver que no reaccionaba la agarró por los brazos obligándola a mirarlo. —Mírame a los ojos y dime por qué me clavaste aquel puñal hasta la empuñadura. ¿Nunca me amaste? ¿Te diste cuenta de que no era suficiente para ti? Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas pero sus labios seguían sellados. No pensaba decir una palabra. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo mucho que había sufrido, no podía. No quería se sentía más que humillada. Terry se sentía terriblemente dolido con su silencio. No tenía bastante con haberle destrozado el corazón al comprender que ella había ido a buscar a aquel hombre que ahora sus ante sus ojos no dejaban duda, pero consideraba necesario aliviar su sufrimiento, lastimandola, haciéndola sentir un poco de lo que él sentía ahora mismo.

—¿No queda en ti ni un ápice de sentimiento hacia mí? —La voz sonaba dura y cortante como la hoja de un cuchillo—. ¿Qué le dijiste al alemán? ¿Cómo conseguiste que él te cortejará? Candy lo miró aterrada y trató de zafarse de él, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más la apretaba.

—No te dejaré marchar hasta que me digas la verdad.

—No tienes derecho a hacerme esto —dijo ella sin poder contener ya las lágrimas, parecía que se había tragado un puño de arena y si le había quedado atorado en la garganta.

—¿Que no tengo derecho?

—No, no lo tienes. Déjame ir, por favor. Terry la miró desconcertado.

Poco a poco. Terry empezó a ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. Después de un momento, ya no soporto más y la rodeó con sus brazos, fuerte y duro, quería lastimar la quería que le doliera como le dolía él. Le sostuvo el rostro con fuerza y la besó. Al principio ella trató de resistirse, pero en cuanto sintió el dulce sabor de su boca todos los recuerdos del pasado cayeron sobre ella como un y sin remedio. Terry introdujo la lengua en su boca y de pronto sintió que el mundo giraba como un tornado y caía en una oscuridad incontrolable. Una combinación de angustia, dolor y éxtasis atravesaron su pecho y hundió una mano en su pelo para sujetar su cabeza y evitar que se apartara. En su interior se desató una furia apasionada que lo llevó a arrastrarla hasta la pared más cercana y oprimió su cuerpo contra el de ella dispuesto a franquear todas las barreras. Pero se detuvo en su avance al sentir el salado sabor de sus lágrimas en los labios. Abrió los ojos como si regresara del mismísimo infierno y la soltó como si le quemara su contacto. —Candy sintió que no podía más. Se secó las lágrimas y sin pensarlo le propinó una bofetada. Estaba enfadada y muy resentida por todo lo que le acaba de decir.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Terry apretó los dientes, mientras que Candy aguantó estoico aquel violento gesto. —Nadie me conoce mejor que tú —dijo con el corazón en los labios—. No puedo creer que me trates así. Sé que mis actos pueden ser mirados como algo indigno, pero mi conciencia está limpia. Tenía un plan, un motivo.. Sintió que no podía más. —Nunca tuve intención de engañarte. Yo me respeto. —Lo miraba ahora con severidad, cansada de cargar con una culpa que no busco, Pero estaba más cansada de decirlo y se rindio—. olvida lo que estoy diciendo… -- Intentó alejarse de él, pero Terry no se lo permitió sujetándola por el brazo.

—Habla —dijo. Ella dudó unos segundos, comprendió que no había manera de evitar aquella conversación. Pero ahora mismo no podía.

—¡No me toques! —gritó Candy con la cara bañada en lágrimas—. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! Esto que ha pasado te ha quitado el derecho de rozarme siquiera.

\--¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Pensabas llegar hasta el final con el alemân?

—No sabes lo que dices y me odio lo mucho que he sufrido por ti...

—¿Tú? ¿Tú has sufrido? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que ha sido mi vida todos estos meses ? —La rabia le salía por todos los poros. El dolor acumulado brotaba como el magma de un volcán en erupción salpicándolo todo con su fuego—. ¡He vivido un infierno!

—¿Y te crees que yo he sido feliz?

—No, no has sido feliz, ya lo veo. Pero has vivido la vida que tú decidiste mientras yo ariesgaba la mia para la persona que más he querido, Tú. El ser más luminoso que haya podido existir. —Candy Sollozó sin poder contenerse—. Desde entonces he vivido como un fantasma, tan solo de recuerdos. Pensando en los momentos felices que viví con vos.. Recreando en mi mente cada caricia tuya, cada beso y cada palabra de amor. Un amor pobre y falso que se quebró en cuanto vio un sitio por el que escapar…

—¡Deja de decir eso! —exclamó Candy entre dientes.

—¿Por qué Candy?

Ella lo encaró con rabia. A continuación lo miró ahora con total desprecio —Ya veo que venir a Londres por ti, no es amor. No te ha quedado claro con el tiempo. Es una lástima. Ella se alejó de él. Terry no la detuvo.

Terry salió De qué lugar tratando de calmar su furia. ¿ Qué demonios le había pasado?

—No puedo permitir que cometas un error tan grande. —Dijo Albert acercándose a Terry. --Eres un hombre adulto, —dijo mostrándose muy seguro. Terry sabía que tenía razón. Apretó los labios para acallar las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Pero necesitaba saber algo más y era su amigo quién tenía la respuesta.

—Tú sabías que Flami y Candy se conocían. Albert asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Entonces también sabías que Candy estaba embarazada y arriesgando su vida y la de mi hijo. Si lo sabías y no me lo dijiste.

\-- Tengo mi razón, pero en estos momentos no vas a entender de razones, no la vas a comprender. Sólo espero que no le causes más dolor a Candy, por que no lo permitiré Terry —. Albert hizo un gesto amenazador y se alejo dejando a su amigo en un mar de violenta preocupación.

—Candy se detuvo mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras que le dijo Terry aquel terrible día. Tan solo quería soledad. Pero no una soledad triste y melancólica. Una soledad que la liberase de toda compañía. Se levantó y caminó, acompañada por el piar de los pájaros que eran ahora los habitantes de la casa, mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos sobre la piedra desnuda. Si solo tenemos una vida para vivir la suya había sido un constante aprendizaje de la pérdida. Quizá tuviese algo que ver el hecho de que con su llegada al mundo su madre tuviese que abandonarla muy joven. Eso debe marcar el destino . Acarició la carita de su hijo y él le tomo la mano por ella al pasar. ¿Qué habría pensado su madre de su Padre, cuando se sintió engañada? en ese momento El pequeño Terry hizo un gesto muy gracioso y soltó un gemido alegre que la hizo reír y eso sólo bastó para alegrar su día.

— He venido para que hablemos como amigos y también como hermanos. Te voy a pedir de dejes a un lado cualquier indicación previa que recibieses de cualquier persona. Necesito que me digas la verdad. --Terry soltó de sopetón y sin poder evitar agregar un poco de dramatismo.

Albert estaba preparado para que esa situación se produjese alguna vez. Al principio la temió durante meses, en la reacción de Terry, pero después la asumió como todos asumimos que un día tendremos que aceptar.

—Antes de que inicies un relato que los dos sabemos, Es falso lo que se dice de Candy y lo que debes hacer es casarte con ella, pase lo que pase. No has dejado de amarla un solo día y sé, sin ningún género de dudas, que ella a tí tampoco. Terry asintió

—El alemán la obligó a casarse con él, de lo contrario con arrastrar que ella formaba parte de la resistencia francesa. Le mostró lo sencillo que le resultaría quitarle su libertad y llevarla con él. Le dijo que estaba en su mano privar a sus amigas de de la libertad, que si ninguna duda serían aventadas al sufrimiento. Lo único que debía hacer era casarse cuanto antes y permitir que se acercase a ella.

—Dios mío —susurró Terry. Albert apuró el líquido de su vaso y lo dejó de golpe sobre la mesa. —Flami me lo ha contó todo. También me dijo que estaba embarazada, pero esta noticia me la dijo cuando la rescatamos en el tren. Y si callamos fue para que tú estuvieras tranquilo y no te preocuparás. Sabíamos Cómo reaccionarías si te hubieses enterado de su estado. Por Dios Terry estábamos en medio de la guerra, cualquier distracción podría costarte la vida —El dolor salía a borbotones por todos los poros de Terry—. Me dijo que él alemàn no era un buen hombre. Después me confesó que Candy siempre se negó porque ella no había dejado de amarte, que jamás dejaría de amarte, pero que no podía edificar su felicidad sobre la desgracia de sus amigas o de otros. No te ocultó nada. Sólo espero el momento adecuado Mostró su auténtico rostro porque no quería que siguiese viviendo en la oscuridad en la que vivía. —Terry miró la mano recordando cómo se la había estrechado mientras las lágrimas salían sin freno de sus dulces ojos—. Aun en su desgracia lo único que la atormentaba era la felicidad de muchas personas Pero sobre todo y la libertad de ella y tu hijo. El corazón de Terry se aceleró.

—Ahora entiendo…

—Ella, con su fortaleza, su seguridad y entrega total te mostró que siempre te ha sido fiel.

—No crees que te pasaste un poco esta vez— Terry cerró los ojos. El dolor que sentía ahora en el pecho era insoportable. Se maldijo por dejarse arrastrar por los celos, por haber caído en las palabras de Zusi que seguían resonando en su cabeza, por haber dudado de Candy—.

Cuando Candy estuvo fuera se detuvo sorprendida. Terry la esperaba a los pies de la escalinata en la entrada.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo muy serio—. Candy lo miró desconcertada. Estaba distinto y solo hacía un día que se habían visto por última vez. A su mente vinieron imágenes del día anterior.. De sus insultos y las palabras hirientes que le había dicho. El beso violento y desenfrenado lleno de ira y rencor que le había propinado recorriéndola su boca conquistando lugares prohibidos…

Lo que hizo Candy a continuación fue seguir su camino ignorando su presencia y pasar a su lado.

—Candy lo sé todo —dijo él sin esperar. Candy se detuvo en seco, pero no se volvió. —Sé por las amenazas que has pasado, y el sufrimiento el que te has enfrentado, Pero la valentía con que has luchado es realmente admirable, y soy un idiota. Un estúpido por dudar de ti. Sé que no merezco tu perdón. Sé que merezco tu odio, pero... perdóname por favor, Ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito. Lo único que siempre he querido hacer, es protegerte. Pero mujer eres... Tú, así es como me enamoré de ti. Ella se volvió muy despacio mirándolo con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas, el corazón hinchado de alegría. Lo amaba. Lo había extrañado, lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba. Candy suspiró profundo y lr sonrió con ternura.

—Ahí está Terry otra vez —dijo—. Después de todo sigues preocupándote por mí.

Lo que siguió después, no fue lo que ellos querían, pero si lo que necesitaban. Hablaron. El uno con el otro, desechando todo lo sucio, recibiéndo todo lo bendecido de lo nuevo. Aclararon. Muchos puntos importantes, Candy le contó cómo conoció a Stear, y como lo ayudó. Le contó como se dio cuenta de su embarazo.

\-- Faltaban unos días para cumplir cuatro meses -- le dijo tímidamente. --Con todo lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Después de haber pasado el tiempo en el que su hijo podía estar expuesto a cualquier peligro, sólo ayudó un par de veces más a los soldados aliados y dejó de hacerlo. Le dijo que había pedido su cambio como auxiliar de enfermería a un hospital cercano y se lo habían autorizado. Que ahora tenía un sueldo, pero que había seguía ayudando a gente que era rescatada de las manos de los alemanes,para llevarlos a lugares seguros. o en algunos casos regresarlos a las bases militares aliadas.También le dijo de Terry, su bebé había nacido de siete meses. El parto se había adelantado por la noticia de haberlo creído muerto. Terry sólo la escuchaba. Se maldecía una vez más por no haber estado a su lado en los momentos en los que ella más lo había necesitado, cada uno de sus días la iba a ser feliz hasta su muerte y en la otra vida.

Candy también le dijo que no había aclarado que era una mujer comprometida al alemán. En este momento se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

\--No se lo dije en parte por qué tenía miedo que te hicieran daño. No sé, pensé muchas cosas, mi cabeza se bloqueó. Terry sonrío de lado. Candy le dijo la razón por la que había abandonado el apartamento sin decirle a Zusi. En parte porque la estaba protegiendo.También porque ante los ojos de su amiga, todo lo que ella hacía era malo y no quería estar oyendo Reproches, ni negativas. Lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía con gusto y porque quería. Nadie lo obligaba y nadie lo hubiera podido detener. dijo Esto último con Tono grave y muy claro.

Terry caminó hasta ella y acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Ya no tienes nada que temer. No hay nada que pueda separarnos. Nos casaremos y nos iremos a vivir a Chicago que es donde está nuestra vida. Les dije a mis padres que llegariamos pronto a América con todos nuestros amigos.

\--¿Candy te quieres casar conmigo?

Candy se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando una exclamación.

\--Si, si quiero.

El pequeño Terry que estaba en el Moisés abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos grandes y llenos de amor. Los mismos ojos que también lo miraban a él.

Terry estrecho a su hijo en brazos y lloró por todo el tiempo que no estuvo con él.

—¿ Nuestros amigos vendrán acon nosotros? —preguntó después de unos segundos. Él asintió y Candy se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza. Terry se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas con ella. Después la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza y sus ojos se perdieron en el verde esmeralda con el que había soñado toda su vida. Lentamente inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios con dulzura sobre la boca de Candy, que recibió el beso con emoción. Ella se estrechó contra él como si su cuerpo no pudiese encontrar mejor refugio y Terry la besó con mayor intensidad sin poder borrar las imágenes de sus encuentros íntimos, sintiendo en las entrañas un hambre insaciable. Se separó de ella jadeante y Candy le acarició el rostro tratando de calmarlo mientras sus ojos le hacían toda clase de promesas.

—Tranquilo, amor mío —susurró con la suavidad—. Seré tuya todas las noches, para siempre. En lo bueno y en lo malo, contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero ahora solo abrázame, amor, abrázame y dime que nunca vas a abandonarme.

—Te amo, Candy —dijo abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello con ternura—, te prometo que te despertarás todas las mañanas con mi más absoluta devoción. Sé que si estoy vivo es para amarte y a eso dedicaré el resto de mi vida. Me gusta tener el control de la situación

—Reconociste al fin.

—Y soy celoso. También soy un maniático de la limpieza y del orden. No puedo irme a dormir si hay platos por fregar.

Candy no pudo resistirse y buscó su boca para acallarlo, exigente y posesiva, mientras Terry emitía un dulce gemido de placer.

La estatua de la libertad se elevaba con elegancía recibiendolos Candy la observaba desde el barco, estremecida por un sinfín de emociones.

Las grandes e imponentes puertas de bronce de la calle conducían a un patio interior. En formaba de una U en torno al patio, una propiedad familiar, antigua, hermosa, con techos altos y espléndidos artesonados, preciosas molduras, y suelos de parquet de color brandy. A su alrededor todo relucía y estaba impecable. La propietaria llevaba la casa con maestría y precisión, con mano firme pero delicada. El jardín se cuidaba con exquisitez y había quien decía que las rosas blancas que había plantado hacía años eran las más hermosas de Chicago. La casa estaba llena de antigüedades que había heredado Patricia O'Brayan de sus padres. En la casa todo relucía: la madera estaba perfectamente encerada, la plata bruñida, los candelabros de cristal de las paredes destellaban bajo el sol de junio que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Patricia había renunciado hacía tiempo a su linaje, a sus intereses, a cualquier apariencia de una vida propia. Había heredado una inmensa fortuna y desde muy joven se había visto arrastrada al mundo del poder. Patricia prefería permanecer alejada de su linaje. Resultaba difícil creer que fuera tan rica y poderosa como se decía. Se le veía modesta y discreta, Además era enfermera y había luchado con valentía en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Atrás quedaba la guerra. Ahora era el comienzo de nuevos pero no por ello menos importantes eventos.

El atardecer fue espectacular. La luz del sol se torna dorada y desciende por el horizonte, convirtiendo el lugar en una oscura silueta.

El vestido blanco con flores bordadas en hilo de plata haciendo resaltar el tono de su piel pálida. Las peinetas que adornaban su cabello, así como los zarcillos de amatista y diamantes que brillaban con cada movimiento de su melena rubia y rizada por delicado que fuese.

—¡Oh, Candy! Estás bellísima. —Flami se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con cariño.

—Pronto tú también lucirás un vestido hermoso el día de tu boda y estarás radiante de felicidad. Hoy estás preciosa. Le dijo Candy. Estaba nerviosa, qué novia no lo estaría. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y todavía no sabía hasta qué punto. Nunca sabemos si las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de la vida son las correctas. Pero ¿qué es correcto y qué no? Cada uno tiene su destino, lo correcto para alguien puede no serlo para otro. Lo mejor es que te dejes llevar sin preocuparte demasiado por lo que sucederá.

A la ceremonia acudieron más de cien personas, algunas de las cuales sorprendieron a Candy con su presencia.

Continuará...

Saludos mis queridos lectores.


	25. UN AMOR UNA AMISTAD Y MI RIVAL EPÍLOGO

Recordar y poner en contexto la gran epopeya que fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial es un acto, no tanto histórico, sino de conciencia. Debemos estar atentos a que eso no suceda nunca más porque, como bien decía Albert Einstein «no sé cómo se va a pelear la tercera guerra mundial, pero les puedo asegurar que la cuarta va a ser a pedradas».

La fundación de la organización de las Naciones Unidas es también un producto no sólo del conflicto bélico, sino de la concientización de qué debemos hacer más, para evitar que las alianzas las amenazas y otras dinámicas perversas no nos arrastren a sacar lo peor de nosotros mismos. Aprender estas lecciones supone adaptarlas a nuestro presente y tomar acción donde sea necesario para no tener que experimentar —nuevamente en carne propia las consecuencias de dejar a los demonios sueltos. Sin embargo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial sus espirales ascendentes de violencia y el tamaño de sus masacres, nos enseñan que no todo lo que decidimos se basa en la lógica racional. No sumamos que no tenemos demonio sueltos en este siglo XXI. O que debido a los avances tecnológicos y la capacidad de destrucción con que contamos, un enfrentamiento entre las mayores potencias debe ser completamente descartado.

La insana y asesina aventura hitleriana dejó decenas de millones de muertos, pueblos nacionales desbastados y al mundo atónito ante sus niveles de crueldad genocida. La expansión japonesa en Asia fue similarmente despiadada aunque sin la maquinaria de exterminio operada por los nazis sus cicatrices aún no terminan de cerrar.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial concluyó con otro horror, el de las bombas Atomicas sobre Hiroshima Y Nagasaki. El mundo se prometió no olvidar: había que impedir que algo así se repitiera.

Hoy me pregunto si no es que sufrimos de amnesia colectiva. El legado más importante para la humanidad ha sido la creación de instituciones multilaterales que permitieran mantener la gobernanza y la seguridad internacional, particularmente la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. La guerra fue el detonante para la creación de toda una estructura de hecho internacional indispensable para la convivencia pacífica entre las naciones, que incluso pudieran hacer frente a déspotas y dictadores.

80 años después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El mundo todavía recuerda sus estragos y la forma como lo cambio. En América Latina y el Caribe sus efectos no fueron menores pese a no participar de forma directa en las acciones bélicas.

Pero quizás una de las más importantes enseñanzas que nos queda, es que sólo la preservación de la Paz puede garantizar no tener que destruir el mundo por tercera y última vez.

**_EPÍLOGO. _**

Ellynor y Richard sabían que su hijo se encontraba vivo y bien, gracias a los agentes militares que habían contactado para buscarlo. La primera semana de septiembre recibieron una carta de Terry junto con una dirección de una residencia y la noticia de su enlace matrimonial con Candy. Hubo de dar muchas explicaciones, pero, tras haber aclarado todo, Ellynor y Richard no se opusieron a que contrajeran matrimonio.

Los jóvenes habían salido de Londres para llegar inmediatamente América. Chicago los recibió con un sol abrasador Y fue en el viaje donde la queridísima Patricia tuvo la idea más loca y descabellada que Terry hubiera podido Escuchar jamás. La tonta idea de abstenerse a un encuentro intimo con Candy hasta que fueran un matrimonio bendecido y todo. Él se moría por estar casado con Candy, pero su cuerpo, le pedía, necesitaba estar con la otra mitad de su alma en la cama, pero al parecer tendría que esperar un poco más y eso lo tenía al borde de actuar como un Cavernícola.

Los amigos de los novios a quiénes se les unieron Elisa y Walter. Albert quién se comunicó con sus amigos de infancia organizaron la boda de Terry y Candy. Los cambios impresionantes de la boda dirigida por Patricia fueron recibidos de buena manera, a pesar de la protesta de Terry.

A Patricia le había costado lo suyo convencer a Candy, Después de prometerle mil cosas, Candy terminó cediendo. La Futura novia se había instalado en casa de Patricia. Ahora después de una semana Candy estaba preparándose para su gran día. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo, nerviosa, contenta y con un revuelto de mariposas en el estómago, cuando una doncella llamó con suaves golpes en la puerta, y esta se abrió de inmediato. La doncella se retiro y una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos de color azul índigo hizo su aparición. Se quedó en el umbral, con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de aquella mujer, sin atreverse a dar un paso. Tenía los pies pegados al suelo, con toda su alma galopando al pasado y una batalla vana por retener las lágrimas, que ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Deseaba abrazarse a Ellynor y, sin embargo, de pura emoción, se quedó bloqueada. Ellynor, cuidó de ella cuando se quedó sin su madre. Estaba siempre cuando la necesitaba. Fue ella, Ellynor, quien se abalanzó sobre Candy dando rienda suelta al llanto. Y ese acto de cariño instintivo, Candy se lamento por alejarse de su vida sin decir nada. Después, serenadas ambas, sentadas en el sofa junto a la pequeña mesa de Té, cara a cara y sin soltarse las manos, Ellynor formulaba preguntas a las que Candy tenía que dar respuesta.

—¿Qué sucedió, Candy? ¿Por qué desapareciste de repente? Ella se sinceró sin dejarse nada en el tintero. Le puso al tanto de la misiva en aquella guerra, de su participación. Ellynor no se alteró demasiado. Conocía de sobra a la muchacha para saber hasta dónde podía llegar, de lo que pudo ser capaz, y la instó a continuar. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la mucama que entró después de llamar en la puerta llevando al pequeño Terry en brazos. Para Ellynor fue como volver a ver a su hijo el día que lo había traído al mundo. No lo podía creer era abuela. Cuando hablo con Terry y supo que era abuela había llorado tanto e inmediatamente habían prepararon todo para, su pequeño viaje, no sin antes dejar unas cosas en orden.

— Es igualito —decía entre llantos de alegría. —Me has dado el único regalo que siempre había soñado.

Candy también tenía lágrimas cubriéndole las mejillas. No se arrepentía. Ahora no. Después de ver a su suegra enfundada con el título de abuela, comprendió que fue por la Guerra y la huida, que el pequeño Terry estuviera en sus brazos. Ellynor miró a su nuera. Candy lucía como nunca: el color rubio de su cabello, el brillo verde de sus ojos, el vestido escotado hasta el nacimiento de los senos, un corte acampanado y elegante en las mangas... Toda ella era una preciosidad en la que Terry hoy volvería a enamorarse cuando la viera.

—Parece mentira —comentó Ellynor casi en un murmullo--. Eres una mujer muy valiente, no ha sido fácil todo lo que has pasado, Candy tienes un gran corazón y me siento muy orgullosa de que hoy seas la esposa de mi hijo. Pero que me dieras este hermoso regalo —dijo entre sollozos de alegría, mientras le hacía mimos a su nieto.—A Richard, ahora tu padre, le va a dar mucha alegría conocerlo.

—Es cierto.

Candy se volvió y miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su hijo.—Los dos hombres de mi vida.—El pequeño Terry se echó a reír cuando vio a su madre.

—Lo son.

Una doncella más llamó con ligeros toquidos en la puerta, y tras ella entró Flami Hamilton.

—¡Oh, Candy! Estás bellísima. —Flami se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con cariño.

Candy estaba nerviosa, qué novia no lo estaría. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar

—Cariño es hora.

Ellynor con el pequeño Terry en brazos. No lo soltaría por nada en el mundo, ayudó a su nuera a salir de la habitación para caminar por los pasillos hasta la parte trasera de la mansión.

Los ojos de Richard GrandChester y de Ellynor se entornaron al mirar a su nieto, por completo embelesados, e indagaron en los rasgos del pequeño, en cuya cabecita crecía una pelusilla con cierta semejanza a la tonalidad del cabello de Candy, aunque ella podría ver en los trazos de su carita el aura de los de Terry. A Richard se le hinchó su pecho de orgullo.

La decoración en el césped verde cubrian con rosas blancas las mesas redondas y manteles de lino blanco y plata. La cristalería, copas y botellas de chámpan estaban distribuidas en cada una de ellas, además de la banda de músicos ya estaban en su lugar. Bajo un aro cubierto de velo blanco y rosas donde el sacerdote esperaba para iniciar la ceremonia.

Acudieron más de cien personas, algunas de las cuales sorprendieron a Candy. En un momento iniciaría el pianista con las notas nupciales, Terry esperaría por ella junto al sacerdote.

Patricia se encontraba en la pista de baile, cuando fue avisada de la inesperada visita de un caballero que, según el mayordomo, quería comprar algunas rosas. Dejó, pues, que uno de los mozos terminara de acomodar a los invitados, y echó a andar hacia la entrada. No le incomodaba atender a quienes llegaban.

Lamento haberle hecho... A Patricia se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas cuando él se dio la vuelta—. ¡¡Stear!!

—Hola, Patricia. La calidez de una sensación plácida, reconfortante y a la vez agitada, la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se pellizcó el dorso de la mano para concienciarse de que no soñaba, de que él era real, de que estaba allí.

Candy miro a todos los presentes los rostros de eran conocidos pero no recordaba con exactitud de dónde. Hasta que miró a uno que no olvidaría jamás.

Es bueno detenerse de vez en cuando. Sin mirar un reloj, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo. Es bueno detenerse porque solo así aprendemos a ver. Mirar es fácil, ver es lo complicado.

—¡¡Oh. Dios mío...!! Stear Conwell se encontraba allí, pero lo más sorprendente eran los soldados que llegaron con él. Jóvenes americanos a los que Candy, Patricia y Flami habían ayudado.

—He vivido un infierno sin saber tu paradero. No sabía si estabas bien. »Hasta imaginé que podías tener un esposo y que habías regresado a su lado. Patricia ahogó un sollozo. Entendía las dudas de Stear, era lógico que hubiera pensado eso porque, a fin de cuentas, ella no era muy explícita en su vida.

—Ni siquiera he tenido un pretendiente antes de ti —aseguró,

Stear sin pensarlo más se acercó hasta ella, la fundió en un abrazo, la separó un poco de su cuerpo y la besó.

Aunque no acudieron todos. Si fueron la mayoría de los soldados que habían sido rescatados de muchas maneras. Hicieron una porra y le pidieron que dijera unas palabras. Candy sentía las rodillas de gelatina, de hecho se sintió más nerviosa que el primer día que había caminado por días junto a Stear. El pequeño trayecto de dónde se encontraba el grupo musical se le hizo eterno. Cuando por fin hubo llegado tomó el micrófono inspiró hondo y dejó que su corazón hablará.

—Realmente no sabía si estaba preparada para vivir algo así, nunca estamos preparados para nada en realidad. Los momentos, la vida, la muerte así como en las cosas, no están planeadas, —Todos los presentes guardaban silencio, escuchando y admirando el espíritu de Candy—. No sabes cuándo vendrán —Continuó —y que traerán. Supe que había algo hermoso en esa historia y agradezco haberlo sabido ver. Supe que había un mundo feliz y libre. Cada sonrisa se iría con migo en cada viaje lleno de peligro. Y cada soldado se llevaría lo mejor de cada nuevo comienzo en un mundo libre ; la mejor versión de cada día fue que me enseñó a ser. Aprendí a vivir con las ausencias y con las despedidas agradables. Aprendí a vivir con poco y a valorar lo mucho. Abracé árboles sintiendo toda su buena energía en todo mi ser. Y, sobre todo, seguí disfrutando. Y de todo lo que ofrecía cada día nuevo. Vi alegría, amor, tristeza, fuerza, y pasión. Mucha pasión. No por grandes cosas, sino por las más pequeñas... esas que, a simple vista, no parecen importantes pero resultan ser las más preciosas. Para mí el mejor pago es ver una sonrisa. La sonrisas de mis dos amigas, por que sin ellas yo no lo hubiera logrado. Patricia, Flami las quiero mucho.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes gritaron, aplaudieron, se emocionaron. Otro de los momentos que Candy no olvidaría.

Mientras de los ojos verdes salían ligeras gotas de rocío, Terry la acariciaba. El pecho lleno de orgullo le iba a estallar. Amaba a ese ángel Más que a nada en la vida. Aplausos fuertes y lágrimas salían de sus amigos y de cada uno de los presentes.

A continuación las notas nupciales resonaron en el jardín. El novio se posiciono en su lugar. La novia se sintió que volaba cuando se dirigía al amor de su vida. Todos se quedaron en silencio Candy sólo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

Miró a Terry y quedó con la boca abierta al verlo tan guapo con su esmoquin negro y camisa blanca. Llevaba su pelo peinado hacia atrás muy elegante, estaba tan imponente, tan sexy, guapísimo, y era de ella.

El sacerdote inició la ceremonia. Terry y Candy como dos rebeldes dijeron sus votos matrimoniales.

\--Terry quiero decir todas las cosas que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Hacer y experimentar todo lo que me apetesca Quiero vivir. A tu lado me siento más viva que nunca y no puedo evitar preguntarme: «¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir en este difícil mundo de años de guerra sin ti?» Contigo descubri el mundo de colores, la maternidad y protección. Hoy mi amor te doy mi palabra de que en mi encontrarás un hogar caldeado, la fidelidad en presencia, en lo bueno, en lo malo, en la salud, en la enfermedad. Toda nuestra vida hasta la muerte porque tú conmigo, o yo contigo Iremos juntos a la vida eterna.

Al terminar una lágrima salió y Terry la amo aún más, si eso fuera posible, deslizando por su suave mejilla. Él la tomó en una caricia con su pulgar antes de decir:

\--Candy cuando te miro a los ojos puedo ver un amor que es sólo mío. Pero cariño, cuando te tengo, sabes que siento lo mismo.Volvimos a estar juntos. Volvimos a vivir una valiosa alegria. Volvimos a discutir por tonterías pero, sobre todo, volvimos a saber que la vida juntos era mucho mejor. Las piezas del rompecabezas volvían a encajar. Nuestro amor hacían de lo nuestro algo mágico y especial porque, siempre, había una primera vez para todo. Te respetaré, te apoyaré, estaré contigo en lo bueno en lo malo. Sé que nunca dejaré de amarte, Y volvería amarte el día que ambos nos vayamos a la otra vida.

No esperó más y la beso. Amaba a aquella mujer por encima de todo. Lo había conquistado con su ternura, aunque también hizo alarde de un carácter fuerte; Candy se merecía no solo su amor, sino su admiración y respeto. Rezó para que no cambiase un ápice porque deseaba que siguiera siendo como era: generosa, perseverante y muy travieza. Pero, sobre todo, que actuara siempre según sus propias creencias, incluso cuando sus ideas estuvieran en contra de las suyas. Él no quería a su lado a una mujer que se amoldara a sus caprichos, quería una compañera, una igual con la que compartir penas y alegrías. Fuera lo que fuese que maquinara en ese momento, iba a sorprenderlo con seguridad. De lo que estaba seguro era de que con Candy nunca se iba a aburrir. Tampoco dudaba de que iba a hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aunque ya lo era.

Se colocaron las alianzas y Dios bendijo el matrimonio.

\--Los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios hoy ha unido, el hombre no lo puede separar.

De un extremo a otro del salón, volvió a cruzar la mirada con la de aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón, y este comenzó a palpitar como un loco. Ella le sonrió y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, un gesto que siempre le hacía arder de deseo.

Ambos Se juntaron, Se tomaron de la mano y miraron a Ellynor y a Richard.

—Este niño ha nacido con las peculiaridades de los GrandChester, perdona que te lo diga, y con esa cara va a ser un rompecorazones —sentenció Richard, cuando Ellynor se lo dio a regañadientes.

—Me lo va a malcriar, madre. Ellynor se volvió hacia Terry para ratificar su comentario.

—Por supuesto que voy a malcriarlo, para eso soy su abuela.

Candy se acercó, hizo un mimo a su hijo y el niño esbozó una sonrisa que caldeó el corazón de ambas mujeres. Luego, sin venir a cuento, empezó a berrear como un poseso.

Más tarde...

Patricia se tomó del brazo de Stear . Desde el salón, en la planta baja, les llegó el rumor de conversaciones y de alguna que otra risotada. Albert había querido reunir a los amigos y parientes más allegados, una vez que se terminara la fiesta para celebrar más íntimamente. Allí estaban todos. Cuando Terry los vio, se juró matar a Albert... Dos horas más tarde pasaban de las 3:00am. Cuando todos empezaban ya a retirarse.

¡Por fin iba a tener lo que le faltaba...! La mujer perfecta. Lo que él llevaba esperando, el momento más ansiado de su cuerpo.

Se dirigían hacia la habitación sin dejar de abrazarse besarse y de tocarse. Con calma, sin prisas, en el silencio de esas cuatro paredes que serían testigos de su primera vez como marido y mujer. No hicieron falta demasiados días, ni meses, ni años para aprender a quererse amarse y adorarse. No hizo falta aprender. El amor nace y no entiende de tiempo. Como dos adultos jugando a ser niños, se hacían cosquillas. Terry no se cansaba nunca de besar sus labios, Candy se convirtió en una adicción. Una adicción muy atrayente.

A la mañana siguiente los novios hicieron su viaje de recién casados. El pequeño Terry se había quedado en casa de sus abuelos.

—Solo se ama a alguien que te haga sentir. —dijo seriamente. --Y yo te quise desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Nunca te había visto tan serio.

—¿Y tú?

—No lo se, pero creo que fue mucho antes de descubrirlo. Era un sentimiento que había estado dormido, ¿ Amor de juventud?

—No

—¿No? ¿ Entonces qué es?

—Un amor para toda la vida. Y más allá. Candy lo miró a los ojos.

\--Me acariciaste el alma. Hoy en día, muy pocas personas pueden presumir de eso.

Efectivamente, su amor no era un amor fugaz. No hacía falta. No era necesario. No querían eso, ¿verdad?

—Nos merecemos el uno al otro.

—Siempre.

Cuántas veces nos preguntamos: «Qué hubiera pasado si…»

Candy y Terry no querían preguntárselo . Querían vivirlo.

Todo iba bien. No, bien no. Perfecto. A Candy le habían enseñado que no existe nada perfecto. Pero lo suyo con Terry lo era. ¡Existía! Sí, y lo habían visto. Y vivido. Vivían cada día de sus vidas con intensidad. No querían arrepentirse de nada; no quería desperdiciar el tiempo.

Estaban en la playa disfrutando del último día de su luna de miel , dejaron la ropa tirada en la arena y se sumergieron en las frías aguas . Tal y como si fuera en verano, pero en esta ocasión temblando de frío sin nadie alrededor. Besaron sus labios, de nuevo, con sabor a sal marina. Se tocaron, se acariciaron... y, en las profundidades del mar, hicieron el amor. Horas después, se habían resfriado y estuvieron enfermos durante una semana. Improvisaciones así eran las que tenían sentido en su día a día. Las que rompían con la normalidad y con la rutina. Siguian haciendo estas pequeñas locuras; con el tiempo sabrán apreciarlas y se considerarán muy afortunados por haberlas cometido. Terry se considero especial por haberlas compartido con Candy. Algún día, quizá muy lejano, desearán volver al pasado. No para cambiar cosas. Pero sí para revivir la época por que eran felices.

—Otro de los momentos que espero tú no olvides jamás. --Lo dijo ella rozando sus labios

—Solo tú has conseguido que descubra de verdad el amor con mayúsculas.

—También yo te amo, mi arrogante inglés.

—Bonito atardecer —susurró colocándose a su lado. Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, muy bonito —susurró.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó. Candy se mordió el labio y aceptó contemplándolo fijamente.

—Vamos. —Le ofreció su mano.

Ahora cobraba sentido para ella la frase que tantas veces había escuchado: el hogar siempre se encuentra junto a la persona amada, sin importar el lugar o las circunstancias. A partir de ese momento, Terry sería su hogar para siempre.

**_Tiempo_****_ después..._**

—Albert y Flami están esperando un hijo.

—¡Un hijo! Exclamaron Terry y Candy

—¡Un hijo! Repitió Ellynor y se inclinó hacia Abi para ponerle un beso en la mejilla—. Felicidades, William.

\-- Abi, tienes que estar como loca con la llegada de un nieto.

—O nieta. Lo estoy, es verdad, ya sabes que me encantan los críos. Por cierto habrá boda próximamente.

\--No me digas --comentó Candy con sospechas.

\--Si se casan Patricia y Stear.

**_Qué había pasado con las personas que alguna vez formaron parte en la vida de Candy y Terry. _**

—James no quiere verme, piensa que lo engañaba y para Terry fui solo un reemplazo en la academia. Es a ella a quien le ofreció sus votos en el altar.

—Tú no has engañado, Zusi lo sucedido no es tu culpa las circunstancias fueron las que te colocaron allí. Habla con James , explícaselo, no te cierres tú misma. Quizás Terry y Candy ya te han perdonado.

Ron creía que Candy lo embrujó hasta necesitarla como el aire que respiraba. Ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera pertenecido a otro hombre antes, ahora ella tenía un esposo a cuyos brazos había regresado. Pensarlo lo dañaba de tal modo que era incapaz de respirar, pero asumía que ella tenía otra vida, que era verdad que estuviera casada. Y él tendría que olvidarla...

**~Fin~**

**Gracias por esperar mis queridos lectores. Nos leemos pronto.**

**JillValentine.**


End file.
